


Fighting Monsters

by Drawinganimemaster



Series: Fighting Monsters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 114,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawinganimemaster/pseuds/Drawinganimemaster
Summary: She didn't want to become what they all expected her to be, she wouldn't allow them to turn her into a monster. But the more she looked in the mirror, the less she recognized herself. She was becoming something far beyond her control. And it terrified her. Who was she? What happened to the bushy haired bookworm Hermione Granger? Was she even in here anymore? When had she lost her?





	1. The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first Harry Potter story so please be kind. This is the most research I’ve ever done for a story, and I want it to be decent.

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter One: _The Abyss_**

_“Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you.”_

_― Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

 

A petite hand moved with trepidation, dark brown brows narrowing, as they glided across the scratchy material of the wrapped package. The familiar black owl had dropped it off during her breakfast in the great hall, its’ beady, blood lustful, eyes peering at her expectantly. She sucked in a breath, recognizing who the creature belonged to before snatching the heavy gift and exiting the hall.

She could feel the owl watching her as she made a beeline for the library, her only sanctuary for peace.

“What is it now?” The sixth year whispered to herself, locating to a quiet section in the stuffy room.

Breakfast was being served, so she didn’t have to worry about anyone disturbing her. She knew Harry and Ron would save her something, not even fretting her absence. They would assume she’s studying for their upcoming N.E.W.T’s next year.

But who has time to study when a war is coming.

Or when said war leader is sending you mysterious presents.

Hermione shook her head. It wouldn’t be the first time, and she feared it wouldn’t be the last either. Thinking back to the books on potions her first year, a map with secret passages within Hogwarts her third year, and an Expelliarmus spell book she’s shamed to admit came in handy a few times.

She wasted little time tearing the light brown paper wrapping off what appeared to be a dark purple book. It seemed like he wanted her to start considering something else.

“No,” The seventeen-year-old whispered, dread filling her as she pulled away as if burned by the book glaring back at her.

_The Dark Arts._

The long-haired-teen swallowed a lump in her throat, she couldn’t keep denying the pull she felt. The desire to unleash her stored up magic she had been keeping at bay. Each time a Slytherin would taunt or hex her, the desire to show them what she could really do grew stronger. But she had to restrain herself.

She wouldn’t be like him. She didn’t want to be a monster.

“Well, well, what do we have here,” A shrill, yet powerful, voice became known. “What are you doing here muddy?” The teasing, almost endearing, tone caused a shiver to travel up her spine.

A chill or hex of some sort always accompanied shortly after whenever Bellatrix was in her presence. “…it’s the library, I don’t need a reason to be here. That’s the thing with being a know it all,” Hermione leaned her right hand on the desk, trying to hide her book with her long black robes, looking anywhere but the witch.

She didn’t need this right now. Why couldn’t any other person walk in on her, why did it have to be the one person she couldn’t stand.

“Don’t get smart with me, Granger,” Bellatrix hissed, the swift move to grab her wand caught the Gryffindor’s eyes, before she lifted her brown orbs to pitch black.

She silently cursed herself for making the mistake, those gleefully devious eyes always kept her trapped as if in a trance. “…” Hermione managed to clear her throat, blinking once before giving the witch a once over.

The notorious Black stood with the pride of a pure blood, chin held high as she looked down at Hermione as if she were a speck on her shoe. She had forgone her robe, showing off her ghastly green house colors, and a crooked tie Hermione itched to straighten. When her eyes traveled back up, she froze as she were met with those taunting black eyes once more.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, amusement written all over her face, as she tossed aside her thick curly locks. They had a mind of their own, unruly, and wild, just like the witch.

“Honestly, I don’t know what you expect me to say,” She huffed, trying to cool her face down, while keeping her eyes above Bella’s neck. “Everyone knows I practically live here.” Hermione tried to lead the conversation, not needing a confrontation with her rival today.

Black eyes darkened, knowing a lead towards dismissal anywhere. “Yes, you’d marry these books if you could, you’ll probably have to, no suitors lined up for such filth,”

Hermione bit her tongue, withholding a response to the insult. Bellatrix must have seen a spark in her eyes, because she responded with her signature cackle and a quick lick of her ruby lips. Wand twirling as she prepared for a fight.

She and Bellatrix had a strange relationship. Both being named the brightest witches of their ages gave way for a lot of competition and trying to best each other in everything. The devious witch never saw her as a threat until sometime during their fourth year when Bellatrix hit her with a hex from behind as she were walking in the empty halls.

She remembered crashing to the floor in agony, books falling around her as the witch laughed gleefully; twirling her wand as she looked down at her prey. As she prepared for another hit.

Hermione had already been in a rotten mood from Ron’s obliviousness about the Yule Ball, so her temper was shorter than usual. The loud laughing only managed to egg her on followed by a whisper of something dark, tempting her. In a moment of weakness, and intense emotion, Hermione whipped around, her gaze filled with fire; she had seen Bellatrix freeze in her laughing, terrified at the look and somewhat thrilled.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Hermione reached her wand with lightening speed to send a stinging jinx, knocking a still frozen Bellatrix off her feet. The muggle born realized her mistake, dropping her wand in shame for stooping to such a level before she crawled over to make sure the witch was okay.

She was rewarded with a swift shove, before the witch climbed over her, wand pointed at her throat. Bellatrix threatened her not to tell anyone about her slip before walking away, an interesting flush on her cheeks.

Ever since, her rival always seemed to try to coax the same response from her.

“I was just trying to get some peace, and quiet,” Hermione tried again once her temper was controlled. “…I have class soon,” She lied easily, trying to end the confrontation without another battle. “Should get going,”

Bellatrix waltzed closer, arms drawn behind her back as her heels clacked on the floor. “I think you’re hiding something,” She raised her voice, gaining a weary look from the Liberian; trouble as seemed to follow when these two were together. “You know how much I hate secrets,”

Hermione barely managed to whisper a quick Evanesco, before the witch shoved her aside only to reveal an empty desktop. “…” She crossed her arms as the dark-haired witch turned around to face her. “No need to shove,” She replied shakily, licking her lips as Bellatrix looked her over closely.

“Hermione, I was looking for you—” The words fell short, hesitating. “Bella,”

Bella didn’t look away from brown eyes as she huffed. “Why are you looking for her, Andy,” It wasn’t a question, more like a demand for answers.

“…that’s kind of my business, so,” Andy crossed her arms, her snarky reply gaining a snort from Hermione and a glare from her sister. “She’s helping me with potions,” She supplied, after the death look from her sister didn’t cease.

Bella huffed, childishly crossing her arms. “I’m a master at potions, why not just ask me?”

“Have you met yourself?” Hermione mumbled, looking at something interesting on the ceiling when Bella snarled in her direction.

Andy shrugged, stilling giggling from the bushy-haired-girl’s response. “You’re busy with quidditch so I didn’t want to bother you,”

“Hmm,” Bella seemed to accept the answer for now. “Fine. I’m off to harass some first years,” She glanced at Hermione once more. “We’re not finished mud-cup, and if my sister doesn’t pass with excellence you’ll have to face me,” Was all she said before breezing out of the room with ease.

Andy smacked her on the arm as she stared a little too long at Bella’s retreating backside. “Gross, that’s my sister,”

“I wasn’t—”

“Please,” Andy rolled her eyes, sitting on the desk beside the elder. “There’s so much sexual tension between you two,”

Hermione choked on her spit. “Wha—no, there isn’t! She hates me, and as I her,” It had started that way at least, the lines had blurred from enemies to somewhat acquaintances along the years.

“You two have pet names for bloody sake,” When Hermione went to argue, Andy teased in a voice imitating her sister; voice sounding breathless. “We’re not finished mud-cup—”

Hermione’s face burned. “N-no, it’s not like that at all! She was mocking me,”

“Yet whenever she uses those slurs to refer to you, you swoon,” Andy ended, a smug look on her face. “…you should give her a pet-name,”

Hermione groaned, her face couldn’t take much more blushing. “Please stop talking,”

“Fine, you’ve suffered enough,” Andy smiled, pointing behind her where the potions books were located. “Let me just get a few books so we can head to the lab and get working. I really appreciate you helping me by the way,”

The sixth year shrugged, she didn’t mind the tolerable Black sister’s company; enjoyed it even. “Sure thing,” She ran a hand through her thick hair, watching her friend prance through the isle before she turned back to the blank desk.

With the wave of a hand, the dark arts book revealed itself once more. She bit her lower lip, contemplating her options as she shoved the gift in her bag just in time for Andy to return. Hermione followed behind the teen as they headed for an empty classroom to practice potions.

All the way there, the book tempted her.

* * *

 

“Mione,” A hand waved in front of her face, causing her to jump back. “Hey, are you, all right?”

She nodded, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “Fine,”

Harry frowned, leaning on his elbows as he looked her over, concerned. “Are you sure? You weren’t at breakfast, I would have saved you something, but I barely had time myself. Dumbledore wanted to meet with me,” He trailed off as something caught his eye and he looked over his friend’s shoulder, swallowing.

Hermione lazily followed his gaze, groaning when she saw Bellatrix taunting Harry about losing the quidditch match tonight. Harry shivered as the witch made a cut-throat motion, before looking away shakily.

On her part, she received a taunting wink from the witch before she turned to face the front. “…don’t let her get to you,” She tried to take her own advice, but couldn’t stop the flush from rising to her cheeks.

“You’re not the one who gets knocked out by her every game,” He huffs, snatching his pen up to twirl it around. “Why does it always have to be me?”

She snickered. “You are a huge threat, she’d be crazy not to knock you out,”

“…hmm,” Harry leaned his face into his palm, feeling comfortable to breach the surface with his real questions. “Where were you this morning?”

“Library,” Hermione sighed, the weight of the book in her bag hitting her once more. “I had to help Andy with potions work,”

Harry whispered. “…the only Black I can stand, honestly,” Before she could respond, he looked over at her once more. “I need to talk to you and Ron about something, maybe after the game?”

Hermione frowned, she had to meet someone, so she wouldn’t be at the game; but so much will be going on, they won’t miss her. “Please don’t tell me this has to do with your mental theory?”

“It’s not mental, I have a strong feeling about this,” He defended himself.

Ever since they returned for the school year, Harry has been convinced Narcissa Black has been inducted into the death eater club. He argued it because she seemed to be sneaking off a lot, and whenever trouble occurs she’s there. But Hermione doubts it; Narcissa is the weakest link of all three sisters. Always running to her older sister when in trouble, and cowering behind her Slytherin minions whenever her foes approach her directly.

If anything, Hermione would put her money on Bellatrix being the one chosen to follow the dark lord.

It seemed fitting. Her bloodlust for reckoning havoc.

“If it means this much to you,” Hermione said after a few minutes, she sighed. “Of course, we can meet in the dorms,” She should have enough time to meet them after the game, and still finish what she needs to accomplish. “…where’s Ron?” It had been too long since he aggravated her, causing her to notice his absence.

Not that she minded.

“A little tied up,” Harry motioned to Ron who was paired up with a dopey Lavender glancing his way every few seconds. “…she came unexpectedly,” Harry whispered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, sympathetic.

Hermione faked a look of sorrow, rubbing her eye for effect. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” She didn’t get around to telling her best-friend she’d gotten over Ron a little over two years ago.

It just didn’t seem worth it with the games they kept playing, and how much he unconsciously hurt her daily. The extra credit assignments, and tutoring kept her busy, not to mention the black-haired witch playing as a thorn in her side.

She just didn’t have the time to care anymore. But it gave her an excuse to be absent from breakfast; making Harry assumed it was because she didn’t want to see the new love birds so early in the morning, being too painful to watch and such.

“Hey!” Harry yelped as three paper made birds flew at him, slapping him in the face.

Hermione turned to find the source, not surprised to see Bellatrix looking at them, her pureblood minions laughing hysterically. She was surprised to see a satisfied smirk grace Bellatrix’s face, coincidentally, it happened about the same time Harry removed his hand from her shoulder.

The bookworm shook her head, choosing to ignore it for now as Professor Slughorn approached the class with a challenge; the winner, being rewarded with a vial of Liquid Luck. She had never seen so many people so excited for potions.

Somehow Harry ended up winning with a book from someone called the half blood prince. “Who do you think it is?”

“No idea,” She had a few theories, but she was a little caught up in the book burning a hole in her bag. “Hey,” She smiled softly as Ron finally broke free from Lavender to join them on their way to the great hall.

Ron nodded her way before sliding on Harry’s other side. “What are you gonna do with it?”

“With?” Harry frowned, playing dumb as he looked straight ahead.

Ron rolled his eyes. “Come on mate, the potion! What are you going to use it for?”

Harry shrugged as they drew closer to the dinning hall. “I don’t know yet,”

“I would use it for the match,” Ron confessed, crossing his arms. “I’m so nervous, I feel like I’m going to vomit slugs again,” He whispered the last part to himself, still haunted by the memories of Bellatrix and her goons hexing him.

Harry sat down, Ron plopping in across from him, as he spoke. “You’re going to be fine,” Hermione sat beside Ron, plucking food from the floating trays to fill her empty stomach; next time she’d be sure to pack a snack. “Now, we’re all meeting at the dorm after the match, we must go over some theories,”

“He still thinks Narcissa has something to do with what happened to Katie Bell.” Hermione whispered to the redhead, tossing a piece of chicken into her starving mouth.

Ron snorted. “Is he still on that?” He asked her, as if Harry were not at the table.”

“I don’t understand why you two don’t believe me,” Harry groan, frustrated.

Hermione sighed, trying to calm him down. “I’m just saying we need more proof then suspicious behavior, and your gut feelings. Get some solid evidence, and we’ll see,”

It seemed to convince him. “…fine,” He shook his head. “I still need to get close with Slughorn—"

The mention of their potions professor reminded Ron of the task at hand. “Harry, please, help me out here. Let me use your Liquid Luck,” Ron folded his hands. “I need to be amazing tonight, or I won’t have a spot on the team,”

Hermione could barely contain her snicker as she watched Harry trick Ron into thinking his water was Liquid Luck from class. But watching Ron straighten up with new confidence, that was already somewhere hidden deep within himself, brought a smile to her face.

Hermione shook her head, amused for the rest of the evening. “I’m going to get some work done, I’ll see you tonight,” Ron managed to give her a fleeting wave as he began stuffing his face.

Harry nodded. “You’ll be at the match, then?”

“Of course,” She gave him a thin smile before making her way out of the hall.

It was time to get some answers.

* * *

 

Hermione warded her bed with a silencing spell, before closing the drapes. She pulled out an oval shaped mirror, waving her hand over it; the reflection of her face shook before it transformed to pitch black.

She lifted the book from her brown bag, holding it up. “…why did you give this to me?” She raised an expectant brow, watching, unimpressed, as the black fog transfigured into a face.

“Hello to you two,” The face sneered, thin lips snapping into a grin.

Hermione snarled, tossing the book across her bed. “I’m serious, stop giving me gifts. Especially if it has to do with dark magic, I want no part in any of your plans. Do you understand?”

She heard him sigh, beady eyes contacting her soft brown; she shivered but kept their eyes locked. “My dear Hermione, can’t I send my niece something nice once and a while?”

“There are always strings attached when it comes to you,” She said, crossing her arms with a glare. “What’s it for? I’m not joining your cause,”

Her uncle shrugged. “I’ve tried countless times to get you to join my army. You are family, even if my pathetic brother has raised you to become soft and…muggle.” He spat the word out, making her flinch as if he had used mudblood. “I find it’s my responsibility to protect, and teach you. Remind you who you are,”

She knew who she was.

“Protect, or warn,” She demanded.

A dark laugh left his lips. “Both I suppose. Things are going to get dangerous at Hogwarts and I just want to make sure you’re on the right side when the time comes. It will be sooner than you think,”

“…” Hermione thought back to Harry’s suspicions. “Are you recruiting people from the school, to carry out your plans? There was a necklace supposed to be delivered to Dumbledore with the capacity to kill. Is that your plan?” She asked, but feared she already knew the answer.

Her uncle shook his head. “I can tell you all my plans if you just join me, my dear niece. You can be my right hand,”

“You wouldn’t be asking for me to join if I didn’t have something you needed,” She whispered, angry; he didn’t care about her, he was just using her.

He raised an eyebrow. “And what is it, you think I need from you?”

“Harry’s trust,” Hermione spoke, watching her uncle prickle. “…if I were on your side you could use me to deliver useful information, but it won’t happen. Harry is my best friend, and he will defeat you—”

“Foolish child, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” He dismissed, but she could see the flicker behind his eyes; years of concealing his emotions would cause many others to miss it.

But she had known him for years. He watched her grow up.

“And you’re afraid of him.” She finished, a spark of defiance in her eyes.

His anger was loud. “I will only give you one more chance to choose the correct side. And this time, when I test you, you better make the right choice,” Was all he whispered, furious, as he cut their connection.

The mirror changing back, her conflicted reflection stared back at her.

“Goodbye, Uncle Riddle,” Hermione whispered, dropping the mirror as her hands began to shake; the terror she had concealed from him hitting her with full force.

His power emanated through the mirror each time they spoke, such power and destruction, causing her to grow fearful. War was coming sooner than any of them had predicted. And it seemed her uncle was after the one person keeping the school standing. Killing him would surely cause a hole in their united front, it was the perfect plan.

Taking away their leader.

“Harry may be on to something,” She mumbled, thinking back to his accusations about Narcissa. “…but maybe he’s questioning the wrong sister.” Her mind wandered, there was no way Andy was involved; but maybe Bellatrix.

Shaking her head, Hermione hid the dark book under her bed before exiting her dorm. Perhaps she did need to talk to Harry after all.

* * *

 

Hermione pushed her way through a crowd of excited Gryffindor’s, as they celebrated their victory against their rivals. She spotted Ron being crowded by a dozen fans, while Harry watched his friend near Luna and Ginny.

“Great job out there,” Hermione said, grinning, as she tried to convey joy.

Luna frowned, her dazed eyes looking at her. “Hermione, I didn’t see you in the bleachers. Were you sitting somewhere else?”

Hermione cursed. “I came a little later, I was caught up in the library,” She cut off Luna’s next question, smiling at Harry. “Seems like Ron is enjoying himself, guess it’s just you and I tonight,”

“Fame has gone to his head if you ask me,” Ginny huffed, making a face as Lavender pulled her brother into a deep kiss; causing everyone to cheer. “They’ve been snogging like that since we won,” She gave Hermione a look, sympathetic. “…boys are gits, but he’ll come around,”

Hermione nodded, sick of the sympathetic looks but grateful for the excuses they granted her. “Do you mind if we—” She pointed to the exit, faking heartache.

“Of course,” Harry smiled softly, giving Ginny a quick hug before following her through the crowd. “Did you come up with any ideas? To the whole Katie Bell thing?” He asked softly as they neared the end of the crowd.

Hermione nodded. “Don’t tease too much, but, I think you’re on to something,”

“Yes!” She had never seen him so elated. “Finally, do you have proof? What made you change your mind?”

Hermione swallowed. “Just a feeling,” She was too busy looking back at her friend, she didn’t see the figure in front of her until it was too late. “Umf!” She groaned as she bumped into the last person she needed to see.

“Watch where you’re going, Granger!” Bellatrix growled, still dressed in her quidditch uniform, mud and specks of dirt covering her; she even noted a hint of blood on her collar.

She swallowed, leaning back into the supporting arms of Harry who caught her when the Black tossed her aside.

If there was one thing she knew to avoid, was an angry Bellatrix who had just lost a match to her rival house. The match had only ended ten minutes ago, and she could tell her anger was fresh; her eyes dark with mischief. Tonight, she was out for blood.

“S-sorry,” She stuttered, it was her fault; she wasn’t watching where she was going. “It was my mistake,”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, wand twirling in her right hand. “Obviously,” She glanced at Harry, glaring, as she seemed to contemplate something. “…where are you two headed, your stupid celebration is that way.”

“I think the better question is,” Hermione prayed Harry would leave it alone, he shouldn’t poke a bear, but he kept going. “Why are you on our side of the tower,”

Bellatrix glared, arm twitching as she prepared her wand. “You—”

“You don’t have to answer to us!” Hermione shouted, grabbing her best friends hand, dragging Harry along as he frowned towards the Black. “We were just leaving,”

But Harry wouldn’t leave without a final question tossed over his shoulder. “Funny how your sister was missing during the whole match. If something like the Katie Bell incident happens again there will be no question to who’s responsible.”

Instead of getting upset like Hermione assumed, Bellatrix seemed amused. “Watch it Potter, if I didn’t know any better I would think you’re accusing her of something. But I can assure you Andy—"

Hermione frowned, did she really have no idea? Or was she just a master of playing dumb.

“Andy? No, it’s—" Harry shook his head, frowning. “…you have no clue what she’s up to, do you?” He turned to walk away when Bellatrix just stared at him with blank confusion.

Hermione followed close behind, sighing as they turned right towards an empty hall. “I guess my theory of Bellatrix being part of the dark lord’s plan was wrong. There’s no way, she seemed genuinely lost,” She licked her lips, glancing over at him. “Which means…”

“…like I said, we must keep an eye out for Narcissa,” Harry said, determined. “First, I’ll help Dumbledore get the memory he needs from Slughorn, then we deal with her,” He plucked out the vial of Liquid Luck he had won in class earlier. “And I’ll use this to speed the process along,”

Hermione nodded, a grin forming over her features. “Brilliant, do you need me to help with anything?”

“I don’t want you following Narcissa alone, it could be dangerous,” Harry mumbled, placing the vial back into his pocket. “For now, we should just leave it alone, like you said; we don’t have any evidence,”

The brown-eyed teen sighed. “Alright, do nothing, sounds like a great plan,” She snapped.

“Well it’s all we can do now,” Harry argued, looking at her with a frown. “Earlier you didn’t even believe me, and now you’re convinced. What changed?”

Hermione bit her lip, she wished she could tell her friends everything; about who she really was. “…I just have a feeling this war is going to come faster than we expect it to, and if I can, I want to prevent the death of innocent people.”

She wanted to tell them, but she couldn’t.

Harry seemed to accept her answer. “Neither do I,”

They wouldn’t understand.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support, and story ideas! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm trying to do weekly updates but with college starting back up soon we'll see how it goes.
> 
> JustAnotherOddFangirl: Yes! You got it right on the nail. I love how close Harry and Hermione are so I wanted to put it in my story, I love their friendship. I hope I answered some of your questions in this chapter.
> 
> Wishednighty20: Thanks! I tried to keep them in character.
> 
> bell: Thanks!
> 
> omar_rock316: Thanks, and you'll just have to find out.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I've done a lot of research about how Riddle became evil due to the lack of love in his life. So I wanted to see if he could be different with brotherly love by his side. If I get something wrong let me know, I'll go back and fix it. Thanks!

 

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Two: _Memories_**

* * *

 

_“Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.”_

_― Haruki Murakami_

* * *

 

**December 12, 1937**

**Wool’s Orphanage, London**

“Where is the boy?” A younger looking Dumbledore asked, pressing closer inside the dreary halls.

The woman guided him to a cracked door, she didn’t dare step through as she stood five feet away; arms pulled behind her back. “The boys are inside, take as long as you need,” She whispered underneath her breath, passing the wizard with a sigh. “…take them with you, please,”

“Both…?” Albus gaped, letting his hands fall to his side. “Intriguing, brothers I presume?” He asked, looking between the two eleven-year-old boys sitting on one dusty mattress.

The first one, jet black hair, pointed his dark empty eyes in the headmaster’s direction. His short hair was brushed back, slicked with gel. He wore a simple white shirt, blue tie tucked inside his black blazer, and black pants rolled up at his ankles.

The second brother seemed apprehensive, looking warily at the older man. His hair was a dark ginger, blue eyes shifting back and forth nervously. He wore a simple green dress shirt, black slacks, and dark dress shoes. He tucked in closer to the brother, they seemed to be the same age.

“Who are you?” Always the brave one, the black-haired boy stood protectively in front of his brother. “We told you, it’s either both of us or neither,” He spoke calmly, almost impassive, but his voice was hard; demanding and sure.

Dumbledore smiled, holding his hands up to show no harm. “I’m not here to take you two, unless you want me to,” He dropped his arms, placing them behind his back. “What are your names? I was told there was only one,”

“Tom and Wendell Riddle,” Tom, the dark-haired boy, said gesturing to him and his brother. “…are you the doctor?”

Dumbledore shook his head, smiling softly. “No, I’m a professor,”

Tom remained impassive, his brother peeked his head over his shoulder at the mention however. “…I don’t believe you,” Tom said, looking out towards the window. “She wants me looked at. They think I’m different,”

“There’s nothing wrong with him,” Wendell spoke, voice shaky and light. “All those fights, Tom was only protecting me!”

Albus nodded. “Are you different as well?”

Wendell looked over at his brother before giving a nod to the professor. “…but I’m not as strong as he is, but he teaches me, looks after me.”

“Are you two twins?” Dumbledore found himself asking, he grinned when each boy gave a solid head nod of approval. “I have an opportunity for you boys. At Hogwarts—”

Tom interrupted him. “We’re not mad, we don’t need to go to a facility.”

“Hogwarts isn’t a place for mad people,” Albus quickly informed him. “It’s a school of magic,” Tom frowned before a look of interest formed over his face. “You each can do things, can’t you? Things other children can’t?”

“I can make things move without touching them,” Wendell confessed, looking spooked as he shifted his gaze to the floor.

Tom, eyes far away, spoke. “…I can make animals do what I want without training them,” Dumbledore smiled, opening his mouth but closing it as the boy continued. “I can make bad things happened to people who are mean to my brother, and I. Could make them hurt…if I want,” His patience had stretched thin. “Who are you?”

“I’m like you two, I’m different,” Albus replied calmly.

Tom frowned. “Prove it.”

Without blinking an eye, Dumbledore caused the wardrobe to catch fire. He took notice of the shock, quickly turning to glee, spreading across Tom’s face. The frightened look washing over Wendell allowed him to see just how different the brothers were.

“At Hogwarts you will be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it,” Dumbledore said, rising to his feet as he vanished the fire with the flick of a hand. “…do you understand?” When Tom nodded, he shifted his gaze to Wendell who offered a shaky nod as he gulped. “Good, I hope to hear from you boys very soon.”

Tom spoke up before the professor could walk through the door. “I can speak to snakes too,” Dumbledore paused, looking over his shoulder once more. “They find me…whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?”

Albus gaped, looking between the two brothers. From a curious Tom, to a frightened Wendell.

* * *

 

A gasp for air left Harry’s mouth as he emerged from the memory, he looked at the older wizard. “A brother? He has a brother, since when?” He demanded, outraged that it was his first time finding out.

“His brother dropped out of Hogwarts his fifth year, for reasons I do not know,” Dumbledore replied calmly, only causing Harry to bristle even more. “I tried to get in contact with him, but he was no where to be found. We have reasons to believe he changed his name, to live a new life within the muggle world.”

“Muggles…” Harry shook his head, if the headmaster kept this from him who knows what else he could be hiding. “Did you know Sir, then?”

“Did I know that I had just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time?” Dumbledore frowned, feeling like he was being accused. “No.” He looked over at the remaining memories. “…this memory isn’t the one we should concern over,” Dumbledore gave him a look.

“I’m working on it,” Harry scratched his head. “I’m going to meet with Slughorn later today, Hermione and I have a plan.”

The headmaster nodded his approval. “Very well,”

“…shouldn’t we be worried about his brother?” Harry asked. “If we find him then maybe we’ll be one step closer to getting answers on how to stop Riddle. From this memory, it seems like he at least cared for his brother very much. We can use this—”

Dumbledore shook his head. “It’s impossible, his brother has been hiding for years; if I couldn’t find him before when he was sixteen, then I surely can’t find him now. Maybe it’s for the best,”

“The best?” Harry frowned, surprised at how fast the older man was dismissing this. “That monster has a brother, who could very well be just as destructive as he is! He may even have children who he has trained, maybe they’re in Hogwarts—”

“Enough. I know Wendell,” Dumbledore defended, put off by the boy’s anger. “He was never interested in the pull of magic, you saw it; he was frightened by what he could do. He wants no part in it, maybe that’s why he left.”

Harry sighed, clutching his fists together. “What if he has a child who goes here? Good or evil, they can give us some answers.”

Dumbledore laughed. “Believe me, if Wendell’s child were attending my school I’d know it.” He paused. “That’s saying, if he even had a child.”

“It’s possible,” Harry mumbled, thinking to himself.

It could be anyone.

* * *

 

“Hermione!”

The half blood disguised as a muggle turned around, raising a brow. “Andy, to what do I owe the pleasure,” She asked, dropping her book in her lap.

Hermione had decided to take a stroll along the grounds of the school to clear her mind. After she and Harry had come up with a plan for Slughorn, with no help from Ron, she had left to wander as Harry sook out Dumbledore.

She left the dark arts book under her bed, still not sure what she should do with it. There was no way she could use it. She already had enough demons to deal with, she didn’t need to create anymore. Besides, using the book, it’s what her uncle would have wanted.

“What are you reading, _Dealing with Temptation?_ ” Andy made a face, her reading selection was extremely muggle this evening. “Bella—”

Hermione made a face, disgusted. “What, no! This book has nothing to do with any subconscious feelings I’m trying to understand, or how to keep my emotions in check while I’m around her.” The book was supposed to help give her insight on what to do with her uncle’s gift, but she couldn’t tell her friend that.

Andy gave her a look, amused. “Uhm, I wasn’t even going there. I was just going to tell you that Bella is on my trail, with Ted, and I’m going to need you to lie about tutoring me tonight. We’re going on a date to—no, you know what? Let’s talk about this theory of yours,”

“N-never mind,” Hermione stuttered, face catching fire as she hides her face in her book. “I’ll lie for you, of course…why do you think she’s on your trail?” She asked trying to stir the conversation.

Andy chuckled, giving her friend a break just because she was helping her out.

Hermione has been lying about being an alibi for Andy since the younger began seeing the muggle her third year. Knowing Bellatrix, with her fury towards muggles, she would never approve of her sister’s choice. Not that Andy cared what people thought. She loved Ted, and no one could change her mind.

But her parents could choose to sign a marriage agreement with the Malfoys if she gave them a reason to. Only Bellatrix was expected in an arranged marriage with the Lestrange’s, but everything could change if her parents realized her plans to run away with the muggle once they graduate.

She feared if Bella might be cruel enough to tell their parents.

“She came up to me two days ago, after the game I left with Ted to Hogsmeade, and I got back a lot later than usually.” Andy made a face at the memory. “When I got in she was waiting for me in my room. I’ve never seen her so shaken, demanding what I’ve been up to and who I was with! If I didn’t know any better I’d think she’d care,”

Andy shook her head, crossing her arms. “I had to lie about passing out in the library from all the practice problems you gave me,”

“Honestly?” Hermione groaned. “Now she’s going to bark at me for keeping you out late,” She was irritated, but figured it was her burden to pay since it was her and Harry’s fault Bellatrix was behaving like this.

“Sorry,” Andy said sheepishly, truly apologetic.

“It’s fine, I’ll cover for you,” Hermione ran a hand through her locks. “Harry, Ron, and I will be working on something tonight anyway, so Bellatrix won’t be able to find us and demand I tell you where she is.”

Andy felt relieved. “Thank you,”

Hermione stood up from the grass she was resting on, closing her book. “Don’t mention it, just enjoy your time with Ted,” She placed her book into her bag before smiling softly at the pureblood. “I’ll see you tomorrow for our real study session?”

“Of course, thanks again,” Andy said, forever grateful.

Hermione nodded. “Don’t mention it,”

With that she set off towards the school. She and Harry had to hurry up and catch Narcisa before Bellatrix got involved in something dangerous.

Not that she cared what happened to the brutal witch. She just didn’t want her uncle to recruit another skilled witch for his cause. Bellatrix was one of the most talented in their year, she would prove an asset. Which makes her question why her uncle didn’t seek her out.

Did the witch refuse him? Or was he playing at a different angle?

Hermione groaned, she needed to get answers before it was too late. But first, she had to check up on Ron; after the love potion incident, and his awkward break up with Lavender, he has been out of sorts.

She just wanted to check to see if he was adjusting well. Then she’d get some answers.

* * *

 

**10 June 1943**

**Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower**

“You can’t be serious,” A sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle, in his fifth year, scoffed, arms crossed as he observed his brother as he packed his bags with his wand. “We finally find a place where they can teach us how to control our magic, and you don’t want any part of it?”

He didn’t understand.

Wendell shook his head, rising to his full height as he stood two feet taller than his brother. “You know I’ve never cared about my abilities, I just wanted to make sure you had a place to be free. And now you do,” He sighed, running a hand through his short rugged red facial hair. “Now I need to find where I belong,”

Tom groaned. “Were you not listening to what I told you?”

“I was, that’s the problem,” Wendell frowned, crossing his arms with a sigh. “You found out our grandfather Marvolo, who we’ve never met, relates to Salazar Slytherin—found a way to enter the Chamber of Secrets, and tamed a giant snake. How does any of this include or have meaning for me?”

“For the brightest wizard of his age, you sure are draft,” Tom barked, walking closer to his lost brother. “I tamed the Basilisk, so we can put our plans to action.”

Wendell shook his head; his brothers plan was mental and devious; he didn’t know what was happening to him lately. “…I don’t want to be an immortal all powerful wizard, Tom. I barely care for being a regular wizard, I just want to live a simple life; with a wife, maybe a kid?” He smiled softly despite his brother’s look of disgust.

“I just found out that you and I are the heirs of Slytherin, and you just want to walk away to live a muggle life?” Tom snarled.

Wendell licked his lips, never once had he been terrified of his brother; and he wouldn’t start now. “…I didn’t say muggle, I said simple. Without heirs, or Basilisk, or whatever else you have planned,” He confessed.

“Someone has to finish his work,” Tom mumbled, dark eyes glaring at his brother. “…purge the school of all those who are unworthy to study magic—”

Wendell shook his head, when had his brother fallen so low; and why could he save him? “Now you want to cause a muggle genocide? It’s like I don’t even recognize you anymore.”

“…I could say the same to you.” Tom placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, sighing with relief when he didn’t flinch away like others. “Our pathetic father, a filthy muggle, abandoned us when we were children—”

Wendell scoffed. “It doesn’t give you the right to kill innocent muggles who have done nothing to you!” He took in a deep breath. “…I don’t want to be a part of your plan, but I do want us to stay in contact with each other.” He handed his brother a piece of paper with a number written on it. “I’m going into hiding, to make a new life for myself. You call me whenever you need me, and once I’m settled in I’ll reach out to you.”

He grabbed his bags and headed for the fireplace, tossing Floo power inside. “…you’re my brother, and nothing will change that, and I still want you in my life.” Wendell shrugged, looking around his home. “I think we both knew we wouldn’t be together long the moment I got placed in Gryffindor.”

“…stupid hat,” Tom managed a snort, he couldn’t stop the small grin from reaching his lips. “Well, it can’t be that stupid. I mean, you are leaving all this behind seems like something a Gryffindor would do anyway,” He gave his brother a serious look. “Be safe,”

I hope you find what you’re looking for, he thought.

Wendell gave him his signature crooked grin, walking backward into the fire. “I will—and just, think about what you’re doing before you do something rash. Please,”

“I will,” Tom said, waving as his brother disappeared within the flames.

True to his promise, Riddle thought about what he would be doing in the new few days. Setting the Basilisk free, to seek out unworthy muggles, and getting one step closer to fulfilling his ancestor’s goals.

After that, it was only just the beginning.

* * *

 

Bellatrix pulled her sister aside before she could approach the waiting Lucius Malfoy. “Cissy, a word,”

“Hold on,” Her little sister told the blonde boy, he sighed before leaving the classroom to give them a moment. “Bella, what’s wrong?” She ran a hand through her blonde locks, sighing. “Sorry to hear about the match.”

Bella paused, looking over her shoulder at her unsuspecting sister. “…so, you weren’t watching then? I heard you from a few people that you wandered off halfway.”

Cissy nodded, playing with her fingers; a nervous tick. “Mhm, you know I don’t have much interest for Quidditch,”

“Where did you go then?” She asked, right to the point. “With Lucius somewhere? I heard he was missing at the same time as you,”

Cissy frowned. “Look, I just wanted to get some sleep, I’ve been exhausted lately—”

“Too tired from your visits to see the Tom Riddle?” Bella dared, black eyes glaring at her little sister, furious.

Cissy stumbled over her words, looking around the empty room before looking at her older sister, red in the face. “Damn it, keep your voice down! What if someone had heard you—”

“You’re shitting me? Piss Potter was right?” Bella scoffed, tugging at her silky dark locks. “Cissy, are you stupid? You know better than this—I don’t even know what this is, what were you thinking? Getting involved in a war! Why would you do this?”

“Because for once, I’m the chosen one! He needs me, and trusts me to deliver,” Cissy hissed, stomping her foot like the child she was.

Bella snorted, raising an unimpressed brow. “So, you’re going to kill Dumbledore then, hmm?”

“Y-yes,” Cissy declared. “He trusts me.”

Bella shook her head. “I can’t believe you’re caught up in this, nonsense.”

“You hate muggles more than anybody! Why aren’t you on our side?” Her sister asked, arms crossed.

The eldest shook her head. “Because none of this concerns me, I don’t want to get caught up in some stupid war. I’m this close to graduating from this dump,” She crossed her arms. “Do mother and father know—seriously?”

“He came to me about it,” Cissy said, gleeful. “They have never been so thrilled. So proud of me,” She whispered softly.

Bella paused, thinking. “…why didn’t the git reach out to me? I’m the oldest, best duelist, he’d be crazy to over look me. Even Andy would have been a better choice than you,” She laughed. “I can’t believe I thought she’d have something to do with this…she isn’t the type.” Her sister has a soft spot for muggles.

Even though Bella thought it was disgraceful, she knew her sister would never do anything to shame their families name.

“Maybe he sees something in me,” Cissy defended.

Bella raised an eyebrow. “I bet he took you in, made you feel all special, and gave you the all so important task of killing Dumbledore,” She stepped closer, taking in her sisters bristled appearance. “Then he so nicely suggested you try reaching out to your sisters, see if they’d join. He knows Andy would probably turn him down, and I’d laugh in his face,”

The dark lord knew Bellatrix didn’t care about anything, but her sisters. So, he used her baby sister, feed on her insecurities, and taunted Bellatrix out of hiding. He wanted her to act. To join the cause just to keep an eye on Cissy.

It wouldn’t work.

But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t have a few words with him.

“…I want to meet him.”

Cissy gasped, almost falling over in shock. “W-what, you can’t just—”

“Save it, I already know he’s expecting me,” Bella demanded, turning for the door as she walked out. “We leave tonight.” Was all she said.

Leaving her little sister alone in the room, shocked, terrified, and furious.

* * *

 

“Okay, you know the plan, Harry,” Hermione said from where she was sitting on the floor, looking up at her friend on the couch in front of her. “You’re going to Professor Slughorn’s office, he should be there for his office hours,”

“Right,” Harry nodded, holding up the Liquid Luck from class. “Here we go, time to get some answers.” He chugged the vial in one go, taking a deep breath as the affects washed over him.

Ron frowned. “How do you feel, mate?”

“Excellent,” Harry opened his eyes, bright and exploring, as he straightened his back. “Really excellent,” He leaped up to leave, causing his friends to stumble to their feet and follow.

Hermione nodded. “You know the plan, you’re going to Slughorn’s office—”

“Right,” Harry turned around to face them, grinning. “I’m going to Hagrid’s,” He said, fixing his glasses before turning around to leave once more.

She and Ron exchanged terrified looks, concerned. “Harry, we have a plan!” She called out to him.

“I know!” Harry nearly bumped into her as he twirled back around, excited. “I just—I have a feeling, a great feeling about Hagrid’s—I feel like it’s the place to be tonight—do you know what I mean?” He asked, eyes wide with glee.

“No…” She and Ron replied, simultaneously.

Harry nodded, walking backwards as he reassured them. “Well, trust me, I know what I’m doing—or, Felix does!” They watched as he speed-walked to the door, letting out a loud “Hi!” to the person passing him.

“Should we be worried?” Ron asked her.

Hermione shook her head. “…no, he’ll be fine,” She caught the clock, sucking her teeth. “I should get going,”

“Where to?” Ron asked, a frown lacing his features.

She licked her lips, lying easily. “Library,” She replied gaining a soft smile from him. “Harry wants me to consider finding out who the Half Blood Prince is,” Hermione tugged her bag up to her shoulder. “I know how much you hate researching, so I won’t ask you to join me,”

“I hate researching, not your company,” He said softly, causing guilt to wash over her. “…I’m sorry about the whole Lavender thing, I was such a jerk to you and I want to make it up to you.”

Hermione placed a hand on his arm. “You can make it up to me by just being my friend,” She said softly but surely, hinting that it was all she wanted now. “…I’ll see you later?”

“Sure,” He said brokenly, turning his back to her as she left.

Hermione groaned, trying to push away his hurt expression, and fought the part of her mind telling her to go back. She had bigger things to worry about than her pointless love life.

If her research is correct, Narcissa should be leaving to sneak off Hogwarts grounds in exactly twenty minutes. Just enough time for her to follow close behind to see what she was up to.

She knew Harry told her to stay away, but it was something she had to do, it was her biggest flaw.

Her desire to seek knowledge despite the dangers.

* * *

 

**July 1981, London**

An older looking man with short red hair, a scruffy red beard, and blue eyes looked at the hooded figure before him. The man crossed his arms, trying to prevent them from shaking as the intense dark magic called out to him.

“Tom,” He mumbled, narrowing his gaze to his brother.

“Wendall,” The figure spoke, voice sounding eerie.

His brother laughed softly, shaking his head. “…actually, I go by Keith now. Keith Granger,” He paused. “So, you’ve managed to start a whole Wizarding War, I’ve heard, and you’ve been busy getting your hands dirty. Killing innocent muggles,” He frowned. “Are you here to do the same?”

Tom remained silent for a moment, before shaking his head. “You’re the only family I have left, you think I would get rid of my brother and his useless muggle wife—”

“Watch it—” Keith began.

“—who I must accept as my sister in law,” He finished with a chuckle. “Have some faith in me, brother, I would never hurt you unless you gave me good reason.”

Keith tensed up at the sound of soft feet running across the hard wood floor. With a glance at the clock, reading 12:45, he assumed she would be sleep by now. His wife, Monica, was out on business and wouldn’t return until Sunday night so there was only one culprit.

“Daddy,” A soft, angelic voice reached him before he felt a tiny hand tug on his pants leg. “Mommy?” The three-year-old asked, bright brown eyes looking up at him; waiting for him to pick her up.

“Mommy is still at work, she’ll be back soon,” Keith picked his daughter up with ease, smiling. “You should be in bed,”

Tom swallowed. “Is that?” He sighed, wistful, as his brother nodded. “My niece, may I hold her?”

Keith couldn’t help the way his heart sped up, his mind telling him no, even as he gave a nod. “Wait, can you do something about—” He trailed off, motioning to his brothers face.

Tom waved a hand over himself before shoving the hood off, black eyes bright with glee. Instead of the pale white face, destroyed by Horcruxes, he transfigured his appearance to the person he used to be at Hogwarts. It was almost as if his brother were the same boy who lit up at the sight of Dumbledore performing magic for them at the orphanage.

“Hello little one, I’m your Uncle Tom,” He held the brown-haired child with ease, grinning as she reached out for his cloak. “…what’s her name?” Tom asked, placing the child on his hip.

Keith smiled. “Hermione Jean Granger,”

“Hmm,” He hummed, handing his niece over despite how much he wanted to hold on; but he didn’t have much time. “She doesn’t know she’s a half-blood yet, but when she does you better train her to be fierce,” There was a gleam in his eyes, one Keith didn’t like.

“…if she wants to attend Hogwarts I won’t stop her,” He mumbled. “But everyone must think she is a muggle, if they discover me—”

Tom nodded. “They will trace you back to me,” He hated the thought of his flesh and blood being treated as filth, but knew they couldn’t risk it. “Fine…I came to tell you that I won’t be back for a long time, but I’ll be watching over you—watching my niece grow into a powerful witch.”

“We’ll be here,” Keith managed, hugging his sleepy daughter close as she dozed off. “Be safe Tom,”

Riddle nodded, looking at his niece once more. “I will brother,” He pulled his hood back up. “Sweet dreams, Hermione,” Then he apparated from the spot; he was mindful to use a silencing charm for Hermione’s sake.

Keith swallowed, walking on shaky feet to his daughter’s room. He had never feared his brother, that’s what he told himself during the day of his disappearance from Hogwarts.

It all changed that one night his brother sent him an Owl, a letter during his sixth year about Professor Slughorn telling him about Horcruxes. And his plan to create seven of them…seven!

The very notion of splitting his soul by killing people, allowed Keith to see just how dark of a road his brother was crossing.

And he feared his love wouldn’t be enough to stop him.

* * *

 

Hermione followed Narcissa and Bellatrix, a tolerable distance away from them as she hides herself with Harry’s cloak. He had let her borrow it when she claimed she needed it to do research in the library after hours. She used it for that excuse from time to time, or to sneak off campus like the two sisters were doing as they entered Diagon Alley.

She was put off when she saw Bellatrix with her sister. Hermione had her suspicions but two nights ago, the witch seemed like she didn’t know what her sister was up to. Was she lying to them? Or maybe it wasn’t what it seemed like, they could just be sneaking out to get a drink or something.

It’s what she wanted to believe, but as the store Borgin & Burkes came into view, she knew all her hope had been smashed.

“In here,” Narcissa whispered, opening the door for her sister, letting it fall shut slowly as she used her wand to close all the blinds and hit the lights.

Hermione barely managed to slip inside before the door shut.

Bellatrix looked around, wand ready as she kept her guard up. “Well, where is he?”

“Patience is a virtue, young Bellatrix,” A voice hissed, Hermione shifted nervously as her uncle walked out of the shadows to reveal himself; a smirk on his lips, interest flicking though his eyes. “Your sister has told me much about you, Bella—can I call you Bella,” Hermione knew it wasn’t a true question, more of a demand.

Bella swallowed, looking at her sister fawn over the dark lord. “I came to tell you I won’t be having any involvement in your plans, and to leave my sister alone.” Hermione had to commend her for her bravery, it resembled that of a Gryffindor; but the head held high was all Slytherin.

“Your sister can make her own decisions, and she already has, I chose her for her desire to please,” Tom said, looking over at the youngest. “Narcissa, leave us, I would like a word with your sister. Try to let her see reason,”

Narcissa seemed wary, glancing over at Bella who kept her eyes glued to the man. “…I’ll meet you back at the castle,” She whispered, making her way out of the store with one more fleeting look.

Narcissa was nervous. Hermione didn’t know if it be for fear of her sister, or fear of the dark lord accepting her sister into his army.

Tom waited for the door to shut before his cold eyes turned in her direction, Hermione felt her heart speed up as her uncle starred at her. “You can come out now, Hermione,”

“What?” She flinched as Bellatrix hissed, turning her wrathful glare behind her; looking around for the culprit. “Where are you, you filthy—”

Tom growled, voice booming as he addressed the oldest Black. “You will hold your tongue when referring to my niece with such disrespect!”

Hermione gulped, remaining under the cloak. She had never seen her uncle so furious, especially when it was concerning her and how people spoke about her. When she was younger her uncle always expressed his disgust in letting others believe her to be a muggle.

Despising her father for making such a cowardly decision.

“N-niece, no, wh-what—” Bellatrix fell over her words, backing away as Hermione walked past her under the cloak and drew closer to the wizard.

Hermione sighed, pulling it from her head, looking up defiantly. “…how did you know I was here?” Her voice caused Bella to jump, knocking down a few books as she cursed.

“Don’t do that!” She held a hand to her chest, looking frantic.

Tom placed a hand on her shoulder, grinning. “I knew you would make the right choice,”

“I’m still not joining you,” She said, gently removing his hand, pointedly ignoring Bellatrix’s shocked expression. “I was just following Bellatrix to see where her loyalties lie,”

Bella growled, snapping out of her shock. “I think you’re the one who should be examined for loyalties!”

Hermione fixed her with a glare. “You don’t know me so—”

“Apparently not!” Bella threw her hands up, face red with fury, confusion, and hurt? “For years, I thought you were a muggle, you let us all believe it! Let me call you those names—”

Hermione shifted in her spot, looking at the floor. “I didn’t want anyone to know, it would put my family in danger, and people would treat me differently…” She shut her mouth as she felt an apology begin to fall out.

Why would she apologize to Bellatrix, she has done nothing wrong, right?

Then why does she feel so bad?

“You should have told me,” Bella replied after a moment of silence, expressionless.

Tom snorted, having watched the two witches bicker with an amused expression. “Are you two finished with your lover’s rift?” He kept talking as they tried to argue against it with red faces. “I have a mission for you two—”

“Mission, what, have you not been listening? We’re not joining,” Hermione growled, unconsciously stepping in front of Bella, wand in hand. “I’m pretty sure we were both clear.”

Tom shook his head. “I’m growing impatient, Hermione, I told you the time would come for you to make a choice. Tomorrow, you will need to pick a side.”

“…” She swallowed, eyes hard with concern for Dumbledore. “What happens tomorrow?”

“The war begins,” He hissed, stepping back into the shadows. “And I promise, if you get in my way, family or not, I will not hesitate to rid you from the world. Or maybe I’ll pay my sister in law a long-awaited visit,”

“Leave my mother alone!” Hermione barked, fear tugging at her heart.

Tom laughed, vanishing as he spoke his last words. “Then stay out of my way or join me.”

Hermione let out a furious roar, her restrained magic leaking out as her emotions took control. Bellatrix flinched as all the windows in the shop smashed, books flying to the floor, and a mini earth shake rattled the building.

She knew, from personal experience, that she should let the witch get it out of her system before they returned to the school.

It wasn’t good to keep it all locked inside.

* * *

 

Bellatrix bit her tongue. It has been thirty minutes since the shocking reveal of Granger’s true nature, and who she was related to. She had so many questions, she wanted to punish the witch for keeping such a thing to herself…so much time had been wasted. Time tormenting her for being a muggle when truly, Hermione was worthy of so much more than she expected.

It changed everything.

“Are you going to tell me what that stunt was about?” Bella found her voice, catching up to the fast walking witch as they stopped right before entering the school.

Hermione finally turned to her, face white. “…there’s nothing to say. Something terrible is going to happen to Dumbledore tomorrow but I can’t warn him because Tom will go after my family,” She shrugged, getting ready to put the cloak back on. “Now, we go our separate ways.”

“Are you insane?” Bella frowned. “There is—everything is just, too much right now. You’ve lied to your friends about who you are, you could be a death eater for all I—" She let out a gasp as Hermione slammed her into the door, glaring at her with haunted brown orbs.

“Don’t you, ever, doubt my loyalty to my friends. I love Harry and Ron like brothers, their family has been family to me, and I would never betray them,” Hermione declared, loosening her grip on Bella’s collar as she sighed. “…my uncle is just very persistent.” She looked away. “I’m sorry for following you, getting you into this mess,”

Even though Cissy got her into this mess, she accepted the apology. “You’re of noble blood, all this time. You have Slytherin blood running through your veins,” Bella said, in awe.

“No,” Hermione snorted, dropping her hand from the witch’s collar. “I am very much a courageous Gryffindor…I get to decide what I want to be, not my uncle, and definitely not my blood.” Being a muggle was less complicated, she enjoyed it. “Nothing defines what I have to be, except for me,”

“…but you’re not a muggle like I thought you were,” Bella looked down at Hermione’s parted lips. “It changes everything,” She said, lifting her black eyes up to gaze into soft brown.

“It changes nothing.” Hermione shook her head sadly, deflating as she saw the desire twirling through black orbs.

Without another word, she tugged the cloak over her and breezed into the school. Bellatrix could find her own way back without being spotted after hours. She didn’t even try to convince the witch to keep her secret safe from her friends.

She had a feeling the dark witch liked having a secret of Hermione’s that not one else had.

One that belonged to only her.


	3. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the positive feedback, and the support you all have been giving me these last few days. It's the reason I update so early, I want to get more chapters out and see what you guys think. Plus, I can't wait to write certain chapters; I can see them in my head, how the characters will be and react to certain things. I can't wait.
> 
> Wishednighty20: You're not rambling, I love long reveiws, thanks!
> 
> Guests: Yes, Harry is the boy who lived in this fic. And I'll try to come up with a nickname for Bella, any ideas? There is another story with the Golden Trio and the Black sisters, check out Turn Time by N. Blackman, it's really great (BellaMione too)! Why can't they go with Tom? Hermione is super loyal to her friends, I don't think she'd betray them right now.
> 
> Rain_rose: Thanks, and yeah she's so strong I hate when they overlook it.
> 
> Omar_rock316: They could, and thanks!
> 
> MrsF.: Thanks so much!
> 
> One guest asked if Bella will court Hermione...I like the sound of that...we'll see. But, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Three:** **_New Beginnings_ **

* * *

_"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."_

_—Seneca_

* * *

A heavy sigh leaves her mouth as she searches for any signs of her youngest sister. She can't find her anywhere, and no one has seen her; she wasn't even in her first class when Bella went to check. The professor said something about Cissy being sent to Madam Pomfrey for not feeling well but when she went to check, the stupid nurse had said she sent her to her dorm for the rest of the day minutes ago. Leading Bella on another wild goose chase when she found her sisters room empty.

Bella was on edge.

The last time she spoke with her sister, it had been in front of the dark lord as he basically threatened her life. She couldn't just sit by while her sister committed such a horrendous deed, darkening her soul, by killing the old man. Not that she liked him, in all honesty she thought he was too old for the job and kept too many things to himself. Sitting back while he led people to follow out his commands with blind trust.

But she didn't want his blood on her sister's hands. She was only a child who didn't understand what her actions can cause. And now, it was getting close to after hours and she couldn't find her sister anywhere.

"Andy," Bellatrix snapped out of her thoughts as she found her sister walking down the corridor with the female Weasley beside her. "Have you seen Narcissa?" She got straight to the point, not even pausing to glare at the Weasley like she usually did when she saw her with her sister.

She and Andy were in the same year; therefore, they took similar classes together. Bella found them studying or just enjoying each-others company on more than one occasion. It isn't like she hates the Weasely's, even if they're blood traitors, but they did find a way to piss her off daily; the brothers at least. The girl wasn't as annoying, so Bella didn't taunt her as much unless she were in the mood.

"Uhm, n-no, I haven't," Andy gulped, she knew her sister was in trouble when Bella used Narcissa instead of Cissy to define her. "Haven't seen her in a while," She and Narcissa weren't as close as her younger sister and Bella.

Andy, unbelievably, was closer to Bella.

Yes, they had their moments.

Bella growled again, black eyes, alert, as she looked around for any sign of blonde hair. "…where is she," She asked, Andy sighed internally; she was doing that thing where she talks to herself under her breath.

It must be something serious.

"What did your sister do?" Ginny whispered towards her, glancing warily at a crazed Bellatrix tugging at her thick locks.

Andy shrugged. "How should I know? She doesn't tell me anything, I barely see her unless we're on holiday," She scratched the back of her head when the red head gave her a look. "What? You know how teenagers are at her age, all secretive, wanting to be alone," She snapped her fingers, catching Bella's attention once more. "Why are you looking for her?"

"It's none of your business," Bella snapped, causing Ginny to wince; Andy remained stoic, used to the snappish attitude her sister carried. "…just stay out of trouble, okay?" The elder said softly before pushing past the fifth years.

Andy's eyes widened, it almost sounded like her sister was telling her to be safe. "Y-yeah, of course," She tripped over her words, face hot.

Bella heard Ginny mutter something like "I have to get going," as she continued to storm through the hallway. On her way through the corridors, she caught sight of a familiar freckled faced bookworm up ahead. Hermione was leaning against the wall near Snape's office with Lovegood in front of her; they were speaking in hushed voices.

The pureblood snarled, the golden trio and their band of friends were always up to something. Keeping everything to themselves. She wondered what they were up to, and if it had anything to do with what her sister was going to do to Dumbledore.

"…" She couldn't stop her breath from catching as her dark orbs connected with soft brown.

Bella bit her lower lip, there was still so much they needed to talk about. Discovering that Hermione was a half-blood, connected to some of the most powerful Slytherins, had shifted her whole attitude towards the witch. At first her strange desire, or even attraction, for the muggle was something she was disturbed of; how could she feel such things towards someone with such a low blood status. But discovering her secret, suddenly there was nothing holding her back from claiming what would soon be hers.

But before she could do that, she had to deal with her sister and trying to stop her.

"Granger," Bella said softly, ignoring Lovegood, as her eyes took in the half-bloods uniform and how it fit her perfectly.

She froze up when Hermione uncharacteristically responded by smirking at her, wolfishly. "…Black," The bookworm replied hotly, laughing smoothly as a blush stained the witches face.

Bella felt herself trip over her feet as the normally shy witch obviously checked her out in front of her friend. She swallowed, cursing her luck, the one time the witch was in a playful mood she had to find her sister. But her mood was more than playful, it was confident, alluring.

Bella shook her head. What was going on?

"She seems to be in a good mood," Luna mumbled, looking over at the retreating terror. "Her aura has changed." She said mainly to herself, looking thoughtful.

Hermione shrugged, taking one more amused glance at the witch, shaking her head as Bella tripped before turning to the next hallway. "Mhmm," Hermione was still trying to get used to the confidence Felix Felicis gave her.

After Harry returned from Slughorn with the proper memories needed to get answers on Riddle, and going through them with Dumbledore, he stopped by Gryffindor tower to give them an update. Harry informed them that he and the headmaster would be gone while they searched for the horcrux. He warned them about the possibilities of death eaters breaking into the school and set them out to guard certain areas.

With the help of some left over liquid luck, Hermione and Ron gathered a small group of their willing most loyal friends to help. Ron should currently be guarding the Room of Requirement with the help of Ginny and Neville, while she and Luna wait for Snape.

"You seem different lately too," Luna admitted, looking carefully at her friend. "More on edge, watchful of everything you do or say."

Hermione raised a carefree eyebrow, grateful for the influence taking over her. "I'd hope so, there is a lot we should be wary about. Especially with Harry," She easily side tracked the conversation.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Dumbledore will keep him safe," Luna took the bait, reassuring her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hermione nodded, too caught up in her thoughts about her uncle. "…yeah,"

But who would keep Dumbledore safe?

* * *

Harry closed his eyes, pushing back the need to vomit as he and Dumbledore land on top of the astronomy tower. "We have to get you to the hospital wing, sir," He managed to get out, forgoing his nausea from apparating, and focused on carrying the headmaster to safety.

"No," Dumbledore groaned, collapsing to lean against the stone wall as Harry helped him down. "Severus," He said urgently. "That's who we need, go, and wake him, tell him what happened and speak to no one else."

The chosen one nodded astutely, before turning to find the dark arts professor for help. A loud boom, the cluttering of objects falling, caused him to turn back around. Harry held his wand up, preparing to fight before Dumbledore stopped him.

"Hide yourself below, Harry," He got out, struggling to his feet but managing. "Don't speak, or be seen, by anybody without my permission. Whatever happens, it's imperative that you stay below," Dumbledore spoke again, stern, as Harry hesitated; looking back and forth towards the approaching person. "Harry, do as I say,"

The sixth year gnawed at his lower lip, looking at his headmaster once more, refusing to move. "Trust me," Dumbledore spoke, confident, causing Harry to pause. "Trust me," He repeated once more, Harry let out a breath before running to hide like the headmaster demanded.

Harry caught the end of two feet walking up the steps towards the steps leading to Dumbledore before silence.

The headmaster caught a hint of blonde before jumpy eyes connected to his. His eyes widened as he watched the young, fourth year, point a wand in his direction; the intent to harm was clear.

"…good evening Narcissa," Dumbledore spoke calmly, surprise glinting in his eyes as he watched her carefully. "What brings you here, on this fine spring evening,"

Harry clenched his fists, walking around slowly as he found a tiny crack in the floor. He looked up, watching Dumbledore speak to the culprit; he knew Narcissa had been a part of this.

"Who else is here?" Narcissa's voice was shaky, her hand shaking as she held up her wand. "I heard you talking,"

Dumbledore shrugged, feigning ignorance as he smiled softly. "Oh, I often talk aloud to myself, I find it useful," He paused. "Have you been whispering to yourself, Narcissa?" Dumbledore looked at the young girl, sighing. "Narcissa, you are no assassin—"

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that will shock you!" She declared.

"Like cursing Katie Bell, and hoping in return she'd bare a cursed necklace to me, or trying to poison me with that bottle professor Slughorn was planning to bestow me with," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but I think these actions have been so weak that your heart couldn't have been in them,"

Narcissa's face was twisted, trying to hold her composure. "He trusts me! I was chosen," She lifted her left sleeve up to reveal the dark one's mark on her pale olive skin.

"…" Dumbledore was distraught, pausing, before he lifted his arms in surrender. "I shall make it easy for you—"

"Expelliarmus!" Narcissa disarmed him with alarming speed.

Harry held his wand up at the spell as Dumbledore praised the girl. "Very good, very good," Harry caught sight of Narcissa shakily pointing her wand at the wizard, fear etched across her face. "…another opened door," Dumbledore spoke as the sound echoed through the astronomy tower, he looked at her once more. "There are others? How?" He dared to take a tiny step forward.

"The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement," She felt no need to hide the truth, not now. "I've been mending it,"

Harry walked toward the steps slowly, looking up as they continued to speak to one another. "Let me guess, it has a sister, a twin."

"Borgin & Burkes, they form a passage," She supplied.

Dumbledore nodded. "Eugenius…Narcissa, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices, please, let me help you."

"I don't want your help. Don't you understand?" She said, face broken with a mix of conflicting emotions. "I have to do this, I have to kill you, I'm his chosen,"

The sound of multiple footsteps caused Dumbledore to look around warily, Narcissa looking over her shoulder. She swallowed as Rabastan Lestrange, the eldest of the Lestrange brothers, stalked forward as he placed a chilling hand on her shoulder.

"Well, look what we have here." A filthy smirk graced his face as he eyed Dumbledore. "Well done Narcissa,"

Dumbledore held his head high. "Good evening Rabastan, I think introductions are in order, don't you?" He asked, looking at the other eight death eaters standing by the stairs, waiting.

"I'd love to Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule," Harry heard him snarl as he walked quietly below deck. "Do it!" Rabastan hissed at the young witch.

A snort from Greyback caught Narcissa's attention. "She doesn't have the stomach, just like her sisters." Worry etched across her face as he pulled his wand, pointing it at Dumbledore. "I'll finish it myself—"

"No!" Lestrange shouted. "The dark lord wants the girl to do it,"

Harry looked behind him, sensing someone nearby, and saw Snape pointing his wand at him. "This is your moment," Lestrange's voice echoed through the tower as Snape made a shushing motion with his hand, Harry felt a sense of relief and slowly lowered his wand. "Do it…go on Narcissa, now!" Snape swiftly took to the steps and walked behind an unsuspecting Narcissa.

"No." His monotone voice caused the fourth year to jump, dropping her hand.

Harry caught a quick glimpse of Dumbledore's gaze, before the wizard turned back to Snape. "Severus, please," Lestrange glared at Snape, waiting to see where his loyalties lie.

Just as quickly as relief washed over him, dread punched Harry in the stomach as his mind caught up with him.

"Avada Kedavra," Snape spoke with little hesitation, shooting a green energy towards his old friend.

Harry's eyes widened, heart beating rapidly, as he let out heaving breathes. He couldn't move. Snape watched, a hint of emotion breaking through, as Dumbledore fell off the tower due to the strength of the spell.

Narcissa felt her stomach turn, the need to vomit rising, as the death eaters pulled her away; retreating from the scene of the crime. Lestrange held a tight grip on her shoulder as Greyback let out a might roar, sending sparks through the air with his wand in victory.

Dread washed over the fourth year as her new family led her away safely, and to her new life.

* * *

**48 hours prior to Dumbledore's death**

**30 minutes after the match between Gryffindor & Slytherin**

"You can't do this," Greyback snarled, following behind Rabastan in the narrow alleyway. "He can't be trusted!"

Lestrange shrugged, knocking heavily on the oak door as rain continued to pour over his cloak. "The dark lord trusts him," He mumbled under his breath.

"The dark lord is mistaken," Greyback growled, earning a sigh from the other death eater. "…why do you even care what happens to the girl?"

Lestrange glared at him. "Because she will soon become family. Her eldest sister is marrying my little brother and I have the need to watch over her like my own," He huffed as he faced forward. "Her parents are doing nothing to guide her, just sitting back and letting the dark lord command her but they refuse to teach."

"…what about her sisters? They want nothing to do with the dark lord—"

Lestrange cut him off. "They've never said that. The dark lord hasn't even asked them, it's all part of his plan, just trust."

The sound of the door opening cut off their conversation. Wormtail gave them a beady look before he led them up the stairs where Snape was sitting at a desk reading the paper.

"Run along Wormtail," Snape demands, not looking up as he uses his wand to shut the door. "…what brings you two here?"

Lestrange gracefully places himself down in the chair before the wizard. "It's about Narcissa,"

"…I'm confused," Snape said after a moment, frowning.

Greyback snorted as he looked around at the muggle paintings and artifacts. "You're not the only one,"

"Her sister is promised to my little brother," Lestrange shrugged, adjusting his suit and tie. "So, it seems we are family now, and I like to protect my own,"

Snape nodded, walking to lean against the desk, crossing his arms. "I can't change the dark lords mind, if that's what you're asking…" He began.

"I'm not, I trust in Narcissa's ability to do what must be done," He began, pausing to think for a moment. "But we all know, she's just a girl. Which is why—"

"She shouldn't be involved in this," Greyback mumbled under his breath.

"—I need someone to look out for her when I can't," Lestrange finished, ignoring Greyback's slick comment with ease.

Snape took a second to gather his thoughts before he found himself nodding. "It may be possible."

"Good," Lestrange smiled charmingly, rising to his feet as he prepared to leave.

"Swear to it," Greyback's sudden voice caused a standstill, Lestrange paused. "Make the Unbreakable Vow, your words mean nothing for when the true time comes," He edged Snape on with a ferocious snarl.

Lestrange knew Greyback was only doing this out of spite towards Snape, instead of worry for Narcissa, but it was an excellent idea. "He's right," He held his hand out, waiting. "They are just empty words,"

"…coward," Greyback threatened as a silence took over them.

Snape glared, keeping his eyes on Rabastan as he spoke slowly. "Take, out, your wand," He drawled.

"…" Greyback turned around, surprised, and gleeful, at the mans answer. "Seriously?" He whispered to himself as the two wizards took hands; he did as he was told and took out his wand.

"Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Narcissa Black as she attempts to fulfil the dark lords wishes?" Greyback began, wand raised as a golden tie connected their two hands.

Snape spoke swiftly. "I will."

"And will you, to the best of your abilities, protect her from harm?" He continued.

Snape said. "I will."

Greyback drew closer, throwing the wizard a curve ball. "And if Narcissa should fail, will you, yourself, carry out the deed the dark lord has asked her to do?" He couldn't stop the grin from reaching his lips at the hesitations on Snape's face.

But he surprised him once more as he whispered. "…I will,"

Lestrange released Snape's arm, holding his gaze even as Greyback's haughty laugh filled the room.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Harry made his way through the crowd gathered in Hogwarts. He didn't have to shove anyone, it was as if they could sense his presence and everyone parted to make a path for him. In his hurry to the front, he caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione looking ahead distraught; Hermione seemed more conflicted than anything else.

But he didn't have time to dwell, his body was still feeling the shocks from Snape's spell when he foolishly challenged him in a moment of anger. Dumbledore wouldn't want him to do anything reckless like that ever again, so he had to keep his head. There would be time for revenge later, but now he had to bid farewell to his friend and headmaster.

"…" Harry felt his knees buckle as he fell in front of the fallen wizard, Ginny eyeing him sadly.

He opened his mouth, searching for something to say, when a shaky breath released. Harry softly moved his hand through the long white beard as rage and sorrow hit him full force.

A glimpse of the necklace they discovered together caught his attention. Harry pretended to brush away a few more strands, grabbing the chain and tucking it into his pocket discreetly. He placed his right hand over the wizard's chest, waiting for a heartbeat or for the older man to open his eyes to wink secretively.

When he remained still, body growing cold, the realization finally came to him. Dumbledore was gone.

Ginny quickly left the group of grieving students to comfort Harry. She knelt beside him, allowing him to lean on her shoulder as he cried out.

Hermione clenched her fists together, refusing to shed a tear. In a way, Dumbledore's death was also on her hands. She knew something bad was going to happen to him with the help of Narcissa, but she did nothing to warn him.

She wasn't allowed to cry or feel sorry.

Beside her, professor McGonagall raised her wand in honor of the fallen wizard. Slowly, one by one, everyone in the room followed her lead. Hermione swallowed her pain, and confliction, to grant the wizard one final act of respect. She held her wand high, as her best friend continued to weep on the floor, and kept her face still as stone.

She didn't have time to feel sorry for herself, or who she was related to, she didn't deserve it. Right now, she had to make plans for stopping her uncle from causing any more trouble.

War was upon them.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, looking around the room at floating objects being packed into a suitcase. "Andy?" She asked.

The death of Dumbledore had shaken the school, and the death eaters who had found a way inside caused a panic. Nowhere was safe. Bella had found a letter from her parents on her desk, they were requesting she come home where it was safer. They probably thought she didn't know about Cissy's involvement and planned to tell her and Andy once they arrived.

At first, she thought about going home just to talk some sense into Cissy, but then she remembered another sister she had to look out for. A sister who wouldn't want any involvement in a war and would probably plan to escape.

"I'm leaving," Andy confessed, turning to face her sister in panic. "The school isn't safe, they killed Dumbledore!" She lowered her voice, shaky. "…our little sister is involved, and you better believe if we go home, mother and father will force us into something we don't want." She paused as a terrible thought passed her. "Are you involved with the cause too?"

Bella felt like she had been slapped, she snarled. "Are you mad? Do you really think I could become an Auror if I joined the dark lord on his massacre?" She crossed her arms, furious. "I don't want a war, and I sure as hell don't want my little sister being used by that monster…I tried to talk her out of it."

"You knew?" Andy exclaimed. "And you did nothing—"

Bella growled. "He threatened to hurt our family if I got in his way. And I didn't know where it was happening or when, just that it would take place today,"

"…I believe you, I just, I wish we could have seen this coming. We should have. She's our little sister, and when I saw her growing distant I just brushed it off," Andy ran a hand through her black locks, sighing. "We should have kept her close, we gave him a reason to seek her. She has a hole missing where we should be, and she thinks he can fill it,"

The elder closed her eyes in shame, Andy was right. "…so, we're not going home, and we can't stay here. What did you have planned?"

"You'll laugh," Andy said, refusing to tell her sister. "No. You'll scream in outrage, deny it, and then laugh as you try to stop it from happening."

Bella felt a pain in her heart, she couldn't help Cissy but maybe she could make things right with another sister before it was too late. "I won't, I promise," She said, giving her sister a kind gaze.

"…Ted Tonks," Andy whispered his name, Bella racked her brain and settled on the shy muggle a year older than her sister. "He and I have been seeing each other for almost two years," Bella's nostrils flared, how had she not seen this development? "A-and, he invited me to stay with his muggle family somewhere in London. I'd be safe there; the dark lord would have no way of knowing my relationship with Ted. I haven't told anyone but Hermione,"

Another twist, Bella bit back a yell and instead looked at her nervous sister; she was trusting her to be supportive. "…you told Granger instead of me?" She wanted to be hurt, but in a way, she was happy that Hermione was protecting her sister when she had failed to. "So, you two really weren't studying for potions, she was just being used as your alibi?"

"Yes," Andy bit her lip as she nodded. "…aren't you going to throw a fit? I'm in love with a muggle, you hate those," She pushed.

Bella wanted to shout, wanted to be angry, but she didn't have the energy for it. She had already pushed one sister away, and she didn't want to lose another one because of something that shouldn't matter. She had feelings for Hermione, even when she thought she was a muggle, and they hadn't changed or intensified due to her reveal; it only gave her the courage to do what she should have a long time ago.

"…I'm not upset," Bella confessed, gaining a look from her sister; as if she thought it were a trap. "I'm not, look, if you love him you should be with him. And if he can protect you from what's about to happen, then go for it. I won't stop you from being happy, not anymore. And I'm sorry if I ever made you, or Cissy, feel like you couldn't come to your older sister for anything but support,"

Andy swallowed down a rush of emotions. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Bella?" She was only half joking as she eyed her sister.

"It took my little sister becoming a death eater to snap some sense into me," Bella admitted with a sigh.

Andy smiled, wrapping her sister into a tight hug, as she spoke through wild curls. "I can't believe how amazing you're being about this," She chuckled. "And I'm glad you and Hermione are finally together and have stopped—"

"What?" Bella exclaimed, pushing the girl away. "W-we're not, it isn't like," She stumbled, blushing for the first time in front of Andy.

"O-oh, you two aren't…then why are you so okay with Ted and I?" Andy frowned.

Bella huffed, throwing her arms up. "Because I'm trying to be supportive!"

"Oh, sorry then," She scratched the back of her head. "I thought, you know, all those nicknames and intense arguments just caught up to you, and you couldn't take it anymore. Plus, with the war, I thought you'd want to get everything off your chest while you still had time,"

Bella was about to deny it once more before something her sister said caught her attention. "What do you mean while I have time? We have one more year before we graduate,"

"Bella, you can't honestly think Hermione is staying here?" Andy looked shocked to think she did. "Dumbledore is dead, and Harry, her best friend, is the chosen one who the dark lord wants dead. She's probably going to follow him to stop Riddle, and they can't do any of that locked up in a classroom; they're the golden trio for a reason, they stick together." She bit her lip as she watched the realization wash over her sister's face. "Sorry, but…I don't think she'll even be here in the next couple of days, they need her."

Bella wanted to hit herself for being so foolish, everything was slipping from her fingers and she was too caught up in the wrong things to notice. "…okay, she's leaving, and I will talk with her before she does. And you'll be safe with Ted, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, he'll come here to meet me," Andy said softly, looking hopeful for the first time in a while. "What are you going to do?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know, I could stay here and—"

"No, about Hermione," Her sister motioned with her hand. "I know you and she have something, no matter how twisted it may be, it's worth considering. And she's great, smart, and the fact that she cares about one of your sisters should tell you something," She continued as Bella looked away. "…but you're also promised to Rodolphus Lestrange, which makes things almost impossible,"

Bella shook her head, rolling her eyes at the mention of such a coward thinking he was worthy of her. "We haven't signed a marriage certificate so the way I see it, I'm free to be with whoever I want," She shrugged.

"W-what, I thought you two were promised since your first year?" Andy frowned, confused.

Bella nodded. "But it doesn't mean anything unless we signed the forms, and we haven't. I must be eighteen to sign them, but alas, I'm only seventeen; and I won't be around for a wedding once I am eighteen. We were supposed to get consent from our parents last year but his were out of country on some business,"

"Well, this is great then!" Andy smiled brightly. "…but where will you be?"

Bella shrugged. "I'll figure something out, but I can't go home, and I won't stay here. But I'll write to you, and when this whole war cools over I'll come find you."

"Okay, be safe Bella," Andy pulled her into one last hug.

Bella nodded into her sister's short black hair. "I will,"

It wasn't goodbye, they'd see each other again. The three of them would be united.

* * *

"Narcissa?" Hermione asked, looking over at her best friend as they looked at the view atop the astronomy tower.

Harry shook his head. "No, it was Snape in the end. It was always Snape," He looked down. "…and I did nothing."

Hermione moved closer before pausing, she wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault and that it was hers. She's the one who did nothing. Harry placing the necklace he and Dumbledore found together in her hands caught her attention.

"It's fake," Harry said as she held onto the false horcrux. "Open it,"

She didn't argue, opening the locket to reveal a crumbled-up paper. "…to the dark lord, I know you will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can," Harry glanced over at Ron, who sat near the steps where Dumbledore had just sat at hours before; alive and well. "…I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B?" Hermione gave him a look.

"I don't know, but whoever they are they have the real horcrux," He looked off angrily. "It means everything was a waste,"

Hermione swallowed, it seemed like it, but she didn't want him dwelling on it. "…you know Ron's okay with it. You and Ginny," She turned the conversation around as she looked back towards the sky. "If I were you, when he's around, I'd keep the snogging to a minimum," She smiled as she drew a laugh from him.

"I'm not coming back, Mione," He began after a moment. "I have to finish whatever Dumbledore started, and I don't know where that will lead me, but I'll let you and Ron know where I am when I can." Hermione looked at him then, wanting to punch him.

She looked away, wind blowing through her brown locks. "I've always admired your courage, Harry. But sometimes you can be thick," He looked at her, eyebrows raised while she smiled. "You don't really think you'll be able to find all those horcruxes by yourself, do you? You need us, Harry," She said softly, catching his eye before he looked off again.

Hermione let out a soft breath as he blindly reached for her hand, a silent thank you. Years of being friends have taught her how to interpret his small messages.

It lasted for only a moment, before they both pulled away once more.

"I never realized how beautiful this place was," Harry confessed.

Hermione smiled softly, hearing the heavy footsteps behind her as Ron silently stood beside them. Side by side, they quietly admired the slowly darkening sky.

It was the only peace they would have for a while.

* * *

Hermione had just finished packing her things for the long road they would have ahead of them. After sitting at the astronomy tower for a while, basking in everything that had happened, they got their heads together to come up with a plan. It wasn't complete, but they all agreed to stay at Ron's to meet up with some old friends before they began their search.

They knew the dark lord would be searching for Harry, so they had to hide him soon. And Hogwarts was no longer safe.

"First things first," Hermione had dug up everything her uncle had bestowed her; they could very well have spells on them which could help him find them in the future. "…I don't need his help, I never did, never will." She waved her hand over the Dark Arts book along with the mirror to contact him, sighing as they landed somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.

She smiled when all her things were packed, she'd just say goodbye to her professors and then she'd be on her way.

"Oh," Hermione jumped as she opened the door to her prefect room, swallowing. "B-bellatrix, what are you doing here?" She thought everyone had left, and how did the girl get into their tower?

If anything, she thought her parents would have called to have her sent home.

Bellatrix shrugged, placing her hands behind her back, she seemed relieved. "I thought you'd left, I need to speak with you,"

"I'm kind of busy, can it wait?" Hermione tried, but sighed when the witch pushed her way in. "Of course, it can't, and please come in," She said, closing the door behind her with a huff.

Bellatrix looked around at her packed bags, raising a brow. "Going somewhere?"

"Can't stay here," Hermione shrugged, looking at the witch poke around her room. "I thought you'd be home by now,"

The other witch looked at her, hurt. "I would never, I already told you I want nothing to do with the cause. Andy left to be with Ted, he can protect her—"

"W-wait, you let your sister stay with a muggle?" Hermione's eyes widened.

Bella shrugged. "She loves him, and I want her to be happy. Unfortunately, he causes it, so what can I do." She snapped when the bookworm kept looking at her, in awe. "What!"

"Nothing, it's just," Hermione shook her head, smiling softly. "It's really cool, you're being okay with her and Ted, sweet actually,"

Bella forced down a blush. "Whatever, if she isn't bothering me I don't care. But, I have an issue, I don't know where I will stay. I can't go home, they'll force me to do something I don't want to, and if I stay here I'll be in even more danger."

"So," Hermione said, confused. "What do you want me to do?"

Bella closed her eyes. "Let me come with you."

"What?" Hermione choked.

"I know the three of you are planning on stopping Riddle, and I want in." Bella demanded, as if she were asking for a piece of candy. "Let me come with you."

Hermione shook her head. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" Bella snarled.

Hermione could think of dozens of reasons but chose one. "Your sister is a death eater! Harry and Ron will never trust you without thinking you're a double agent,"

"You're the dark lord's bloody niece," Bella snorted, Hermione gaped looking around; grateful she had her own room. "If they trust you, then they can trust me,"

Hermione groaned. "They don't know who I—"

"Which is why you need me, it's not good to keep this secret to yourself," Bella said softly. "I know how hard it was for you, seeing Dumbledore like that when you…when we, could have done something to stop it. I know it's eating you up inside, you'll need someone to talk to," She paused. "You're going to have to tell them eventually,"

Hermione closed her eyes. "…I know,"

"And when you do, they may be furious with you," Bella confessed. "They might want some time away from you, may even turn their backs on—"

She shook her head. "They would never—"

"And when that happens, you'll need someone to be there for you," Bella continued, sincerity written all over her face. "Let me be that person. Let me be there for you,"

Hermione bit her lip, conflicted, the witch was right. "Why do you want to help so bad? Why do you even care?"

Bella pushed down the need to snap due to the hurt those words caused her. "…because I…I don't want to get involved in the cause, but I can't go anywhere without being in danger. At least, with you idiots, I'll be doing what I want; and I'll be on the right side while doing it." She swallowed. "And I need to help my sister when all this is done."

Hermione felt like the witch wasn't telling her something but nodded anyway. "Fine, we're staying at Ron's house to meet up with some people before we form a plan," Bella felt weightless. "But I can't promise you'll travel with us when the real journey begins. If they do manage to trust you in the next few months or not, it will be all up to you. Depending if you earn their trust,"

"Their trust," Bella licked her lips. "Does this mean I have your trust?"

Hermione sighed, not wanting to admit anything. "I trust your love for your sisters. We leave in a few hours, I just have to say my goodbyes; won't see them for a while."

"Okay, I'm already packed," Bella said with a grin.

Hermione shook her head, eye brow raised. "Are you sure you're not a part of the cause? You have a lot of positive energy towards this part, the fighting stuff I mean. Why is that?"

"…I've always wanted to be an Auror," Bella shrugged, ignoring the surprised look on the other girl's face. "You know, solving mysteries, and getting into duels with strong opponents. Guess that's where it stems from."

Hermione nodded in understanding, everything making sense for the first time in a while. "And that's where people mistake you having blood lust for battle opposed to a desire to face worthy adversaries," Bella shrugged, fidgeting as Hermione starred at her as if she were a potions project; like she couldn't wait to reveal all its secretes. "…brilliant."

"Don't you have professors to meet?" Bellatrix huffed, trying to fight the blush.

She had waited months for the witch to look at her that way. The same why she does when she catches her reading a new book in the library after hours. Time getting away from her as she tries to learn everything there is, to take it all in.

Hermione snapped out of it, shaking her head. "Right," She turned to the door, before looking back at the witch. "Uhm, are you staying here? Or do you want to come with me?"

"…depends on who you're meeting," Bellatrix spoke after a minute.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Professor McGonagall of course,"

"I guess I can't leave without pranking her one more time," The dark-haired witch said, looking at her fingernails in thought of what to do as her last school prank.

Hermione laughed, shoving the witch lightly, outraged. "Bella!"

Bellatrix's eyes widened. "…you called me Bella,"

"Oh, sorry," Hermione began, scratching the back of her neck. "I didn't mean to,"

"No, it's fine," She swallowed, offering a sheepishly awkward nod of approval. "My friends call me Bella anyway, so, it's fine,"

Hermione smiled with ease, friends she could do; that was familiar. "Brilliant, let's go then,"

With Bella around, the weight of her burdens didn't seem so heavy. The witch knew who she was, who she was connected to, and her true blood status. Hermione felt like she could finally be herself.

It was a great feeling.


	4. The Golden Trio, Plus-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this last night but my roommates, and I wanted to catch up on our show, and then my stupid computer was restarting. Then I had three classes today, still have to read this chapter for class tomorrow, so I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes in this chapter.
> 
> Wishednighty20: Thanks, and I've been doing a lot of research on courting so far to get it right.
> 
> Winternox13: Thanks!
> 
> Springcookie: Thank you!
> 
> omar_rocks316: Thanks!
> 
> Me: Thanks, I try to update at a good time.
> 
> AshesRestraintHealing: Here it is!
> 
> I won't answer review questions unless they are written on the previous chapter updated, it's difficult to read every review to determine which one is recent. So, if you have questions, ask them on recently uploaded chapters.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

 

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Four: _The_   _Golden Trio, Plus-one_**

**_Part One: The Storm_ **

* * *

_Do nothing secretly; for Time sees and hears all things, and discloses all._

_– Sophocles_

* * *

"Obliviate," The disapproving, and slightly amused, tone in his voice caused her to shift nervously on the couch. "Really?" Her father raised an eyebrow, arms crossed, as he observed his daughter.

Hermione shifted, hands tucked under her thighs as her father scowled her. "…I didn't know what else to do," She confessed, refusing to meet his gaze. "He'll hurt you—"

Keith laughed. "Hermione, I'm his brother, he knows where to find me even if I hide. And he won't hurt me, or you, unless you get in his way," He paused, looking her over. "How would this little plan of yours have worked, hmm?" He was curious.

"I would have wiped your memories, only until we defeated Riddle," She began, feeling like a child who broke a vase and had gotten caught. "Then do a spell to change your appearances, and move you out to Australia, pretend you two are on holiday," She confessed.

Her father smiled softly, wistful. "I wish we could just take a break like that, but it's futile. I'm not going into hiding when my daughter and wife are in danger," He dropped his arms, looking towards the kitchen where his wife remained. "…where are you going? Tom will be after you if you're helping Harry."

On some level he wanted to deny that she be involved with the boy, but knew it was the better option. If she didn't help Harry, then Tom would surely bring Hermione to his side.

And he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't protect her from that outcome.

"I can't tell you where I'm going," Hermione confessed. "We have to keep Harry's whereabouts a secret,"

Keith sighed, he knew this day would come; just didn't think his daughter would be involved in the war. "Okay, you're an adult, you can make your own choices. But please stay safe, your uncle will do anything to gain the upper hand. That includes driving a wedge between you and your friends,"

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

Her father toyed with his red locks. "…let's just say, you better tell your friends the truth about who you are before he does."

"…I will," In truth, she had been trying to tell them all week, but it never seemed like the right time. "What about you and mum?"

Keith grinned. "Australia seems lovely. I don't want to leave you alone, but you have friends and magic to protect you, your mother doesn't. And Tom has already threatened to hurt her in the past, so I must keep her safe; and since you won't come with us, it's the next best thing."

"Will you be okay?" She asked, worried.

He nodded. "It's been a while, but I think I can manage," He said, plucking his old wand out of his pocket. "Like riding a bike, right?" The tall man asked, raising a brow.

Hermione jumped into her father's arms, holding tight. She didn't want to leave them, but there was no other choice. Her father didn't want to fight in the war, she couldn't leave her mother unprotected, and she couldn't abandon Harry. She just hoped her uncle wouldn't find them.

"Give him hell," She heard her father whisper into her thick locks.

Hermione laughed, nodding into his neck. "I plan to."

* * *

Harry looked around the tiny closet he spent a majority of his childhood in with a small sense of nostalgia. It had been a horrid living experience, but he couldn't help but miss it. Not living here, but living in such a simple time when his only worry was not getting sorted into Slytherin and fighting ogres.

The sound of a motorcycle of some sort caught his attention. He slowly closed the closet, and swiftly walked past the empty halls once filled with furniture, with his wand in hand. He pulled the creaky wooden door open with a yank.

His soft green eyes immediately trailed skyward to meet the giant's eyes, he grinned. "Hello Harry," Hagrid greeted, smiling down at the now matured child he had come to love as a close friend.

A flash of red hair reached his eyes as Ron pulled him into a quick hug before he could greet Hagrid. He mumbled a happy greeting, pulling away to hug Hermione as she popped up behind the redhead.

"You're looking fit," Hagrid supplied.

Harry barely had time to move out of the way as Mad-Eye shoved his way through, groaning. "Yes, he's absolutely gorgeous. Now let's get him inside before someone murders him."

"Evening," Harry heard someone call from behind, as he followed Mad-Eye to the spacious living room next door.

A soft smile graces his lips as he takes in the familiar faces. It wasn't the best circumstances for a reunion, but it was great to see everyone in the same room.

"Kingsley," Harry frowns, catching the large man's eye, confused. "I thought you were taking care of the prime minister?"

Kingsley shakes his head, laying his large hands on the boy's shoulders with a grin. "You, are much more important." Harry can't help the smile that breaks through.

He meets a few more people after that, Bill Weasley and the familiar face of Fleur wrapped on his arm, and the twins. A few jokes, about Bill taking his steak on the raw side due to his encounter with Greyback, are talked about before Mad-Eye gathers their attention.

Back to business.

"Alright enough of the cozy catch up, we have to get out of here soon." He began, gaining a solid head nod from Harry. "Potter, you're under aged. Meaning, you still have the trace on you,"

Harry frowned. "What's a trace?"

"If you so much as sneeze, the ministry will know who wipes your nose," He began. "The point is, we have to use those means of transport the trace can't detect. We'll all go in pairs, that way if anyone is out there waiting for us…and I reckon there will be," Harry was so caught up in Mad-Eye's explanation, he didn't see Hermione slowly approaching him from behind.

"They won't know which Harry Potter is the real one," Mad-Eye concluded.

Harry's eyebrows raised, outrage slowly beginning to sink in. "Real one?"

"I believe you're familiar with this particular brew," Mad-Eye said with a smirk, popping the cap open with practiced ease.

"No," Hermione anxiously looked over at her friend as he refused. "Absolutely not."

Hermione shrugged. "…told you he'd take it well,"

"Everyone here is of age, and have agreed to take the risks," Mad-Eye confirmed, as if it made Harry feel the slightest bit better. "All right Granger, as discussed,"

Hermione moved into action before her friend could catch on, plucking a few strands of brown hair from his head with a yank. "Ow, blimey, Hermione," Harry growled, rubbing the area, as he glared at her.

Mad-Eye allowed Hermione to place the hair into the potion, before he let it settle. "For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice potion before, be warned, it tastes like goblin piss," He huffed, passing the first does off to the twins.

Harry anxiously watched, stricken, as everyone took the potion; slowly morphing into exact versions of himself. "Wow, we're identical," The twins joked, looking at each other with a grin.

"Not yet you're not," Mad-Eye said, dropping a pile of clothes off in the middle of the room for everyone to change.

Harry, along with everyone else in the room, pulled the new clothes on. He shoved the burgundy tee over his head, before shrugging a simple grey jack over his shoulders. It was terrifying, risking everyone's life just to get him to safety.

And seeing a dozen versions of himself, each one happening to say something crude about their new form, didn't make him feel any better.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful," Hermione, his so called best friend, said as she squinted before placing the round frames on.

Mad-Eye began once more when he saw most of them were dressed. "Everyone grab a broom with whoever you're paired up with, and stay close. As for Harry—"

"Yes?" A dozen imposters asked innocently, aside from the twins who wore amused smirks.

"The real one, where the bloody hell are you?" Mad-Eye huffed, nodding as the real one stepped forward with his hand raised. "You'll ride with Hagrid."

Harry turned to the giant with a grin as he spoke, looking down at him. "I brought you here all those years ago, it seems only fitting, that, I be the one to take you away,"

"Yes, yes," Mad-Eye groaned, cancelling out any words Harry had for Hagrid. "It's all very touching, now let's go!"

* * *

"Help me with the dishes," Molly said, slapping the witches hand away as she reached for another chocolate cookie stacked in the living room on the table. "You've had enough, Bellatrix." The older witch said sternly, her motherly authority caused the younger to bristle.

Bella groaned childishly. "Fine," She said, waiting for the women to turn her back to snuggle another delicious snack into her hoodie pocket.

Molly glared at her, holding her wand up innocently. "I saw that," She began to berate, contemplating how to punish her for her actions; if it were the twins she would send a harmless jinx their way, but Bella wasn't her own, so it wasn't her place to act as a mother.

And she secretly feared the Slytherin would retaliate.

She had been more than a little shocked, and confused, when Hermione showed up with the dark-haired witch in tow, asking if it was all right for Bella to stay with them. Molly had a dozen reasons to refuse, but when Hermione explained the situation with her parents Molly couldn't find it in her to kick her out. Bella had nowhere else to go.

So, she's been staying at the Burrow for the last few weeks. Most of the time she spent the day trailing after Hermione like, in Molly's opinion, a lovesick puppy. Everyone noticed how they seemed to grow closer out of nowhere. Molly never even heard Hermione mention the witch if not to give a snarky remark. But now, they were inseparable.

She asked Harry and Ron about the new development but received shrugs, they were just as confused as she was. Ron seemed more hurt than anything, which made her hurt for him. It seemed he had finally realized his true feelings for the bookworm, but he could never get her alone. Molly would watch her son confidently stroll into a room to speak with Hermione, before freezing as he caught sight of dark orbs, turning around, and losing his nerve.

"What do they even do together?" Molly found herself asking, watching the two witches sit beside each other outside; they were leaning against a tree as Hermione read a book aloud, and Bella played around with a new spell, bored. "…I only see them sitting like this,"

Ginny shrugged, a soft blush on her face as she looked away; Andy had given her the gist of it. "…uhm, don't know, they're just really good friends now. They just talk about girl stuff," She huffed, the blush leaving her face as aggravation hit. "Whenever I walk around the corner they stop talking, and it's not just me. They do it to everyone, like they're hiding something,"

Molly watched her daughter shrug before turning back to the girls who were still relaxing outside. "…we all have secrets, maybe they'll share when they're ready." She said with a sigh before getting back to cooking.

When Hermione, and Harry, had to leave to take care of family masters, Molly watched as Bellatrix sulked around for the remainder of the week; like a child who had gotten their toy taken away. She kept reassuring her that Hermione would be back in a few days with rest of the order, but it didn't cheer her up much; if it was possible to cheer the witch up at all.

It lasted a few days until Molly caught her daughter engaged in a quidditch match with the eldest Black and her sons. She had never seen Bellatrix smile so much without Hermione present. She took notice of the friendship blooming between Ginny, and Bellatrix as well.

"She's not so bad," Ginny shrugged one morning. "We both like quidditch, it's all we talk about, but, it's enough," Molly took her word for it, handing her daughter fudge cookies to hand out. "Oh, Bella loves these, can I take a few more?" Molly didn't mention the slip of the nickname, handing her daughter more before she made a mental note to make more later in the week.

All hell broke loose when Bella started getting close to the twins. Molly had to separate them, she should have seen it coming weeks ago; three of the most notorious pranksters, all under the same roof. A recipe for disaster.

Fred shrugged, hair sticking up while ash, from a fire the three started accidentally during a prank, sat on his face. "It's your fault, mum, you know you can't turn you back on us, let alone a Black,"

Molly was about to scowl at her son for referring to the Black's as if they were not to be trusted before Bella nodded, agreeing. "He's right, we're scrappy," She spoke with an amused spark in her eyes, earning a laugh from the twins.

The house grew quiet when it was time for Fred and George to leave. Bella hung around with Ginny sometimes, but when even quidditch became boring she locked herself in the room with a book or her wand. Molly would catch her dueling alone for hours, powerful spell after another barreling into useless tree bark.

"Shouldn't you be getting some practice in?" Molly subtly asked, watching her son sulk on the couch. "You leave tonight,"

Ron huffed. "I don't need her help," He mumbled under his breath. "I don't even know why she's practicing, it isn't like she'll be with us in the field. Hermione was just being nice, letting her stay here," She watched as her son abruptly stood up. "She'll be out of our hair soon," He said before heading for the stairs, done with the conversation.

Molly didn't mention how she didn't mind having the witch around like she thought she would, but kept quiet.

"Saw what—" Bella trailed off, pulling her wand out with amazing speed as a rumbling noise sounded from outside.

Before Molly could tell her not to go anywhere, the dark-haired witch, along with Ginny, were running through the door as more rumbles sounded in the night.

Bella groaned, disappointed. "It's just you," She said as Harry and Hagrid approached them, soaking from a stream they had landed in.

"Hagrid!" Molly exclaimed, running towards him confused. "What happened? Where are the others?"

Harry frowned. "Is no one else back?"

"We knew it was going to happen, we had to give you your best chance," Hagrid informed the chosen one.

Molly nodded shakily, trying to show her support but couldn't stop worrying about her own sons. "O-oh, well, I'm glad you two made it back,"

Bella tuned everyone out, ignoring the conversation between Molly and Hagrid, and the longing looks Harry and Ginny gave each other. She looked around, anxiously, waiting for any sign of light brown eyes.

She leaped up, expectant, as another duo landed. Only to deflated when she saw one of the twins with their ear shot off. Bella moved out of the way as Harry helped carry the injured man inside with Moly and Ginny on his heels. The dark-haired witch remained outside, watchful, as she heard them fuss over the boy.

There was a loud shout from inside, but she barely took notice as the only familiar face she cared about came into view. She locked eyes with impressive light brown orbs, her breath catching. Before she could take a step forward, Remus jumped in front of her with his wand raised to Kingsley.

"What," He began, out of breath. "…were the last words Dumbledore spoke to us before his death?"

Bella kept her eyes locked on Hermione as the idiots quizzed each other. "That Harry is the best hope we have, trust." Remus nodded, lowering his wand but not completely. "What gave you away?" Kingsley asked Harry.

Bella didn't hear or care about his response as she approached the witch she had been thinking about all week. "…you're not dead," She said impassively, wanting to kick herself for not saying how relieved she was for it; a lot of people didn't understand her mannerism or what she tried to convey through her snappish, and crude words.

"Yeah, I'm not dead," Hermione replied, smiling as she pulled the witch into a hug.

Bella allowed herself to grin back, hiding her expression through very convenient thick locks. She was glad Hermione understood her gestures enough to understand what she really meant to say was,  _"I'm glad you're okay"._

"I can't believe you left me with these people for two weeks," Bella scoffed, shoving the witch away with a snarl.

 _"I missed you,"_ Is what she really wanted to say but it would have to do for now.

Hermione laughed, honest, and pure as she nodded with a sheepish grin. "…I'm sorry, I…" She paused, struggling to convey how much she missed her too in Bellatrix's hidden language. "…if it makes you feel any better, I was dying of boredom without your meaningful conversations to leave me wondering about life," She teased.

Before she could respond, Hermione was pulled into an embrace by Ron. "You made it," He sighed, relief flooding his voice.

"So did you. Thank goodness," Bella heard the witch reply, making her groan before she turned on her heal to stand a nice distance away.

Hermione frowned, pulling away from the hug to see the witch gone. She caught a glimpse of Bella moving to stand beside Ginny near the front door. The bookworm bit her lower lip, not having time to dwell as Harry ran over to them to join the embrace.

Ginny nudged the oldest of the Black sisters with her shoulder. "They do it to everyone," She began as Bella turned her gaze to her. "No matter how many people they let in, we'll never be a part of the golden trio. They'll keep things from us, isolate you, not on purpose, it's just how it's always been; they learned to be like that, wary of who they trust."

Bella bit her tongue, a strange emotion flicking though her.

"Come on," Ginny pulled her along. "Let's help George,"

Bella gave a final glance towards the trio, as they continued to embrace each other, before she turned her back to follow the youngest Weasley. With her back turned, she was unware of the soft eyes following her back inside.

* * *

"Why is she even here," Ron groaned, watching the witch toss more hors d'oeuvres into her mouth. "Her sister helped kill Dumbledore, she can't be trusted," He huffed angrily, crossing his arms.

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair, as he explained it for the dozenth time. "She can't go home because of her parents, and the school isn't safe for her." He crossed his arms. "Just because Narcissa was bad doesn't mean Bellatrix is, and Andy, she's definitely not part of this; they deserve the benefit of the doubt."

Ron frowned harder as he watched Bellatrix whisper something to Hermione, causing the bookworm to laugh honestly. "…still don't like it," He confessed, sitting up straight as he watched the dark-haired witch share her food with his best friend. "Since when did they get so close, anyway? I thought they hated each other,"

"I couldn't tell you," Harry shrugged, looking around the wedding as everyone danced and chatted. "…I'm going to go mingle, try not to glare a hole into Bellatrix's head," He supplied, earning a huff from his best friend before he walked off; mind turning over with thoughts of Riddle.

"What did he drop off?" Harry barely heard Bellatrix ask Hermione as he walked past them with a quick wave.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The minister of magic," Bella rolled her eyes. "What did he have to give you guys?"

The bookworm hummed, taking a sip from her drink as she mumbled. "Dumbledore left us three some small gifts out of his will," She spoke, looking around, unaware of the dark eyes taking in her form in her red dress. "We think it will help us find more—hey, my eyes are up here!" She hissed, face staining red as she slapped her friend's arm.

Bella snickered. "What?" She asked, shoving her hands into the pockets of her own black strapless dress; she would wear one of her corsets, but she wanted to mix things up tonight.

"See, you're such a hypocrite," Bella went to open her mouth, but Hermione beat her to it. "You get furious with me when I keep things from you concerning Harry, Ron and I, but when I actually do try to tell you something, you ignore me!"

Bell snorted, glancing down quickly before letting her eyes come back up. "Wasn't ignoring you, I was just focusing my attention on a different area,"

"You're so, so—ugh," Hermione huffed, face set a flame as she tried not to stomp her foot. "Maybe I should give my company to someone who will appreciate it," She threatened.

The other witch rolled her eyes, catching a thin wrist in her warm palms. "Hermione, wait," She ran a hand through her hair, stopping when she remembered she had her wild curls pinned up. "…I didn't mean to upset you," When the bushy haired teen continued to look away, Bella sighed. "I'll stop, I can talk without adding my special flare to it,"

"…no, I'm sorry, I was overacting," Hermione declared, looking over at the witch who had quickly become one of her closest friends.

Friendship was familiar, she could do it without worrying about innuendos. But when Bella treated her this way, the way someone does when they're interested in another, it causes her mind to fog up. And when her mind is fogged, she may as well be blind. It isn't that she doesn't like, or is flattered by the flirting, she's just frightened where it will lead.

And who will get hurt in the end.

Bella nodded. "No, you're right, what were you saying about the old man's will?"

Hermione went to scold her when all the lights cut off, and a bright blue ball appeared in the center of the tent as everyone backed away. Bella already had her wand in hand, prepared, as she subconsciously stepped in front of the brown-haired witch.

"The ministry has fallen," An eerie, monotone, voice filtered through the silence. "They are coming, they are coming," It kept repeating, like a broken record.

Hermione twitched in her spot, swallowing, and watched the blue energy vanish. There was a moment of peace, where her eyes locked with striking black, before the room exploded with death eaters and spells.

"Come on," Hermione grabbed Bella, yanking her away; the Slytherin would spend hours fighting if she could, giving the death eaters a run for their money.

Bellatrix fumbled to follow, shooting spells over Hermione's shoulder as they shoved their way through the crowd. The dark witch knew who Hermione was looking for, it didn't take a genius to see the golden trio struggle to group back together; they were always stronger when united.

Ron was the first one they managed to bump into, they waited, watching, as Harry tried to reach Ginny. His attempts were thwarted by Remus, who shoved him roughly and demanded he leave while he still could.

Hermione breathed out a breath of relief, grouping everyone together before apparating out of the battle zone.

The students barely had time for nausea to sit in, as they jumped right onto the sidewalk before a bus could hit them. They leaned against the railing of the underground train station, gasping for breath.

Ron startled when he saw the black-haired witch. "What is she doing here!"

"Now's not the time," Hermione demanded, grabbing Bella's arm to drag her along before the witch could snap at the redhead. "We have to get off this street,"

Harry followed, dodging the crowd of muggles here and there. "Where are we?"

"Shaftesbury Avenue," Hermione supplied. "I used to come here all the time with mum and dad for the theater…I don't know why that thought just came to mind," Bella snorted beside her. "This way," She said, ignoring the amused witch, and leading them to a dark alley. "We need to change,"

Before Ron could question how, Hermione opened a dark brown bag and began pulling clothes out. She handed the boys a pair of jeans, and a shirt, before giving Bella something similar. The fact that the witch prepared a scenario where Bella might be joining them did something to the dark-haired girls stomach.

And her clothes were all black, she's smitten.

"Undetectable extension charmer," Bella breathed before Hermione could explain, she nodded. "That's amazing," She was a little upset she hadn't thought of it.

So many things she could have snuck to class.

Hermione ducked her head at the compliment, shrugging, flustered. "…hurry, we shouldn't stay here too long,"

* * *

Riddle growled, slamming himself into his seat at the empty round table. "He escaped again," He shook his head, looking around the dark room in thought. "…he would get no where without my niece. She's brilliant, he wouldn't survive an hour without her," Tom smirked.

He had warned her to stay out of his way. She had chosen her side, and by helping Harry…she was getting in his way. And even if he wanted to contact her, it seemed she got rid of the mirror and the other gifts he gave her.

Tom sighed, leaning his face into the palm of his hand. "…she must have found out I was using it to track her," He couldn't help but chuckle. "She's smart, and strong, but her secrets will be her downfall."

He wouldn't go after his brother, not yet. Right now, he would find a way to split up the golden trio for good. Then, when Potter was all alone, he would strike.

"I think it's time the world finds out who you really are," Tom thought to himself, rising as he prepared to put his plans in action. "My niece,"

* * *

Bella groaned, trying to ignore the glaring redhead sitting across to her by Harry. "What about the people at the wedding?" Hermione asked from beside her, placing a reassuring hand on Bella's thigh to restrain her from hexing Ron.

"It's too dangerous, they're after me, it wouldn't do anyone any good," Harry sighed, looking around the restaurant.

A waitress approached them, headphones on, as she lazily plucked out her notepad and pen. "What can I get you four?"

"…cappuccino," Hermione supplied after an awkward silence filled the table, with Ron glaring at an aggravated Bella.

The server nodded, looking at the other three. "Uhh, what she said," Ron looked away from the witch long enough to give his answer.

"Same," Harry said, resting his chin on top of his laced fingers.

Bella sighed, tapping her foot on the floor in thought. "I'll take a cheeseburger, and a chocolate milkshake." She concluded, perking up with childish excitement to add. "And French fries!"

The waitress nodded awkwardly, never seeing someone so excited for food at a place like this. But she took the order and spun on her heel.

Bella growled when she noticed them all staring at her, she crossed her arms. "What?"

"You've had a cheeseburger before?" Hermione leaned closer on her arms, eyebrow raised. "But aren't you like, anti-muggle everything?" Wonder, excitement, and hope passing through her.

The eldest Black huffed her cheeks out, looking anywhere but at Hermione. "…I mean, you've talked about how good they are so when you left to go home, Ginny and I went to try it. And—"

"And…" Hermione drawled, unaware of the strange looks the two boys were giving them; but she was too entranced by the mystery that was Bellatrix Black.

Bella shrugged. "It wasn't terrible, and I'm still alive so, there's that,"

Hermione could stop herself from poking her side, earning a glare from the other. "You missed me," She dared to say. "…and wanted something that reminded you of me, that's so—"

"Don't say it—"

"Cute," Hermione ended with a smug grin.

Harry had tuned out the conversation, which honestly felt like he was in a twilight zone, so he took to looking around while Ron watched in horror. Harry's eyes narrowed as two men in blue shirts walked in and headed straight for the counter. He frowned as one of them slowly pulled something from his pocket.

"Down!" Harry shouted, causing everyone to duck to the floor as a bright white flash filled the room. "Stupefy!" He commanded, pointing his wand at one of the men once he gained his footing.

Bella grinned, twirling her wand before looking over the table, to throw a powerful, silent, stunning spell she had been working on, the man's way. She cackled as he fell back with a silent scream, falling to the floor in a loud bang.

Too caught up in enjoying his torment, she didn't notice the other man beginning to strike. It isn't until Hermione jumps up to blast him with a powerful spell, laced with bright red flames, does she gape. Her knees almost buckle at the power oozing from the witch.

"Wow," Ron breaks the silence, looking over the fallen table top; swallowing towards Bellatrix. "…glad she's on our side,"

Hermione sighed, out of aggravation or relief she isn't sure. They hadn't seen the sudden burst of energy leave her wand, just the brutal spell Bella landed on the poor soul.

Harry nodded, having just risen from his hiding place. Just a few seconds later, the waitress came out before coming to a halt; shocked.

"Leave," Bella snarled, groaning a few seconds later as the girl disappeared. "Ugh, I should have asked for my milkshake first!" She stomped her foot childishly.

Harry dusted himself off, walking past the strange Black sister. "Lock the door, and get the lights," He ordered.

Ron pulled out his gift from Dumbledore, consuming all light with ease, while Hermione closed all the blinds and locked the doors swiftly.

"Your spell knocked him out cold," Ron snorted, approaching the one Harry claimed to be on the astronomy tower the night Dumbledore died. "…surprised he isn't dead," He admitted, gulping as Bellatrix pouted as if she were upset it wasn't the outcome.

Hermione crossed her arms. "We can't kill them, they'll know we were here," And it was wrong.

"It's better we wipe their memories," Harry supplied from behind, eyes hard.

"You're the boss," Ron nodded, stepping away to graze his finger across Hermione's face where blood stained her white cheeks. "Hermione," He whispered her name lightly, unaware of the boiling Bellatrix standing beside Harry. "…you're the best at spells," The redhead finished, stepping away to eye the man coldly.

Hermione gave him a strange look before shaking it off, and walking towards the man with her wand ready. "…obliviate," She spoke sternly.

* * *

Narcissa swallowed, dread washing over her as the oldest Lestrange brother approached her. "Where the hell is she?" He demanded, voice calm yet hard, and powerful.

"I-I don't know," She found herself backed into a corner, literally, in an empty room within Malfoy Manor. "Mother and father called for her to return but no one has heard from her! Even Andy has gone missing," Narcissa shivered as the older man shook his head, biting his lip in thought. "…if I knew where she was I'd tell you." She lied.

She would never betray Bellatrix, or even Andy, they were her sisters and they needed to protect one another. Just like how Bella tried to warn her not to get involved with Riddle and his cause. Ever since she assisted in the death of her headmaster, she's been having nightmares, and seeing dark shadows in the light. She feared she was going mad with stress, or guilt for what she had done.

More demons were following her every day, and they continued to grow the more she helped Riddle.

Lestrange chuckled, coldly. "You know, I gave up a lot to protect you. Because I thought your sister was going to marry my little brother, but now the girl is missing! And my parents are here to bless the wedding, everyone is ready, so," He held his hands together, breathing in slowly, as he tried to keep calm. "…if you have any clues to where she could be, tell me now."

Narcissa stumbled, shaking her head in denial. "N-no, we haven't spoken in ages. I was too busy trying to get Dumbledore, I didn't have time for my sisters anymore; I don't know what's going on in their lives." She lied easily, making sure to block out her thoughts just in case he tried to pry for more answers.

She didn't tell him how she noticed the looks Andy and Tonks gave each other. Or how his muggle family would be the best place for Andy to hide out in a time likes this. And she didn't think it was wise to mention the longing looks Bella gave the Gryffindor bookworm, and how Hermione's impulsive lioness courage, and compassion, may sway her to let Bella stay with her.

Just didn't seem worth mentioning.

"…" Before he could retort, a chilling amount of energy filled the room as Riddle waltzed in with Nagini at his side.

Riddle held his hand up, smiling. "Leave her be,"

"I need answers about her sister, she is to marry my brother soon, but it appears she has gone missing," Lestrange said, looking the blonde over once more before turning to the dark lord. "You can see how it may be, frustrating." He huffed out, crossing his arms with a frown; eyeing the snake as it hissed towards him.

Tom waved his hand lazily, not a care in the world despite the pending war and missing Potter. "Bellatrix is with Potter and friends," He said, watching Narcissa's expression carefully; her eyes widened. "…it has appeared, she has chosen to follow the boy, or…has chosen to follow her other impulses." His eyebrows raised, amused, as he thought back to the way the witches argued in front of him like an old married couple.

"Are you kidding me?" Lestrange growled, losing his chill as rage built within. "She's following Potter, the blood traitor, and that mud—"

Narcissa jumped back, a silent scream leaving her mouth. It all happened so fast. Just as Lestrange was about to finish his sentence, the youngest Black caught something shift in Riddle's mood. The darkening of his eyes, fury, and the low fighting motion Nagini made with a hiss.

She watched, terrified, as Riddle sent a crucio his way. It wasn't any normal unforgivable spell, she noticed, as the man fell to the floor with a scream, body still feeling the spell's shocks long after it was over. Narcissa swallowed, watching Riddle twirl his wand lazily, and she realized with horror, that it was still going on. The man was letting out silent screams now, almost foaming from the mouth, as his body arched in strange ways; eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

She'd rather die than to suffer this for so long, and she feared if she spoke he would direct the anger at her.

"I don't care if you're my most loyal servant. Do, not, call my niece, a mudblood. You're filth!" Riddle snarled, shocking Narcissa as she stumbled back shakily; confused. "…Nagini," He spoke, after a few moments of watching the man suffer, snarling as he released the bind. "Dinner,"

Narcissa closed her eyes, barely watching the snake strike before she heard a piercing scream; it was toe curling.

She jumped as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. "Come with me, Narcissa,"

"…" She shakily allowed the terrifying man to guide her out of the room.

She wanted to ask questions about Hermione, to run away, but she couldn't. She was too scared. Her body was frozen, it felt like she was having an out of body experience. Watching from the outside as she was guided to the living room by the dark lord, how had it come to this?

"He won't be bothering you anymore," Tom said with a smile, as if he hadn't just tortured Lestrange in front of her. "If he was truly family to you, he would have stayed by your side despite Bellatrix switching sides."

Narcissa didn't know where her courage came from, maybe it was the soft look he was giving her as she swallowed to reply quietly. "…is that why you keep defending Hermione, even though she's on the other team, she's family?"

Tom nodded slowly. "I planned on revealing to the world who she was, but a part of me knows she doesn't want to be singled out for being related to me by everyone. So, I'm not going to do that, because I care for her like she was my own," He confessed, looking off into the distance wistfully.

Narcissa smiled softly. "I think she'd appreciate you keeping the secret, and I promise to as well," Maybe everyone was wrong about him, if he had this much remorse at the thought of outing Hermione, maybe he wasn't so bad?

"Please," She froze as Riddle scoffed, releasing her shoulder to walk towards the window. "I may not tell the world, but I'll tell her friends."  _But they're the world to her,_ Narcissa thought. "Which is exactly why I'll tell them," She didn't even notice him reading her mind. "Once she's gone, Potter won't stand a chance,"

She swallowed, backing away slowly. "B-but I thought you cared—"

"I do care," He glanced over at her, frowning. "Once they learn the truth there is no way they will stand by her. Then she'll realize they were never her friends in the first place, I'll be helping her discover the truth. Then she and Bellatrix will join us, stronger,"

Narcissa took it back, he was awful and twisted. His reasoning was mental.

"They're good together," Tom said to himself. "Your sister and my niece, they make a powerful couple, no one could beat them. Bellatrix is a skilled warrior, and Hermione is brilliant, they will rule together with me," Narcissa fought the urge to vomit as he turned to her, smiling. "I guess that means you and I are sort of like family now, hmm?"

She shook her head as he turned his back to her, arms crossed. "Now, I just have to send the message,"

"How…" Narcissa swallowed. "…how are you going to tell them? You don't even know where they are,"

Tom glared at the darkening sky. "No, but I know they have something that belongs to me. And I can use that to my advantage," He turned back to her. "I won't be here the next few days, I'll be taking care of business, but hopefully my niece will have come to her senses and can take over in my absence,"

Narcissa barely blinked before he vanished with crack, dread filling her as the echoes of Nagini eating filled the void.

* * *

"I bet you didn't expect it to be like this when you asked to stay at the Burrow," Hermione teased, exhaustion was clear through her eyes.

Bella shrugged, glancing over at a now healed Ron as he sits outside with Riddle's Horcrux around his neck; Harry somewhere near him, but not visible. "…I don't mind," She playfully bumped her shoulder with a soft grin. "I'd rather fend for my life in the wilderness than stay with my parents,"

After leaving the diner, Bellatrix suggested they go to an empty house one of her old family members lived in; 12 Grimmauld Place. When Hermione asked who the house belonged to, after replying with a few names along with Regulus Arcturus Black, she gained shocked expressions from the trio. She swore Hermione could have kissed her for solving who R.A.B was, even Ron mumbled something about her proving to be useful. But when Hermione gave her a crushing hug, she decided to let the comment slide.

They ran into some trouble with Kreacher, her families house elf, and how he spoke to Hermione with such disrespect. But after the bookworm calming her down with a hand on her shoulder, Bella huffed before demanding answers from the elf; having no problems from him thereafter. He had to listen to her because of the Black name.

When they find out Umbridge, of all people, had the locket, they plotted a plan to get into the Ministry of Magic. Bella brewed up some Polyjuice Potion, since she was an expert in the area, and then they found people to impersonate. Long story short, after being forced to watch an unfair muggle-born trial, Harry stunned Umbridge in a fit of rage to retrieve the locket before they made a daring escape.

Hermione, and her brilliant mind, managed to apparate the four of them to the Forest of Dean to hide out. Ron managed to get splinched due to the hurry, so Bella tended to his wounds; she was better at healing, despite Hermione's huffs of denial and sulking when her friends nodded sheepishly to agree with the dark-haired witch.

While they waited for Ron to heal, they tried destroying the locket but to no avail. Even Hermione's sudden burst of power couldn't break the Horcrux. They had no choice but to take turns wearing the locket, since it filled the person wearing it with rage, fear, and suspicion. Bella huffed as they made a point not to give her a turn, not wanting to see how much more intense she could get with the locket on.

They wandered the countryside after; Bellatrix had never walked so much in her life. She was hungry, tired, and if she had to listen to that dumb radio the redhead was carrying one more time…she swore she wanted to hex everyone. Hermione must have sensed her anger because occasionally, she would give her a look saying  _this is what you asked for_ or bumping her shoulder softly when Hermione caught her twitching her wand in Ron's direction.

It was difficult, but she managed to restrain herself for Hermione's sake.

Now she sees why they don't need her wearing the locket.

"And you were supposed to marry Lestrange this week," Hermione said out of nowhere, pulling Bellatrix out of her mind, as a flicker of annoyance passed through Hermione as she glared at the table. "You got lucky, leaving when you did, so you don't have to spend your life with the prat…unless, you were looking forward to it?" A look of disbelief, fear, and a hint of jealousy was painted across her face as she stared at Bellatrix for answers.

Bella stumbled, flushing, she didn't even know Hermione knew when the wedding was supposed to be. "N-no, I don't, it's why I haven't signed any wedding papers," She raised a brow as Hermione relaxed drastically. "…how'd you even know when the wedding was? Only family—"

"Andy mentioned it," Hermione shrugged, looking away as the other witch eyed her.

Bella snorted, she doubted Andy would bring it up unless Hermione asked her about it. "Sure, she did,"

Hermione frowned, about to retort but stopped as Harry walked inside with a silent Ron behind him. Bellatrix watched as Ron went to plop down on the bottom bed, she frowned; he seemed different. He was here, but not completely. She trailed her eyes down to the necklace around his neck, wary as his eyes darted back and forth; like he was contemplating something.

"Hey," Harry sighed, sitting across from the duo.

Hermione smiled softly. "How're you doing?"

Harry shrugged, leaning his face into his palm. "Fine. I've been trying to think about why Dumbledore left me the sword of Gryffindor, doesn't make any sense,"

"Yeah it does," Bell mumbled, playing with her nails, bored.

Hermione and Harry snapped their heads to her. "What?" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

"It takes in all things that make it stronger," Bella said, as if it were obvious. "…you used the sword to slay the basilisk second year, and—"

"Because of that, it's impregnated with its' venom!" Hermione caught on, eyes wide as she gaped at the witch before her.

Bella nodded dumbly. "…yes, and it's one of the rare substances that can destroy a Horcrux. It's probably why the old man left it to you in his will," She shrugged.

"You're brilliant," Hermione replied breathlessly, causing Bella to shift anxiously with the attention on her. "Why didn't I think about that?" She said to herself a few seconds later, upset.

Harry frowned, looking at the Slytherin. "Why didn't you tell us sooner, the correct answer?"

"You two keep everything to yourselves," Bella shrugged. "I didn't even know he left you the sword until now. Maybe you should tell me more things, so I can help solve these, oh so difficult, riddles."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, amused, and thrilled at the new discovery. "I think I will, we do have the two brightest witches of our age traveling with us," Bellatrix and Hermione both grinned, taking the compliment in stride as they began planning for their next move; all the pieces were falling into place.

"Now, there's only one problem of course—" Harry stopped abruptly, looking up as the lights disappeared.

There were the sound of footsteps before Bellatrix noticed the dark shadow of the redhead, she dropped her wand with a sigh. She knew this was long overdue.

"The sword was stolen," Ron answered Harry's question over the sound of rain and thunder outside. "…yeah, I'm still here," He mumbled, turning the lights back on with a flick. "But you three carry on, don't let me spoil the fun," Bella didn't like the way he kept eyeing Hermione, like it was the first time her had ever seen her; really saw her.

Harry sighed, turning over in his seat to face Ron, raising a brow. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong," Ron shrugged. "Not according to you anyway,"

"If you've got something to say, don't be shy, spit it out." Harry declared, not in the mood for games.

Ron continued to stare at Harry. "Alright, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful just because there's another bloody damn thing we have to find."

Bellatrix couldn't help but agree silently, she could do without the scavenger hunt Dumbledore had sent them on. It was filled with loose riddles, and dead ends.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for," Harry said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I thought I did to."

Harry swiftly moved to stand. "Well, I'm sorry but, I don't quite understand. What part of this isn't living up to your expectations?" He asked, walking over to stand closer to his friend. "Did you think we would be staying in a five-star hotel? Finding a Horcrux every other day, and you'd be back home with your mum by Christmas?"

Bellatrix felt the bench shift, as Hermione stood up to move closer to her bickering friends. The Slytherin remained seated, this wasn't her battle to fight in; it was a Gryffindor battle of hearts, and emotions.

She didn't have time for it, so she went back to playing with her nails.

"I just thought, after all this time, we would have actually achieved something. I thought you knew what you were doing, I thought Dumbledore would have told you something worthwhile; I thought you had a plan!" Ron exclaimed, ignoring Hermione as she approached them at the side.

Harry bit his lip, trying to control his emotions. "I told you everything Dumbledore told me, and in case you haven't noticed we've found a Horcrux already!"

Ron huffed. "Yeah, and we're as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the others, aren't we?"

"Ron," Bella finally looked up when she heard Hermione approach the furious boy. "Please, take that off—" The oldest Black bristled as Ron shoved the bookworm away. "You wouldn't be saying any of this if you haven't been wearing it all day,"

Ron ignored her for the moment, not finished with Harry. "Do you know why I listen to the radio all day? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George, or mum—"

"You don't think I'm not listening too? You think I don't know how this feels?" Harry asked.

Ron snapped. "You don't know how I feel, your parents are dead! You have no family,"

Bella snorted softly to herself as she watched Harry shove the redhead; this was nothing how she pictured the happy go lucky golden trio to be behind closed doors. Hermione was shouting at them to stop in the background as they continued to wrestle in the tent before Harry shoved him away.

"Fine, then go!" Harry snarled. "Go then!"

Ron turned to grab his bag, breathing heavily from the pushing. "…Ron," Hermione whispered, flinching as she watched him shove past her. "Come on don't—"

He glared at her, hard. "I don't even want to hear anything from you, all the lies you've told us,"

"W-what—" Hermione stuttered, dread washing over her as he nodded.

This couldn't be happening.

"Tom, and Wendall, Riddle sound familiar?" Hermione swallowed hard, she felt dizzy.

Bellatrix grinded her teeth together, watching as recognition of the name wash over Harry's face. "What does the dark lords brother have to do with any of this?" He asked, missing something, as he looked between his two friends.

Ron scoffed, looking at Hermione as if she were dirt on his white shoes. "She's his bloody niece. Her father was Wendall Riddle, the one who went missing," He spoke, nonplused as tears began to fill her eyes. "…she's not even a muggle-born, she's a—"

"Half-blood," Harry gaped, starring at Hermione as she refused to meet their eyes; she kept hers shut.

This can't be happening, is all she kept thinking repeatedly.

Harry deflated, hurt flashing through his eyes. "Hermione…" He breathed, shifting where he stood a few feet away from her. "It's true?"

"She's probably been relaying information to him," Ron snarked. "It's why we haven't gotten anywhere or why death eaters keep showing up whenever we go places. I bet she's working for him—"

Hermione snapped at that. "I am not!"

"Then why the hell didn't you tell us?" Ron yelled.

Hermione ran a hand through her thick locks. "Because I thought he was dead for half of my life!" Bella stood up slowly, wand in her hand as she eyed the boys. "My father told me he was gone after the first war, he lied because he wanted to protect me from my uncle. I didn't realize he was coming back until I started receiving strange gifts," She tried to step closer, but Ron pulled back, glaring. "…I was going to tell you guys, but you never would have trusted me—"

"You've got that right," Ron shrugged his bag on, making a move to leave before he realized Harry wasn't moving. "…didn't you hear any of that? She's the dark lord's niece—"

Harry nodded mutely, looking at Hermione who had turned to face the ground; ashamed. "I heard you," He looked back at a shocked Ron, and shrugged.

"And you're staying?" Ron asked, outraged.

"She's been my friend for years, always helping us," Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron. "Do you really think she'd be working for her uncle while also helping us destroy him? All those years must have been a ploy to lead us straight to him," He said sarcastically.

Ron huffed. "You said it yourself, Wendell was probably evil like Tom!"

"Dumbledore also told me that Wendell was kind, and didn't want any part of magic; let alone raise a child to lead a war," Harry stated boldly. "Yes, I'm hurt she didn't feel she could trust us and kept this to herself, but…I don't blame her. Pretending to be muggle-born, and getting teased, is far easier than being shamed for being related to someone so notorious." He looked over at his best friend. "She can't control who she's related to,"

Harry turned back to Ron. "…we probably wouldn't have spoken to her when we were children if we knew who she really was." He paused, smiling softly as Hermione slowly lifted her head to look at him; eyes red with tears. "But I'm glad she didn't tell us, we would have missed out getting to know her,"

"Of course, you're siding with her," Ron had enough, he yanked the locket off his neck before throwing it to the ground in a fit of rage. "You always take her side," He turned to leave once more.

Hermione, despite her raw emotions, followed him. "Ron! Ron, stop, you can't leave—"

"You know, if it weren't for you lying to me, I really thought we could have—" He trailed off with the shake of his head. "Never mind."

She tried again. "Ron, you know how much I care for you—"

"But it's not enough, is it?" Ron turned around, she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. "I saw you two these past few weeks,"

"Ron," Hermione's voice cracked as she shook her head. "Th-that's nothing, Harry and I are just friends—"

Ron let out a hoarse laugh, disbelieving. "…I didn't mean him,"

Bellatrix felt her nostrils flare as the redhead glanced in her direction before he exited for good. The oldest Black sister dropped her wand to the table when the threat was finally gone. She always did have a stronger tolerance for Harry, she thought amusedly.

Just as she were about to comfort the witch, Hermione ran after him. "Ron, where are you going?" She called out, voice stricken, as she went into the rain. "Ron!"

Bellatrix scoffed, she couldn't believe Hermione would run after him after all the things he had said to her. It wasn't even that, but the look in her eyes when he mentioned them together; she looked panicked. Like she'd been doing something she shouldn't. And for a moment there was heartbreak in that stare, it was even in her voice as she denied her feelings for Harry and as she called out for him in the night.

It hurt Bellatrix more than she could ever admit.

How could the witch not know how she felt? She made herself pretty clear, and felt like they were getting off to a good start. But then, Hermione does this. And everything falls apart again.

"…did you know?" Harry asked her after a moment of silence.

She had a feeling he already knew the answer, so she just nodded. "Yes,"

Harry swallowed, looking out at the open tent door before he walked over the sullen witch. He hesitated for only a moment, eyeing the uncharacteristically mute Black, before he sat beside her. Before Bella knew it, there was a comforting arm wrapped around her left shoulder.

She wanted to push him away, yell, but Hermione had taken all her strength in this moment. So, she breathed out a heavy sigh before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"…tell anyone about this, and I'll hex you into next week," Bellatrix mumbled, heart not really in the threat at all.

Harry smiled softly, feeling just as exhausted as the witch was. "Deal," He supplied, knowing an empty threat when he heard one.

As the silent sound of rain pouring outside filled the room, Harry thought about Dumbledore. How certain he was that Wendell didn't have a daughter. But Harry suspected he did know, Dumbledore knew everything. He planned the will, among other things he had yet to learn. Maybe Dumbledore knew Harry wasn't ready to learn the truth yet, so he kept it from him until it came out on its own when he was mature enough to understand.

He may have planned a lot of things, but Harry was certain Dumbledore did not expect Bellatrix Black, of all people, to worm her way into the trio's group. Harry never thought it possible, but, Bellatrix had become a great asset to the team, and a damn good friend; with the way she kept Hermione's secret for so long.

If that weren't reason to trust her, he didn't know what would get it through Ron's thick head.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, not removing her head as she felt the boy shake; she kept her eyes closed.

Harry grinned. "Just thinking about something Dumbledore told us a while back, and how much truth rings through it,"

"What'd he say?" Bella was halfway asleep, Harry could tell by the sluggish response.

He shook his head. "…nothing," He said, thinking back to what Dumbledore had said in the hospital wing.

_Oh, to be young, and to feel love's keen sting._


	5. The Golden Trio, Plus-one (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wanted to have this up by Friday because I have stuff to do this week. This was a bit harder to write because it was focused on just the trio after Ron’s leaving, and it felt like there was a lot of nothing going on, so I needed to add something. Then I remembered someone asking for flashbacks, and bam…everything flowed after that. I forgot the name of the reviewer who asked for flashbacks, but, thanks!
> 
> Springcookie: Thanks!
> 
> omar_rock316: They would be! Thanks!
> 
> Wishednighty20: Yeah I love their friendship, thanks!

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Five: _The_ _Golden Trio, Plus-one_**

**_Part Two: Alone Together_ **

* * *

 

_“The only real mistake is the one from which we learn nothing.”_

_—John Powell_

* * *

 

Harry stepped out the tent to look out at the bright sky, and ocean before him. It had only been a few hours since Ron left, but it felt like more. And to say it isn’t awkward, would be a lie. Harry is trying to keep the harmony, but both witches are often lost in thought. Hermione is stuck on the absence of the redhead, and Harry has a sinking suspicion that Bellatrix is still hurting over the choice Hermione had made.

They couldn’t go on like this. He needed them to help him find the Horcruxes. There was no way he could do it by himself.

With a heavy sigh, he removed any trace of them residing in the woods and walked over to Bellatrix. “…” He remained mute, standing beside her, as they watched Hermione tie a piece of cloth to a tree.

She may be trying to leave a trail for Ron to follow, if he ever comes back to his senses.

Harry waited for her to slowly walk on his other side, before he took both of their hands and apparated them to a large stony mountain side. The sickness from abruptly moving from one area to another, didn’t phase him as much as it usually did; not when there was so much guilt piling up from the way he yelled at his best friend.

He should have taken it easy on Ron, it wasn’t his fault. The locket was controlling his emotions, and influencing him.

“…salvio hexia,” He heard Bellatrix mumble under her breath as she walked around to ward their new hiding spot. “Protego Totalum,” She said, moving around other parts of the rock.

Harry silently thanked her, glancing over at Hermione who had found a seat on the stone in solitude. He caught a glimpse of her fighting back tears when they landed, she was still emotional.

With a glance at Bellatrix, who was making sure they stayed protected, he carefully approached the bookworm. They didn’t exchange words, but their eyes locked for a moment and understanding passed over. At that moment he knew she didn’t blame him for the decision she had to make; she would stand by her choice, even if it hurt like hell now.

“…” Harry sat down beside her, their shoulders brushing as they silently starred into the slowly darkening sky; the sound of Bellatrix setting up camp filled the empty void.

“I’m going to head inside,” Harry whispered after minutes of sitting on the ground. “Come with me?” He asked, offering his hand to the bushy-haired girl. “It’s dark out,”

Hermione shook her head, watching as he shoved his hands into his pocket. “You go ahead, I just need some air, but I’ll be in soon,” She sighed as he continued to stare, inquisitive. “…I’m fine, I promise,”

“Okay,” Harry gave her one more look before he walked inside the tent Bellatrix had set up.

The brown-haired boy let out a delighted sigh as the warmth from inside reached him. He made a move to remove his jacket before he frowned, catching Bellatrix jump as she nearly bumped into him on her way out.

“Where are you going?” He asked, dropping his hands as he decided to leave his coat on.

Bellatrix shifted, a flush rising over her face, as she cautiously pulled out the radio Ron had been carrying all day from behind her back. “…I was going to give it to her,” She shrugged, looking at the object that had soft music playing from it. “She might want something that reminds her of him, to keep him close until he returns,” She trailed off with a huff, looking away from the kind expression the boy was giving her.

She didn’t like the fact that suppressed feelings were rising back again about Ron, but she accepted Hermione’s choice. And she promised she would be there for her when her friends couldn’t. she was just glad Harry was around when she couldn’t face her fears.

“…give me,” Harry mumbled after a moment, a soft smile reaching his lips as another surprisingly wonderful part of Bellatrix made its appearance. “She needs some time to think, and space to breathe,” He said as he gently placed the radio on the wooden table before them.

Bellatrix snorted, crossing her arms as she eyed the radio. “Yeah, I think we could all use a break right now,” She bit her lower lip, tapping her foot to the beat as a familiar song played. “…O Children—”

“I love this song,” Harry finished, gaining a tentative smile from the witch. “They played it at the Yule Ball, gosh was that an awful night,” He thought back to how the twins weren’t his exact first choice before he snorted. “Didn’t you go with—”

Bella nodded with a groan. “Lestrange, yes, my parents set the whole thing up. Thought it would be great to become acquainted with my future husband…bet they never would have imagined I’d skip out on the wedding, and join the boy who lived to defeat the dark lord.”

Harry smiled, fixing his glasses. “I can’t say anyone expected it, but I’m glad you’re here regardless,” He paused, enjoying the relaxing feeling the sound of the song gave him as he swayed. “I never did get to dance to this song,” He said suggestively.

“No…” Bellatrix gave him her hardest glare, backing away as he reached out for her arms. “Potter, just because we bonded a few hours ago does not mean—stop!”

Harry laughed quietly as he caught her arms before pulling her closer, feet spinning them around. “You know, I think you enjoy my company way more than you’d like to admit,”

“Please,” Bellatrix couldn’t stop the soft smile rising to her face as she found herself dancing along. “I can barely tolerate you,” The insult fell short as she ran out of fake insults, and instead swayed with the music filling the tent.

_Hey, little train, wait for me_

_I was held in chains but now I’m free_

Harry grinned as he spun the witch with ease before pulling her back to him. Their eyes met as they followed the beat of the music, each wearing identical expressions of peace. They may not be dancing with the ones they truly wanted around their arms, but at this moment they felt free from everything going on around them.

From the war, the death eaters chasing them, their missing redheaded friend who, even Bellatrix, had learned to keep dear to her heart. She still couldn’t stand him, but sometimes friendships were like that. And she didn’t have any other friends to relate it to, so she could only assume she and Ron each had mutual respect; she would even dare to say she valued him as a friend.

So, when she didn’t see his red locks, or hear him mutter something sarcastic, the following morning after he disappeared; a sense of fear washed over her. Fear of what she was feeling, and fear of his safety. Maybe it was the way Molly had taken her in and treated her as family that made her feel inclined to protect him. All she knew was that she missed threatening to hex him, and glaring at him whenever her annoyed her.

Would it be insane if she thought of him as her annoying little brother who whines whenever he doesn’t get what he wants? The ones you want to hate, swear you do, but are quick to defend them when others threaten to harm them.

“…” Bellatrix felt Harry pull away, his smile lessening as the tent flaps sounded behind them.

She moved out of his arms as her black eyes caught Hermione entering, eyes hard. “…didn’t think you two could stand to be in the same room, let alone dance together,” She snarked as she pulled the locket from her neck; giving Bella a raised eyebrow, silently questioning her.

Harry shrugged when Bellatrix remained mute, watching her take a seat on the bench away from them, before scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “Uhm, we have our moments,”

“Obviously,” Hermione huffed, handing Harry the locket with a sigh. “…I think my uncle may have sent Ron some hints on my family tree through this Horcrux. That’s how he found out who I really am,” She said, crossing her arms as she watches his eyes widen.

Harry gaped. “He’s the one who outed you?”

Hermione shrugged. “He must have thought if he told you two the truth, you’d leave me which would force you to travel alone; he’s trying to tear us apart.”

“…and he almost succeeded.” Harry growled, clutching the locket tightly. “We have to destroy this, sooner than later,”

“I agree,” Hermione nodded. “Let’s get some sleep, and think on it more tomorrow. We can’t stay in one place for long,”

Harry nodded, he was about to call it quits before he glanced over at Bellatrix. “…Bella,” He said, not aware of the frown Hermione wore as he used the witches nickname. “Do you have any ideas of where we should go?”

Bella shook her head after a moment, surprised he had even asked her for her input. “N-no, not now, but I’ll let you know when I do,” She promised.

“Good,” Harry smiled softly before he turned towards his bed, sheepishly moving away from the clear tension oozing from the two girls.    

Bella swallowed as Hermione continued to stare before rising from the table, and turning her back to get some rest for the long day they would have tomorrow. She could feel the cold glare behind her as she plopped down on the dingy bed.

She knew they would need to have a confrontation, but she couldn’t do it right now. Unbelievably, she needed some space from her favorite bookworm.

It was for the best.

* * *

 

**Hogwarts, 1991**

**Platform 9 3/4**

“Do you have everything, Bellatrix?” A smooth, yet demanding, voice asked from behind the small child.

A girl, in her first year, with thick unruly black locks nodded with a bored look on her face. “Yes, mum,” She sighed, wanting to snap at her mother for asking her the same questions repeatedly but she knew better than to anger the older woman.

“You’re so lucky Bella,” A pout came across a young, blonde, girls bright pink face; eyes filled with excitement for her older sister. “I can’t wait to go to Hogwarts like you! I bet you’re going to be the most popular person in Slytherin,”

There family had Slytherin in their blood, there was no other house they could belong in without being a disgrace to the Black name.

Andromeda, the middle child, who resembled a younger looking Bellatrix with shorter, more controlled hair, snorted. “Please, she’ll be the most popular person for wreaking havoc,” She snarked, gaining a glare from Narcissa as she clutched onto her mother’s leg.

Andy knew her older sister would give the professors a run for their money. Her sister was already a terror at home; exploding things while she worked on potions, and spells, and sneaking out of the house when she’s supposed to have lessons with their father.

He always made sure to teach his daughters about what they should expect once they get to class. Each of them is assigned several books their father expected them to read before he quizzes them on the information. It isn’t that Bellatrix didn’t understand the material, she was brilliant, it’s just that she didn’t have the patience for classrooms; sitting in one spot for long wasn’t her thing.

So, often time Bellatrix would skip her lessons to walk around their large garden or take some time to look up at the sky. But their father never disciplined her, Bellatrix was his favorite.

It also helped that she always had the assignment ready despite missing the lesson.

Her mother, that was another story.

“Bite me,” Bellatrix growled towards Andy, eyes flashing with that familiar light of irritation.

Druella snapped her fingers, causing Andy to straighten up automatically; Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Enough, we’re sending Bella off today,” She placed a chilling hand on her eldest daughter’s shoulder, smiling, although, it was more of a threatening sneer. “…don’t cause too much trouble, Bellatrix. Your education is important, and remember, don’t give me a reason to come down here,”

Bellatrix gnawed at her lip as her mother tightened her grip on her shoulder. “Understood,” She all but snatched her shoulder away; she gave Cissy a quick hug, even entertained the awkward one from Andy, before leaving without giving her mother another glance.

The young witch turned to walk onto the train when she knocked into someone. Bellatrix growled, a threat to hex the person on the tip of her tongue, before her black orbs met soft brown. The twelve-year-old swallowed down the retort, feeling heat rise to her cheeks before she shoved her hands behind her back; she teased her fingers, not knowing what to do with her hands.

“My, apologizes,” A light, well refined, voice spoke. “I didn’t see you there,”

Bellatrix shrugged, feigning indifference as she eyed the girl in front of her. “…it’s fine,” She mumbled, taking in uncontrollable, frizzy, locks. “Bellatrix Black,” The witch spoke, head held high, as she waited for the other girl to respond.

Her family always told her to be proud of her family name.

“Hermione Granger,” The girl replied, amusement in her eyes as she watched Bellatrix try to be something she’s not. “…it’s my first year at Hogwarts,” She began.

Bellatrix felt the familiar tightening around her arm as Druella pulled her aside, snarling down at Granger. “Come on Bellatrix, you don’t want to be late now,” She turned her nose up at Hermione. “Run along now,”

Hermione made a face as realization dawned on her. “…it was nice meeting you, Bellatrix,” She barely made eye contact with Bellatrix, before she turned on her heel to get on the train.

“What did I tell you about associating with filth?” Her mother barked into her ear, grip so tight on her arm Bella thought it might fall off. “I don’t want you talking to her, in fact…I want you to make it your responsibility to make her life, along with the other mudbloods at this school, miserable. Understand? We are superior, they don’t belong here,”

Bellatrix nodded, sighing as her arm was released.

She was taught to hate muggles, and muggleborns. Could spot them from a mile away. But Granger, she seemed different for some reason; and it compelled Bella to uncover her secrets. Who was Hermione Granger?

She would make it her job to find out.

* * *

 

“Hermione! Bella!” Bellatrix heard a thump, followed by Harry screaming excitedly as he stumbled out of the tent. “Look!”

Bella had been double checking their wards while Hermione sat a fare distance away on the stone floor with a book in her lap. They woke around the same time but still haven’t spoken more than a ‘good morning’ or a polite nod in each other’s direction.

“What is it?” Bella curiously asked, stepping closer to the duo expectantly; anything was better than sitting in one place with no leads.

“Hermione, you were right, snitches have flesh memories,” Harry began, walking carefully over the cratered stone floor. “But I didn’t catch the first snitch with my hand, I almost swallowed it,” He concluded, handing the golden snitch over to the bookworm.

Bellatrix scoffed, muttering under her breath so no one could hear. “…that’s all?”

“I open at the close,” Hermione read aloud, grazing her fingertips over the snitch.

Harry nodded eagerly. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” She confessed, pausing before she held her book up. “I found something as well.”

Bellatrix made a face, aggravated, why hadn’t she told her she found something? They had been sitting outside in a tense silence for over thirty bloody minutes.

“At first, I thought it was an eye, but now I don’t think it is,” Hermione began, opening the book to a page; Bella held down her emotions to lean forward to see. “Somebody drew this symbol in the book, inked it in,”

Dark eyes took in the triangle drawn into the blank page. Inside, there was a circle, and a straight line sketched through the middle.

Harry hummed. “Luna’s dad was wearing that at Bill and Fluer’s wedding,”

“Why would someone draw it in a children’s book,” Hermione mumbled, trailing off as she lost herself in thought.

Harry glanced at Bella, clearing his throat as she gave him a reassuring nod. “…I’ve been thinking…I want to go to Godric’s Hollow.” He declared, clapping his hands together. “It’s where I was born, it’s where my parents died—”

“Which is exactly why he’ll expect you to go,” Hermione sighed, closing the book softly. “…because it means something to you,”

Harry gave Bella a pleading look, she snapped out of her daydream to clear her throat; causing Hermione to give her a look. “I think it’s worth a shot, I mean, we aren’t doing much here. And from what I’ve learned, it’s an important place to Riddle as well; so maybe he’s hiding something there?”

Hermione eyed the duo, sighing, she loathed their new friendship; it was new, strange, and unnatural. “It’s too dangerous,” She mumbled, looking at Harry in fear of giving in to Bella’s dark alluring eyes. “…but even I’ve been thinking,” She trailed off as she stood up from the stone, and began walking towards the tent. “We’ll have to go there eventually,”

Harry threw his arms up in victory while the bookworms back was turned, earning a low five from Bella. She wasn’t excited for the same reasons. He wanted to find something to give them a jump start on their journey, and maybe even be somewhere close to home for Christmas, while Bella just wanted some new scenery.

She was sick of seeing these bloody rocks.

Hermione glared at them as she turned back around, suspicious. “…it could be possible, for something else to be hidden there,”

“Like what?” Harry asked, calming down as the trio looked at each other.

Hermione licked her chapped lips. “The sword,” She said before continuing to walk. “If Dumbledore only wanted you to have it, without it falling into the Ministries hand, where would be a better place to hide it than the birth place of the founder of Gryffindor?”

Bella nodded, assuming everything was confirmed. “I’ll take the tent down,” She mumbled after a thick silence, it seemed like the duo needed have a quick heart to heart before their suicide mission.

Harry let out a breath, watching the witch walk away, a feeling of nostalgia washing over him suddenly. “Hermione,” He began, trailing off when he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“…you and Bella?” Hermione asked, uncharacteristically grim, as she brushed away stray strands of hair out of her friend’s face.

Harry let out a loose laugh, shaking his head. “She’s actually great company to keep. I would have noticed if it hadn’t been for all the hexes thrown my way, and getting knocked off my broom constantly,” He said with a small shrug. “…but we’re not as close as you two,” He said, watching her expression closely.

Hermione dropped her hand. “Come on,” She avoided the question, turning her back to him as she walked towards the tent that was halfway down.

Harry groaned, they couldn’t keep ignoring the elephant in the room. Eventually there would be a huge blow up, and he wanted to be somewhere far away when it happened.

* * *

 

**Hogwarts, 1994**

**A week after the Yule Ball**

Bellatrix pulled out her wand, twirling it between her fingers as she caught the familiar backside of Granger wandering down an empty hallway. The bookworm had showed everyone, especially Bella, how much she had grown into a fine young woman at the Ball with the barbarian wrapped around her arm. Bella herself had gone with Lestrange, and it wasn’t as terrible as she thought it would be. They both had a strong interest in quidditch, and teasing first years, so for most of the Ball they sent hexes to their unsuspecting victims.

Bella’s idea of a perfect date.

The night was cut short when she saw Hermione storm off after, awkwardly, berating Ron about his behavior. Bellatrix would have laughed, had it not been for the tears falling down the witch’s face. But she could only blame herself, Bellatrix didn’t know why Hermione gave Ron the time of day. All he did was hurt her, even she could see that she deserved better.

_Like you?_

Bellatrix shook her head for thinking such thoughts. She hated Hermione, the girl wasn’t worthy of anything; a mudblood, and a blood traitor, they were a perfect match.

“…” Bellatrix growled, sending a hex towards the unsuspecting girl, ignoring the pain in her heart at the thought of seeing Hermione run after Ron.

She only felt a little bit better as Granger fell to the floor, groaning. Bellatrix snickered, kicking away one of the books that had fallen due to Granger losing her grip on them during the hit. The Slytherin twirled her wand around, gleefully, as she thought about others spells she could use to make the witch squirm.

Before she could raise her wand, a quick flash of movement, too fast for her to see, struck as Hermione retaliated. Bellatrix froze, laughter falling, as she saw the anger in those brown orbs; it had been building up and was now being released for her eyes only.

This was new.

Bellatrix, despite the slight fear filling her, couldn’t help but be thrilled. This was a new, and exciting, side of Hermione that she wanted to explore. She had made it her goal since their first year to discover it, but after a few years of teasing the seemingly spineless witch Bellatrix had given up. She thought, maybe she had been wrong about their being more to Hermione.

But now, she’s thinking she’d been right all along.

“…” Hermione sent a fierce stinging jinx Bellatrix’s way, too fast to block.

Bellatrix yelped as it struck her in the face, a tingling sensation overcoming her as she curled into herself pathetically. Despite being bested by a muggleborn, of all people, she couldn’t help but feel delighted.

Hermione’s gasp broke her away from her train of thought. “Oh, my, I’m so sorry!” She stumbled as she crawled over to check on her rival, worried brown orbs looking down at her with sorrow. “Are you—”

“…” Bellatrix growled, blushing at seeing the power the witch possessed; and her desire to explore it. “If you tell anyone what happened, I’ll end you. Do you understand?” She asked, after she had climbed on top of a nervous Hermione.

“Y-yes,” Hermione nodded, swallowing as their noses brushed.

They would be in a compromising position, had it not been for the curved wand pointed at her throat.

“…” Bellatrix shoved the witch one more time, face hot, before she swiftly stood up and speed-walked out of the hall.

She released a heavy sigh as she turned the corner, leaning against the wall to catch her breath.

“This girl is going to kill me,” Bella whispered, licking her lips as she tried to fight away her blush.

She had caught a glimpse of Hermione’s power, and she wanted more.

She would have more.

* * *

 

Bella lets out a sigh as she leaves Harry to place wards around their new resting spot as the darkness envelopes them. She finds herself slapping the tent flaps open with aggravation, a snarl on her lips. Going to Godric’s Hollow had to be, the absolute, worst, plan they had ever had.

Bella knew from the start, when they landed in the snowy town filled with Christmas carols, that it’d be a nightmare. First, they visited Harry’s parents’ graves, and the house where they were killed; Bellatrix felt like she was intruding on a special moment between close friends, so she left to scope out the rest of the house. She knew she and Harry had become close friends over their time in the wilderness, but she didn’t think she needed to be there now.

So, she let the old lady, Bathilda Bagshot, lead Harry and Hermione around while she wandered downstairs. She found a book with an interview by Rita Skeeter, eyeing it, bored, before she tossed it aside once more. The light on her curved wand guided her through the broken-down house, her lips curling as a grotesque smell reached her lips.

Bella covered her mouth, groaning, as she heard rather than saw dozens of flies taking up a darkened room. There was a loud thump upstairs followed by Hermione’s shout, before she could look further into the dark room; but from her conclusions, she assumes it was a dead body.

Her guess was proved right when she ran upstairs, just in time to see Hermione shoot a stunning spell at Riddle’s snake. It must have been disguised as the women, and the cadaver Nagini used had once been below before the beast had taken control of it.

She barely had time to blink before Hermione reached out for her as they apparated away. When they landed in another forest Bellatrix wanted to punch something, a hex wouldn’t do, she needed to physically hurt something; she felt like they were going in circles.

But the constant yelling from Hermione snapped her out of her moment long enough to heal Harry’s wound from the snake attack. She let Hermione set the tent up before she placed the boy inside to rest for a while. The dark-haired witch left Hermione to sit by his side while she placed the protection wards back over their area.

It was a few hours later when Harry stepped outside to ask Hermione where his wand was. Bellatrix barely restrained a snort as she watched the witch remove the broken wand from underneath a blanket she was obviously hiding it under. Bella amusedly watched Harry let out a heavy sigh, controlling his emotions, before he demanded she lend him hers; also taking the locket.

He gave her a clear dismissal, telling her to get inside to stay warm while he stood watch. Bella was getting tired as well, from the healing and putting up wards, so she stomped her way inside the tent. She should have seen it coming, really. She knows how she gets when she’s tired, she’s quicker to snap at people than usual.

“…someone’s in a mood,” Hermione snarked, eyeing the witch from where she sat at the wood table; the book Dumbledore left her out in front.

It had been the closest thing to a full sentence the witch had spoken to her since Ron’s disappearance.

Bella rolled her eyes. “I’m not the one brooding over a git who barely knew I existed for half of my life,” She snapped, turning to plop down on the sorry excuse for a bed when an arm caught her wrist.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hermione growled, anger, and confusion, flashing through her brown eyes.

Bella snatched her arm away as if it burned, gaining a hurt look from the brown-haired witch. “What’s wrong with me, eh? I’m not the one who’s been sulking around for days, just because that idiot has decided to do us all a favor and get out of our way—”

Hermione frowned, interrupting the witch with ease. “Don’t talk about him like that, he’s my best friend,”

“Doesn’t seem like it to me,” Bella huffed, backing away to pace angrily. “No, the pain, from his disappearance, that you have is suited for a lover—”

“You’re mad,” Hermione scoffed, albeit taking a small step back. “R-ron and I are just friends! I miss him because he’s a good friend, and I want him to be safe…he’s a better friend than you!” She accused.

Bellatrix froze, pausing from her pacing to snap around to face the witch with the stealth of a snake. “He’s a better friend than me? How did you draw that drastic conclusion?”

Hermione crossed her arms. “What happened to, I’ll be there for you? You haven’t spoken more than five words to me since Ron left,” She shook her head. “The whole point of you coming with us was so you could stand by me if my friends betrayed me—”

“Harry didn’t betray you,” Bella said, receiving an eyeroll from the other girl. “…you already have one friend, so I didn’t feel the need to step in; wanted to give you your space. And when I did try to comfort you, you chased after Ron like it was your fault for his appalling behavior,”

“…he’s my friend,” Hermione said once more, but to Bella it seemed like she was trying to convince herself.

Bella shook her head. “I didn’t see friendship that night, I saw heartache,” She whispered, turning to head for the exit before the witch called out to her again.

“So, what if it was?” Hermione growled. “He cares about me, we’re best friends,”

“…if he cared about you, he would have accepted you despite who you’re related to,” Bella confirmed, turning to face the heated witch.

Hermione laughed, harsh. “Please, you teased me for years until you found out I was a half-blood. Don’t be such a hypocrite,” She hissed.

“I accepted you as a muggle-born, despite the hexes, and name calling, I respected you for your high intelligence, and envied you for your friendships,” Bella growled, face growing hot with fury; how dare Hermione accuse her of being on the same level as Ron. “And yes, I did decide to act differently towards you once I realized your blood status, but, it’s only because I was a coward in the past, and finding out who you were gave me the strength to do what I’ve really wanted,”

Bella licked her lips. “You give me courage, and I don’t feel any differently about you just because you’re the dark lord’s niece; I could give two shits about your uncle,” Hermione smirked slightly, shaking her head at the vulgar language. “You make me brave, and I wanted to be brave for you but when I saw you chase after him…it hurt, and when I’m hurt I tend to avoid things; so, I’ve kept my distance,” She admitted.

“Why do you even care?” Hermione whispered, looking at her with confused eyes. “What does it matter to you, if I have feelings for him?”

Bellatrix felt her heartache; hadn’t she made herself clear? “Because I’ve seen you cry at the Yule Ball due to his ignorance, because I watched him ignore you for years when you tried to get his attention, because he stuffed his tongue down Lavender’s throat when you helped him keep his spot on the quidditch team, because you deserve better—”

“I deserve better?” Hermione questioned, scoffing as she watched Bellatrix nod her head sternly. “And what, is that going to be you?” She joked, gesturing to the witch with an eyebrow raised.

Bella remained mute for a few seconds before shrugging. “Would that be such a bad thing?” She asked, confident, as she made eye contact with Hermione.

She was sick of being a coward.

Hermione gaped. “W-what, you’re joking,” She tried to laugh it off, but couldn’t.

“I’m not,” Bella shook her head. “I’ve been trying to pursue you since our third year, but I’ve only just gathered my nerve this year. And before you ask, it’s not because you’re a half-blood, it’s because I’ve learned more about you. More than I could have learned from keeping you at a distance,”

“I’m not perfect, I’ve teased you for years, but, we’ve also become great friends; I’d go as far to call you one of my best,” Bella sighed, taking a small step back. “…and I want to pursue a relationship with you because you’re one of the few people I trust; you’ve protected my sister from myself, you’re going against your own uncle to protect the world, and you have a sympathy towards muggles that you’ve seemed to share with me,”

“…you’re brilliant, and I just want to you to be a part of my life…to be more,” The dark-haired witch looked away, she didn’t want to see how the girl was reacting. “But if you don’t want that, it’s fine too. I’ll be satisfied to just have your friendship,”

Black eyes looked up to connected with conflicted brown orbs. “But don’t expect me to act like I’m happy you’re settling for him, because you do deserve better…even if it’s not me,” With that, she turned to exit the tent.

“Bellatrix—” Hermione began, taking a hesitant step forward.

“Stop…it just, hurts, to see you so depressed about him when…” Bella trailed off, shaking her head, as she held her hand out to stop the witch from approaching. “…I need some space, you owe me that,”

Bella left without looking to see her reaction, brushing away tears, as she walked into the comforting dark. Fresh air filled her lungs as she took deep breathes to calm herself down. She grabbed her wand out to act as a flashlight and jumped when she saw Harry a few feet away from her.

“Bloody hell,” Bellatrix growled, holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart. “We need to get you a bell round your neck, why are you stalking around like a death eater?”

Harry swallowed, gesturing to the bright light coming from their left. “…look,”

“A Patronus?” Bella gasped, watching as the bright blue doe looked towards them before walking further into the darkest part of the woods.

Harry grabbed her arm. “Come on,”

She barely had a choice as they followed the creature a few meters ahead, where it took them to a frozen lake. The Patronus then morphed into a singular ball of light, resting above the lake just a few feet away from them.

“Lumos,” Harry whispered, lighting the darkness as he poked the frozen surface with his feet; testing it. “…stay here, if something happens, protect Hermione,”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as he played the hero card. “If something happens, I’ve got your back, now, get on with it,” She waved her hand around, bored. “Chosen one duties I suppose?” A shrug, before she gave him a gentle push.

Harry smiled softly before slowly making a move to step on the ice. It crackled, dangerously, as he took small steps forward to get a closer look at the light. Bella frowned, interested, as the blue hue delved into the thick ice and disappeared from her sight.

She watched as he kneeled to wipe away the frosted layer covering the ice to catch a glimpse of what was below. Harry gasped, standing up so quickly Bellatrix worried he might fall backwards.

“Accio sword,” She raised her brows as she heard him cast the spell, pointing his wand to the frozen ground beneath his feet; had he found the bloody thing? “…defendo,” She heard after a few seconds of silence.

Bellatrix watched silently as the ice cracked away slowly, forming an opening. She barely had time to cover her eyes as he began to disrobe as he prepared to dive underneath to obtain the sword.

That was too much of Potter she was willing to see.

It wasn’t until she heard a splash, did she uncover her eyes to see the tip of his hair go underwater. She eyed Hermione’s wand where Harry had left it by the edge of the opening and sighed. Hermione was the last thing she needed to think about. Maybe Ron had the right idea, leaving. Bellatrix assumed the trio would be better off without her; most of the time she felt she didn’t belong. Like she was intruding on a journey she never should have been a part of.

Before she could think about it any longer, a quick movement underneath the ice caught her attention. A shadow, in the shape of Harry’s form, was jerking around wildly; as if he were being attacked.

“Idiot,” Bellatrix growled, gaining a solid footing on the ice as she began to walk forward; uneasiness washing over her as she listened to Harry kick at the ice as he tried to escape.

Hermione would kill her if she let the boy die.

Not that she cared what she thought.

“He’s a stubborn one, isn’t he?” A familiar, sheepish, voice called out from behind her. “…he’d probably die without us, huh?”

Bellatrix wasn’t surprised, the trio always seemed to show up whenever one of their kind was in danger. “…suppose he would,” She told Ron, looking him over before she nodded to the opening. “Come on then,”

“Right, I’ll get the sword, and you get Harry,” He said, placing his wand to the ground before diving in.

Bella did the same, but not before casting a heating spell, and jumped into the icy water. She powered through the liquid to swim towards the terrifyingly limp boy. She managed to grab his feet before she swam back to the surface where Ron had just gotten to.

“I’ve got him,” Ron said through heavy breathes, pulling his friend by his feet to drag him the rest of the way. “…here,” He made his way back over to Bellatrix, offering his hand.

The dark-haired-witch sighed, taking the offered hand as he pulled her up with ease. “…thanks,” She mumbled, snatching her wand from the ground.

“Bella, are you mental?” She heard Harry begin as he pulled his glasses back on. “…you—what,” He trailed off, looking towards Bellatrix with a confused expression.

She shrugged, brushing away her damp locks. “Seems like we’re both mental enough to save your pathetic life,” Bella couldn’t help but grin as Ron laughed at her response. “…but he did help me save you,”

“I saw the Patronus,” Ron said. “Thought it was yours,”

Harry proceeded to redressing as he spoke. “Mines a stag,”

“Right, yeah,” Ron awkwardly motioned to his head with the sword in hand. “Antlers,”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but it was all in good cheer. In all honesty, she thought she would be more put off with the redhead returning. But, she was relieved. He was safe, with his friends, where he belonged. The trio would be united once more, stronger, and then, they wouldn’t need her.

She was wasting her time here, that’s what she had begun to realize.

She didn’t belong.

“Alright,” Bella looked up when she heard Harry speak, watching him place the locket on a solid rock. “Go ahead then,” He said, since Ron was the only one with the sword, it appeared, he would be the one to destroy it.

Ron shook his head. “That thing affects me more than it affects you and Hermione,”

“All the better reason to destroy it,” Harry nodded, fixing the locket once more before he looked up to face his friend.

Ron swallowed, backing away slowly. “No, I can’t,”

“Then why are you here?” Harry demanded. “Why did you come back?” Bella shifted in her spot as a tense silence filled the air, Harry sighed. “Look, we have to get rid of this before it can do anymore damage. Now, when it opens it will speak to each of us. I don’t know what’s in there, but it will put up a fight,” He backed away, motioning to Ron once more.

“…one,” Ron began, eyeing the locket as it whispered quietly to itself.

Harry nodded. “Two,”

“Three,” Bellatrix finished, just in time for Harry to speak in Parseltongue as Ron held the sword up.

A strong amount of dark magic exploded from the locket, the force pushing the trio off the ground. Bella swallowed, crawling backwards as a large dark creature sprang forth. She watched as it spoke to Ron, she couldn’t hear what it was saying but she could imagine what was running through his mind; the self-doubt, and fear, was already beginning to overpower her.

All her fears, of becoming the cold woman that was her mother, to being consumed with all the dark thoughts that filtered through her mind daily, began to pour out. The fear, that she could never, despite how hard she tried, avoid the dark side that tempted her since her childhood.

She wanted to be better, Hermione was teaching her, but with the locket whispering things in her ear; her fear increased. Doubt rose, and she thought, maybe, it could never happen.

“Ron!” Harry’s voice, a light in her darkness, brought her out of it. “Kill it!”

Bellatrix shook her head, struggling to rise to her feet as she moved closer to Ron. During the explosion, they had all been knocked meters away from each other. Ron to her right, and Harry on her far left.

_I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley. I have seen your fears._

Bella shuddered at the eerie voice, fear freezing her as she tried to move closer.

_Least loved by the girl who prefers your friend._

Bella flinched as Harry was pushed back when he tried to interfere. Ron sat, frozen, as the darkness swirled to present him with his worst nightmares. A gasp left her own mouth as an image of herself, along with Hermione, and Harry, by her sides, made its appearance.

“Shit,” Bella swallowed, the redhead wasn’t the only one with fears.

 _“We were better without you,”_ The mock Harry said, face pale. _“Happier, without you,”_

Hermione frowned, the locket made her appear colder than usual. _“Who could love you? Opposed to Bellatrix Black, heir to the House of Black. Who are you, compared to her?”_

“Ron!” Bellatrix didn’t know where her voice came from, but she screamed over the loud darkness to get the boys attention. “Ron, it’s lying! None of it’s true!”

Hermione wasn’t sulking around because of her, she didn’t cry each night for Bella, and she wasn’t listening to a radio that reminded her of Bella every day. She would never be what Hermione needed her to be, but Ron could.

And maybe she could accept that.

Whatever made Hermione happy.

 _“Your mother confessed, she would have preferred me as a son,”_ False Harry spoke.

 _“What woman would take you?”_ Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Bellatrix shook her head as her impostor growled. _“You, are, nothing, compared to me,”_

There was a pause where Bella, and Hermione’s, impostor turned towards each other; their intent was clear. Just as they began to step closer, Ron let out a fierce roar; holding the sword high over his head as he ran through their darkness.

Bella heard a sharp, _clang_ , before the darkness evaporated. A thick silence taking over them, the void filled with the trio catching their breathes. It felt like the life was coming back to them after being taken away.

“Just think,” Ron spoke, a few feet away from them as he sat on his knees. “…only a few more to go,”

Bella couldn’t help but snort.

* * *

 

**Hogwarts, 1993**

**Prior to the Time Turner**

“Oh, look who’s here,” The snarky voice of Rabastan Lestrange called out, crossing his arms as the golden trio approached them. “Come to see the show?”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, leaning against the stone wall as the black-haired boy taunted Granger. “…leave it be,” She whispered, Hermione didn’t seem like she was in the mood for his nonsense.

Buckbeak, one of Hagrid’s beats, were about to be executed. Bellatrix had wandered over to pay her respects, she admired strange beasts. On her way over, Rabastan decided to tag along for the ride, but, his decision to watch was entirely more beastly.

He assumed, just because she said yes to be his date to the Yule Ball next year, that they were on friendly terms. But they weren’t, she only did it to shut her mother up.

“You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!” Hermione growled, rising her wand as if she were going to strike the boy, her eyes shifting to Bellatrix who had her eyebrows raised in surprise.

She had never seen the witch this, flushed, and furious.

“Hermione, no!” Ron’s squeaky, undeveloped, voice called out from behind her. “He’s not worth it,”

Bellatrix scoffed as Lestrange flinched away, cowering like a foul. “…seriously?” She muttered under her breath, twirling her wand as she contemplated, before concluding to leave the black-haired boy to fight his own battle.

He’d have to learn someday.

The bookworm eventually lowered her wand, just like Bellatrix thought.

Lestrange slowly opened his eyes, glancing to Bella as he probably prepared to make an excuse for his shaking figure movements before. When Hermione turned her back to them, Lestrange laughed as he leaned forward to nudge Bellatrix to join in.

Before he could graze her, Hermione snapped back around to land a solid punch to his face. Lestrange let out a yelp, falling to the ground pathetically, looking up, for help. Bellatrix was too shocked to offer a hand, let alone breath. Her heart had never beat so fast.

Hermione’s glare was hard, face flush, as her thick locks blew in the wind. There was a look of pure hatred coming out of her normally soft eyes, power oozed from her.

Bella felt herself swoon.

“Come on,” Lestrange pulled her out of her daze, lifting himself off the ground with a groan. “Let’s go, Bella,”

The dark-haired witch nodded weakly, swallowing as Hermione’s hard gaze followed Lestrange as he left. Their eyes met for a mere moment, and Bellatrix swore she saw them soften before Hermione looked away to her shocked friends.

Was it her, or did Hermione’s hair look less frizzy than usual?

* * *

 

“Is everything all right?” Hermione asked, walking out of the tent after hearing her friend call her; Bellatrix stood by Harry’s side, avoiding her gaze. “…” She bit her lower lip, thinking of something to say when Harry spoke.

“Everything is fine, more than, actually,” Harry nodded, motioning to Ron who cautiously waltz over; wisely keeping his distance.

Ron grinned goofily. “Hey,” Harry smiled, probably thinking Hermione would run to his arms after his long absence.

He didn’t know her as well as Bella.

“You,” Hermione growled, stomping her way over as she shoved him. “Complete, arsehole, Ronald Weasley!” She shouted, picking up leaves from the ground to throw at him. “You, show up here after weeks, and say, hey?” Hermione had grabbed his bag, hitting him with it as she spoke each word.

Bella sighed as a thick silence took over, filled with Ron and Hermione starring at each other before she shook her head. “Where’s my wand, Harry?” She faced him.

“I don’t know,” Harry childishly moved away so she couldn’t reach him. “I don’t have it,”

Hermione huffed. “Harry Potter, you give me my wand back—”

“Why does he have your wand?” Ron frowned.

Hermione snapped back towards him. “Never mind why he’s got my wand…what is that?” She asked, watching Ron hold up the destroyed locket with a grin. “You destroyed it? And how is it that you just happen to have the sword of Gryffindor?”

“It’s a long story,” Bella found her voice, shrugging.

Hermione glanced her way, feeling like she was getting ganged up on. She was curious to what she had missed, but was too furious at Ron, and Harry, for dropping this on her. And she didn’t even want to think about what Bella had told her the other night.

“…don’t think this changes anything,” Hermione said, shaking her head as she prepared to walk away.

Ron scoffed. “Oh, of course not. I only destroyed a bloody Horcrux, how does this change anything?” He sighed as Hermione turned back to face him. “…look, I wanted to come back as soon as I left. Just didn’t know how to find you,”

“Yeah, how did you find us?” Harry asked, stepping closer to Bella.

Ron pulled out the gift Dumbledore had given him. “With this,”

“The Deluminator?” Hermione asked, surprise washing over her.

Ron nodded. “It doesn’t just turn the lights on and off,” He began. “I don’t know how it works or why it happened then and not any other time, because I’ve been wanting to come back ever since I left. But I was listening to the radio, on Christmas morning, and I heard...I heard you.”

He didn’t take his eyes away from the bookworm.

“You heard me on the radio?” She asked, unbelieving.

Ron shook his head. “No, I heard you coming out of my pocket. Your voice,” He held up the Deluminator. “…came out of this.”

“And what exactly did I say?” Hermione asked, her tone a mix between skepticism and curiosity.

She would forever be curious, despite the life or death situation she was faced with.

“My name. Just my name, Ron, like a whisper.” Bellatrix gnawed on her lower lip, sighing as she looked down at her feet with a frown; hair hiding her face.

She couldn’t see the soft brown eyes glancing towards her every now and then.

“So, I took it out,” Ron continued, looking at the Deluminator. “…and it didn’t seem different, or anything, but I was sure I’d heard you. So, I clicked it. And the light went out in my room, but another light appeared right outside the window.”

Ron dazed off, looking into the sky as the memory came back to him.

“It was a ball of light, kind of pulsing, and bluish, like that light you get around a Portkey, you know?”

“Yeah,” Harry and Hermione said automatically.

“I knew this was it,” Ron said. “I grabbed my stuff and packed it, then I put on my rucksack and went out into the garden. The little ball of light was hovering there, waiting for me, and when I came out, it bobbed along a bit and I followed it behind the shed and then it...well, it went inside me.” He shrugged.

“Sorry?” Harry asked, he couldn’t have heard him right.

“It sort of, floated towards me,” Ron said, explaining the movement with his index finger. “…right to my chest, and then – it just went straight through. It was here,” He touched a point close to his heart, causing Hermione to soften slightly. “I could feel it, it was hot. And once it was inside me I knew what I was supposed to do, I knew it would take me where I needed to go. So, I disapparated and came out on the side of a hill. There was snow everywhere...and it was dark, I just hoped that one of you would show yourself,”

Bellatrix met Ron’s gaze, swallowing. “…and you did.”

“…” Bella gave him a small nod, a soft smile gracing her lips as she acknowledged him.

She had to admit, she was glad he had returned safely. And if Hermione wanted to be with him, she would accept it. She would be supportive of her choice, but it would take time. Bella needed some space, it all seemed like too much.

The silence was deafening. 

“Come on,” Harry spoke softly, drawing their eyes to him. “Let’s go inside, warm up, we have a lot to talk about,” He grinned as Ron nodded, a happy smile on his face for being reunited with his friends.

Bella swallowed, remaining still as the trio walked towards the tent. “…”

“Bellatrix,” Ron called out, surprising her, as he gave her a soft, confused, look. “Are you coming?”

The dark-haired witch avoided Hermione’s obvious gaze on her, nodding. “You guys go ahead, I’m going to check the charms and put up some new wards,” She said with ease, giving them a reassuring smile.

Harry grinned, thanking her, before he slipped into the tent once more. Ron gave a nod in her direction, while Hermione hesitated, she tried to meet her gaze, but gave up when Bella turned her back. She didn’t turn around until she heard the flaps close.

“…” She pulled out her wand, twirling it between her fingers as she walked towards the invisible shield.

She’d never be part of the golden trio.

Bella gave a final glance over her shoulder when a bright spark emerged in the tent, followed by Hermione’s shout. The sound of Harry and Ron’s laughter eased her worries.

“Idiots,” She snorted, before apparting away.

They didn’t need her here.


	6. At Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you asked about my update schedule. I don't really have a set time or day for when I post new chapters, some days I'll be in a good mood and will post early. So, if I'm in a good mood I'll post on Wednesday and if not, I'll try having something up by Friday night.
> 
> Wishednighty20: Wait no longer! And Thanks!
> 
> Rainrose: Thanks!
> 
> omar_rock316: *shrugs*
> 
> Me: Keep reading...
> 
> AshesRestrainHealing: Thanks for the support!
> 
> Springcookie: I'm sorry (not)...
> 
> Next Chapter will be all in Bella's perspective.

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Six: _At Sea_**

* * *

_"There is an ocean of silence between us…and I am drowning in it."_

_—Ranata Suzuki_

* * *

"Bellatrix," Ron surprised her as he looked towards the witch, his expression kind. "Are you coming?"

Hermione wondered when the redhead and Bella had gotten to such a point where they could be civil. Their friendship wasn't as developed as Bella and Harry, but, it was manageable.

It was very mature on Bella's part as well.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to check the charms and put up some new wards," The dark-haired witch said, shrugging as she gave them a lopsided smile that caused Hermione's stomach to flutter.

Harry grinned, before thanking her, as he slipped into the tent behind them. Ron gave her a nod while Hermione hesitated. Something didn't feel right, the witch seemed like she was contemplating something. There was a look in her eyes, but when Hermione tried to meet her gaze Bella turned her back.

She didn't expect the sharp pain at being brushed aside so easily. She knew Bella was still angry with her, and she wanted to give her space, but they would have to talk eventually. What about, Hermione didn't know.

So, the witch wanted to pursue her…but what was she supposed to do with that information? They were already submerged in a wizarding war that her uncle, of all people, created; there was too much going on to think about romance. And even if they did have time, Hermione isn't sure how she feels about Bella.

Sure, they've become great friends, and she loves being around her, and her brain sort of stops working when Bella's in her proximity, but she's also been the cause of her suffering. Bellatrix had always tortured, teased, and belittled her at every chance she had during their years at Hogwarts. She claims to have began pursuing her their 3rd year but Hermione begs to differ.

She would have noticed.

Right?

"…you need a new wand, don't you?" She heard Ron ask Harry as she walked inside the tent, giving up on trying to get Bella's attention; if the witch wanted space then she could have it.

Hermione wouldn't chase after her.

"I've got one here," The redhead pulled a wand from his bag, handing it to Harry before he glances Hermione's way as she sat at the wooden table across from them. "…uhm, it's nothing special but I reckon it'll do. Stole it from a snatcher,"

Harry grinned, grateful, as he twirled it between his fingers before pointing it as the dim fire inside a jar. "Engorgio," He said with ease.

A high-powered flame exploded from the glass, shooting up. Hermione jumped back, preparing to dim the flame when Harry shouted a quick reducing spell.

"Harry!" She berated, groaning as the boys laughed effortlessly.

He cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses as he tried to hide his amusement. "Apologizes, just wanted to test it out,"

"…either way," Hermione rose from the bench, it was time to get back to what they were here for. "We need to talk,"

Ron sighed, nodding his head, as he met her gaze with soft eyes. "Yeah, all right,"

Light brown orbs narrowed. "…I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood," Hermione said, pulling out a book she had been looking into the night Bella walked out.

Work always managed to distract her from her thoughts.

"Sorry?" Harry frowned, confused, as he stood from the old cot.

Hermione held up the book, walking closer to the brown-haired boy. "See this? It's a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwald." She pointed her finger towards the bottom of the paragraph. "Look at the signature. It's the mark again,"

Harry frowns, examining the letter as he leans over her shoulder.

"It keeps cropping up," She moved to sit down on the low steps leading to the wooden table in the makeshift den. "Here. In Beedle the Bard. In the graveyard in Godric's Hollow—what?" She stopped when he looked at her in realization.

Harry licked his lips as Hermione rose to approach him once more. "It was there too,"

"Where?" Hermione frowned.

"Outside Gregorovitch's wand shop," Harry mumbled, thinking back to the memory he obtained from Riddle. "It was on the alley wall,"

Ron spoke, joining the conversation as the wheels began turning in his mind. "What does it mean?"

"…Harry," Hermione began, glancing at the book before meeting his eyes. "…you don't have a clue where the next Horcrux is. Neither do I—"

"He's your uncle," Ron said, holding his hands up when Hermione glared at him; they still hadn't spoken about her family tree, and how the redhead felt about it. "I didn't mean…I just—you know him better than anyone. Is there any place that means something to him?"

Harry looked over at her, curious. He didn't want to ask her about Riddle because he thought it would be a sensitive subject, but he had wanted to ask. Maybe her closeness to him could help them on their search.

He just didn't want to use her just to gain something.

He wouldn't be like Riddle.

"If I knew anything I'd tell you," Hermione looked at Ron as she said this, she needed to make sure that he knew she was loyal to her friends; loyal to their mission.

Ron nodded, he wasn't questioning where her loyalties lie. "I know, and I'm not doubting you. But maybe, you're overlooking something? Your father was close with him, maybe he has something hidden at a place they used to visit all the time," He suggested carefully.

Hermione shook her head. "I was young when my uncle was around, the only person who would know something is my father," She paused when the duo looked at her expectantly. "…no."

"Your father could know something," Harry said softly, the time for beating around the bush was done.

They had a war to win, and they had to investigate all their leads.

"My father is probably in Australia by now with my mum," Hermione ranted, running a hand through her thick locks; she couldn't believe them. "He went into hiding because my uncle has threatened to hurt my mum in the past, and I don't want to put them in anymore danger—"

Harry shook his head. "Riddle cares about your father, he wouldn't harm him unless it was a last resort. There are still a few more Horcruxes out there but when the numbers start shortening, he'll start trying to stop us in other ways. Talking to Ron is child's-play compared to what he can do to your family, Hermione,"

He implored her, eyes soft as he tried to get her to understand. "We should see your father, find out if he knows something before your uncle gets to him…you know what he's capable of,"

"…what about Luna's father," Hermione began, holding the book up again. "It could mean something!"

She didn't want to put her family in any more danger.

Harry shook his head. "Lovegood isn't going anywhere, but your parents…they could know something important." He took a step closer to her, sheepish. "…I know we're asking you a lot, we have not right to ask this of you, but your father could know something. He may not know it consciously, but his memories could shed some light,"

"And you'd get to see your parents!" Ron supplied, not helping her feel any better. "A-and, I know they'd want to see you…know you're safe, yeah?" He continued when Harry gave him a look.

Hermione sighed, she didn't like it. "…what if he doesn't know anything? We would have wasted our time,"

"Hermione, your father was Riddle's brother," Harry stepped close enough, so he could grab onto her shoulders. "If he didn't know anything, then Riddle wouldn't be threatening to harm him. He may know where a Horcrux is, or a clue, he could know what that symbol means," He gestured to the book in her hand.

He implored her once more, desperate. "Please,"

"…" Hermione gnawed on her lower lip.

Harry was her best friend, and he wouldn't ask her this lightly. On some level she knew he was right, what did they have to lose? If anything, they were gaining something. Riddle was planning to contact her father anyway, for what, she wasn't sure, but she wasn't looking forward to it. Maybe they could beat him to it, they could find out what he knows, if anything, and find the last of the Horcruxes before it was too late.

"…fine," She said softly, still unsure.

But they had to try all their leads, and she just happened to have the best one now. She's surprised Harry hadn't asked her the first second he found out about her family.

Harry nodded, offering her a soft thank you. He didn't smile, it wasn't a conquest. His friend's family wasn't a tool they could use to get to where they needed; they were people, and he didn't want to put them in danger. Which is why they had to get to them before Riddle.

"I'll go tell Bella," Harry muttered, making his way outside while he gave Ron and Hermione a moment.

The redhead shoved his hands into his pocket, clearing his throat. "…sorry, I know it wasn't my place to suggest we go see your family. Especially when I accused you of being on his side—"

"My uncle," Hermione got out, eyeing him. "…the dark lord is my uncle. But you're still here, still speaking with me,"

Ron frowned. "Should I not be?"

"You were pretty clear on how you felt about me being related to him before," She rolled her eyes.

Bellatrix may have taunted her for years, but at least she didn't turn her back on her when she learned about her family. She stayed, and he didn't.

Ron lowered his eyes, ashamed. "…it was me speaking, the locket was controlling my emotions—"

"It doesn't control you," Hermione snapped. "It just feeds on your insecurities and heightens your emotions. You were in control of your actions, so don't you dare blame that Horcrux on saying what you've always wanted to,"

The redhead shook his head, agitated. "It wouldn't have happened if your uncle hadn't have told me—"

"Don't blame my uncle for telling you the truth," Hermione snapped, eyes so fierce he flinched back. "I should be thanking him, now I know how you really feel."

Ron shivered, there was energy, a dark one, emanating from the witch. "…why are you defending him?" He trailed off, keeping an eye on the bookworm even as Harry ran inside with a shout.

"She's gone!" His eyes were wide, hair a mess, as he breathed heavily.

Ron watched as Hermione's dark gaze turned cold, fear making its appearance, as she slowly turned to him. "W-what? Who?" She knew who, she just didn't want to believe it.

She promised she would stay.

"Bella, I've looked all over," Harry licked his lips. "She left, I saw marks on the ground, she apparated away."

Ron finally looked away from the witch. "How long ago?"

"Had to be just a few minutes after we left her," Harry shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "…do you know where she could have gone?"

Hermione shook her head, she couldn't think. "I don't…she can't go anywhere, her family is looking for her, and Hogwarts isn't safe." She dropped the book they had been examining, missing the way her friend's eyes widened as it landed to the floor. "W-we have to look for her, maybe she went back to the Burrow? Or maybe she was taken—"

"She wasn't taken, she left on her own free will," Harry whispered, he had never seen her so frazzled.

Hermione snapped, unaware of the lights flickering around them. "We have to look for her! She wouldn't just leave,"

Bella wouldn't leave her, couldn't have, she's the only one who understands. Knows how to control the pull of darkness while coming out somewhat whole.

"Maybe she just needed some space, Hermione," Harry said softly, avoiding the reason she may need that space in the first place. "Ron came back, and I'm sure Bella will as well; when she's ready,"

Hermione shook her head, why did it feel like she couldn't breathe. "Ron had a gift from Dumbledore to lead him back, Bella doesn't. She's all alone,"

She's all alone, that's how she must have felt when Hermione had ignored her.

"Mione," Ron began, voice soft as he looked at the rapidly flickering lights. "…you need to control your magic,"

Hermione took a heavy breath, closing her eyes. "Harry…what do we do?" Her voice cracked.

"We can't just stop our mission because she isn't here, this is bigger than that," Harry said as softly as possible; he could almost feel her uncontrolled magic in the air. "This is Bellatrix Black we're talking about, she can hold her own,"

He had no idea Bella's disappearance could affect the bookworm this way. And he thought Ron's leaving had caused a rift. But it was nothing compared to this.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes softening as the bookworm fell into his arms. "…she'll be fine,"

He just hoped Hermione would be.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1994**

**Third Year**

"You're insufferable,"

Harry frowned, he could tell the voice was coming from Hermione who appeared to be arguing with someone, so early in the morning, from the way she spat the words out. He paused on his way down the stairs leading towards the great hall, listening.

"…just like your master," He heard her trail off in what sounded like a huff.

A soft cackling laugh, sending chills down his spine, was the response. "Beatrice is an angel, her name means  _the bringer of joy_ ,"

The quick, snarky, reply let him know it was Bellatrix. Which didn't surprise him. When it came to Hermione, she only got into arguments with a select few; Ron, Lestrange, and Bellatrix. Lately, the dark-haired witch had become a larger thorn in his friend's side than usual.

Suddenly, the witch had begun to go out of her way to tease the bookworm. It seemed like at every turn, the Slytherin was there to challenge her. And of course, Hermione would rise to it.

Harry had to admit, it had become music to his ears. It was far better than Hermione and Ron fighting.

And more entertaining.

"More like bringer of havoc," Hermione snapped, he caught a glimpse of her petting Crookshanks on his head as he walked further down the steps.

Harry watched as Bellatrix huffed, leaning down to pick up her purebred Scottish Fold; a soft smile gracing her lips as Beatrice purred lovingly at her. "She was playing, don't catch a fit just because your cat—"

"She was clawing at her tail!" Hermione growled, face flushed with aggravation.

Bellatrix gaped, outraged. "That's how she plays!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, clearing his throat when he was met with the threatening gaze of a furious Black. He always seemed to gain this reaction whenever he interrupted their small spats.

It seemed like Bellatrix wanted to taunt Hermione without any interjections.

"Harry," Hermione looked relieved, a smile gracing her lips as he finished walking down the steps.

He breezed past Bellatrix, shuddering at the thick tension surrounding them. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, but I was on my way to look for Ron." He paused, unsure as he began to speak. "…what's going on here?"

"None of your business, Potter," Bellatrix snapped, causing him to swallow at the intense glare; to his surprise, Hermione only rolled her eyes as if she were bored. "…but, if you must know, Granger is in a mood because her cat can't handle a little rough play-time—"

Hermione scoffed, hugging her feline to her chest. "Your cat is barbaric! I don't want her anywhere near my Crookshanks,"

"…fine with me," Harry watched the witch reply, but it seemed like she hesitated for a moment. "I don't want your stupid cat near mine anyway," Her voice was cold, and it was only then, did Hermione flinch back, watching Bellatrix walk away.

He could see the regret filling her eyes. Harry watched, intrigued, as Hermione stepped forward. For a moment he thought she would run after Bellatrix, but then red hair broke her trance.

"Hey guys," Ron called out, blocking the view of the fuming witch who was halfway across the hall. "What's going on, I thought we were meeting in the great hall?" He frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Harry broke the silence, chuckling. "Crookshanks got into a fight with Beatrice,"

"Again?" Ron's eyes widened, snorting. "Those two are just like their owners,"

Hermione snapped her attention to the boy, frowning. "And what exactly does that mean?" She was too busy focusing her anger on Ron, that she let Crookshanks jump out of her arms.

He always like to run around by himself, Hermione trusted him to return when it was time to be fed so she didn't worry.

Ron stuttered, face red, as he tried to come up with an answer. "I-I don't know—what's gotten up your pants this morning?" It was too early for them to be getting into a fight; and he didn't even know what caused it.

"Ugh, forget it," Hermione twirled on her heel dramatically, and stormed away; Harry suspected she would go back to her dorm and vent to Ginny about what was really bothering her.

And he was sure he would hear about how bad of a fool Ron was, and how cruel Bellatrix had been, when she caught up with him later in the day.

Ron shook his head. "What is her problem? Did I say something? I know I say a lot of things, but, this time it wasn't me…right?"

"She was just in a mood because she and Bellatrix were arguing earlier," Harry supplied, turning as they slowly began walking towards the dining hall.

His friend huffed. "…unbelievable,"

"What?" Harry asked, turning to see where the redhead's gaze was.

Ron snorted, gesturing to the two cats pressed against each other outside on the grass. "Their cats can get along, but they can't,"

Harry looked through the window, taking in the sight of Hermione's bushy haired cat leaning into Bellatrix's black-haired menace. A soft smile graced his lips as he watched Beatrice clean Crookshanks orange fur with her tongue.

"Guess I was wrong," Ron said, breaking him out of his trance.

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Guess they aren't like their owners," Ron shrugged.

Harry turned back to the peaceful cats as his friend spoke from behind him.

"…they can get along,"

* * *

"Hermione," Harry whispered, clutching his wand in his hand. "We have to leave; your parents are the main priority right now."

Ron stood beside him, looking away as Hermione looked off into the dark. "…what if she comes back? We won't be here, we could miss her—"

"She's smart, she'll find us," Harry confirmed, he had faith in Bella. "And when she finds her way back to us, I'll yell at her with you for being so daft to think she doesn't belong with us. Come on,"

Hermione looked once more, walking backwards when she couldn't see the witch. "…okay," She sighed, grabbing his hand blindly; not looking away from the forest, hopeful.

Maybe she just took a walk, she knew how much Bella loved going for late walks in the night.

"Hermione," Harry softly nudged her. "…you have to take us there,"

She nodded, chancing one more look; when darkness greeted her, she sighed. "Okay."

Hermione apparated them away, the feeling of dread overpowering the jolt in her stomach from moving through space and time so suddenly. She didn't open her eyes until she felt Harry release her hand. She hoped, foolishly, that when she opened her eyes she'd be back at Hogwarts. Hermione wished she could go back to when things were simple.

When she only had to worry about Bellatrix hexing her or studying for her exams. Now it all seems so foolish, her past worries.

"…" She opened her eyes, greeted with the view overlooking the bay of Australia opposed to black, observant, eyes. "We're in Coffs Harbour, my father should be on his boat. Come on," She muttered, swallowing her conflicting emotions long enough to walk down the hill.

She made sure to land them on the plains, hidden by hills, so no muggles could see them. Ron and Harry trailed behind her, looking around as they approached the board walk leading to anchored boats.

"Which boat is his?" Harry asked, smiling softly at the older woman passing them. "…we should get out of sight,"

Hermione nodded, barely listening to him as she caught up to the familiar white boat. "This is us," She said, looking to see if anyone was watching before she climbed into the boat.

"Never knew your parents were into boats," Ron whispered, trailing behind Harry as he jumped aboard.

Harry shrugged, taking in the modern boat. "Are they inside?"

"Mum might be at the house, but dad should be here," Hermione pulled out her wand, carefully walking down the steps leading to the bottom of the boat.

She heard, rather than saw, a spell shoot towards her. "Stupefy!"

"Reducto!" Hermione thwarted the spell with ease, child's-play. "It's just me, dad," She said before he could throw another spell her way.

She didn't want to fight anymore.

Wendell let out a heavy breath, a wide smile gracing his rugged features as he ran towards her. "Hermione, blimey, didn't expect to see you anytime soon!" He mumbled into her hair as he lifted her from the ground.

"What's wrong dear?" Hermione heard someone say from the bedroom. "…Hermione!" She knew it was her mother when her sweet lemon scent washed over her, Wendell pulled away to give them space. "You're filthy, and you look so skinny, have you been eating?" Her mother ranted, pawing at her daughter's red face.

Hermione sighed, face hot as her friends snickered. "I'm fine mum, really,"

"…we'll talk later," Her mother whispered, she always knew when something was wrong with her daughter. "But how about you introduce us to your friends, hmm? We've heard stories about you boys, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," She held her hand out to Harry first. "Monica Granger,"

Harry smiled kindly. "Harry Potter, and this is Ron,"

"I know who he is," Monica snarked, ignoring Hermione as she gave her an exhausted look. "I've heard the stories—"

Wendell clapped his hands together, happy to diffuse the tension. "So, why are you three here? I can only assume it has something to do with my brother, I just hope he hasn't done anything drastic enough to make you come seek us,"

Hermione crossed her arms. "…we've found one of his Horcruxes and destroyed it, but we're at a loss at where the others are," She licked her dry lips. "If we can get them all, we can stop him,"

"Which is why we need your help," Harry finished. "You're his brother, I was hoping you might know of any areas Riddle enjoyed. Somewhere he might have hidden a Horcrux, or maybe he asked you to hold onto something?" His eyes were hopeful.

Wendell ran a hand through his red locks. "…Tom, before he was defeated during the first war, he gave me a few things to lock away in our vault. It's protected under my real name, Riddle, and only family can get into it," He glanced over at his daughter. "Hermione would be able to open it,"

"But how could we sneak into the ministry?" Harry frowned. "…and nobody knows who Hermione really is."

Wendell shook his head. "No, the vault isn't at the ministry." The trio frowned, leaning forward, confused. "Tom's never trusted that stuff, it's locked away at one of the Manors belonging to our family…well, the Slytherin side of our family. But Hermione would still be able to access it, it's guarded by blood magic,"

Harry moved closer. "Where is the Manor?"

"It's located in The Fens of Eastern England," Wendell told them, smiling softly at the memory of nights at the Manor with his brother. "Slytherin Manor, named after—"

"Salazar Slytherin," Hermione finished, closing her eyes with a groan. "My great ancestor, of course it's there."

Ron swallowed, whispering to himself. "We have to go to that lunatics Manor?" He paused. "…which is technically Hermione's inheritance?"

"Well there's still Tom and I, but yes, it will belong to her once we are gone," Wendell confirmed. "I have only been there a few times before Hermione was born. Tom would come to visit me, and we'd go to the Manor and just talk." He cleared his throat. "Tom, and I each share a vault at the Manor. Hermione will have access to it, I made sure of it,"

Her father shook his head. "I doubt my brother would have it locked off from you,"

"It's settled then, we have to check the vault," Harry finished. "There must be something in there."

Wendell bit his lip. "I don't know if you kids should go there, it's the one place my brother may be. You'd be walking right into his hands,"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think he'd expect anyone to go there, and the wards stop people who aren't blood related from going inside—"

"So, you'd be the only one who could get in," Harry frowned. "…if something happened, we wouldn't be able to reach you. He's right, it's too dangerous,"

Hermione frowned. "I'll do it."

Ron shook his head. "Mione, you don't have to—"

"It'll be fine, the wards won't alert my uncle if I go in because I am blood related," She explained, licking her lips as her mind began to run. "As long as I find what we need, we'll be out of there without any problems. You and Ron can stand guard while I'm inside,"

She sighed when everyone gave her a worried look, not convinced. "The Manor belongs to me, okay, I belong there. And if my uncle does find me there he won't hurt me, dad, you know this."

Wendell shrugged. "…there was a time I thought I knew my brother, but now isn't the time. He's unpredictable,"

"I know him better than you think, trust me," Hermione begged, she would do anything to end this war; to get things back to the way they used to be, with Bella. "…please, I've come this far, we must stop him,"

Wendell sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Let me come with you, we're stronger in numbers,"

"No, you have to protect mum," Hermione denied. "And no offense but, you haven't held a proper wand in months, that spell you threw at me couldn't knock out a fly,"

Wendell pouted. "Hey! I'll have you know, I was a great wizard during my time,"

"But you're…rusty," She said when he gave her a look. "You'd slow me down, and I'm fine on my own,"

Harry nodded silently. "She is, her magic has been getting stronger lately,"

Hermione groaned when her father looked her way, worried. "Out of nowhere?"

"Usually sparks up when she's emotional," Ron said, arms crossed, face stone cold. "Especially when she's worried about someone."

Monica gave the trio a saddened look. "Did something happen?"

"No—"

"Bella—"

Hermione and Harry said simultaneously. Resulting in a flushed bookworm glaring at a confused chosen one.

"Who's Bella?" Her mother asked, taking in the sudden change in her daughter's behavior. "…Bellatrix?" Monica tried the familiar name on her tongue, she knew it was correct when three sets of eyes went wide.

Ron seemed downright outraged, causing much amusement for her, while Harry was rightfully curious. Hermione seemed like she wanted to jump into the ocean and never emerge.

"You've talked about her to your mum?" Ron growled, furious.

Hermione shook her head, ignoring him. "Wh-what, how do you know who she is?"

"You talk about her all the time dear," Monica swore she saw Hermione's knees buckle, her face couldn't get any redder. "How she always tries to best you in school, the hexes, snobbish pureblood attitude, stormy black devious eyes, and thick curly hair that, despite its unruliness, smells pleasantly like a rain storm—"

Hermione balked. "I never said that last one!"

She didn't remember telling her mother anything about the witch. Sure, she's talked about school, which includes her rival, but she didn't mention her all the time.

Right?

"You talk in your sleep, honey," Monica eased, softly running her hand through her daughter's hair. "But never mind, what happened to her?"

Harry shook his head, amused, as Hermione moved her mother's fingers from her hair. "She was traveling with us, but she left a few hours ago,"

"Why was she traveling with you? I thought you hated her?" Monica asked.

Hermione growled. "I don't hate her." She lowered her voice when stunned eyes reached her gaze. "…she found out Riddle is my uncle, and was actually really supportive about it so we became pretty close friends,"

"…too close," Ron whispered to himself.

Harry, not seeming to have heard, smiled genuinely. "I didn't think so at first, but, Bella is a good friend. But she left without warning,"

"Do you know why?" Wendell asked.

Hermione lied. "No,"

"…okay then," Monica eased over the conversation, she'd speak with her daughter later. "You three know where you're going, but you'll need some rest. I'll take you to the house, you can all wash up, and get a home cooked meal. I promise I won't keep you too long,"

Harry couldn't disagree, he was exhausted. "Okay, we can leave early in the morning,"

"Finally, some real food," Ron groaned, rubbing his stomach with a frown.

Wendell chuckled, wrapping an arm around his daughter. "Come on, you can help your mother in the kitchen, and then we can talk more,"

"Okay," Hermione mumbled, eyes weighing her down.

All this talk about Bella was making her exhausted.

Even when the witch wasn't in her presence she still managed to get under her skin.

She had missed the feeling.

* * *

**London, 1994**

**Summer before 4th Year**

"Ugh!" Monica watched, amused, as her daughter plopped down into her seat. "I loathe her mum, I truly do,"

Her mother raised a brow, she knew where this story was going. "What'd Bellatrix do this time? Send a…what's it called again, a hex? Did she hex you?" She crossed her arms, leaning against the sink in the kitchen. "No, school doesn't start until a month. What could she have done?"

Hermione leaned her face into her palm. "She sent me a letter,"

"How rude of her," Monica teased, laughing as the fifteen-year-old glared at her. "What was in the letter, dare I ask?"

The bookworm huffed, crossing her arms as she replied. "She wrote about these advanced potions books she started reading to prepare for class. Even went as far to send me a copy," She gestured to the heavy advanced book on the table with a snarl.

"…I'm confused," Monica shook her head, wiping her wet hands into the towel on the counter. "She sent you an advanced book to help you get ahead of your studies. What's wrong with that?"

It seemed like a nice gesture to Monica. Sweet even, everyone knew how much Hermione loved books.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Bellatrix is vindictive, she sent this to me, so I know she's more prepared for classes than me. She's trying to best me before school has even began."

"I really think she was just being nice, honey," Monica teased.

But her daughter wasn't listening, stuck in her own delusions of what the book could mean. "The nerve of her, sending me this…"

Monica shook her head, turning her back to continue cooking dinner.

She didn't see what the problem was. The Bellatrix she had heard of in the past had been crude, and unforgiving. But this Bellatrix, she was kind, and considerate.

Despite what Hermione thought, Bellatrix had changed. Monica didn't know when, or what caused it, but something had shifted in their relationship.

She just hoped one day Hermione could see it too.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes as her mother spoke from behind her. "You've been acting differently; does it have something to do with Bellatrix leaving?"

Hermione shrugged, leaning against the sink as she watched Harry speak to her father in the living room. "…she chose to leave," She said, looking away from her mother's gaze.

Monica sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Hermione Jean Granger," The bookworm shuddered, looking at her mother as she used her full name. "Talk to me, please. You're scaring me, I've never seen you so shut off and distant. Did you and Bellatrix get into another one of your fights?"

Hermione ran a hand through her thick hair, it was still wet from her shower. "…mum, it's complicated, I don't want to talk about it,"

"If you don't talk to someone, it's going to eat at you," Her mother whispered, she was never one to let something go so easily. "And I'm no witch, but, from what your friends said, it's having an impact on your magic. If you keep bottling these emotions inside, eventually they will burst,"

Hermione sighed, shutting her eyes as she hesitated.

She was afraid.

"…I can't," Her voice cracked. "…if, if I say it then—it'll be real, and I'm not sure if I want that right now,"

Monica frowned, trying to understand as she rose to step closer to her daughter. "What will?"

Hermione's eyes burned as the tears tried to push through her lids. "…she left because of me,"

Monica's gaze softened, understanding that Bellatrix leaving had something to do with one of their lover's spats; it happened without her daughter noticing it had turned into that. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault—"

"She told me she wanted to be in a relationship, with me," Hermione got out, breathing heavy as the dam finally broke; weeks of keeping everything to herself. "But I brushed her aside, made her feel like she was alone, and she supported me when no one else did…she probably hates me,"

Monica wrapped her arms around her daughter, shushing her. "I've heard about the way that girl bickers with you, reminds me of how your father and I used to be at your age…that much passion, no, there is no way she could hate you. It's the opposite, I'd assume,"

"…she wanted answers I didn't have," Hermione whispered, head tucked into her mother's warm shoulder.

Monica ran a hand though her daughter's hair, she had assumed there had been something more between the two witches for a while now. "You don't feel the same?" She asked.

"I don't know how I feel," She confessed. "But she was so sure, and I feel awful for not noticing."

Monica shrugged. "Things like this, they sneak up on us, they come out of nowhere. And I think your answer, or lack of, snuck up on Bellatrix; and maybe she needs some time to think about how you two can move on from it—"

"Move on?" Hermione's eyes held a look of panic as she pulled away from her mother.

Her mother nodded, eyeing her daughter carefully. "…yes, if you don't feel the same way then Bellatrix will probably try to get over her feelings during your time apart and—"

"I don't want that!" Hermione groaned, pushing away her tears as fear arose.

"…but you don't know if you want to be with her either?" When Hermione nodded she sighed. "I think you should use this time apart to figure out what you do want."

Hermione covered her eyes, nodding. "…I'll try, but it's so confusing. Bella and I have always been at each other's necks, but then everything changed and suddenly she's tolerable. Then she goes from tolerable to kind, and suddenly, I enjoy the time we spend together. My stomach, flutters, and turns whenever she's around,"

"…and because she's alone, I feel alone; even though I have Harry, Ron, you, and dad…" Hermione laughed, humorless. "I miss her so much," She finished weakly.

Monica placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Well, from what I've been told, Bellatrix is a force to be reckoned with, so she'll be fine on her own—"

"She shouldn't have to be alone," Hermione whispered.

Monica smiled softly, her own heart breaking at seeing her daughter in so much pain. "And when she comes back," She paused, brushing a strand away from Hermione's face. "…you can tell her how much you've missed her. Friends, or more than friends, I'm sure she'll still be happy to know,"

"…hey," Harry's voice caused her to look up, she didn't bother to hide her red eyes from him; he was her best friend. "We're ready when you are,"

Hermione took a breath, pulling away from her mother with a nod. "…"

"I still don't know how I feel about you going to Salazar Manor by yourself," Her father said, stepping in from behind Harry. "Maybe I should—"

"No," Hermione said, releasing a deep breath as she straightened her back. "You have to stay here and protect mum in case he sends someone," She licked her lip, thoughtful. "…you guys might have to move again, this time somewhere he won't expect,"

Wendell nodded. "I know a few places, I've had this planned the moment he threatened Monica's life. We have houses ready for us all over the world, they're all under different names so he won't be able to trace us. We won't stay in one place for too long,"

Hermione didn't like the idea of her parents running around the world, having to look over their shoulders, but she was glad her father had planned for this. "Everything sounds fine, and I won't need anyone to go with me. The alarms won't go off if I'm there,"

"We'll leave early in the morning then," Harry said softly.

He wanted to give her one night with her family before everything got out of control.

Monica moved forward, gesturing for the boys to follow her. "Harry, and Ron, you two can share the guest room upstairs. Follow me, I just have to get some blankets ready for the both of you,"

"That'd be great thanks," Ron smiled, stretching his arms out. "I'm bloody exhausted,"

Harry couldn't help but nod as he followed Monica and Ron upstairs. Hermione leaned back against the kitchen sink, crossing her arms as she silently listened to their footsteps.

Wendell looked at his daughter, to the dark bags under her eyes, it was like he couldn't even recognize her. "Are you sure you're emotionally ready for this? I don't know much about this Bellatrix person but, from what I can tell…she's influencing your magic—"

"It's made my magic stronger," She said quickly, folding her arms as she looks up at the white ceiling.

Her father shook his head. "You're reckless. You need to control it before you do something you regret," He gave her a sad look; he feared for her, she was acting the same way Riddle acted when he began looking into Horcruxes. "…you have to forgive yourself for whatever happened between you two or it will tear you apart,"

"…I don't want to see that happen to you," Wendell shook his head. "I can't see it happen to two people I love,"

Hermione snapped her head up, more tears rising at the thought of her father seeing Riddle inside her. "I will never be like him." She threw her arms around her father's neck, taking in his mannish scent. "I promise,"

"I believe you," Wendell whispered into her thick locks, patting her on the head.

She wasn't like him.

His daughter would do better.

* * *

"Good evening Narcissa," A voice growled, causing the young girl to jump.

Narcissa swallowed, leaning back as the youngest Lestrange approached her. "…what do you want, Rodolphus?" She eyed her sister's fiancé, she had never really like him growing up; always thought he was twisted, and deranged, like his brother.

"Is that anyway to speak to your future brother in law?" He grinned, white teeth sharp, devious. "Once Bellatrix finds her way back to me, we will seal the deal,"

Narcissa restrained her snort. "My sister doesn't want you," She didn't care much for Granger, but, she assumed she'd be a better match than him; not to mention her royal blood status, that was a plus. "Why do you think she ran away, to avoid you."

The older boy shook his head, brushing back his gel slicken hair with ease. "We are promised, she just needs some time to realize it. And when she does, we will finally be together," He smiled, surprising Narcissa with how genuine it was.

"…you really care about her, don't you?" She began, wheels turning in her head.

Rodolphus snorted. "I'd care about anyone with a body like that—" Narcissa flinched, disgusted. "Have you seen her? Everyone in our year has wanted to get with her, but she's too damn stubborn. But once we're married, she'd have no choice but to be mine." He growled, dark eyes flashing with defiance. "Let's see her try to stop me then,"

Narcissa felt bile rise to her throat. Once again, she had been wrong about the true character of a person.

"But the wedding is still on, believe it," He glanced at the clock, sighing. "Have you seen my idiot brother around?"

Narcissa froze, the sound of Nagini devouring Rabastan still in her mind. "…n-no, I haven't," She didn't want to be around, and alone, with the older boy when he found out what happened to his brother.

He'd lose it.

"Must be out with the dark lord then," He shrugged it off, placing his hands into his dress pants pocket. "Do you have any idea where he's gone, by the way? We haven't seen him all week,"

Narcissa shook her head, worriedly chewing on her lower lip. "No, but he said he was going to take care of something,"

"Let's hope he's finally getting rid of Potter and his sidekicks then," Lestrange quipped.

Narcissa swallowed. "…yeah,"

She hoped, for Bella's sake, that wasn't the case.

* * *

A loud crack sounded as the trio landed on the outskirts of Eastern England. Ron's groan, from stepping in a large pile of mud, sounded from behind her. She ignored him as she slowly took a step closer, narrowing her eyes at the empty field before them. The sun had just begun to rise, a reddish, orange, color greeted them in the sky.

She wondered if Bellatrix was seeing it too.

"I don't see anything," Ron spoke after a moment of starring off into the grassy fields scattered with small lakes and puddles. "Maybe your father gave us the wrong location…"

Hermione shook her head, they couldn't see it, but she could sense a protection spell cast around the area. "The Manor is being protected by a spell, hidden, it's like using Harry's cloak. We can't see it, but it's under there," She reached her hand out despite her friend's protests, swallowing. "Can't you feel the vast amount of magic, I can almost taste it."

It was calling to her.

"Hermione, wait, it could be a trap," Harry's voice sounded far away as she took a step closer to the pull. "…don't just—"

She barely heard the muffled voice of Harry shouting from the other side as she stepped through the force field with ease. Brown eyes widened, in awe, as a large mansion greeted her. The Manor was painted black, with what appeared to be green drapes hanging from inside; it was, without a doubt, a Slytherin house.

Hermione shook her head, not looking back at her friends as she walked over the mini bridge leading to the Manor. "I can't believe my father never took me here when I was a child," She muttered, grasping her wand as she reached the large black doors.

_"The doors should open for you,"_ Her father's voice rang through her head.  _"You will get through because of your heritage, you have his blood running though your veins. But you can't think like a courageous Gryffindor, you must be an ambitious Slytherin. Act like you belong there—no, demand it. Demand entry into the house and it shall be granted."_

Hermione opened her mouth, contemplating a spell to unlock the doors, before she paused. She was an ancestor of one of the greatest Slytherin's of all time, she shouldn't have to ask for anything here.

With newfound confidence, Hermione raised her head high and straightened her back. "…open," She demanded, eyes defiant and expression cold.

She smirked as the locks sounded from the other side, disarming. The black doors slowly pried open, revealing the large living room within the Manor. Hermione stepped inside, arms behind her back as she took in the expensive furniture and paintings of past Slytherins.

"Homenum Revelio," Hermione mumbled, distracted, as she took in the picture of a young version of Riddle and her father. "…I'm alone," She contemplated, breezing past the pictures as she decided to check the bottom part of the house.

Her father told her the vault was located somewhere in the bottom part of the house alongside Riddle's other conquests. She wanted to look around more, but she didn't want to be here when her uncle returned. From the looks of it though, he hadn't been here.

As she reached a door leading to the lower section of the Manor, she made a note to visit again after the war. Maybe she could show Bella around, it would be easier than going to the Black Manor; Druella would probably kill her in her sleep.

"What am I thinking," Hermione shook her head, walking down the steps which leaded her to another floor. "…she wouldn't want to come here," She whispered to herself. "Not with me at least,"

But she wanted her to.

She wanted Bella here.

Hermione was pulled from her sorrow when she stopped in front of a large circular wall safe. There were two large flames on either side, luminating the dark room. The cool gray iron taunted her as she eyed the numbers on the tiny dial.

It seemed far too muggle of her Uncle, and Salazar, to use this to hide their treasure. Had to be some sort of trap to trick those unworthy bloodlines from delving into their most beloved objects.

"…my blood will get me inside," She whispered, echoing her father's words from earlier.

Brown eyes traveled down to the knob below the dial. Her eyes caught a sharp piece of metal peeking out from it that didn't belong. Hermione took a deep breath before reaching for it without thought and squeezing.

Tears prickled in her eyes at the sharp pain in her right palm due to the puncture. She seemed to be moving with knowledge from an epic memory. She didn't know what to do, but her body did.

Her hand automatically twisted the knob, blood leaking out. She watched, intrigued, as her blood poured to a small crack in the floor. There was a moment of silence before the bolts released, the large cellar cracking open.

"…" Hermione pulled her hand away, there was something dark inside pulling her closer.

It was the same feeling she had when she was standing in from of the barrier. The magic only intensified as she walked through the dark vault. She whispered a luminating spell to guide her inside, the smell of old books and crafts greeted her kindly. It reminded her of the library.

Not only because of the smell, but the dozens of books staked on top of each other; reaching the high ceiling. Hermione didn't have time to admire, as the object kept beckoning her closer.

Whispering things in her ear.

_Come closer._

"…" Hermione narrowed her eyes, carefully reaching out to grab a golden cup which rested on top of one of the lower stacked books. "Helga Hufflepuff's Cup," She whispered in awe, feeling her magic reach out to the tangle with Riddle's dark aurora wrapped around the Horcrux.

An explosion from outside snapped her out of her trance.

It seemed like Harry and Ron grew tired of waiting and tried getting in their own way, or death eaters were on the attack. Either way, Hermione snatched the Horcrux and made her way back to the door. She regretfully left the books alone.

She'd come back for them.

"Ahh!" Hermione yelped, falling forward on the ground as an invisible force caught her leg. "What—"

_"You can't escape your destiny Hermione Jean Granger."_ A voice came from the air.

The bookworm swallowed, a large black figure had morphed into a big ball of dark magic; latching onto her leg, preventing her escape. Hermione flinched as her magic begged to tangle with the tempting darkness. She shut her eyes, blindly reaching out to grab either the cup or her wand; she wasn't sure.

_"Made for so much more, my power runs through your veins."_ The voice taunted her.

Hermione shook her head, arm straining as she stretched it as far as it could go. "No, I won't be like him!" She argued with what appeared to be the eerie voice of Salazar Slytherin.

A dark chuckle sent chills down her spine.  _"You're exactly like him, like me,"_

"I'm not…" Hermione stuttered, she could feel her magic slipping.

She was trying to hold it back, to stop it from mingling with the darkness that tempted her so dangerously.

She could feel her life slipping away.

_"You are,"_ The voice continued.  _"Let go…embrace your darkness, child, and—"_

"Expecto Patronum!" A voice shouted, causing a great amount of light to shine in the dark room.

A hiss sounded from the black figure, and suddenly the pressure on her leg was gone. She could breathe again.

Hermione crawled to her knees, huffing in deep breaths as her lungs began to catch up with her. She looked up, frowning, when instead of being greeted with Harry's stag, she caught a glimpse of a dangerous black panther Patronus on the prowl.

Brown eyes watched as the beast roared at the Dementor that had tricked her.

"I can't believe I felt for that," She whispered, watching the black figure morph into nothingness.

It seemed so real.

The sound of someone picking up the Horcrux snapped her out of it. "You're lucky I got here in time," Hermione felt chills travel down her spine, heartbeat quickening. "…you were so pale when I found you, there was barely any life there,"

Hermione swallowed, looking up as Bellatrix reached out to pull her up. "I…h-how, what are you doing here?" She wanted to be furious, to shout at her, but she was too shocked.

"You asked me to come in," Bella shrugged when she received a confused look. "Well not orally, your magic called out to me and allowed me to pass through the shield."

Hermione frowned, accepting her wand as the witch passed it to her. "Then why did the alarm go off?"

"This I assume," The dark-haired witch held up the taunting Horcrux. "Riddle must have Dementors lined up to protect things he cares about, but I could be wrong—"

"No, you're right, you're brilliant." Hermione closed her eyes, face burning, as she tried again. "I mean—it's brilliant, the Dementor trap I mean—"

"I got it," Bella smirked, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"You're insufferable, you know that?" Hermione asked, turning to walk up the rest of the steps.

Bella snorted. "You missed me,"

"…I did," Hermione confessed softly, glancing at the dark-haired witch as they walked upstairs to the living room.

Bella cleared her throat awkwardly, holding up the cup. "So, you've found another Horcrux. And it just so happens to be inside Salazar Slytherin's Manor, how'd that happen?"

Hermione frowned as the other witch tried to deflect the conversation. "We went to talk to my father," She nodded when Bella's eyes widened in shock. "Yeah, it was Ron's idea. He thought maybe my father knew something, because he and Riddle were so close, thought we'd overlooked something,"

"He has good instincts," Bella grinned, observing the cup as they reached the living room. "Don't tell him I said that,"

Hermione smiled, pure joy written all over her face. "Of course not, we can't let anyone know you're a decent human being,"

"Glad we understand each other," Bella grinned, holding the door open for the witch. "…are you coming, or do you plan on staying in this Manor?" She raised an amused brow.

Hermione hesitated, she could feel her magic trying to pull her back. "Yeah, it's just, a lot to take in,"

"…come on," Bella mumbled, gesturing to the open door. "You taking the cup triggered an alarm, and I'm sure Riddle will be on his way soon. And I don't think we need that right now,"

Hermione nodded, giving a final glance to the Manor.

* * *

"Ron, you can't walk through—" Harry began.

"Why can't I?" He frowned, gesturing to the invisible shield. "Bellatrix went through it, why can't we?"

Harry went to argue once more when a ripple went through the force field. He sighed in relief when Bellatrix came out with Hermione behind her.

"Thank goodness you're both all right," Harry said.

Hermione pointed to the cup the other witch was holding. "And look what we found,"

Ron's eyes widened, a grin reaching his face as he looked at the cup. "Is that—"

"A Horcrux?" Harry gasped.

Hermione nodded. "My dad was right, it was in the vault just like he said,"

"Brilliant," Harry smiled, reaching for their hands as they all grouped closer. "Come on, let's get out of here before you know who does," He said before apparating them away.

Hermione gasped as the lurching feeling in her stomach hit, groaning at the nausea. "…thought I was used to that," She whispered, rubbing her head softly.

Harry nodded beside her, looking around the woods he had sent them to. "Well it was worth it, we're one step closer,"

"Should we still go and see Lovegood?" Ron asked. "We still haven't found out what that triangle symbol means,"

Bella shrugged, eyeing the Horcrux with a bored expression. "The Deathly Hallows?"

Hermione frowned. "What?"

"That's what the symbol stands for," Bella explained.

Hermione shook her head, confused, and slightly aggravated the witch had beat her to another solved puzzle. "W-wait, how did you find out about this?"

"It's a long story," Bella sighed, head hurting at the memory.

Ron snorted, amused. "And I bet the story of how you found your way back to us is just as long?"

Bella nodded, scratching the back of her neck. "I'll tell you guys about it after I take a nap, I'm exhausted. And you can all yell at me then," She silently handed the cup to a grateful Harry. "Here, I'm going to set the tent up, so I can get some sleep,"

"You're not going to run off again, and then show up to save the day, are you?" Ron asked with his eyebrows raised.

Bella rolled her eyes. "…I won't, I promise,"

"We're happy to have you back," Harry said, smiling. "Really,"

Bella nodded, plucking out her wand with a yawn. "Whatever," She snorted, earning a laugh from the boys.

"Come on," Ron teased with a lopsided grin, arms crossed. "You missed us,"

Bella huffed, turning her back to them. "I don't know what you're talking about—"

"Just admit it," Harry smiled, nudging her with his shoulder.

Hermione smiled softly as they continued to banter back and forth.

They still had a lot to talk about, and she would yell at Bella, but for now everything felt like it was back to normal.

"Say it," Ron sung, Harry cheering on alongside him.

"Fine," Bellatrix groaned, shoving the boys away.

Hermione swallowed as black eyes met hers briefly.

"…I missed you,"


	7. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I update Friday nights, but I had a lot of school work to finish this week, so I posted tonight. This is all in Bella's perspective, and will have a few flashbacks but not too many.

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Seven: _Homecoming_**

* * *

_"There is a kind of magic-ness about going far away and then coming back all changed."_

_—Kate Douglas Wiggin_

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1996**

**Weeks before Dumbledore's death**

"I didn't do it, I swear," Bellatrix began, arms crossed as she glared at the wizard across from her.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, amused. "…and what, dare I ask, are you denying?"

He chuckled as the young witch shrugged defiantly. "Whatever you're here to accuse me of." The wizard watched Bellatrix brush away her thick black locks from her face. "I haven't been able to do my usual pranks, too busy preparing for my future,"

Dumbledore hummed, he knew all too well about her dream of being an Auror; it didn't surprise him as much as he thought, it was a perfect fit. "I know, you and Miss Granger have both been very busy with your studies."

He watched, curious, as the witch straightened up at the mention of the bookworm. "What does Granger have to do with my future?" Bellatrix frowned, avoiding her gaze as she looked around his office.

"You two have gotten close," Dumbledore smiled, not giving anything away as the witch flushed. "…become good friends despite your past." He rose from his desk, nostalgic, as he walked around slowly. "I remember the first time you two were brought into my office, your first year, because you tried to hex her in class for being a know it all,"

Bellatrix couldn't help but snort at the memory. "Yeah, it backfired on me because I had no idea what I was doing. Pushed me back into the wall while knocking her to the floor," She remembered an annoying Potter, ever the hero, calling the headmaster to alert him on what had happened.

"I gave you your first detention that day," Dumbledore smiled, stopping to stand at her side.

The Slytherin nodded, proud. "The first of many,"

Dumbledore laughed softly, agreeing. "I've watched you grow into the young woman that you are today, Bellatrix. I've seen you struggle with your dark urges, and overcome them each time," He continued as the witch looked at him, frowning. "I have to admit, when I first met you, I thought you wouldn't be able to fight the darkness, but, you've proved me wrong,"

"…you don't know it yet, but, you're going to play an important role this upcoming year," Bellatrix watched, intrigued, as the headmaster pulled out a golden compass from his cloak. "I want you to have this,"

Bellatrix raised a brow, grabbing the warm compass from his hand. "Why?" She shook it, huffing when the needle refused to move. "Doesn't even work," She pouted, too focused on the object to see him smile at her response.

"Carry it with you wherever you go, when the time is right it'll work," Dumbledore informed her. "It's not just an ordinary compass; this is special,"

Bellatrix pursed her lips. "How so?" She sighed, boredom sneaking up.

"It offers you direction when you're feeling lost," Dumbledore's response caused her to look up; he smiled, now he had her attention. "It has the power to lead you where you're meant to be at the appointed time,"

Black eyes furrowed, observing the magical object in her hand. "So, it'll give me direction if I get lost…but, where would it take me?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Home,"

* * *

Bellatrix sighed as she pulled out the golden compass from her pocket. The memory of the wizard running through her mind as she leaned against an oak tree. She had transported herself to an unknown location in the woods; she just needed to get away from it all.

Despite her feelings towards the elder wizard, Bellatrix had kept the compass with her at every step just as he had requested. She never pulled it out until now, almost forgot it was inside her pocket even. But when she left the golden trio, the compass burned inside her pocket as if it were calling out to her.

And it wasn't like she knew where she was going.

She couldn't go to the Black Manor for obvious reasons, and Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore. And she didn't want to see Hermione chase after Ron, it was too painful. Bella wanted the witch to want her but sometimes in life, you couldn't have what you wanted. She'd have to respect the bookworm's choice, and to save their friendship she had to get over her.

Bella scoffed quietly to herself, teasing the golden compass in her cool palm. "Easier said than done," She sighed, looking around the dark woods around her. "…hope this isn't a final screw you from your grave old man,"

She wouldn't put it past him, she made his life a living hell during her earlier years at Hogwarts.

"How does this work again," Bella mumbled to herself, eyeing the tool. "…it will lead you where you need to be at the appointed time…"

The dark-haired witch took a deep breath, picturing a place she wanted to be that didn't exist. She wanted to go home, but she didn't know where that was.

But maybe the compass did.

"Take me home," Bella whispered, gnawing at her lower lip as the compass remained dormant.

Just as she was about to curse at her misfortune, the compass needle glowed a light green color. Dark eyes widened as she took a careful step forward, gasping as the light continued to shine brighter with each step in the right direction.

"North, it is," Bella whispered as she walked in the direction that caused the most glowing. "…what the," She frowned, the light had begun to dim as she continued walking. "…" Bella took a few steps back, stopping when the light shinned so bright she thought she'd go blind.

"…hope this works," She mumbled, mind turning as she apparated with the green needle illuminating.

A loud crack sounded as she teleported through time and space to an unknown destination. Bella felt her stomach pull at the force apparting caused, letting out a deep breath as she landed in murky water in what appeared to be a wide field.

"Disgusting," Bella growled, kicking her way out of the small lake as she made her way to shore. "…of course, it's off now," She mumbled as she looked down at the unmoving compass, glow gone. "Where am I?"

She took in the grass fields, pausing as she found an old lake house starring back at her. From the light on inside, she assumed it was occupied with residents. But she couldn't knock on the door, she was in just as much danger as Potter now that she was associated with them.

"…" Bella whipped her wand out quickly as she heard a twig snap from behind. "Expelliarmus!" She shouted, turning around with amazing speed to disarm the offender.

A hiss, followed by a groan, was the response. "Damn it," A deep boyish voice whined.

"Who are you?" Bella growled, holding her wand up as she eyed the figure in the dark; she tried to ignore the cold seeping in through her jeans from the lake water. "…show yourself!"

Another snap was heard from the left, she shifted, as a second figure moved in the dark. "Bella?"

"…Andy?" Bellatrix breathed, keeping her shaky arm up even as her sister's form became more visible. "Is that you?"

She knew it was when her younger sisters face appeared, dark curls framing her face. "It is, wh-what are you doing here?"

Bella dropped her hand, pulling her little sister into a fierce hug. "I…it's a long story. I'll tell you when I get inside," She pulled away, brushing Andy's hair out of her heart shaped face.

"Stop that, you're acting like mum," Andy groaned, brushing Bella's hand away, but smiling none the less.

Bella sighed, turning to the approaching figure behind them. "Ah, then this must be Ted,"

"Guilty," The brown-haired boy raised a sheepish hand, retrieving his fallen wand. "You're definitely a force to be reckoned with, I'd never want to duel against you," He smiled softly, scratching the back of his neck.

He probably felt awkward, the most well-known Slytherin, known for tormenting muggle-born's, was standing in front of him. Bella didn't mess with Ted personally, but she was sure he heard the stories of her going after his friends.

"…you need practice, if you're going to be protecting my little sister," Bella told him stiffly, twirling her wand in between her fingers. "I took your wand far too easily,"

Andy pushed her softly, frowning. "Bella—"

"No," Ted shook his head, long bangs sweeping over his brown eyes. "She's right…we're at war, and I need to get some training in if I want to keep you safe. Maybe, you can teach me a few things while you're here?"

Andy smiled softly, looking between her sister and her boyfriend. She never thought they'd get to the point where they would be on speaking terms.

Bella nodded, pocketing the golden compass with ease. "Speaking of which, where the hell am I?"

"London," Ted confirmed, looking around in the dark for any signs of more intruders. "My family owns one of the lake houses around Cotswold's," He gestured to the cabin, glass windows taking up the entire front side of the building. "Which makes me curious…"

Bella raised a brow. "Curious to what?"

"We have charms protecting this whole area," Andy spoke, eyeing her sister with trepidation. "How did you break through them?"

Bella swallowed, maybe this compass had more power than she thought. "…again, long story,"

Andy frowned, crossing her arms, suspicious. "…what happened, I thought you were traveling with Hermione, and her friends? Did something happen?"

"…it's a—"

Andy growled, interrupting her sister with a glare that could match hers. "I swear, Bella, if you say it's bloody complicated one more time…"

"Look, can we go inside to discuss this?" Bella's voice cracked, all the emotions she'd held in about Hermione were finally breaking through. "…I promise, I'll tell you about everything, but right now I just need some rest. It's been a long couple of weeks,"

Ted snorted. "I bet, you've had a hectic week, running around with Potter, trying to destroy the dark lord and all," He swallowed when Andy gave him a look, he flushed. "What? She's somewhat of a war hero now,"

"…yeah," Andy mumbled, smiling as she thought about it. "This is going to look great on your Auror resume,"

Bella groaned. "Can we please go inside, I'm exhausted. But I promise to answer all your questions, including the ones you have for Potter," She looked at Ted as she spoke. "…maybe I'll get you his autograph next time I see him,"

Ted blushed. "…it'd be worth more if I had all four of you sign—you know what, next time. I'll hold you to it,"

Bella felt her face heat up as she was mentioned in the signing of autographs, as if she were part of the trio. She'd never been seen like this before, as a hero.

"…I keep my promises," Bella said softly, following the duo as they led her to the house.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1991**

**Headmaster's Office**

Professor McGonagall shook her head, eyeing the young witches who sat beside each other in the chairs. "Honestly, it hasn't even been a week yet and you two are already causing trouble," She nodded her head towards the boy who lived, as he stood by the door. "…it was a good thing Mr. Potter was there to alert us of this misshape,"

"I just didn't want anyone to get hurt," Harry said, voice soft, as his eyes widened from behind his glasses. "Are you sure you're okay, Hermione?"

Bellatrix scoffed, rolling her eyes at the caring boy. She wanted to vomit when the bushy haired muggle-born smiled, a blush staining her cheeks, as she nodded to him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione ducked her head. "…thank you, Harry,"

"Shouldn't you be in class, Potter?" Bellatrix felt the need to ruin their moment, smirking as Harry cowardly avoided her dark gaze.

McGonagall couldn't help but agree, waving her hand. "Right, Harry, off to class with you. Miss Granger will be there momentarily,"

Harry nodded sheepishly, waving one more time to Hermione, before he sidestepped the approaching wizard. Bellatrix frowned as Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, before closing the door.

She wondered if she was the only one who noticed how close of an eye Dumbledore kept on the boy.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, sitting at his desk with a smile.

Hermione was, of course, the first to speak. "She, tried to hit me with a hex! It is against Hogwarts policy to—"

"Be a bloody know it all?" Bellatrix quipped, laughing at the outraged look on Granger's face.

Oh, she'd have fun teasing her. Her reactions were worth it.

"Ladies!" McGonagall hissed, shaking her head as she watched the duo glare at each other. "Now, it's fine to have a little house rivalry, but violence is not accepted. Bellatrix, you must be punished for using your magic, not only to harm a student, but also during your lecture," She straightened her back, preparing to lay down the hammer as Hermione smirked. "For your punishment, you—"

"Will spend the afternoon with me," Dumbledore finished, hands laced out in front of him.

For the entire meeting, he had been sitting back watching with amused eyes. The Slytherin had felt almost uncomfortable with his eyes on her as she taunted Granger.

"What?" Bellatrix groaned, she didn't want to spend a day with him.

Dumbledore smiled at the twelve-year-old. "Come now, Bellatrix, it will be fun to get to know each other, don't you think?"

"No," Bellatrix crossed her arms, ignoring the outraged gasp McGonagall let out but freezing at what sounded like a stifled snort from Hermione.

How dare she laugh at Bellatrix's suffering.

"Well we're going to have a swell time," Dumbledore smiled, clapping his hands in dismissal. "Meet me here after your last class for this whole week,"

Bellatrix bit back an insult, and instead nodded. "Fine," She hissed, stomping out of the office before she cast another spell.

And this time, she had a feeling, it wouldn't backfire.

But she was upset her spell had broken apart in such a way. She had read about them all summer in the books her father gave to her, but she assumed she'd just need more practice. And practice she would.

She'd become a force to be reckoned with.

"…we have our hands full this year, don't we, with those two?" The Professor said, sighing as Hermione closed the door softly. "Miss Granger may not have fought back, but, she had a look in her eyes. A fire,"

Dumbledore nodded. "One that matches Bellatrix's, I know, I saw."

"We should keep them apart, separate them from any classes they have together," McGonagall confirmed.

"No, I think we should do the opposite," He smiled when she gave him a confused look. "Miss Granger brings out the fierceness in Bellatrix, and Bellatrix brings out Miss Granger's fire. I've never seen Hermione so upset, her magic was on the brink of leaking out."

McGonagall frowned. "Isn't that dangerous? The affect they have on each other,"

"Maybe," Dumbledore grinned. "But I'd like to also find out what they can bring out in each other, don't you?"

It would be an interesting seven years.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine," Andy teased, watching her older sister walk downstairs after hours of sleep.

Bella groaned, black hair covering most of her face. "Where's Ted, and his family?" She asked, plopping down on the couch beside her sister.

"Ted is out front practicing his magic, and his family is in hiding, we're the only ones here," Andy shrugged. "Thought it'd be safer to keep our distance from them, that way if any deatheater's find us, we won't have anything to lose, or, anyone to protect,"

Bella nodded, closing her eyes as she awaited the questions. "…hmm," She hummed, preparing for the storm.

"You promised you'd answer my questions," Andy began, shifting in her seat as her sister kept her eyes closed. "…how did you find us?"

Bella sighed, pulling out the golden compass from her pocket. "Dumbledore gave this to me, weeks before his death, and told me to keep it with me wherever I go," She allowed her sister to hold it. "I thought it was broken, but, it offers you direction when you're feeling lost. So, I pulled it out and it led me here; must have allowed me to get through the wards too,"

"When you're feeling lost?" Andy gave her the compass back. "Why were you lost, did something happen to with you and Hermione?"

Bella let out a deep breath. "…something like that."

"Okay," Andy said softly, having a feeling her sister would need some time. "What have you four been up to? Ted and I heard about the wedding, were you there?"

Bella nodded, finally opening her eyes to look at the ceiling. "Yeah, that's how I got dragged into their adventure. Hermione pulled me with her, and next thing I knew we were living in the forest for weeks. I'd tell you what we were doing but, if you get captured I don't want them torturing you for answers; it's better to be oblivious,"

Andy swallowed, silently agreeing as she nodded. "Right…well, you can stay with us for as long as you'd like,"

"I shouldn't stay in one place too long," Bella admitted, her heart aching at the thought of staying away from Hermione too long. "…besides, I have to go back to them eventually. They're lost without me, really,"

Andy rolled her eyes. "How do you plan on going back? They're trying to take down the dark lord, you know they aren't going to wait around for you to come back, how will you find them?"

"This compass led me to you, maybe it can lead me to them," She shrugged.

The youngest bit her lip. "Why did you leave?" She sighed when Bella looked away, shameful. "I'm your sister, you know you can tell me anything…I'm worried about you, I haven't seen you in months and then you just drop by—I don't know what to think!"

"And Cissy is stuck at one of our Manor's with mother, and father," Andy shook her head. "…and I don't know how she's feeling, after what she did to Dumbledore—we just, need to stick together."

She tried one more time, voice soft. "…what's going on?"

"I kind of, told Hermione how I felt," Bella licked her lips. "And she kind of doesn't feel the same way," She trailed off with a sigh.

Andy shook her head, it couldn't be; she'd seen them together for years, they had something. "Did she say that?"

"No," Bella scoffed when her sister frowned. "But when Ron went missing she couldn't stop mopping, she was heartbroken. Hasn't gotten over him, and I don't want to fight for someone who doesn't want me."

"So, you left, without telling anyone? You can't do that Bella," Andy gave her a look.

The eldest shrugged. "…I needed some space, I'm entitled to it. Look, I accept that she doesn't want to be with me, and I'll be the friend she needs, but I just need time to get over her."

"Get over her?" Andy felt her heart ache. "…I'm not sure she'd want that,"

Bella shook her head. "Maybe I should start thinking about what I want."

She didn't want someone who didn't want her back.

"And what do you want?" Andy challenged.

Bellatrix sighed, shifting as she tried to breeze over the conversation before she started bawling. "…I'd love to find out what this triangular mark means."

Andy frowned. "Triangular—" She grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen, to sketch out a quick drawing. "This mark?"

"Yes," Bella's eyes went wide as she looked at her sister. "Harry, and Hermione, were trying to find out what it meant. It keeps popping up at places we've gone to, what is it?"

"What is it?" Andy frowned as if it were obvious. "It's the sign of the deathly hallows of course,"

Bellatrix sat up. "The what?"

She'd never heard of that before.

"The deathly hallows, I learned about it that summer I spent at Luna's house," Andy shook her head at the memory, snorting. "Mum was furious when daddy gave me permission to—"

Bella snapped her fingers. "I recall, back to the story please."

"Right, well, it's the tale of the three brothers," Andy said, clearing her throat. "Daddy used to read it to us all the time when we were younger."

Bellatrix nodded, recalling the nights spent listening to stories from A tale of Beedle the Bard. "…the deathly hallows," She whispered, thinking back to the story and the figure in front of her. "Give me that pen,"

Andy shrugged, handing it off as she watched her sister figure it out. She was always a fast learner.

"The elder wand, the most powerful wand ever made," Bella whispered, drawing a straight line down on the paper. "…the resurrection stone, and the cloak of invisibility," She trailed off as she finished the drawing, realization seeping in.

Andy nodded, not quite understanding why her sister was freaking out. "Yes, and together they make up the deathly hallows…what's the problem." She frowned as her sister rose from the couch, pacing.

"Together, they make one master of death," Bella hissed, thinking back to Riddle's quest for power. "That's what Riddle must be after…I have to leave—"

Andy shot up, grabbing her sisters hand. "Bella, calm down, what's going on?"

"I know what Riddle is up to, I have to tell the others, they need to know what it means," Bella's mind was running, as she thought back to the mark on the grave they saw in Godric's Hallow. "…the Paverell's" She whispered.

"Bella, you don't even know where they are," Her sister tried to calm her. "And I thought you needed some space? Just stay with Ted and I for another day or two, clear your mind,"

Bellatrix smiled, sad. "This is bigger than me getting over my feelings, Andy. I must go back, and I'm not being rash, this is important…we've always been steps behind him, but this," She gestured to the mark, grinning. "I know where he's going,"

"But," Andy sighed, shoulders dropping as she frowned. "…I haven't seen you in months, or Cissy. I finally have you back, and you're leaving me? I thought we were going to stick together,"

"Winning this war, is going to keep us together," Bella told her, eyes determined as she plucked out the compass once more. "…and when we do win, we'll have Cissy back—"

"She's alone," Andy's response caused her to freeze. "Mum and dad are using her to get on Riddle's good side, and she's trapped at the Manor with all those deatheater's…she's all alone, and we can't do anything to change it,"

Bellatrix rubbed her thumb over the golden compass, hesitant. "…she'll be fine, we're fine—"

"I have Ted," Andy said, eyes red with emotion. "And you have the trio, they're your family too, but Cissy is lost without us. Bella, we already let her slip through our fingers once,"

The dark-haired witch straightened her back, determined. "I promise you, I won't let that happen to our little sister. I'll find a way to protect her,"

"…I believe you," Andy pulled her in by her shoulders, whispering through her thick mane. "Be safe, okay? And no more running off, you need them just as much as they need you," She spoke softly.

Bellatrix pulled away after a long moment, activating the compass. "…I know," She looked down at the bright glowing needle in her hand, it was pointing South this time. "Tell Ted I'll practice with him another time,"

Andy didn't have time to reply as her sister vanished with a loud crack, easily breaking through the wards. She stood there for a moment, even as Ted came tumbling inside with his wand ready for battle.

"What was that?" He asked, looking around curiously.

Andy swallowed. "Bella left, something important came up. Something about warning Harry about the deathly hallows,"

"Oh," Ted lowered his wand, wrapped his arms around her. "…you knew she wasn't staying for long. She has a war to win," He paused. "At least you know she's on the right side this time,"

"That's not what I'm worried about," She whispered, thinking back to her frazzled sister.

Teddy frowned, pulling back to look at her. "Then what's the problem?"

"…she has a compass that takes her where she needs to be, gives her direction," Andy told him what Bella had told her moments ago.

He smiled. "Then it should lead her to Harry,"

"That's the thing," Andy mumbled.

She thought back to the indecisiveness her sister had been giving off. Like she wanted to warn Harry and the others, but at the same time she had to take care of something else first. Bella knew she had an obligation to Harry but wasn't ready to return.

"…I don't think it will,"

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1993**

**Quidditch Field**

Dumbledore flinched as he watched Harry fall off his broom. "She's a force to be reckoned with, isn't she?" He said, smiling, as he watched Bellatrix snicker at Harry's fall as they had a practice match.

Hermione would have jumped, having not heard the older wizard walk behind her, but she was too furious. "She's barbaric if you ask me," She huffed, crossing her arms.

"It's part of the sport, Miss Granger, Bellatrix is an excellent Beater," He confirmed, watching her block a Bludger with her bat in her right hand. "…best Slytherin's ever had, if I must say,"

The thirteen-year-old scoffed, face heating up as dark eyes met hers from a distance. "…we all have our own opinions," She mumbled, unable to look away from the alluring gaze.

Things had changed between them, and she didn't know how. She just noticed Bellatrix watching closer than usual. It all happened days after she punched Lestrange in the face for being so daft. The witch was still dreadful, throwing hexes her way daily and calling her names, but, it was almost…endearing?

Hermione knew someone calling her a mudblood, even if she wasn't really a muggle-born, should be an insult. But somehow, when Bellatrix said it, it didn't seem as bad. It was something only the witch could call her.

It made her feel special, despite how sickening that was.

"Are you going to the match this Friday?" Dumbledore asked, watching Hermione closely as she and Bellatrix continued to lock eyes.

Interesting.

Hermione finally broke away from the gaze, nodding. "I have to cheer Harry on, so, yes." She clutched her books tighter to her chest as she watched Bellatrix hit her opponent with a Bludger.

The witch's unruly dark locks were unkept, as always. Her dark eyes were determined, and fierce, as she examined the field in search for her foes. She brought a surprising amount of grace to the sport as she effortlessly flew in the air on her broom.

And the uniform she wore wasn't too bad either.

"I-I have to go," Hermione squeaked, face turning bright scarlet as she turned on her heel. "I have to—study! Goodbye Headmaster," She called over her shoulder, refusing to look back, and denying the thought that had just went through her mind.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, shrugging as he turned back to a confused Bellatrix. He curiously watched as sadness seeped in her eyes before anger, followed by a brutal Bludger to the back; aimed at an unsuspecting Ronald Weasley.

"That's got to sting," Dumbledore winched.

* * *

"Fuck," Bellatrix cursed, pressing her back against the brick wall with a groan. "Are you serious, I didn't ask to come here, I have to warn Harry and the others," She hissed, shaking the compass viciously. "Come on, now you're not working?" She muttered, shoving the item back into her pocket.

The Black Manor was the last place she wanted to be.

She thought she'd made herself clear with where she wanted to go. But it seemed like she had no choice in the matter, the compass would only send here where she was needed now.

"Thanks a lot Dumbledore," She muttered before taking out her wand, walking up the basement steps which led to the living room.

This was her families favorite Manor; she and her sisters always spend their Holidays here. If there was any place where the dark lord would keep his minions, it could be here.

Bellatrix paused at the sound of two voices speaking, she leaned her ear against the door to listen closer to the voices.

"…you really care about her, don't you?" Bellatrix's eyes widened as she heard Cissy's voice.

Her sister's response was met with a snort. "I'd care about anyone with a body like that—" Bellatrix froze, she knew that pathetic voice anywhere.

"Have you seen her? Everyone in our year has wanted to get with her, but she's too damn stubborn. But once we're married, she'd have no choice but to be mine. Let's see her try to stop me then,"

Bellatrix growled, reminding herself to stay quiet as they continued to speak. "…I always knew he was a pig,"

She remembered how he tried to kiss her after the Yule Ball and felt his hands drift from her hips during their dances. But she wasn't stupid enough to give him what he wanted.

"But the wedding is still on, believe it," Her ex-fiancé said confidently. "Have you seen my idiot brother around?"

Bella frowned as her sister stuttered out an answer. "…n-no, I haven't,"

"Must be out with the dark lord then," Bellatrix sighed, glad that Riddle wasn't residing in her home now. "Do you have any idea where he's gone, by the way? We haven't seen him all week,"

Narcissa replied. "No, but he said he was going to take care of something,"

And Bella had a good idea to what that something was.

"Let's hope he's finally getting rid of Potter and his sidekicks then," Lestrange quipped.

Narcissa answered. "…yeah,"

Bellatrix took five breathes after she heard Rabastan walk upstairs to his guest room her parents had probably given him. When she heard his door shut, she slowly cracked the basement door open to catch a glimpse of her sister sitting on the couch.

"…Cissy," Bella whispered, sighing in relief as their eyes locked.

Her younger sister gaped, jumping up in shock. "B-bella what, are you crazy? Mum and dad have been looking everywhere for you!" She hissed, meeting her sister halfway for a hug. "…where have you been—never mind that, you must leave,"

"I had to make sure you were okay," Bella confessed. "Before anything else,"

Cissy eyed the clock nervously. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. But you have to get out of here before he comes back—"

"The dark lord is busy with other things," Bella reassured her. "…he won't be back for a while,"

Cissy frowned. "I'm not talking about him—"

The duo shivered as the front door opened to reveal a tall man with a woman on his arm. Cissy swallowed as they breezed through the doors with a purpose.

Bellatrix felt her breath leave her lungs. "…mum, dad," She stumbled over her words, drawing her wand as she prepared for a punishing spell from her mother.

It was always from her mother; her father was more of the cold shoulder or I'm disappointed in you type of discipliners.

"Bellatrix," Druella didn't seem shocked, never did. "…it's so good to see you, darling," Her eyes widened as her mother pulled her into a hug, her sharp perfume burning her lungs.

Cissy gaped. "It is?"

Her mother nodded, brushing Bella's hair out of her face with the first warm smile she's had in a while. "Of course, it's great to see anyone who is courting the dark lord's niece,"

"W-what?" Bellatrix flushed, outraged at Riddle for assuming such things. "He told you about that?"

Cygnus stepped forward, causing his wife to move away to stand by their youngest. "I must admit, Bella, I was disappointed when you skipped out on the planned wedding. And when you disappeared, I was so worried about you,"

"But then the dark lord told me what great plans he had for you," Bella blushed, she had never seen her father so proud of her; it was nice. "And you're with his niece, Miss…Hermione Granger, was it?"

Bellatrix nodded. "The dark lord, who else has he told?"

"Just the family dear," Her mother confirmed, smiling bright; it was a strange look on her mother, happiness.

Her father placed two large hands on her shoulder, black eyes bright. "I remember Hermione, you too would always go at each other's necks. You even sent her a few books during the summer, correct?"

Bellatrix nodded.

"Brilliant thinking, dear," Her mother quipped. "Letting her know you were interested from the start, you two will be a powerful couple,"

Bella frowned, recalling how rude her mother was to Hermione when they first met. "You didn't seem to like her when we first met during my first year,"

Druella's happy face cracked, only slightly, as her lips twitched. "Yes, well, I look forward to being properly introduced to her whenever you see each other again—"

"I didn't know," Bella's voice rose, speaking over her mother. "…I had feelings for her even when I thought she was a muggle-born," She locked eyes with her father as she spoke.

He nodded, a soft smile gracing his thin lips. "But you can't deny the energy you felt towards her. Her magic was able to call out and draw you closer," Cygnus dropped his hands. "It doesn't matter who she was when you met her, all that matters is that you got to know the real her, and what's better is that you accepted both sides of her,"

Bella felt her heart speed up, as she nodded. "…I think she'd love to meet you," She told her father, before looking away as the compass burned in her pocket.

_I want you here._

"What was that?" Bellatrix whispered, fighting to keep her magic at bay as it tried to leak out.

Her father furrowed his brow. "Your magic is reacting to something," He paused for a moment before offering a soft smile. "…she's calling for you, isn't she?"

"I have to go," It felt like her body was going to burn up if she didn't leave soon. "…dad," She began, pulling out the compass to reveal the brightest green glow yet.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, nodding. "I understand, just go,"

Bellatrix gave a final look to her sister before apparating.

Hermione need her.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1994**

Bellatrix groaned, leaning against the corridor walls. "I told you, I, didn't, do, it," She hissed at Mad-Eye.

"I don't believe you," He grumbled. "You've been pulling pranks since the first day you got here, and I know you had something to do with trashing my classroom,"

The fourteen-year-old was just about to retort when a soft, almost shy, voice spoke from behind. "Actually, Bellatrix is telling the truth, it wasn't her,"

Bella looked up, shocked, as Granger came to her rescue with Dumbledore at her side. Brown eyes met with black before they awkwardly broke apart, twin blushes rising on each witch's face; much to Dumbledore's amusement.

"Can you prove that theory?" Mad-Eye asked, continuing to glare at the Slytherin.

Hermione nodded. "I saw Lestrange and his goons leave your class room, they were upset with the grades you gave them, I heard them plan to wreck your class,"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "She's right, Lestrange was forgetful and didn't clear out the spells he used with his wand." He held his hand out to Bella who hesitantly gave him her wand. "…ah, Miss Black has only used common spells she was supposed to learn in class,"

Bella quickly took her wand back, smirking at Mad-Eye. "Seems like you owe me an apology,"

Hermione bit her lip to hide a smile as Mad-Eye grumbled out a half-ass sorry.

"Now that everything is settled," Dumbledore clapped his hands. "You two should be off to dinner,"

Bellatrix jumped at the chance to leave, breezing past Hermione. The bookworm waved goodbye at her elders before jogging to catch up to the dark-haired witch.

"You're welcome," Dumbledore heard Hermione taunt.

Bella's response was heard just as they turned the corner. "Be quiet,"

Mad-Eye shook his head, confused. "I really thought Black had something to do with this. Lestrange asked her if she wanted in on the prank, and I was sure she was going to agree,"

"Bellatrix isn't the same overeager first year who pranks her professors, not anymore," Dumbledore smiled softly, thinking back to the advanced spells Bellatrix had previously cast with her wand; he assumed she was practicing before she was accused.

"…she's changed,"

He didn't believe it could be done. Her first and second year, it seemed like she was hopeless and would fall into the system. But during her third year, something had changed the way she viewed herself. She stopped causing too much trouble and focused on her studies more.

"And what's up with Granger helping clear Blacks name?" Mad-Eye questioned.

Dumbledore grinned. "Bellatrix has an important quidditch match this week, Miss Granger probably didn't want Miss Black to miss it,"

Hermione had changed too. Often, he would catch her defending Bellatrix's honor.

Mad-Eye shivered. "The worlds gone mad, it must be if those two are getting along,"

"I believe everything is as it should be," Dumbledore quipped.

* * *

"Bella!" Harry's voice called out to her as she landed behind the duo. "You came back, but, how did you find us?" He asked, confused, and shocked.

Bellatrix pocketed the compass and settled for her wand. "Long story," She licked her lips, eyeing the protection spell placed around the land. "…is Hermione in there?" She asked, taking a step closer.

Harry nodded in confirmation. "It's Salazar Slytherin's Manor," He said, watching her eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah, we think there could be another Horcrux inside," Ron confirmed, eyeing her curiously. "But we can't—"

She didn't think twice as she jumped through the field, Hermione's magic protecting her. The bookworm wanted her here, so she knew she wouldn't be harmed if it stayed that way.

But just as she landed, suddenly, the Manor began to quake from the inside out. Bella struggled to climb the steps as the ground beneath her feet began to shake. She didn't have time to look for her, she'd have to use her magic to find Hermione.

"Where are you, Mione," Bellatrix whispered, following the sudden pulse of magic.

She knew it was Hermione's because it overwhelmed her. It was almost too much, but at the same time it wasn't enough.

Bellatrix found herself running downstairs towards a dimly lit cellar. She felt her knees buckle as the sight of Hermione, life being drained from her, appeared on the floor. A growl reached her throat as the Dementor fed off Hermione like a lunch, draining her energy.

Bella quickly conjured up a happy memory before pointing her wand, and shouting. "Expecto Patronum!" Causing a great amount of light to shine in the dark room.

A hiss sounded from the black figure, and suddenly the grip on Hermione's leg was gone. The witch could breathe again.

Hermione crawled to her knees, huffing in deep breaths as her lungs began to catch up with her. Bella smiled as Hermione frowned, confused as she caught a glimpse of Bella's dangerous black panther Patronus on the prowl.

Brown eyes watched as the beast roared at the Dementor that had tricked her.

"I can't believe I felt for that," She heard Hermione whisper, watching the black figure morph into nothingness.

Bella swallowed thickly, emotions rising to her throat, as she picked up the cup the bookworm had been reaching for. "You're lucky I got here in time," She began, feeling her heart quicken as the witch turned to face her. "…you were so pale when I found you, there was barely any life there," She whispered.

Seeing Hermione like that, it caused so much fear.

Hermione swallowed, looking up as Bellatrix reached out to pull her up. "I…h-how, what are you doing here?"

She tried not to smile. "You asked me to come in," Bella shrugged when she received a confused look. "Well not orally, your magic called out to me and allowed me to pass through the shield." She waved her hand to explain.

Hermione frowned, accepting her wand as the witch passed it to her. "Then why did the alarm go off?"

"This I assume," The dark-haired witch held up the taunting Horcrux. "Riddle must have Dementors lined up to protect things he cares about, but I could be wrong—"

"No, you're right, you're brilliant." Bella's eyes widened, heart skipping a beat, as Hermione closed her eyes and tried again. "I mean—it's brilliant, the Dementor trap I mean—"

"I got it," Bella couldn't stop the playful smirk from rising to her face, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"You're insufferable, you know that?" Hermione asked, turning to walk up the rest of the steps.

Bella snorted. "You missed me," She teased, joking.

"…I did," Hermione confessed softly, surprising her with honesty, as she glanced at the dark-haired witch as they walked upstairs to the living room.

Bella cleared her throat awkwardly, avoiding the rush Hermione's response gave her, holding up the cup. "So, you've found another Horcrux. And it just so happens to be inside Salazar Slytherin's Manor, how'd that happen?"

Hermione frowned as the other witch tried to deflect the conversation. "We went to talk to my father," She nodded when Bella's eyes widened in shock. "Yeah, it was Ron's idea. He thought maybe my father knew something, because he and Riddle were so close, thought we'd overlooked something,"

"He has good instincts," Bella grinned, observing the cup as they reached the living room. "Don't tell him I said that," She added quickly.

Hermione smiled, pure joy written all over her face. "Of course not, we can't let anyone know you're a decent human being,"

"Glad we understand each other," Bella grinned, holding the door open for the witch. "…are you coming, or do you plan on staying in this Manor?" She raised an amused brow.

Hermione hesitated, she could feel her magic trying to pull her back. "Yeah, it's just, a lot to take in,"

Bella knew the feeling. The need to take a moment to calm down when everything around you was moving so fast.

"…come on," Bella mumbled, gesturing to the open door. "You taking the cup triggered an alarm, and I'm sure Riddle will be on his way soon. And I don't think we need that right now,"

She watched Hermione nod, as she gave a final glance to the Manor.

* * *

A heavy groan was released from the dark-haired witch as she stretched in the cot within the magical tent. Bellatrix let out a sigh before starring up at the ceiling in thought.

After returning to the golden trio, they welcomed her with somewhat open arms. Harry couldn't wait to hear about her journey, even Ron seemed a little excited, but Hermione kind of stayed in the back. Bella would catch her eyes every now and then, but the bookworm would always look away sheepishly.

"You're up," Bella jumped, huffing as Hermione made herself known. "…you've been out for hours," She mumbled from where she sat at the wooden table, book in hand.

Bellatrix sat up, brushing back her mangled hair. "The apparating takes a lot out of me when I use the compass," She muttered.

"The what?" Hermione frowned, confused.

"The compass," Bellatrix managed to pull it from her pocket, holding up the golden tool. "…Dumbledore gave it to me before his death, said it would give me direction whenever I felt lost," She shivered when their fingers brushed as Hermione took it from her. "…it led me back to you…to all of you," She corrected.

Hermione observed the compass, shaking it. "Why isn't it working?"

"Maybe you're exactly where you need to be," Bella whispered, flushing.

Hermione rolled her eyes, surprising Bella as she tossed the compass back at her. "Don't—don't do that,"

Bellatrix gaped, furrowing her thick brows. "W-what am I doing?"

"This!" Hermione growled. "You can't say something sweet like that after leaving me—us, like that. I'm so angry with you, how could you do that? We were worried…"

Bella sighed, sitting up, she knew this was going to happen eventually. "I know, I'm sorry,"

"You promised me you would stay with me," Hermione's voice cracked.

Bella felt her heart crumble. "Hermione, I just needed some space,"

She watched Hermione's eyes widen, taking a step back, just as the tent flaps opened. Bella kept her eyes on the bookworm even as Harry and Ron waltz in after checking on the wards.

Harry felt the tension in the room, hesitating. "…you're awoke,"

"Yeah," She looked away from the frazzled witch, she knew Hermione would continue to berate her later when they were alone. "I was just telling Hermione how I found you guys,"

Hermione crossed her arms, nodding. "Dumbledore gave her a magic compass, it gives you direction when you're feeling lost,"

"Like my illuminator," Ron muttered.

Bella shrugged. "A little like that,"

Harry reached out for the golden tool, in awe. "…Dumbledore gave you this, to find us?" Harry asked, holding up the compass with glee.

Bellatrix shook her head, sheepish. "Not to find you guys, just to lead me where I'm meant to be at the moment." She licked her lips. "I didn't know where I wanted to go at first, but I knew I wanted to be somewhere that felt like home…so, it led me to Andy,"

She saw Hermione's eyes widen. "You saw Andy, where was she, how's she doing?"

"She's living with Ted in a muggle house somewhere in London," Bella told her. "I stayed the night and left when I figured out what the deathly hallows were; I wanted to find you guys, to tell you as soon as possible,"

Harry nodded eagerly. "The symbol, that's what it means,"

"The invisibility cloak, the resurrection stone, and the elder wand," Bellatrix said, watching Hermione dig out the drawing for reference. "…together, they make one ultimate master of death. I assume it's where Riddle is going,"

Harry's eyes widened. "He's going to take the elder wand from Dumbledore's grave,"

"Maybe he already has it," Ron suggested.

"He doesn't," Bella shook her head. "I went to the Black Manor, and I heard Cissy talking to Lestrange—"

Hermione's head shot up at the mention of her ex-fiancé. "What? Why were you even there?" She hissed.

"I tried to find you guys, but it led me back to Cissy instead," Bella licked her lips, feeling like she needed to reassure the witch. "Lestrange asked when Riddle would return, so I assume he's still out there,"

Harry nodded. "This gives us an upper hand, we can destroy the Horcrux…that will be our first move,"

"And then we just look for the others," Bella shrugged, seemed simple enough.

Until it wasn't.

Hermione nodded. "I'll start doing some research, find out where we should go next,"

"Sounds like a plan," Ron grinned, gesturing to the cup Hermione had found in the vault. "We can destroy this Horcrux with the sword," He turned to exit the tent, shouting over his shoulder. "I'll go get it now!"

Bella watched him leave, frowning when she caught Harry smiling at her. "…what?" She snapped.

Harry's smile only widened. "Do you know what this means?" He held up the golden compass, continuing when she shrugged. "…this means Dumbledore knew we'd need you someday, he planned to have you travel with us long before we did,"

"You belong here, Bella," Harry whispered softly, carefully returning the compass to her. "…try not to forget it,"

Before she could reply, Ron stumbled inside. "It's gone!"

"What?" Hermione, Harry, and Bella shouted at the same time.

Ron ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "It isn't in my bag, it's gone,"

Bellatrix sighed, just as they took a huge step forward they took two more back.

"Now what do we do?" Ron growled.

Harry paced. "We'll figure something out, we always do,"

"Hogwarts," Bella said, catching their attention. "Didn't you guys say there was a Basilisk fang somewhere inside the Chamber of Secrets? We can go there to get rid of the cup,"

Hermione sighed. "…it's dangerous, but, we're running out of options. I think we have to,"

"…I suppose so," Harry sighed, looking between his friends warily.

"Hogwarts, it is," Bella muttered.

* * *

Far across the sea, a powerful spell was cast up into the sky to declare the new age of magic. The dark lord smiled, as he ran his fingers across the most powerful wand in existence.

"Now, nothing can stop me from doing what needs to be done," Riddle's thoughts quickly fell to his brother, the only person who would have any clue on where to find the Horcrux he kept in the vault at Slytherin Manor.

The same Horcrux that had been stolen during his quest for the wand. He didn't know who stole it. The only ones who could enter the Manor were him, his brother, and his dear niece.

She could be protecting it for him, keeping it safe from Potter. He was sure that her friends had left her after discovering the truth about her family.

"My niece will be at my side as we fight," Riddle snarled, thinking to the one thing standing in his way.

Then, Potter wouldn't stand a chance.


	8. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few exams this week and a few quizzes, so I couldn't update earlier and then Spring Break happened so, you know. Hope this makes up for it.

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Eight: _Darkness_**

* * *

_"Our deepest fear, is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure..."_

_—Marianne Williamson_

* * *

_A powerful voice spoke, sending chills down her spine as she looked at the shadowy figure. "I chose you for a reason…Do you know why I chose you, Miss Granger?"_

_Hermione frowned, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I don't really care,"_

_"You're smart—brilliant even," He replied swiftly, amusement flickering in those dark eyes instead of the expected anger. "I chose you, because I know you'll do the right thing,"_

_She shrunk back, flinching as a hand squeezed her shoulder tightly. "…by any means necessary,"_

"—Hermione!" A rough shout, followed by a large hand softly shaking her shoulder, roused her from her dream.

The bookworm shoved the warm hand away, taking in a gasp of air. "Bloody hell, Ronald!" She berated, wiping away the sweat dripping off her forehead; trying to calm her pounding heartbeat.

Ron frowned, standing as he eyed her with worry. "I've been calling your name for minutes, but you wouldn't wake up," He licked his dry lips. "…your eyes were flickering underneath your lids,"

"It was just a bad dream," Hermione whispered, rubbing her eyes as she sat up on the cot.

Harry's voice from the wooden table startled her. "What was your dream about?" She didn't realize everyone was in the tent.

"…I don't remember," Hermione spoke, avoiding the concerned gaze she could feel on her from Bella across the room. "When are we planning on going to Hogwarts?"

Harry crossed his arms, sighing. "We were waiting on you, actually. Just need to take down the tent and the wards, then we're ready to go,"

Hermione nodded as she asked. "How are we going to get inside? We can't just walk through the front door,"

"We'll go through Hogsmeade," Bella suggested with a shrug, eyeing her nails. "…I've done it plenty of times during the school year, shouldn't be hard."

Ron smirked, crossing his arms as he glanced at the dark-haired witch. "Finally, her devious nature is going to come in handy,"

"Bite me," Bella growled, but lacked her cold malice, so it came out teasingly. "I know for sure the beloved golden trio, has sneaked in and out of Hogwarts; probably just as much as I have," She raised a curious brow when Ron cleared his throat nervously.

Harry clapped his hands together before his friend could respond. "Right then, it's settled, let's get moving so we can get there before the sun rises,"

Hermione stood slowly, snatching her wand as she prepared to help. "…I'll help Bella with the wards then," She muttered as she caught a glimpse of the witch slipping through the flaps.

"Keep an eye on it, will you?" Harry called out over his shoulder. "…the cup," He motioned to her bag where the supposed Horcrux remained.

Hermione nodded, giving him a tight-lipped smile. "I'm on it," She turned her back on him swiftly, gripping her wand tightly as she whispered a spell to remove the protection charms.

Bellatrix let out a sigh, leaning against a snow-covered tree; taking in the slight burn the cold gave her. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but, I actually can't wait to get back to that forsaken school,"

Hermione hummed, lost in thought as she finished removing the charms on her side. "…we'll be strong in numbers there, but it doesn't make sense for us to go aside from destroying the cup. There are still more Horcruxes out there,"

"…while you were sleeping, Harry had another vision of your uncle," Bella spoke, gaining the bookworms attention. "…he knows…that we have the cup—" She said slowly, preparing for the girl to freak out.

The half-blood gaped, outraged. "What? He can't keep letting him in like that!"

"He knows, but it's not his fault he can't control it," Bella hurried. "But the good news is, he's afraid, and Harry believes there could be another Horcrux at the school."

Hermione frowned. "Really?"

"And if we're there, then Riddle will follow," Bella confirmed. "…and he'll bring the last Horcrux to us willingly. The school might become a battle field, but, it's not like we haven't been training for something like this since first year,"

Just as the bookworm was about to go into another rant, a shout startled them. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione sucked in her breath as her wand was tossed towards the attacker.

"Look what we've got here, Oliver," A large man with a long, ragged, black beard grinned. "Harry Potter's partner in crime, the genius behind what makes the golden trio so golden,"

The man, Oliver, stepped forward to aim his wand at Bella's neck. "Don't move," He said softly, his young voice earning a growl from the Black. "…where's Potter?"

"Right here," Hermione swallowed as Harry and Ron stepped from behind the tent; wands drawn.

The large man laughed. "We've found the gold mine, Olie!" He jammed his wand into Hermione's neck, earning a death stare from a captured Bella. "The dark lord will be pleased,"

"…Harry," Ron spoke after having a moment too think. "Let's go,"

Hermione gaped. "W-what?" She stumbled, just as perplexed as the dark-haired witch.

What was Ron thinking?

The older snatcher who held his wand to Hermione's neck laughed. "Woo, trying to save yourself I see! But I'm afraid that's not how this works, boy. I'm a greedy man, I'll be taking all four of you into custody,"

"We have to leave!" Ron exclaimed, eyes flickering back and forth between the snatchers. "She can take care of herself, Harry, we both know who she's related to."

Bella growled. "You idiot," How dare he use that as justification.

"You would just abandon me? I thought we were friends!" Hermione shouted, anger and confusion causing her magic to pull at the chains confining it.

_I told you they could never accept you…not for who you really are, who you're destined to be._

Hermione shook her head, trying to silence the voice calling out to her in the void. They were her friends, this all had to be some misunderstanding.

"Harry," Hermione managed to call out, voice scratchy. "Please," Was all she could get out, begging it not to be true.

They wouldn't use her like this, they wouldn't just throw her to the wolves after years of friendship.

"Ron and I have been thinking," Harry confessed. "…we've always discussed a theory where one of us would get captured…this is bigger than you, you've known this the moment you left with me."

Hermione shook her head, tears threatening to fall. "H-harry—"

"I have bigger things to worry about than you right now," He confessed, twisting the knife in her back. "…I'm sorry,"

Without a moment of hesitation, Ron gripped Harry's arm as he apparated to Hogsmeade. The sound of Harry's cold gaze and Ron's determine stare struck her hard.

Hermione felt her knees buckle as the force of their betrayal weighed her down. She was too weak to fight off the call of darkness as it tempted her magic.

_Let us show you how strong you can become._

"Dammit," The larger man snarled, shoving Hermione to the ground in anger. "Now we have a useless know it all and a traitorous Black,"

Bellatrix growled, eyes darkening from the accusation and from watching Hermione fall apart. "Traitor? My family is loyal to the dark lord, I was only sent here as a spy to get close to Potter; but you lot had to ruin it!" She bluffed, trying to find a way out of this mess the duo left them in.

Maybe if they thought she was with the dark lord they would let her go, and then when they got to Riddle he could take care of the rest.

Oliver swallowed, hand shaking as he slowly moved his wand away. "…the dark lord is using the Black Manor for the cause, and he has spoken highly of this one—err, Miss Bellatrix," He corrected, dropping his wand, and taking a step back. "Jack—"

"Either way," Jack mumbled, looking away from the freed witch. "…what are we going to do with this one?" He sneered, eyeing the slumped over bookworm lustfully. "Suppose I could always have some fun with—"

Bellatrix spat. "No!" She held her cold glare, refusing to let him lay a hand on Hermione. "…she's useful, you idiot. Her and Potter are close, she might know important information; let the dark lord decide her fate," She whispered.

Riddle was her uncle, Bella knew for sure that he would protect Hermione. They just needed to reach him or find a way to escape these two idiots.

"…fine," Jack sighed, nudging Hermione's limp form to rise with the heel of his boot; Bellatrix prickled. "Get up then, mudblood,"

Bella tried to lock eyes with Hermione, but she had a faraway gaze. The bookworm rose, but her arms hung at her side as if her mind wasn't connected to her body.

The eldest Black could sense something was wrong.

"Oy," Oliver gently gripped Hermione's arm, as if sensing the tension in the air as he prepared to apparate. "…we're off then,"

* * *

**Black Manor, 1993**

**During Holiday**

Bellatrix teased the edges of the book she had been reading on advanced charms. "…dad?" She began, catching his dark eyes from across the table.

"Hmm?" He hummed, picking up his glass of red wine to sip.

Bella hesitated, a flush rising to her cheeks. "…h-how do I court someone?"

"Psh!" Her father chocked on his wine, dropping his glass to cough the liquid back up. "W-what, why would you? Has that Lestrange boy—"

Bella shook her head, glad her sisters weren't here to see her fumble. "N-no, it's not for me, it's for a friend!" She lied with ease, sinking back into the wooden chair.

It was one of those free afternoons where their father would offer them the opportunity to learn new skills or spend the day however they pleased. Narcissa had chosen to go dress shopping with their mother, and Andy decided on using the time to catch up on her reading in the garden. Bella was the only one who wanted to improve her magic; she also wanted to spend some time with her father.

"Ah, yes, of course," He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Well, when I wanted to court your mother I had to first let her know I was interested. So, I sent her some flowers, and cute love notes,"

Bella made a face. "Love notes? I—my friend, isn't into lovey stuff like that, and I doubt the person she's attracted to will either,"

"It doesn't have to be flowers or notes," Her father shrugged. "Just, something the other person is interested in…like maybe a favorite book signed by the author?"

Bella's eyes widened. "What else," She made a note to keep that idea locked up for later.

"Just let them know what your intentions are beforehand, I suppose," He nodded. "I don't have any other tips, since your mother and I were already promised. So, my only job was to keep her happy,"

Bella leaned her face into her palm. "…I see,"

"But you're already promised to Lestrange, so you shouldn't worry yourself with these small details," Her father eyed her carefully. "Bellatrix. You're already promised to another, you can't engage someone else…you know this, yes?"

Bella nodded, resisting the urge to throw a fit. "I know my responsibility. I will marry Lestrange when the time is right,"

Her father spoke after a moment, hesitant. "…you're not married, yet. So, if there is anyone you want to get involved with then you better do so now; but you must understand, they are only temporary until it is time for you to wed—"

"There's no one else," Bellatrix said quickly, looking away from the concerned gaze her father gave.

If she couldn't have Hermione fully, then what was the point of having her at all?

* * *

"Here we go," Jack huffed out, looking around the empty living room within the Black Manor. "…where's the dark lord?" He asked, glancing at Oliver who held a tight but gentle hold on Hemione's arm.

Oliver shrugged, flushed with the sudden eyes on him. "I just became a snatcher two weeks ago, how'd I know where the dark lord would be?"

"Right then," Jack nodded his head towards Bellatrix as she watched them carefully. "This is your Manor, could you alert someone, so we can get our reward?" He rose a challenging brow.

"…Fosly," Bellatrix spoke, voice hard, as she kept her eyes on the eldest snatcher.

Bella snorted when Oliver jumped at the cracking sound of a house elf appearing before the eldest Black's feet.

"Go tell Cissy it's rude to keep her guest waiting," Bellatrix paused. "…and bring down mother and father as well," She added, watching the elf bow before popping off again. "Satisfied?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'd be more satisfied if the dark lord himself were here to sort this all out,"

"I'm afraid he couldn't be here tonight," Bella couldn't stop the smile from rising as she watched her sister proceed down the long spiral stairs to greet them. "Nice seeing you again, Bella,"

Bellatrix nodded before frowning. "…Cissy, where are mother and father?"

The youngest waved her hand lazily as she reached them. "They set off to take care of some things for the dark lord in his absence." Blue eyes froze, panicking as they caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a captured Hermione. "…w-what?" She looked at her sister, confused.

"We caught her in the woods, but Potter got away, her best friend left her for dead," Jack snipped. "…thought your sister was with them but we already know where the Black's loyalty lies. I must admit, you've done a great job tricking her into believing that you'd actually help them,"

Cissy sighed nervously. "…you should let her go, and give her wand back as well—"

"Are you mental?" Jack grunted, furious as he looked the young girl over. "Why would I want to do that?"

Cissy swallowed. "Trust me, she's important to the dark lord…and when he returns, I doubt he'll be kind to the person who mistreats her,"

Hermione snapped out of her daze as she felt her magic pull towards the surface as another dark force tempted her.

"…let me go," She whispered, voice broken as she allowed her magic to come out to play with the dark force surrounding her.

It felt good to let it go for once.

Jack laughed. "I'm not letting her go, she's my capture, and I want my reward!"

"And you will get one," Bellatrix jumped at the voice, the touch of a freezing cold hand on her shoulder startled her. "Pleasure seeing you again, Bellatrix," Riddle spoke, pure kindness coming from his voice.

Bellatrix nodded, trying to stop her voice from trembling as she responded. "…pleasure is all mine," She hoped he didn't catch the way she avoided calling him 'her lord'.

"Beautiful, and polite, she's a keeper," Riddle winked at Hermione, laughing at the obvious blush rising to her face. "You can release her," He gestured to Oliver who quickly obeyed, not before handing Hermione her wand back.

Jack lowered his head. "My lord, I found her with Potter…but he escaped,"

"And how," Riddle spoke slowly, anger shining clear in his eyes. "…did you allow that to happen?"

Hermione gazed at her uncle, watchful of Nagini who slide towards her curiously. "Harry and Ron abandoned me when the snatchers showed up." She confessed, furious.

"Uh, pardon me asking my lord, but," Jack's voice caused Riddle to look away from his niece. "…why, why are you giving her free reign?" Cissy sighed, grateful the snatcher wasn't dumb enough to call Hermione a mudblood in front of Riddle; she didn't want another Lestrange incident to happen. "Isn't she a traitor?"

Riddle laughed, smiling when he heard a snort from his niece; she found this amusing as well. "Come, I have everyone gathered in the dining room. We can all speak there, clear everything up," He motioned for the snatchers to go first, holding the teenagers back. "…did they harm you?"

Hermione shook her head, smiling down at Nagini as she nudged her free hand. "Of course not, Bella wouldn't allow it," She gestured to the witch, grateful of the way she handled the situation with ease.

"I see," Riddle smiled at Bella again before pulling Hermione in close. "Well, I supposed you two must be famished. Sit by my side and eat while we have a meeting with the council,"

Bellatrix froze. "…council?"

Riddle grinned. "Why, my council of most trusted death eaters of course!"

* * *

"It's her own fault," Ron whispered, crossing his arms as he eyed the strange painting.

Harry sighed. "…it was for the best, I had to think about the bigger picture. Right now, defeating the dark lord is our main priority." He licked his dry lips. "We can deal with traitors later,"

Ron nodded in agreement. "How about—"

Their conversation was halted by the painting opening to reveal an ecstatic Neville. "I knew you'd come! I told them all, Harry Potter would never abandon Hogwarts!"

Harry let out a breath. "Neville," He grinned. "You look…"

"Like hell? I reckon, but this is nothing, Seamus is worse," The dirt covered man looked behind the chosen one, smiling. "Ron! H—" He froze, doing a double take. "Where's Hermione?"

Harry swallowed, looking away as he grunted. "…she's with the dark lord, I assume,"

"What!" Neville exclaimed, fear causing his face to turn white. "What happened, was she taken by snatchers? Did you try to save her?"

Ron snorted. "No use saving someone who doesn't want saving,"

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Neville demanded, narrowing his eyes at the duo.

"We were cornered by snatchers on our way to Hogsmeade. Harry and I planned on apparating, but Hermione and Bellatrix turned on us," Ron explained, crossing his arms angrily. "They aimed their wands at us and demanded we turn ourselves in. We tried to talk it through but if we stayed any longer then death eaters would have showed up,"

Neville laughed. "Are you serious? This is Hermione we're talking about! She would never do this, we've know her for years, she's not that kind of person; she's our friend!"

"Yeah, well, Dumbledore thought Snape was his friend and look how that turned out!" Ron huffed, face red with emotion.

Neville flinched as if he were slapped. "…Harry, you can't believe this? You know her better than anybody,"

"…" Harry cleared his throat, swallowing his emotions as he shrugged impassively. "We had a Horcrux with us, we found it hidden in one of Riddle's childhood places. Hermione helped us find it—"

Neville sighed, thrilled. "See, why would she help you—"

"But we don't have it anymore," Harry said, watching his friends face fall. "…she must have taken it during the night because we don't have it."

Ron shook his head. "She's probably already given it to him by now,"

"She must be under a spell!" Neville denied. "…why—why would Hermione even help him? She's a muggle-born,"

Ron snorted. "That's what she wants you to think," Harry closed his eyes, he could feel soft confused eyes on him.

Neville stepped back. "W-what does he mean?"

Harry took a breath, opening his eyes to gaze apathetically at Neville as he spoke; voice loud, no tremble or stutter. "Hermione isn't a muggle-born, she's a half blood, and her father is Tom Riddle's brother,"

Neville shook his head, in denial.

"The dark lord is her uncle," Harry confessed.

* * *

Greyback was the one to break the tense silence, voice booming. "Alright, what is happening?" He asked, glaring daggers at Hermione as she took a hefty bite into her turkey leg.

Riddle had invited them to sit at the council meeting, allowing the duo to eat while the older witches and wizards spoke on the upcoming battle. Hermione sat on his right while Bellatrix resided on his left next to her sister.

Bellatrix was too on edge to eat, on guard just in case Riddle had something planned. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to Hermione, but he would only protect them if they pledged their allegiance. And there was no way Hermione would do that, right?

Sure, Harry and Ron had abandoned them, but they had no choice. Stopping Riddle was the main priority, and Harry knew Riddle had a soft spot for Hermione and wouldn't harm her. Now they just had to destroy the cup, so they can lead Riddle to Hogwarts, then they'd be free.

"…" Bellatrix glanced at Hermione as she ate her food peacefully, she had no worries.

But she had been acting a little strange since their arrival. Bella knew the powerful wizards dark magic was tempting Hermione, but instead of blocking it…she was embracing it?

"Yes, please," Snape called out, eyes narrowed at the bookworm; as if she were ruining everything. "Please explain why Miss Granger is at this meeting?" He glanced at Bellatrix as well before looking away.

He must have assumed she was already on their side due to her family ties.

"Ah, yes," Riddle smiled, looking at the bookworm once before turning back to the room. "Miss Granger is not who she claims to be," He rose from his seat, pure excitement shining through his devious orbs. "Her father, or should I call him my pathetic little brother—"

Hermione reached out for a napkin to wipe her face as the room filled with gasps of shock.

Bellatrix gaped, outraged. How dare he out her like that, without her permission!

"What?" Snape whispered, eyes wide in surprise and…fear?

Greyback roared. "Please explain, my lord! This doesn't make any sense,"

Jack nodded fiercely next to a stunned Oliver. "Of course, it doesn't! She's been tied to Potter's hip since they were children! She's just a mudbloo—" He finished with a squeak as Nagini charged forward with rapid speed, not even Bellatrix could have seen her coming on a good day.

"Nagini stop," Hermione called out, bored.

Bellatrix, along with everyone else in the room, gasped when the snake came to an immediate halt; giving everyone proof of Hermione's connection to the dark lord.

Riddle sneered, eyeing Jack with fury. "You're lucky my niece is showing you mercy, or you'd be dead."

"I'll take care of him later," Hermione confirmed coldly, earning a laugh of delight from Riddle and a shiver from Bellatrix.

What was going on?

Snape spoke once his shock wore off. "…forgive me for being a bit skeptical, my lord," His eyes never left Hermione's cold brown ones.

"Hmm," Riddle hummed. "Do you not believe that Hermione is of royal blood, a true decedent from Salazar Slytherin himself?"

Snape shook his head. "That much is obvious by the way Nagini obeyed her…what I'm doubting, is her…loyalty," He drew the words out in the same dreadful way Bellatrix used to hate during his lectures.

"He's right," Greyback agreed. "She's been Potter's friend for years; how do we know she isn't just playing us? Learning our battle strategy and secrets?" Bella swallowed, preparing to draw her wand on Hermione's signal.

But Hermione surprised her when she pulled out her charmed bag and placed it on the table. Riddle, along with everyone else, watched as she took a few seconds to pull out what she was looking for.

"I believe, this, is proof enough," Hermione pulled out the Horcrux cup she found in her family vault. "I believe…this belongs to you?" She asked, offering the golden cup to her astonished uncle.

Riddle breathed out a relieved sigh, his magic calling out to him. "…no, you hold on to it. I trust you," He smiled before snarling at the others. "My niece has brought me a gift she retrieved from Potter, who stole from me. None of you could do this for me. This, may have saved my life,"

Bella shook her head, trying to make sense of all of this.

Why did Hermione give Riddle the cup, it was the one thing they had going for them! Without it, everything falls apart.

"Hermione will be leading us to Potter tomorrow night," Riddle spoke, looking over everyone in the room. "She will be my second in command, and I expect you all to honor my nieces wishes and to show her respect," He dared them to come forward to deny his request. "The floor is yours," He politely sat down, gesturing to the room full of wary death eaters and terrified Black sisters.

Hermione stood tall, supplying the crowd with a charming grin. "Right then, Harry is heading for Hogwarts in search of the last Horcrux," Bella clenched her fists as the bookworm betrayed her friends. "I think our best bet is to gather our strongest forces and find a way inside; we overpower them in numbers and strength,"

Snape sighed. "How are we going to get inside, there is a powerful charm protecting the castle," It was condescending, he was stating an issue they needed to address.

"Leave that to us, Severus," Riddle waved it off with ease. "I have come prepared for that problem,"

Hermione nodded when Snape backed down. "Like the dark lord said, we will leave tomorrow night, so gather your best men and prepare to meet us on the front line before sunset," She grinned. "…it's time we put an end to this, no?"

"That should be all," Hermione paused, feeling Nagini's dark magic tease her as the snake slithered around her feet. "…one more thing. Jack?" She called out to the snatcher who had managed to stand from his seat, Oliver by his side.

Jack glanced in her direction. "Wha—"

Bellatrix slammed her feet into the floor as a dark purple source of pure dark magic flowed from Hermione's wand; aiming for the snatcher who had committed slander. His body slammed across the room, colliding with the solid wall as cracks sounded from his bones breaking upon impact.

The dark-haired witch felt Cissy grip her arm in fear as a dark aurora covered the bookworm. Once soft brown orbs were now dark, supplied with heavy bags. Hermione's face was impassive, no emotion, as she glanced at her wand curiously.

"Right then, that'll do," Hermione grinned, but it lacked the usual charm or elegance; it was empty. "Professor Snape—oops, apologizes. Old habits die hard I suppose," She laughed roughly.

Snape shook his head, hiding his surprise well despite his wide eyes. "It's fine."

"I know it is," Hermione spoke with the pride of a pureblood. "Take him to the prison cell, I assume you have one in here somewhere?" She glanced in Bella's direction, cold eyes showing a bit of warmth. "Right Bella?" Her voice was soft, nothing like the one she used when speaking to the others.

Bellatrix swallowed, heat rising to her face. "Yeah, it's in the basement,"

They didn't use the prison, it was just built into the house from past Black family members.

"That will be all," Hermione waved off before taking a seat beside her uncle once more.

Bellatrix hesitated by the door. She wanted to wait for Hermione, so they could talk, but she was honestly terrified; and a little aroused by the display of power. But mostly terrified.

Hermione had struck Jack with ease, with what seemed like dark magic if anything. Bellatrix had read about the dangerous affects it could have on a person's stable mind.

"I'll meet you in a few, Bella," Hermione's clear dismissal caused Bella to grind her teeth.

Aroused or not, she wasn't going to let that bookworm boss her around like she was one of the council members.

Hermione caught the furious look in Bella's eye and deflated. Her dark eyes softened, revealing light brown orbs, and a remorseful expression.

"S-sorry," Hermione flushed, trying to find a way to fix the situation. "I uhm, can I have moment alone with my uncle? I'll meet with you when I'm finished," She asked, much politer this time around.

Bella couldn't refuse when she was spoken to in such a delicate way. "…whatever," She hissed, turning around to exit when Cissy awaited her nervously.

Hermione itched to chase after the dark-haired witch but remained sitting. "…" She sighed.

"She's mad at you," Her uncle chuckled, amused. "You should fix it before we leave for Hogwarts, it isn't good to go into battle with overwhelming emotions and regret,"

Hermione nodded, not wanting to take romance advice from her sociopath uncle. "…right, I'm already on it,"

Riddle hummed, not believing at all. "Have you even begun courting her yet?"

Hermione's face lit up. "Uncle, don't we have other things to discuss than my lack of love life?"

"Lack of? No, I see the unique fire between you too; that's definitely something," He smiled. "…just tell her your intentions—"

Hermione groaned, she got enough of this talk from her mother. "Please, can we talk about what's really on your mind? Like, my father?"

Riddle sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I tried to find him but came up empty. I checked Australia and those properties in his name that he thinks I don't know about, but, nothing," He looked her way. "Do you know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him since Harry forced me to see him, so I could retrieve the cup," Hermione said truthfully. "…I'm sorry about desecrating your vault—"

Riddle frowned. "You are family, which means that vault is yours just as much as it is mine." He offered her a smile. "Potter was the one who tried to force you to turn on me; and then he turned his back on you,"

Hermione nodded, her magic teasing her as her emotions went wild. "I know, you were right about them, I'm sorry for not listening."

"I know you are, but you're here now and that's all that matters…your father can wait," Riddle confessed. "That secret weapon I must destroy the protection spell covering Hogwarts, is this," He plucked a wand from his cloak.

Hermione gasped, chocking out a laugh. "The elder wand? Incredible,"

"With this, we can tear down their defenses in no time," Riddle smiled. "Then we can end this finally…" He paused, wistful. "Your father never allowed it, but, I always planed on taking you to the vault. You deserved to know more about your ancestors and what you're capable of,"

He teased the elder wand in his hands. "…that's why I kept sending you all those books in school, to make sure you would become the best that you could. But you didn't need my help with that, just…maybe a push in the right direction."

"I'm glad you're finally on the winning side," He whispered.

Hermione blinked her tears away. "…yes, well, I should," She motioned lamely to the door, making a move to stand. "…I have to deal with Bella,"

"Of course," He smiled. "I'm proud of you, I always knew you'd make the right choice." Riddle paused as he thought. "…actually, I want you to meet me in the garden tomorrow morning. I have a few things to show you before we take on Hogwarts,"

"Okay," Hermione nodded, plucking the cup from the table, before she looked up at him. "Do you want to hold onto it for now? I know how important it is,"

"…no, you hold on to it," He said after a few minutes of thinking. "I trust you,"

Hermione smiled, waving awkwardly as she reached the door. "Goodnight then,"

"Yes, have a wonderful night my niece," Riddle said, petting Nagini as he took in the sight of the elder wand in his hand; power flowing.

Hermione let out a sigh when she exited the room. "…" She glanced at the golden cup once more before shoving it back into the bag it had come from.

Time to see Bella.

* * *

"She's a lunatic!" Cissy hissed, shoving her sister away as she paced in her bedroom.

Bella sighed, plopping down on the bed. "I don't know what you mean, she's always been this intense," She thought back to the first time Hermione hexed her or when she punched Lestrange.

"Yes, but it was never like this!" Cissy whispered. "I don't even recognize her anymore…"

The eldest snorted. "You've never known her to begin with."

The blond-haired girl turned around to glare at her. "And you have? Can you honestly say that is the same bookworm you've teased for years?"

"People change," Bella shrugged.

"Not like this," Cissy spat, backing away as she thought back to the way Hermione acted. "…she tossed that snatcher aside with such ease. She didn't…didn't even blink an eye when his bones cracked," She whispered, not noticing the way Bella closed her eyes. "For that moment, her face was so impassive but there was so much anger surrounding her,"

Cissy swallowed, looking at her oldest sister with worry. "…she looked just like him,"

Bella looked away. "Cissy, don't worry about any of this, okay? It doesn't involve you—"

"You're my sister, of course it does," The blond-haired girl growled. "And you're interested in her!"

Bella flushed, rubbing her eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's dangerous! And I don't want you getting hurt," Her sister confessed. "…her magic is out of control because of the emotional stress she's been through, and I don't want you to be around when she does something she regrets."

Bella looked at the tearful blue eyes. "What do you expect me to do? I care about her, okay, and I'm not going anywhere." She scoffed. "Like I could ever leave, our whole family is invested in this; we're in this until the end. I'm not leaving her," Her eyes were fierce.

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror?" Cissy frowned. "How are you going to do that when you get involved with all of this? I'm not telling you to abandon her, I'm just warning you to keep your distance."

Bellatrix grabbed the door knob blindly. "I appreciate the concern, but, I can take care of myself."

She left the room before her sister could call out to her.

"Hey—" Hermione's voice called out from behind her. "…there you are,"

Bella smiled softly. "…yeah, I was just talking to Cissy. How did it go with your uncle?"

Hermione's crossed her arms. "It was fine, but he wants to speak with me tomorrow morning." She reached out to grab Bella's arm when she moved to walk past he. "Hey, I'm sorry for brushing you off in there…my magic is a little out of control,"

"I noticed," Bella muttered, gesturing to a guest room. "What are you going to do?"

Hermione shrugged, closing the door behind her. "I don't know."

"…are you really going to help Riddle break into Hogwarts?"

Hermione licked her lips. "He doesn't really need my help—"

"You gave him the Horcrux!" Bellatrix hissed, slapping the bookworm on the shoulder angrily. "You gave him the one thing that was going to help win the war, and you betrayed Harry—"

The half blood scoffed. "I betrayed him? Did you forget how he abandoned us out there? I would expect that from Ron maybe, but, not him…"

Bella shook her head. "He was just being rational, but I don't think he plan on you giving the Horcrux to your uncle."

"Look, maybe this was their plan the whole time!" Hermione exclaimed. "Maybe Ron was just playing me when he said he accepted me for who I am, and maybe he got Harry to question my loyalty."

"So, you stab them in the back?" Bella sighed. "I've known Harry for months, he really doesn't seem like the type of person…maybe they have a plan?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Some plan…"

"I'm worried about you, okay?" Bella whispered. "You looked a lot like your uncle in there when you tossed that snatcher to the wall,"

Hermione whispered, looking down at her feet. "Is that such a bad thing?" She licked her lips when Bella made a look. "…you're the only one who's been with me for everything, Bella. I can't deal with you turning your back on me either, so, please,"

"…I never said I was going to leave you, we're in this together." Bellatrix confirmed, dark eyes soft as she met brown. "I will stand with you, no matter what you decide, I just want you to be sure this is what you want."

Hermione stepped closer, her cool breath passing across the other witch's lips. "I'm sure…"

"…good," Bella cleared her throat, stepping towards the closed door with ease. "I'll see you out there?"

Hermione, confused, nodded warily. "Of course, goodnight,"

"Night," Bella called over her shoulder before leaving the room; she leaned her back against the oak once the door closed, sighing.

She wanted to kiss Hermione, but she only wanted to do it when the darkness was controlling her actions. When they, or if, they ever got together she wanted it to be pure.

Bella could wait, all they had was time.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1995**

**Gryffindor Tower**

Harry shook his head, leaning his face into his palm. "Ron, stop it, Hermione is our friend and we shouldn't be talking about her behind her back,"

"I'm just saying, she's hiding something," Ron huffed, kicking his feet up on the table in front of him. "She gets these packages every few weeks and never tells us what's inside them, or who they're from,"

Harry shrugged, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Maybe it's from her parents, or some books she preordered? Don't be so quick to assume,"

The redhead sighed. "…it's not from her parents. Whenever she gets those packages, she has this dreadful look on her face; like she's terrified,"

Harry snorted, he couldn't believe how observant the redhead was. He always assumed Ron hadn't noticed anything about the bookworm over the years. Most of the time Ron never looked up from his food or only showed interest when quidditch was brought up.

If he had been more observant in terms of listening to Hermione's feelings, then Harry knew the duo could make a relationship work.

But he doubted Ron was ready for something like that.

"Ron come on—" He began before getting cut off by the redhead.

"—but overtime her expressions have changed," Ron whispered, lowering his voice as three Gryffindor boys walked passed the room to their dorms. "…instead of being terrified, she's…excited for them."

That piped Harry's attention. "And I know they're from the same person because of the packaging." Ron scratched the back of his neck, thoughtful. "She's acting different too. Her magic is stronger than she's letting on,"

"I've noticed," Harry confessed, thinking back to the way Hermione's magic spikes when she's emotional. "…but we can't approach her about it. When she's ready to talk about it, then we will,"

He just hoped when they did it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she watched the sunset just as the last group of troops marched forward. There was a mix of snatchers, death eaters, released prisoners, and a rowdy group of blood thirsty half breeds. She noticed Snape standing at the front line with his wand ready alongside Greyback. His eyes caught hers briefly before he looked away, choosing to take in the sight of Hogwarts past the bridge separating them.

"Are we waiting for your uncle then?" A soft voice caused a shiver to run down her spine.

Hermione swallowed, offering Bellatrix a nod as she crossed her arms. "I suppose so,"

Bella snorted. "Late to his own raid?"

"Patience Bellatrix," Riddle's voice came from behind them as he walked forward with Nagini by his side. "I was just making sure everything was taken care of,"

Hermione stepped away from a bristling Bella to approach her uncle. "I've made sure that everyone is at their post, now, we just need you to break the barrier and we can proceed."

Riddle nodded, lifting the elder wand with ease. "…this is the most powerful wand in existence," He surprised everyone when he held it out for her. "I want you to do it."

"…are you sure?" Hermione asked but took the time to grab the wand.

Her uncle smiled. "It's time you've released your true power, it has remained dormant for too long. But your magic has matured, and you must use it to its full capacity before it overwhelms you," He turned her towards the school, tightening his grip on her shoulders. "…go,"

Bella bit her tongue as she watched Hermione raise the wand with ease. The soft look in her eyes from the night before was gone and was replaced with a blank stare. She caught the subtle movement of Hermione's lips before an overwhelming amount of dark magic caused her knees to buckle.

"Yes…" Riddle hissed, overcome by the energy the young witch possessed.

Bella covered her eyes as the same purple source of raw magic escaped the elder wand Hermione held. A large explosion caused the ground to shake as the barrier protecting Hogwarts came breaking down with the flick of a wand.

Hermione let out a sigh, relishing in the feel of her magic finally being released. "…what are you waiting for? Charge!" She roared.

"You heard her!" Riddle grinned, laughing as he watched the army run forward to the bridge. "…well done," He whispered to his niece.

Hermione handed him the wand back, still basking in her new power. "…"

"Now, you know what to do," Her uncle said. "Go find Potter and bring him to me."

Hermione smiled at him. "Of course,"

Time to put an end to this.

* * *

"No, absolutely not!" Neville shook his head.

Ron rolled his eyes, watching everyone scatter around in search of the Horcrux. "We have to tell them the truth about her, she's dangerous—"

"She's your best friend! Just because she's related to some bad people, doesn't make her that way. And you shouldn't be the ones outing her either," Neville snipped. "I refuse to think she would do something like this. And no matter how bad it looks, I'm not giving up on her. I for one, plan on giving her the benefit of the doubt."

Before they could respond, the building began to shake from a powerful source of magic. Harry held on to the railing as the quaking slowly began to calm down.

"What was that?" Ron shouted.

A fourth year ran through the corridor below them, warning. "The shield has been broken! They're on their way!"

"Ginny," Ron whispered, thinking about his sister who was guarding the bridge leading to the school. "…Hermione must have told you know who that we would be here,"

Harry glared at Neville.

"Do you still believe in her?"

Neville bit his lower lip, conflicted as two of the golden trio starred at him with convection in their eyes.

He didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

**Hours Before the Snatchers Arrived**

"I had a dream last night," Hermione whispered, leaning her weight on Harry's shoulder as they looked at the lamp before them. "…about Dumbledore."

Harry glanced at her, intrigued. "What was it about?"

"Forget about that," Ron scoffed from where he rested on the floor beside her feet, glaring playfully. "Why were you dreaming about him and not me?" He half teased, looking up at her with curious eyes.

Hermione shook her head, too caught up in her dream to berate the redhead. "I think it was real." She whispered, rubbing her arm.

Harry and Ron sat up straighter, confused. "Come again?" Harry said.

"I don't know…it just, felt so real, or maybe I'm just being crazy," Hermione shrugged. "It's probably nothing—"

Ron nodded. "Even so, tell us anyway," He urged, eyes soft and reassuring.

"…he warned me about snatchers coming to get us," Hermione confessed. "In a few hours. But it's probably nothing, right? He's dead—"

Harry licked his lips. "Not necessarily, it's common for wizards and witches to communicate through dreams after death. And Dumbledore was powerful, so it could be true,"

"This is good then, we can prepare," Ron said. "Let's go get Bella and head to Hogwarts before they get here, we were planning on leaving anyway," He shrugged.

Hermione frowned. "No, don't get her."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"The snatchers will lead us to my uncle, we can use this to our advantage," The bookworm began. "Let them take me."

Ron scoffed. "Are you mad? We're not letting them take you anywhere!"

"It's too dangerous, and you getting captured won't solve anything." Harry said, watching the bookworm stand to pace. "Once we get to Hogwarts and destroy the cup, and find the other Horcrux, then it will be enough to draw him out to us,"

Hermione shook her head. "And then what? Risk everyone's life and start a war at Hogwarts?"

"It's already a battle field," Ron shrugged.

She licked her lips. "How are you going to get to Nagini? She's always by his side,"

Harry frowned. "We'll find a way, Hermione! Anything is better than sacrificing you—"

"We're already sacrificing our classmates! I'm sick of it, I want this to end," She snapped. "…my uncle won't hurt me, he trusts me. And he'll trust me even more when I give him this," Hermione held up the cup.

Ron stood up then, confused. "What?"

"I'll make a fake, put some of my magic into a cup lookalike," Hermione began, wheels turning as she spoke. "My magic is similar to his when it's laced with dark magic, so he won't notice—"

Ron frowned. "Dark magic—"

"I'll earn his trust with it," Hermione continued. "And I'll lead the attack on Hogwarts, make it seem like you two betrayed me." She kept talking even as Ron shook his head. "My uncle will leave Nagini with me because I'll be the only one he trusts,"

The redhead growled. "We're not letting this happen—"

"He won't believe you," Harry's voice caused the tension in the air to build. "…it will only work if you're truly betrayed—honestly broken."

Ron huffed. "Is anyone listening to me? This isn't happening—"

"—cast a memory spell on me," Hermione grabbed her wand, aiming it at the cup. "I'll truly think the cup is real, and I'll honestly betray you."

Harry crossed his arms. "Even if we do betray you, I don't think it will be enough for you to change sides momentarily…We just need enough for you to do this one betrayal, not change sides entirely,"

"This is crazy," Ron sighed.

"Dark magic," Hermione mumbled. "…I'll be more inclined to betray you guys when I embrace the pull, and then I'll be blinded my hate; he'll believe me." She confirmed.

The two boys watched as Hermione used her wand to lace a fake cup with her own magic. Harry shivered at the familiar yet unknown presence of dark energy calling out to them. He didn't question where his friend had learned to davul in this type of magic.

"You two hold onto the real one, destroy it when my uncle storms the castle," She explained. "He'll be too caught up in everything to notice,"

Ron huffed, accepting that this was going to happen. "Fine, but what do we tell everyone when we get there? You know they'll ask where you are,"

"Easy, tell them the truth," Hermione shrugged, handing Harry the real Horcrux. "…I'm tired of hiding who I am." She shoved the fake cup into her bag.

Harry's eyes lit up as a thought came to him. "Bring Bella with you!"

"What?" Hermione objected.

"Brilliant, she'll keep an eye on you, make sure the dark magic doesn't pull at you too much," Ron nodded. "Should we tell her?"

Hermione shook her head. "She'd just manage to talk me out of it,"

Bella was her only weakness nowadays.

"But it's a good idea," Hermione confessed. "And the snatchers will believe she's on my uncle's side because of her family ties,"

Harry looked at her worriedly. "…are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to put you in danger, but, I trust your judgement and I trust you to overcome the darkness when the time is right."

"I know you'd never hurt me, or any of us," Harry whispered, trusting.

Ron nodded, a soft sad smile gracing his lips. "We just want you to be safe, but if this is what you want—"

"It is," Hermione interrupted him, determined. "I'm sure." She locked eyes with Harry one more time. "Let's do this,"

Harry held up his wand to her head, meeting her eyes as he searched for any hesitation or fear. When he found none, he whispered a quick spell with a heavy heart.

"…obliviate."


	9. This is Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been a while, but final exams and sports have been a priority. But it's summer time and I should have more free time. 
> 
> But I should have something up later in the week.
> 
> And I'll answer questions in the next chapter update as well.

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Nine: _This is Me_**

* * *

_"She's stuck between who she is, who she wants to be, and who she's expected to be."_

_—Me :)_

* * *

**Hours before the Hogwarts Invasion**

"You wanted to see me?" Hermione called out, observing her uncle as he sat silently in the garden.

Riddle's smile brightened; if that were even possible for it to do so. "Ah, yes, my dear niece; come closer, there is something I need to show you."

Hermione sighed, rubbing her tired eyes as she approached him. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night, too many thoughts were moving through her head. From Harry and Ron's betrayal, Bella's dismissal to her kiss, and the threat of Riddle harming her parents.

Feeling an unfamiliar, yet welcoming, pull on her mind Riddle hummed. "…you still care about them, it's expected."

"They're my parents, they raised me," Hermione confirmed as she sat beside him; embracing the eerie, yet comforting, dark magic surrounding him.

Riddle smiled softly when he felt her own magic coming out to mingle with his, mindlessly. "…understandable. But that's not why I called you here, your magic is getting stronger and you've released some of it, but you have to let all of it go."

"I won't hold back, I'm done doing that," She whispered with conviction.

"And you don't have to, not with me and not with Bella," He pressed a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling softly as she turned her face to hide a blush. "…she'll come around," Riddle stood quickly, revealing the elder wand with pride like no other. "Your magic has been bottled up far too long so when you do release all of it, you will feel lighter than you ever have."

He turned to face her, grinning joyfully. "I can't wait to see who you become."

"What do you mean?" Hermione raised a curious brow.

Riddle waved his hand lazily. "When you let all of your magic free you're also letting…yourself free? It's complicated but, when you let go you open the floodgates for your rawest personality to leak out."

"It's why Bella is so brusque, Severus is so blunt, why I am…well, I don't have to explain that one," He trailed off with a snicker, running a finger over Naginis' head.

Hermione frowned. "What about Dumbledore? He wasn't blunt at all, even Harry had to work his way around a few riddles to get some real answers."

Riddle snarled, disgust yet a small hint of respect shadowing his expression. "…no, but he was sneaky at best, and a master of manipulation." He shook his head. "Enough about that, I need you to release your true power right now."

"Now? Why so sudden?" Hermione questioned, but none the less stood with her wand drawn.

Riddle sighed. "My army will not follow someone who is weak or holds back. Now, I would never let them disrespect you, but you have to accomplish some things on your own; like gaining their trust."

Hermione nodded, twirling her wand in anticipation. "Okay…"

"Okay?" Riddle teased, taking a much-needed step back as he felt her magic fill the atmosphere. "Is that all? You don't need any advice on how you can conjure your true power?"

The bookworm released a sigh, aiming her wand to the sky with the rotation of her wrist. "…it's fine, I'm positive I've read about it somewhere." She waved her wand and released a gust of violet colored waves into the sky.

Riddle would have snorted at her response had he not been so entranced in the show presented before him. Instead, a joyous laugh erupted from his lungs at the display of power and control. He could almost feel the pain of her friend's betrayal, the heartbreak his niece was overwhelmed with, and the utter chaos swarming her mind.

He could see, as the purple sparks of magic collided and how they told a story. A story of a girl who had to hide herself while losing the chance to discover who she was meant to be. What she could become.

"Decide, today, Hermione!" Riddle shouted over the sound of magic piercing through the atmosphere, to ensure she could hear him. "You control your life! Find out who you want to be!"

Hermione let out a scream, causing more magic to burst from the tip of her wand.

Riddle nodded his head in approval, cloak rippling in the monstrous wind his niece caused. "You're not Potter's sidekick or Weasley's love interest, Hermione! You are much more than what they have boxed you into being!" He hissed over the noise. "You are undefinable, and you make your own choices…this is your story! And you decide how it ends,"

"Now," He managed to find a way behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder as her magic continued to flow; a lifetime of anger, sadness, and fear leaking out. "…what do you want?" Riddle whispered near her ear.

Hermione narrowed her now darkened eyes, one tear falling from her right eye. She growled, voice hard, as she looked towards Hogwarts.

"…I want them to suffer, to feel the pain that I've felt." She snarled, thinking back to all the bullying and taunting during school.

Riddle snarled. "They will my niece. Soon—"

"—we'll wreak havoc." Hermione happily finished his sentence, causing Riddle to smile in surprise as she used her Legilimency with ease against his Occlumency.

The dark one nodded with joy, watching another powerful burst of magic leave her wand.

She was finally ready to show the world who she truly was.

* * *

"Do you still believe in her?" Harry barked, glaring at Neville as everyone ran around as Hogwarts got attacked. "…we have to warn them, tell everyone Hermione can't be trusted so when they see her they will keep their guard up."

Neville raised a hand, conflicted. "I don't know what the hell happened in those woods, or whatever…but I know Hermione isn't the only one whose changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron hissed.

Neville shrugged. "I don't know, but I would expect her childhood friends to have more faith in her than this." He swallowed when the ground beneath them began to shake from another attack. "Even if I was on your side, we don't have time to warn everyone; we have to find whatever you were talking about—"

"The horcrux," Harry confirmed with a sigh.

Even he couldn't deny that finding it was the main thing they should be focused on.

Ron nodded with hesitation. "…suppose you're right."

"And besides," Neville continued. "Hermione's too smart to use the main lobby, she'll probably have a target in mind and get to it using secret passages within the school. And if what you said is true, she's only after you Harry," The tall teen took a step back as he grasped his wand tightly. "…better watch your back,"

Before Ron could ask him what that meant, Neville was gone. "…damn, Neville may be loyal, but he sure is bloody persistent. Now what? We don't know what's running through Hermione's head right now,"

"Doesn't matter, we still have a plan," Harry plucked the Hufflepuff cup from his pocket and passed it to Ron. "Go destroy that with the Basilisk fang in the Chamber of Secrets while I look for the other one,"

The redhead nodded abruptly. "I'm on it, once I'm finished I'll do my best to help the others," He shoved Harry playfully, shouting over his shoulder as he ran out of sight. "Be safe!"

"Likewise!" Harry replied, clutching his wand as he made his way up the stairs to start his search.

If only he could do that without Luna talking his ear off at every turn.

* * *

"Wait," Bellatrix hissed, managing to snatch the bookworm's wrist. "Bloody hell, I said wait!"

Hermione released to warning sigh. "Bella, please, I have duties I must attend to. If you haven't noticed by all the panicking, we are on a battle field." She taunted, a slight spark of playfulness and impatience filling her eyes.

"No shit," Bella snarled, crossing her arms as she eyed the anxious witch. "…you aren't seriously considering doing what I think you are?"

The half blood groaned. "This again? What happened to accepting me for who I am? Were you just lying?"

"Of course not!"

"—then what's the problem? Hmm?" Hermione stepped forward, magic pulsing around them as her anger rose. "Why are you trying to stop me from becoming who I've always been meant to be?"

Bella met the dark brown eyes, not finding those light orbs anywhere. "…who you're meant to be or who he's turned you into? Didn't know you'd go from being Harry's sidekick to Riddle's."

The tension between them could be cut with a knife. Bellatrix was blunt and unapologetic as usual, her personality seemed to be conflicting with Hermione's new rash one. Each witch allowed their magic to flow freely, not flinching as dark fought against a strangely pure force of energy.

Hermione felt her brow furrow into a frown.

Had Bella's magic always been this clean? She remembered a time when she would walk by the witch and shiver at the hint of darkness residing there. Now, it was suddenly gone?

In her anger, Hermione questioned when this change occurred. When did she lose Bella to the light, and why were they never on the same page?

"Bellatrix, Hermione, blimey it's been ages!" Ginny flinched when two sets of furious eyes caught her gaze. "…but I see nothing has changed."

Hermione turned her back to the dark-haired witch for the moment to give the redhead a charming smile. "Ginny, I'm glad to see you're alright," She continued even as she heard Bella snort behind her. "Do you happen to know where Harry went? I've lost him in all this noise,"

"Oh," Ginny perked up, hinting a strange aurora around Hermione but not being able to put her finger on it. "…yeah, I think he's looking for something in the Ravenclaw tower? He sent everyone on a search for this—what am I retelling this story for, you know what's going on." She waved her hand lazily.

Hermione grinned. "Of course, thanks for the help, I'll see you when this is all over," She said, turning around to still Bella with a threatening stare.

"I won't stop you." Bella shrugged, feigning indifference with a blank expression. "But when you're done exploring this little phase of yours, don't be shocked when you find yourself all alone," She spoke softly so Ginny couldn't hear.

Hermione blinked away the sadness and regret from hearing Bella, of all people, tell her that. "…seems like I'm already all alone," She huffed, shoving past the Slytherin to walk into the shadows.

"…idiot," Bella muttered, looking at Hermione's retreating back.

She promised Harry and Ron she would keep the witch grounded, but it appeared to be harder than it looked.

"Well?" Bella snapped out of it when Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, bored. "What are you waiting for? You don't want to leave it like that, we're literally at war and this could be the last moment you two share." She rolled her eyes when the elder witch continued to give her a confused look. "Do I have to spell it out for you—go after her!"

Bellatrix nodded quickly before running in the direction Hermione had left.

No matter how annoyed she was by Hermione's new arrogant attitude, she promised she would be with her at every step of the way. She had to be the one light keeping Hermione from turning into the darkness.

* * *

**Hogwarts 1996**

**School Hallway**

Hermione leaned her back against the empty corridor within the school as she closed one of the oldest books her uncle gifted her with. A book to help her learn about the art of Legilimency and Occlumency. She didn't want her uncles help, but she did need to be prepared to protect her thoughts from not only him but others once the true war began.

She needed to be able to keep secrets for Harry when the time came.

"…" Hermione slide the book into her bag when she heard the familiar sound of heels clacking against the wood floors.

The sight of Bellatrix waltzing through the halls caused her stomach to flutter in a strange way she couldn't comprehend. She toyed with taking out her wand to prepare for a fight but deflated when Bella walked past her without even glancing in her direction. The Slytherin seemed to be deep in thought.

She wondered if it had anything to do with the witch being called to Dumbledore's office this morning. The witch didn't return until class was almost over, and for the remainder of it she had a faraway look in her eyes are she gazed down at her school book.

Light brown eyes sparked mischievously as a sudden thought came to mind. At the time she didn't realize how childish it was, but her emotions were peeked by the dismissal Bellatrix gave her seconds ago.

She'd make the witch notice her.

Using what little knowledge, she gained from reading the book her uncle had given her, she directed all her attention to the retreating witch. She focused on her desire to finally grasp what the other witch was thinking.

What did Bellatrix really think of her?

Hermione gasped as a very brief image of herself punching an alarmed Lestrange in the face filled her mind. She knew it was their third year by the fact that she punched the annoying boy for making jokes during such a dreadful time. What she didn't expect was to hear Bellatrix think  _is Hermione's hair less frizzy than usual?_

Before she could travel further into her thoughts, a fierce wall blocked her passage. Hermione barely had time to open her eyes to see what went wrong when she was met with a hex to the side, causing her to collapse in pain.

She let out a groan, curling up as she felt tears spring to her eyes. Hermione felt shame shiver down her spine for breaching the witches privacy; even if it was the dreadful Slytherin.

Who was having thoughts about her hair? And what did the thought even mean? Did she like the frizzy hair or did she prefer it in its' tamed version that she had mastered overtime?

"Filth!" Bellatrix hissed, causing her to flinch as if she used the 'm' word. "Don't you know it's wrong to invade someone's privacy? And it's especially bad to try using Legilimency when I'm lost in thought and still getting caught,"

Through her blurry vision, Hermione could see the flush surrounding Bellatrix's face.

"Are you blushing?" Hermione couldn't help but ask in her painful daze.

Bella's face only darkened as her eyes. "Idiot!" She sent another vicious hex her way, causing Hermione to roll onto her back in agony. "Your Legilimency sucks!" The Slytherin hissed over her shoulder as she stormed away.

Hermione supposed she should have began reading the book her uncle gave her two years ago when she received it. And she certainly shouldn't have used the eldest Black as a test dummy having only skimmed the book three weeks prior.

Never the less, Hermione managed to pull herself off the ground.

Later in the week, she had to kick herself for teasing her hair each time Bellatrix was nearby.

* * *

Ron kneeled in front of the bones of the defeated Basilisk within the Chamber of Secrets. He pulled a single fang out of the dozens to choose from before rising to his feet with a sigh. The sound of his heavy footsteps echoed as he gently placed the horcrux on the wet ground beneath his feet.

The redhead kneeled once again, gripping the fang tightly. He swallowed nervously before taking a deep breath to calm himself. When he opened his eyes, a look of determination revealed itself. Without any more hesitation he drew his right hand back before piercing the cup with a sharp strike.

He jumped as a sharp  _ding_ filled the room as the cup jerked forward. Too focused on the cup, he didn't notice the water surrounding him nor the drops falling from above.

A loud scream filled the air as he snapped out of his daze to crawl into a jog as a phantom approached him. He shut his eyes, shivering as the powerful gust of winds ran through him before a large amount of water dropped on his head.

"Pft!" Ron sputtered, running a hand through his wet hair to pull it out of his face. "…bloody hell, why do I always end up wet whenever I destroy these things?" He muttered to himself.

Once he dried his clothes he would search for Harry.

* * *

Hermione cursed to herself when she saw Harry stumble and knock into a stack of books as pain washed over him. This must mean someone, most likely Ron, had managed to destroy another horcrux in her absence. She growled, gripping her wand as she waited for her ex-bestfriend to find what he was searching for.

It wasn't hard to track him down once she caught him leaving Ravenclaw with a determined look in his eye. Being friends with Harry for years let her know that the look in his eye meant he was onto something big. She knew it was true when he led her into the Room of Requirement.

"Ah," She snapped out of her daze when her friend gasped. "…there you are," Harry reached out to grab what she suspected to be the Ravenclaw diadem they planned on destroying.

Hermione stepped out of the shadows, grinning. "Yes," She snorted when Harry jumped in shock. "There you are," She referred to him and not the horcrux; she could care less about it now.

"Mione," He couldn't help himself from using her nickname, he was too thrilled to see her alive. "…what are you—" Harry trailed off, hope shining in his eyes as he tried to gauge the situation.

The bookworm shrugged, twirling her wand around as if she were bored. "What am I doing? Well, I'm looking for you," She pointed her wand at him to prove her point, chuckling as he flinched. "Relax, I can't hurt you, yet. I have to see what my uncle plans to do with you first,"

"So, it's true. You've changed sides," Harry nodded sadly, before also pointing his wand at her for his own protection; he could almost taste the dark magic around her.

He'd failed her.

Hermione growled, anger rising, causing her to abuse a stack of books with the point of her wand. "You betrayed me! I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong. You turned your back on me just like my uncle said you would—"

"I had to." Harry declared.

He couldn't let her in on the plan, on her own plan. They had to see this through. Had to trust her.

"Great," Hermione smiled but it didn't put him at ease. "…then you'll understand why I have to do this—" She sent a powerful blast of dark magic to him, basking in her freedom.

Harry wasn't prepared for her strength as his shield barely kept him from falling on his back. He knew she was holding back before but this was more than he could handle.

The chosen one sent her a blast from his wand, using the time she deflected it as a chance to run towards the exit. He couldn't destroy the horcrux without a Basilisk fang or the sword and he couldn't let Hermione get her hands on it.

"Running away as usual, you're such a coward!" Hermione shouted behind him, hot on his trail.

Harry cursed himself for taunting Hermione when she begged him or Ron to accompany her on a run. It seemed pointless then but now he could really use the assistance he could have gained from building an endurance.

"Try running from this!" Hermione hissed, sending a powerful fiendfyre spell into the air.

Now that her magic was free, she could finally test out some spells she's been dying to try.

"Blimey, where's this girl been when we were fighting against those death eaters?" Harry groaned, dodging a stack of burning books as he ran past a convenient supply of brooms. "…weird, but I'm sure as hell not going to question it." He muttered before snatching a broom and taking to the skies.

He took delight in seeing Hermione hesitate for a moment before also taking a broom. It was good to know that the real Hermione who dreaded flying was still somewhere in there.

"Harry!" The brown-haired teen turned to where his voice was being called. "Over here mate!" He caught sighted of Ron waving his arms wildly near the door right next to…Bellatrix?

Too focused on the duo by the exit, he didn't have time to avoid the painful hex to his side he received from Hermione. He let out a groan as the strength of the spell caused him to fall to the ground, broom smashing on impact. Harry rolled onto his back, moaning as he fixed his gaze on the foggy room.

"Get up." Hermione's hard voice caused him to stumble to his knees and grip the horcrux with his life.

Harry thought about his options before sliding the horcrux over to Ron. Hermione moved to intercept but was pulled aside by a livid Bellatrix as she aimed a wand at her neck.

"Don't even try it," Bella warned, eyes dark as she watched Hermione aim her wand at an exhausted Harry.

Hermione turned her darkened eyes to Bella's, testing. "…this is the side you chose then?" It was her last attempt at saving Bella from her uncle's rage.

Bellatrix frowned. "I'm on no one's side but yours, and you know this." She licked her lips as she tried to come up with a plan to calm this situation down. "…but your uncle would be furious if you killed Potter before he could get to him, I'm watching out for you." She left her eyes honest, she was telling half of the truth but knew Hermione was desperate to have someone from her past believe in her.

That desire would dull her senses.

"…I suppose you're right," Hermione's eyes lightened up a bit as she lowered her wand.

Harry shouted, grateful for the distraction. "Ron, do it now!"

Hermione barely had time to look before Ron pierced the horcrux with a Basilisk fang he had with him. She hissed, preparing to attack when the room began to shake. The flames behind them formed into the shape of her uncle's face before they came their way.

"Move!" Bella shouted, pulling Hermione with her to the exit.

Ron made sure to grab Harry as he stumbled due to the destruction of another piece of him. They barely made it past the doors before they shut closed, keeping the fames away.

"That was too close," Ron groaned, checking on his weak friend.

Hermione stepped forward with a weary Bella at her side, wand aimed. "Come with me to see my uncle or you'll have to worry about more than me setting fires to this place."

"…" Harry glanced over at a worried Bella and a conflicted Ron. "…fine," He whispered.

Ron shook his head as Bella looked away. "Harry—" He whispered.

But the chosen one ignored them both, keeping his eyes locked with dark brown orbs before him. Hermione planned all of this in the forest, and despite how crazy her plans got; they always worked in the end. He trusted her plan just like he trusted her to finally see reason.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

**Hogwarts 1996**

**Hours after the Legilimency incident**

"Why would you do that?" Ginny made a startled face.

Hermione fell on her stomach, groaning into her hands as she shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanted to see what her issue is," She confessed.

"What issue? She's a Black, they've got tones of them," Ginny snorted.

Hermione ignored her remark. "She is always taunting me but lately she's been, I don't know? Distant for some reason?"

The redhead huffed. "Just two weeks ago you two were arguing over whether there could be a potion to cure someone who has undergone the obliviate spell."

"That was two weeks ago," Hermione confirmed. "But this whole week, ever since Dumbledore called her to his office, she's been lost in thought. It's annoying,"

Ginny snickered. "Jealous she's not paying any attention to you?" She continued as Hermione made an obvious move to deny it. "…don't even try, it's true. Why else would you go to such childish lengths to get her to pay attention to you?"

"How else would I have figured it out?" Hermione demanded.

Ginny gasped. "Bloody ask her!" She was sick of these two tiptoeing around their strange relationship. "Ask her why she's being so distant, she might surprise you by giving you an answer." She got up from her bed to walk to her closet. "Honestly Mione, when it comes to her you can be so daft,"

"…it's not my fault she's difficult," Hermione muttered, teasing her hair with a blush on her face. "If I asked her what was wrong, on a good day, she'd tell me to piss off or avoid the subject entirely."

Ginny raised a brow. "And on a bad day?"

"She'd hex me into next holiday," Hermione sighed wistfully, imagining the perfectly fierce expression Bellatrix would have while doing so.

Ginny couldn't believe Hermione was swooning at the thought of being hexed by the eldest Black. "…what did you see? While you were in her mind? I'll imagine it was something barbaric,"

Hermione looked away, she wanted to keep what she saw to herself. Not only as a privacy debt to Bellatrix but also as a selfish desire of her own.

"Oh," Hermione shrugged, feigning defeat as she tugged her locks again. "…her Occlumency was too strong so I couldn't catch a glimpse of anything."

"Figures," Ginny paused, a frown reaching her lips. "Mione, why is your hair so fizzy today? I haven't seen it like that since third year!"

* * *

Neville groaned, rubbing his pounding head as he sat up. The last thing he could remember was getting hit with a shot to the head from behind while he was fighting off some snatchers. Next thing he knew, he collapsed to the floor only to be trampled by scurrying students and death eaters.

When he came to his vision was blurry, so when he caught a glimpse of the sword of Gryffindor he thought he was seeing things. But when he heard a chilling voice echo off the walls, he became blinded by his hate and anger; causing his to struggle to his feet.

"What is going on!" He heard Riddle growl in his haze. "Nagini," The elder wizard began, thinking about his options before deciding. "…help me find Potter and—"

"I'm right here," Harry called out, causing Riddle to tense. "I'm done hiding from you."

Neville snatched the sword from the ground, slamming into a stone pillar. He groaned, taking a moment to pause as his leg throbbed. His dark eyes, blurry from the blood dripping in them, took in the sight of the golden trio approach Riddle.

He closed his eyes to take a moment to gain his strength.

Riddle smiled, taking in the sight of Hermione aiming her wand at Potter. He took notice of Bellatrix also standing by her side as they held the teen captive.

"Well done indeed," He stalked forward, pressing an approving hand on his niece's shoulder. "You've done well, just as I knew you would," Riddle placed a hand on Hermione's to tell her to lower her wand. "…now I have him right where I want him."

Hermione crossed her arms, glaring at Harry as she felt Nagini slide over to rest behind her for protection. Bella shivered as the snake moved behind her without her being able to see what the beast was doing; she didn't like having her back turned on a threat. But she knew if she was with Hermione, she'd be fine.

Riddle chuckled with joy as he sent a spine shattering hex at Harry. "Ah!" He grinned as Harry gasped in pain as he fell to his knees, eyes wide in terror.

Hermione looked away when Harry let out another roar of pain. They were hidden somewhere away from the battle, but she could still hear the faint sound of spells being cast if she listened close. When another groan escaped Harry, she clenched her fists. She tried to push away the worry she felt for him.

He betrayed her, and he should, no, would pay. She owed him nothing.

But why couldn't she watch her uncle torture him?

Riddle went to aim again but paused. "…no," He shook his head. "I want everyone to see their so called chosen one like this, broken." He hissed with anticipation.

Hermione sighed, looking away bored as her uncle began to rant to a shaking Harry on the ground. She caught a glimpse of something silver behind her. Brown eyes widened when she caught sight of Neville, of all people, slowly approaching a distracted Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor.

She swallowed as their eyes made contact briefly. For some reason she was frozen, she couldn't seem to open her mouth to let out a spell or even warn her uncle. For that splint second, she and Neville had an unspoken agreement and a new understanding.

"Ahh!" Neville shouted as he sliced Nagini with the sword.

Bellatrix jumped, placing a protective arm in front of Hermione as a powerful gust propelled them back. The two mind shattering screams from both Harry and Riddle rippled through the room. Harry arched his back on the ground as Riddle fell to his knees; finally, at his weakest point.

Neville dropped the sword, swaying to the ground as the force caused him to fall back. Hermione shivered, watching the sword disappear once more as her uncle's anger surrounded them.

"What is the meaning of this!" Riddle growled, pointing his anger to Hermione for once. "…did you see him approach?" He dared her to lie to him as he gestured to a determined Neville.

Hermione met his gaze. "No, by the time I saw him it was already too late."

"Convenient." Riddle snarled, sick of babying the teen. "Why do I find it hard to believe you?" He aimed the elder wand at her causing Harry to tense and Bella to growl. "Has it really come to this?"

Hermione bit her lip, conflicted. She loved her uncle, he allowed her to let her true power free and she would forever be grateful.

"…I've proven I'm loyal to you," Hermione began, talking over him before he could retort. "But if I need to, I'll do it once more. Let me show you—"

He glared at her. "How?"

Bella shifted as she fell silent, thinking.

"By killing him." Hermione said confidently, gazing into the eyes of a defeated Harry; his head fell in acceptance.

Riddle nodded, lowering the elder wand slowly. "…do it then." He accepted her attempt to gain his trust once more. "Kill him."

* * *

**Hogwarts 1991**

**Gryffindor Tower**

Harry smiled softly as the know it all sat beside him on the couch. "Hey, are you feeling okay? I heard some Slytherin sent a hex your way,"

"Bellatrix Black is a dreadful person, she is," Hermione hissed, plopping down beside the ten-year-old. "Sent a hex while my back was turned, I've barely spoken a word to her after her mother treated me with such disrespect." She snickered. "…at least her hex backfired,"

The boy nodded softly, adjusting his glasses nervously. "Yeah, good thing…"

Hermione frowned, eyeing her new friend strangely. "What's with that look?"

"I don't have a look." He denied.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, not convinced. "I noticed whenever you try hiding something you get this nervous look in your eye, and you play with your glasses. It's a bad habit, Harry," She narrowed her eyes, fierce. "Tell me."

Harry sighed under her gaze. "I might have sent a spell that caused Bella's to backfire," He muttered softly when Hermione gaped. "I saw her aim at you and I couldn't let her get away with teasing you, I'm—"

"You did that for me?" Hermione frowned.

Harry nodded sheepishly. "Of course,"

"B-but, why?" She questioned.

Harry looked at her as if it were obvious. "…because we're friends, Hermione. And you covered for Ron and I when that troll attacked, just returning the favor." He smiled at her, determined. "We're friends and our jobs are to look out for each other, I've got you back,"

"And I've got yours," Hermione smiled back in return.

* * *

Harry groaned as he was pushed to the floor, on his knees, in front of his entire class along with his foes. He hung his head low, ready to accept whatever Hermione had in store for him.

"…this is your chosen one, weak, and defeated." Riddle hissed, twirling his wand in his hand. "You put your trust in a child who couldn't even stop himself from getting captured…this, his life, ends now. With it, comes the beginning of a new world run by me."

Bellatrix swallowed, itching to catch Hermione's attention. It was useless though when she saw the bookworm step forward with her wand drawn to Harry. She closed her eyes at the gasps from the crowd, whispers of Hermione's betrayal filtered the air.

"…" Hermione clenched her wand, looking at the hair atop Harry's head as he refused to look at her.

"Wait," Riddle took her wand, only to place the elder wand in her open palm. "…now, do it. Show me whose side you're on."

Harry chose the moment to look up, blue meeting brown. His final attempt to gain a reaction from her and it seemed futile when he was met with a blank stare. He didn't know where the real Hermione was, but he knew she wasn't there.

She was gone.

"Show them who you are!" Riddle demanded.

Bellatrix was tongue tied. She wanted to reach out and say something, anything, to snap Hermione out of it. But she promised to support her even if she chose to walk alongside the monsters she tried so hard to destroy. She promised Hermione she would be the light tethering her to sanity. But if Hermione chose wrong, who was she to object?

Who was she to decide for her? Hermione would have to make it herself and decide what path she wished to take.

_"I chose you for a reason…Do you know why I chose you, Miss Granger?"_

Hermione shut her eyes, flinching as the dream from weeks ago hit her like a train.

_"I don't really care," Was her taunting response._

_"You're smart—brilliant even," The voice replied swiftly, amused. "I chose you, because I know you'll do the right thing,"_

"Hermione!" Riddle hissed, breaking her out of her daze.

_"…by any means necessary,"_

Hermione shut her eyes and aimed her wand, whispering. "…I'm so sorry."

Harry slammed his eyes shut, flinching.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	10. Point of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I should be sleep right now but...you know.

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Ten: _Point of No Return_**

* * *

_"All trust involves vulnerability and risk, and nothing would count as trust if there were no possibility of betrayal."_

_—Robert C. Solomon_

* * *

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry blinked his eyes open after a long moment, enticed by the surprised gasps. "…" He gaped, jaw falling open at the sight before him. "W-wendall?"

Right behind Hermione stood her father with a wand of his own drawn at his fallen brother. Wendall was dressed in comfortable jeans, a loose sweatshirt, and a black cloak around his shoulders. He took a step forward as Hermione finally turned to see Riddle's limp body on the ground before the crowd; who were too confused to speak.

"What…" Bellatrix whispered, wondering how the older man managed to sneak up behind her without notice. "Hey, what's going on—" She called out to Hermione.

But Wendall spoke over her, waving his hand. "Come on, we don't have much time,"

"Where have you been?" Hermione grumbled, kneeling beside him as they stood over Riddle's body; her legs shaky at seeing him in such a state.

Wendall aimed a soft smile at her. "I'm sorry I'm a little late, but I'm here now."

Bella growled at his smile, a demand for answers on the tip of her tongue. But before she could rant, Wendall aimed the tip of his glowing wand at Hermione's forehead. The Slytherin stepped forward as Hermione's eyes fell shut before she passed out in her father's arms.

"Harry," Wendall spoke as he lay Hermione down softly on the ground. "…I need you to watch over our bodies," He snapped his fingers when Harry stared at him blankly. "I know it's a lot to take in, but, come on! Move!"

Harry nodded, jumping to his weak feet. "Right, sorry, I'm on it." He said as he pulled out his wand.

"I'll be back in a few," Wendall said before aiming his wand at his own head before falling to the floor with a thump.

Bellatrix snapped. "What the hell is happening?"

"I have no idea," Harry confessed.

* * *

Riddle blinked twice, mouth agape as he looked around in confusion. "…what?" He trailed off before a soft smile reached his lips, a familiar face. "Hermione—" He whispered, taking in his niece as she stood across from him.

"…what is this place?" He asked, taking in the white space surrounding him.

Hermione shrugged, arms crossed behind her back as she looked around. "The point of no return."

Riddle frowned. "Meaning?" He shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter, you killed Potter and—"

"This place," Her cool voice easily spoke over his. "…it represents your second chance."

He barked out a laugh, reaching for his wand only to growl when he caught a glimpse of it behind her back. "A second chance for what? I wouldn't do anything differently if I could, although…maybe I should have taken you from my weak brother, raised you myself—"

"—you have a choice to make." Hermione said, face blank as he ranted on.

"—made you into a powerful witch instead of a weak coward who can't complete a simple task!" He growled, trying to gain a reaction from her.

Hermione remained calm, cracking a sorrowful smile in response. "Are you sure this is the choice you'd wish to make?"

"I don't have a choice," Riddle spat. "I have to finish what I started, with or without your help."

Hermione sighed, turning her head to the right. "…he was right then, not only our love can save you," She laughed softly. "I thought it would be enough, but, I was wrong. Foolish to think I could save everyone in this war you've started."

Riddle opened his mouth to question what she was talking about when space and time around them began to reshape. He felt nauseous, as if he were apparting, as he fell head first into Hermione's memory.

He took a step back, a sickness hitting him at the sight. "What is this?"

"…a dream of mine." She recalled, crossing her arms as they watched it play out before them.

Riddle observed, confused, as the dream ran. Hermione closed her eyes as if to remember every moment from it as if it were happening for the first time again.

_A powerful voice spoke, sending chills down her spine as she looked at the shadowy figure. "I chose you for a reason…Do you know why I chose you, Miss Granger?"_

_Hermione frowned, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I don't really care,"_

_"You're smart—brilliant even," He replied swiftly, amusement flickering in those dark eyes instead of the expected anger. "I chose you, because I know you'll do the right thing,"_

_She shrunk back, flinching as a hand squeezed her shoulder tightly. "…by any means necessary,"_

_"Professor—Dumbledore," Hermione shook her head, not knowing which to refer to him by anymore. "You're dead, gone, and you can't dictate our lives anymore. You already have us on this wild chase for these horcruxes!" She shoved his hand away. "And what do you mean by any means necessary?"_

_Dumbledore smiled sadly. "You know you're the only one who can put an end to your uncle."_

_Hermione shook her head, conflicted. "…what if I'm not strong enough?"_

_"You are." Dumbledore paused, contemplating. "But if you feel like your strength is weakening, then help will be sent…as you have already planned, I believe?"_

_The bookworm swallowed at the thought and nodded. "…what if I can save him?"_

_"I will leave the choice up to you." Dumbledore mumbled. "I will no longer tell you what to do, especially not during my death. If you think it's possible then when Voldemort is at his weakest state, I will allow you to speak with him before judgement is passed to him. What he decides, will be up to him."_

_Hermione licked her lips, hopeful. "If he wants to be forgiven?"_

_"Then he will return to earth as if the horcruxes had never happened, but only if he begs for forgiveness with a pure heart." Dumbledore continued as Hermione felt relieved. "But, if he doesn't—"_

_"He shall die."_

Riddle took a deep breath as he was pulled from the dream. "…are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" Hermione asked, impassive.

"I'd rather die then let go of my cause," He growled, betrayal seeping deep as the memory ran through his mind. "…I never should have trusted you, you're just as weak as Wendall." He scoffed. "But I'll give you credit, he'd never have the strength to kill me like you did."

Hermione smiled sadly. "You're wrong."

Riddle gaped, confused.

"…I'm not strong enough," Hermione whispered before her body disappeared into a spark of light, only for another figure to appear in her place. "Goodbye, uncle Riddle." Her farewell hung in the air.

"You really think I'd let my own daughter carry a burden like this?" Wendall spoke, eyes narrowed on his lost brother.

Riddle found himself laughing. "…it was you then?" He nodded slowly, unbelieving. "I should have known she knew where you were, she lied—"

"She didn't know where I was hiding out, actually," Wendall began. "But before leaving, I took Harry's cloak to keep our whereabouts hidden. I knew you'd be after me, so I had to keep where I was going a secret even from Hermione; couldn't risk you looking into her mind."

Riddle shook his head. "This doesn't make any sense. I searched her mind, when did you two have time to plan this?"

"You were too trusting," Wendall whispered. "…you were too blind to see how much of a threat she was to you…that when you allowed her to release her true power, that she was becoming far stronger than you had imagined and it caught you off guard so instead of concealing it, you admired it; let it grow. You failed to notice her keeping certain memories from you, like our plan."

Riddle laughed, though he was not amused. "Your plan."

He turned his head as Wendall gestured for him to look to his left where an image began to transfigure.

* * *

**The night before the Salazar Manor Incident**

"I still don't know how I feel about you going to Salazar Manor by yourself," Her father said, stepping in from behind Harry. "Maybe I should—"

"No," Hermione said, releasing a deep breath as she straightened her back. "You have to stay here and protect mum in case he sends someone," She licked her lip, thoughtful. "…you guys might have to move again, this time somewhere he won't expect,"

Wendell nodded. "I know a few places, I've had this planned the moment he threatened Monica's life. We have houses ready for us all over the world, they're all under different names so he won't be able to trace us. We won't stay in one place for too long,"

Hermione didn't like the idea of her parents running around the world, having to look over their shoulders, but she was glad her father had planned for this. "Everything sounds fine, and I won't need anyone to go with me. The alarms won't go off if I'm there,"

"We'll leave early in the morning then," Harry said softly.

He wanted to give her one night with her family before everything got out of control.

Monica moved forward, gesturing for the boys to follow her. "Harry, and Ron, you two can share the guest room upstairs. Follow me, I just have to get some blankets ready for the both of you,"

"That'd be great thanks," Ron smiled, stretching his arms out. "I'm bloody exhausted,"

Harry couldn't help but nod as he followed Monica and Ron upstairs. Hermione leaned back against the kitchen sink, crossing her arms as she silently listened to their footsteps.

Wendell looked at his daughter, to the dark bags under her eyes, it was like he couldn't even recognize her. "Are you sure you're emotionally ready for this? I don't know much about this Bellatrix person but, from what I can tell…she's influencing your magic—"

"It's made my magic stronger," She said quickly, folding her arms as she looks up at the white ceiling.

Her father shook his head. "You're reckless. You need to control it before you do something you regret," He gave her a sad look; he feared for her, she was acting the same way Riddle acted when he began looking into Horcruxes. "…you have to forgive yourself for whatever happened between you two or it will tear you apart,"

"…I don't want to see that happen to you," Wendell shook his head. "I can't see it happen to two people I love,"

Hermione snapped her head up, more tears rising at the thought of her father seeing Riddle inside her. "I will never be like him." She threw her arms around her father's neck, taking in his mannish scent. "I promise,"

"I believe you," Wendell whispered into her thick locks, patting her on the head.

She wasn't like him.

His daughter would do better.

"…what if I can't," Hermione spoke into his chest, pulling away to look up at her confused father. "What if I can't kill him? No matter how awful he is, he's still my uncle, and your brother, and I still care for him. I don't know if—"

Wendall placed his hands on her shoulder, determined. "I'll handle it."

"What?" Hermione scoffed. "You haven't held a wand for a real battle in years! He'd destroy you—"

"Not if he doesn't see me coming." Wendall spoke softly.

Hermione shook her head. "How will you even know where we are?"

Wendall licked his lips. "…I'll put a spell on you, so I can know where you are. But you'll have to cast it yourself, so he doesn't sense my magic on you if you get close to him."

"Okay, say we do this, how will you know when it's time?" Hermione frowned.

Wendall smiled softly. "Trust me, okay? I'll be there when the time is right, don't worry about it."

"I trust you," Hermione sighed.

* * *

Riddle nodded. "So, you tracked her to Hogwarts and attack when my back was turned like a coward…but how did you know when to come out of hiding?"

"Hermione's my daughter, we're connected magically," He explained. "I knew her magic was changing as you taught her how to master it, and that when it reached its peak…that would be the moment when she would be stuck between which decision to make. And I assumed it concerned your life or death and acted accordingly."

Riddle spoke after moments of silence. "So, this is it then?"

"This is it," Wendall declared. "It's over."

He frowned at his brother and laughed. "…it may be, but my memory will remain. You forget, my magic is also connected to her. She may have been playing me, but part of her knows that is the person she is meant to be."

Wendall growled, taking a step forward, only to falter as his brother began to dissipate into thin air.

"She'll battle with that for the rest of her life," Riddle spoke quickly as his body weakened. "Now that she's had a taste of true power, she'll never go back."

Wendall stood strong. "We'll see."

"I suppose you will," Riddle whispered. "…goodbye brother,"

Wendall looked away, wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"Goodbye Tom."

* * *

Hermione frowned as she looked around the whiteness surrounding her. "…where am I?"

"Just on your way back to your body," Dumbledore spoke, causing her to jump around to face him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you Miss Granger,"

She sighed, too exhausted to snort out a snappy reply. "Why am I still stuck here, I thought as soon as I was finished talking to my uncle I would be back in my own body?" She imagined everyone must be worried about her passed out form and would demand some answers soon.

"I just had to grant you one final gift before you returned," The wizard said softly. "I'm not supposed to be doing this, but, you've helped us bring down such a great evil at the expense of a dear family member,"

Hermione rose an eyebrow. "Us?"

"Ah, it isn't something you should worry about," He waved it off, but she still thought over his little slip.

She chose to let it go if only to leave this strange void any faster. "…what do you have for me?"

"Just a memory I think belongs to you," Dumbledore said softly, before tapping her forehead with his glowing finger.

Hermione gasped as it all hit her at once.

_"The snatchers will lead us to my uncle, we can use this to our advantage," The bookworm began. "Let them take me."_

_Ron scoffed. "Are you mad? We're not letting them take you anywhere!"_

_"It's too dangerous, and you getting captured won't solve anything." Harry said, watching the bookworm stand to pace. "Once we get to Hogwarts and destroy the cup, and find the other Horcrux, then it will be enough to draw him out to us,"_

_Hermione shook her head. "And then what? Risk everyone's life and start a war at Hogwarts?"_

_"It's already a battle field," Ron shrugged._

_She licked her lips. "How are you going to get to Nagini? She's always by his side,"_

_Harry frowned. "We'll find a way, Hermione! Anything is better than sacrificing you—"_

_"We're already sacrificing our classmates! I'm sick of it, I want this to end," She snapped. "…my uncle won't hurt me, he trusts me. And he'll trust me even more when I give him this," Hermione held up the cup._

_Ron stood up then, confused. "What?"_

_"I'll make a fake, put some of my magic into a cup lookalike," Hermione began, wheels turning as she spoke. "My magic is similar to his when it's laced with dark magic, so he won't notice—"_

_Ron frowned. "Dark magic—"_

_"I'll earn his trust with it," Hermione continued. "And I'll lead the attack on Hogwarts, make it seem like you two betrayed me." She kept talking even as Ron shook his head. "My uncle will leave Nagini with me because I'll be the only one he trusts,"_

_The redhead growled. "We're not letting this happen—"_

_"He won't believe you," Harry's voice caused the tension in the air to build. "…it will only work if you're truly betrayed—honestly broken."_

_Ron huffed. "Is anyone listening to me? This isn't happening—"_

_"—cast a memory spell on me," Hermione grabbed her wand, aiming it at the cup. "I'll truly think the cup is real, and I'll honestly betray you."_

_Harry crossed his arms. "Even if we do betray you, I don't think it will be enough for you to change sides momentarily…We just need enough for you to do this one betrayal, not change sides entirely,"_

_"This is crazy," Ron sighed._

_"Dark magic," Hermione mumbled. "…I'll be more inclined to betray you guys when I embrace the pull, and then I'll be blinded my hate; he'll believe me." She confirmed._

_The two boys watched as Hermione used her wand to lace a fake cup with her own magic. Harry shivered at the familiar yet unknown presence of dark energy calling out to them. He didn't question where his friend had learned to davul in this type of magic._

_"You two hold onto the real one, destroy it when my uncle storms the castle," She explained. "He'll be too caught up in everything to notice,"_

_Ron huffed, accepting that this was going to happen. "Fine, but what do we tell everyone when we get there? You know they'll ask where you are,"_

_"Easy, tell them the truth," Hermione shrugged, handing Harry the real Horcrux. "…I'm tired of hiding who I am." She shoved the fake cup into her bag._

_Harry's eyes lit up as a thought came to him. "Bring Bella with you!"_

_"What?" Hermione objected._

_"Brilliant, she'll keep an eye on you, make sure the dark magic doesn't pull at you too much," Ron nodded. "Should we tell her?"_

_Hermione shook her head. "She'd just manage to talk me out of it,"_

_Bella was her only weakness nowadays._

_"But it's a good idea," Hermione confessed. "And the snatchers will believe she's on my uncle's side because of her family ties,"_

_Harry looked at her worriedly. "…are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to put you in danger, but, I trust your judgement and I trust you to overcome the darkness when the time is right."_

_"I know you'd never hurt me, or any of us," Harry whispered, trusting._

_Ron nodded, a soft sad smile gracing his lips. "We just want you to be safe, but if this is what you want—"_

_"It is," Hermione interrupted him, determined. "I'm sure." She locked eyes with Harry one more time. "Let's do this,"_

_Harry held up his wand to her head, meeting her eyes as he searched for any hesitation or fear. When he found none, he whispered a quick spell with a heavy heart._

_"…obliviate."_

Hermione swallowed as a wave of emotions hit her with full force. "…"

"I thought you needed to know," Dumbledore spoke softly, watching tears pour down the teens face. "You need to know that they never gave up on you or betrayed you once. It was all part of your plan; they knew you'd find a way back and you did."

Hermione shook her head. "I still fought alongside him, no matter how short, I gave up for a short second."

"But you never wanted to hurt them, really," He said. "You didn't say anything when you saw Neville approaching your uncle, subconsciously you were still trying to help Harry," Dumbledore smiled softly. "I just wanted you to have this memory, so you won't have a hint of worry on whether they had their best intentions in mind."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, truly,"

She needed to see that. To know, that they hadn't given up on her; not once.

"Now, you best be on your way," He held a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Although, I must warn you that you'll have to answer to an angry Bellatrix once you awake."

Hermione felt her stomach flutter as she smiled. "…yeah, what else is new?"

She turned her back, waving at him for a final farewell before she walked towards a bright light.

* * *

"Hermione!" A gasp from beside her called out as her eyes opened. "Thank goodness, you're alive!"

Harry scoffed, also kneeling beside her on the dirty ground. "She was never dead, Ron. She was just—where were you?"

"I'll tell you another time," Hermione said before jumping into their open arms. "…thank you,"

Ron patted her on the back, blushing. "For what, exactly? You and your father are the ones who saved the day,"

Hermione pulled away, eyes wet. "For believing in me when I stopped doing so myself."

"Anytime—" Harry confessed.

He was interrupted by a hand shoving him out of the way. "Mione, you're okay!" Ginny's worried voice exclaimed.

The bookworm laughed softly. "I'm fine, Gin,"

"Obviously," Neville's hard voice cut through them like a knife. "You're safe, so can we please get some answers?" He huffed, arms crossed as a terrifyingly silent Bellatrix stood by his side.

Hermione swallowed as the crowd of familiar faces surrounded her as they demanded answers as well. She caught sight of a few professors, students she'd pass in the hall, and various others.

She looked away. "…I am—"

"Sorry, for causing you all so much worry and concern," Wendall interrupted his daughters confession. "We understand that we have kept many of you out of the loop, but, here it is. I am Hermione's father, and," He glanced at his daughter once more before stepping forward.

"—I am Wendall Riddle, and Tom was in fact my older brother."

Hermione swallowed as she listened to the outraged gasps and the felt eyes burning into her. The only thing that kept her grounded were the comforting arms of Harry and Ron as they sat beside her.

Neville narrowed his eyes. "So, it's true."

"Yes, I went into hiding because I didn't want my daughter to be shamed for who she was related to. So, I let her attend Hogwarts with everyone believing her to be a muggle-born," He explained. "She came to me a few nights before they stole a horcrux from our family's manor; together we came up with a plan to take my brother down."

"I've never been interested in magic and I couldn't have my brother kill innocent people. But I knew he would be after me, so I stole Harry's invisibility cloak to hide from him until the time was right," Wendall glanced at Harry, an apology, before looking at his daughter. "…I followed you to the manor, through Hogwarts, until we reached this point."

He smiled at her. "I never left your side."

"…why were you fighting alongside the dark one?" A voice, a random Slytherin student, called out.

Harry stood up, smiling. "It appears, we also had a plan,"

Ron nodded, rising to his feet as well. "Hermione's plan actually, she's bloody brilliant."

"She made a fake horcrux, giving us the real one to destroy, in an attempt to gain her uncles trust." Harry began. "Hermione made us wipe her memory so when we pretended to betray her, she'd be more inclined to get us back. This way her hate would cloud her judgement,"

Ron smiled. "We just had to trust that her love for her friends and family would be enough to bring her back to us…and it was,"

"Why should we believe her!" Hermione flinched as someone called out over the crowd.

Neville frowned, glaring in the direction the voice came from. "Because when I killed the dark lord's snake, she saw me and didn't alert him that I was approaching!" He growled. "Because she saved us all by planning the death of her own family member!"

"…" When the crowd quieted down, Neville turned to her. "I never gave up either,"

Hermione laughed softly as Harry helped her to her feet, saying. "He really didn't, gave us a hard time when we tried convincing him that you'd betrayed us,"

"Did he now?" She raised an eyebrow.

Neville flushed. "We've known you for ages! Forgive me for not believing bookworm Granger could turn into such a force to be reckoned with," He teased, causing her to snicker.

"Yeah well—ah!" Hermione screamed as a sudden sharpness struck her stomach, causing her to fall to the ground once more in a vicious roll.

Ron's voice sounded through her throbbing head. "Bella—"

"Idiot!" Hermione shivered, looking up helplessly as the witch stood over her; black eyes furious. "You couldn't have told me any of this? You had me so worried for your pathetic life," Her wand rose, striking Hermione with another hex.

The force of the spell caused her to roll backwards another good ten feet. Her breath left her lungs for a moment as she struggled to open her eyes. Wendall shook his head with an amused grin as the Slytherin glared at his daughter; trying to hide her hurt with anger.

It reminded him of the times his wife would get at him when he acted foolish as well.

Bella marched over again. "You didn't tell me—"

"I didn't tell Harry and Ron about my plan with my father," Hermione coughed out, eyes hazy as she took in Bell's beautifully angry expression. "…it was for the best, I was protecting you, I didn't want my uncle reading your mind and finding the truth."

The dark-haired witch shook her head. "You should have—"

"I couldn't." Hermione said firmly, almost whimpering at the strange sight of tears forming in Bella's eyes. "…b-but I'm glad you stood by my side even when I was on the wrong path. You trusted me to make the right choice and I—"

Bella growled. "Shut up!" Hermione flinched. "You don't get it…you shouldn't have to do everything on your own, there are people who care about you."

Hermione sat up despite the throbbing pain in her body. "I know," She confessed, looking up at the witch.

"You don't, because if you did you wouldn't have done it like this." Bella berated her, wand about to snap with how tight she gripped it. "There are consequences to your actions and people get hurt because of them,"

Bella spat. "People worry about your wellbeing," Harry looked away in agreement as he recalled the moment Hermione spoke of her dangerous plan.

"…people hurt when they see you struggling to overcome the very thing that you're falling into,"

Wendall crossed his arms as he thought about how much Hermione resembled his brother that one night.

"…and people get hurt when you leave them behind." Bella whispered the last part mostly to protect her own feelings. "And they blame themselves when you get hurt—"

Hermione's voice cracked. "Bella—" She felt her heart speed up as the witch turned her back to her, shoving past the crowd. "…Bellatrix wait!" She struggled to her feet before falling forward when they gave out.

Bella's hexes were doing what they usually did.

Making her legs weak.

"Gotcha," Wendall held his daughter up, placing a kiss to her tear streaked cheek. "…she'll come around, just needs some space," He whispered.

Ginny stepped forward, grinning. "You should get your wounds checked out,"

Hermione eyed her carefully, untrusting. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"No reason." Ginny replied. "…but let's get you fixed up so you can fix things with your girlfriend." She whispered softly.

Hermione blushed, pushing away as Harry approached. "I've got her," He and a quiet Ron led her away from the buzzing crowd.

"Ah," Hermione said after a moment and plucked out the elder wand, sheepish. "I believe this belongs to you."

Harry smiled, taking the item in his hand wearily. "Thanks."

"So," Ron began as they approached the bridge leading into Hogwarts, far from the crowd. "What should we do with it?"

Hermione frowned. "We? It belongs to Harry, Dumbledore would have wanted him to have it."

"Wouldn't it belong to Narcissa? She's the one who disarmed Dumbledore that night," Ron questioned.

Harry shook his head in thought. "And I disarmed her—"

"So, it does belong to you, Harry." Hermione confirmed, glad to have some weight off her shoulder.

Ron licked his lips. "You own the elder wand," He said in awe. "—the most powerful wand in the world, with that, you would be invincible."

"True," Harry spoke after a long moment of silence, contemplating before he chose to snap the wand with slight difficulty.

Hermione and Ron flinched at the sound, gaping as he threw it into the abyss below without a care in the world. After a second to recuperate, Hermione shook her head and walked over to stand beside Harry.

"…at least it's over now," She whispered, leaning on his shoulder as her body began to give.

He nodded, smiling as Ron joined them. "The golden trio survived despite all odds, who would have thought when we all came here first year that we'd end a wizarding war?"

"Not me," Hermione scoffed. "…my only concern was keeping this secret about my uncle and avoiding getting hexed by Bella…" She trailed off with a soft laugh.

Ron joked beside her. "Seems like you still have to worry about that one." He snarked, earning a weak shove from her.

"Let's take you to Pomfrey before you faint again," Harry teased.

Hermione limped, allowing the boys to hold her up. "Please," She groaned.

She'd seek Bella out just as soon as the world stopped spinning every time she took a step forward.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

**The Burrow**

"…are you still mad at her?" Ginny's voice caused her to roll her eyes as the redhead plopped down beside her on the couch.

"Lately, it appears, I'm always mad at her," Bellatrix confessed, glaring at the package she had received the other day. "She's made herself perfectly clear."

Ginny huffed. "You're holding a grudge for nothing—"

"She lied—"

The redhead waved her hand. "Lies this, lies that, we get it. But she did what she needed to win the war," Her eyes softened. "Her parents forgave her, why can't you?"

Bella sighed. "…"

"Look, I've seen the way you two are," Ginny confessed. "She cares! Look, she's even sent you the new school books you'll need to finish your final year!"

The elder witch scoffed. "So?"

"So…" The younger leaned closer until their shoulders were brushing. "Didn't you send her books once when you began, uhm, courting her?" She flushed slightly at the thought.

Over the span of the last few weeks, Ginny and Bella had grown closer than ever. Mostly because Ginny was sick of the witch mopping around and Bella had no one else to talk to about the issue. Mrs. Weasley was allowing Bella to stay until the witch worked things out with her own parents.

They were still angry about the side she had chosen and had gone away into hiding with Narcissa. She hasn't seen her since that night at the manor. She's spoken to Andy over letters and at worst, she'll stay with her and Ted if her parents don't return.

"Yeah, and?" Bella snapped.

Ginny, used to it, grinned. "So, she's reciprocating your advances! But this time she's the one doing the courting,"

Over the last few weeks, she hasn't had time to see the bookworm as much as she'd like. After getting space for one week, she worried Hermione had given up on her. But owls from Harry reassured her that they were dealing with fixing the school, so classes could start up again in a few months, identifying bodies at the scenes, and letting people know it was safe to return to Hogwarts again.

The trio also had a lot on their plates dealing with their new fame.

"She still hasn't given your brother a response yet," Bella mumbled. "Until she decides what she wants, she can throw her gifts—"

Ginny shook her head, amused. "It's over."

"What?" Bella sat up straighter.

The redhead snorted. "Why do you think Ron's been missing for so long? He doesn't want to see you because Hermione told him she had feelings for someone else; he figured it out. So, he's been staying with Bill until his ego returns,"

"Shouldn't take long, with all the girls throwing themselves at him," Ginny shrieked when she was shoved.

Bella growled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought Harry told you in those letters!" Ginny huffed. "You two are like best friends these days, thought you told each other everything,"

The older witch groaned. "Well, he didn't…when did she do it?"

"A week ago, I think?" Ginny assumed.

Bella stood up, snatching the gift from the table with a huff. "Right then, I'm off, tell Ron he can come home."

Ginny frowned, following her to the front door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Bella snorted.

The redhead bit her lower lip. "B-but, you can't leave without saying goodbye to mum! She cooked your favorite meal tonight—"

"She does that every night," She muttered. "Besides, I've overstayed my welcome I'm sure…"

Ginny shook her head. "You haven't…I like having you here, another girl around who I can sort of relate to is great. You're like the sister I didn't know I wanted until you hexed your way along," She looked away from Bella's blank stare. "A-and you can't leave me to fend for myself with the twins and their pranks!"

"…I'll be back, okay?" Bella said.

She apparated before Ginny could ask when.

A devious laugh fell on her lips when she imagined Mrs. Weasley ranting about leaving marks on her wood floors because of it.

* * *

The sound of soft footsteps could be heard as the front door slammed shut. "Mum, dad, I'm home." She called out only to be greeted with silence; a sigh. "Right," Hermione mumbled, leaning her back against the wood door as she watched Crookshanks lounge on the couch lazily.

"Least you're home," She smiled sadly.

Her father was still dealing with testimonies required of him from the higher ups at the ministry of magic. He wasn't in trouble, they just wanted to know everything from the beginning. The process was daunting and seemed to be taking forever. Her mother was still out of town for work, trying to return to their regular lives before she had to hide from her uncle.

Hermione pushed off the door and picked up her fuzzy cat. "Come on, let's go upstairs since you'll find a way in my bed eventually,"

Crookshanks purred, nuzzling further into her arm as she carried him upstairs. She let him down on the floor before closing the door behind her.

"Thanks for the books," A chilling voice spoke in the darkness.

Hermione cursed, aiming her wand at an amused Bellatrix sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. The bookworm groaned, hand on her beating heart as she caught her breath.

"Bella don't scare me like that!" She hissed as she switched the lights on. "Why were you sitting in the dark anyway? And why are you here?" Hermione closed her eyes, backtracking. "…not that I don't want you here, because I've missed you, but," She flushed, deciding to just shut up for once.

Soft brown eyes took the time to look the other witch over. Bella's hair, unruly as always, sat on her shoulders in thick curls. She wore a simple long black sleeved Slytherin hoodie, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. Hermione worriedly eyed the wand twirling between her fingers.

Bella followed her gaze, red lips pulling into a teasing smirk. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hex you dove,"

"You're not?" Hermione swallowed, swooning at the pet name she received.

Bella shook her head and gestured to the books on her lap. "Why did you send me this?" Her face didn't give anything away.

Hermione twisted her fingers nervously. "You didn't like them? They go into detail about the potions you'll need to know for the upcoming year," She trailed off.

"No," Bellatrix shook her head to reassure her. "I love them,"

Hermione perked up with a pleased smile. "Brilliant…a-and what about the milkshake I left you? It was from the same place you ordered when we left the wedding, the waitress couldn't bring it out to you because the place was attacked by those snatchers. I know you were looking forward to—"

The eldest Black frowned. "—what is this?"

"What's what?" Hermione whispered.

"Ginny says you're trying to court me," She got straight to the point, searching frantic soft brown eyes for an answer. "Is she correct?"

Hermione blushed darkly but her answer was firm. "Yes. I am staking an interest," She swallowed and looked away. "I didn't know you were interested our third year, and I probably wasn't ready then, but I am now. There is no doubt in my mind the way I feel about you,"

"…I want to explore this, get to know you better; the real you, not the one you show everyone." Hermione confessed. "So, if you'll allow me, I'd like to court you properly…please?" She added.

Hermione huffed when she received a snort. "Bella, I'm trying to be romantic here!" She resisted the urge to stomp her foot childishly.

"Yes," Bella said in between her laughter. "I'll allow it."

Hermione felt a weight being lifted. "Thank you,"

"…so," Bella began slowly. "How'd Ron take it?"

Hermione sighed at the memory. "Okay, he's still hurt, and it'll take some time, but he will move on." She slid down to sit on the floor. "…what have you been up to?"

"Nothing that's more interesting than what you have, I'm sure," Bella easily allowed her to shift the conversation. "How's Hogwarts?"

She shrugged. "Slowly getting there, should be done but the end of next month. Classes will start shortly after, we'll finish our last year, and then everything can go back to normal…but, I don't know if Harry will return." Hermione leaned her face into her knees.

"He has nothing better to do, and it's only another year, so I don't see why not." Bella tried to comfort her, making a mental note to talk to the chosen one on the topic.

To gently persuade him.

"Everything is going to be so different," Hermione whispered.

Bella thought back to her sisters with a nod. "Yeah,"

"…how are your sisters?" Hermione asked, as if she were reading her mind.

Bella shrugged. "Narcissa is in hiding with my parents but I've spoken to Andy and she's doing well."

"That's good," Hermione mumbled. "Hopefully she'll at least return to make everything seem somewhat normal…"

Bellatrix shook her head. "Too much has changed, it's impossible,"

"Yeah," Hermione glanced at Bellatrix softly; looking at her as if it were for the first time.

Things will definitely be different when they returned to school.

"It's impossible to go back to how things used to be," Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door. "But change is good, yeah?"

Bella nodded softly, a small smile tugging on her lips. "…yeah,"

Not wanting to ruin one of the first times in a while where one of their conversations didn't end with hexing, or screaming, Hermione remained silent. She'd tell Bella about the strange dreams she had been having since her uncle's death, her struggle with dark magic, and her mourning of him another time.

Right now, she just wanted this moment of peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any courting ideas to help Mione out?
> 
> She'd appreciate it!


	11. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: I wrote chapter 12 before chapter 11 (this one). I paused halfway and said, they need some fluff before we go into the hard stuff; you did just get through a war after all.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Eleven: _Moments_**

* * *

_"The journey is never ending. There's always gonna be growth, improvement, adversity; you just gotta take it all in and do what's right, continue to grow, continue to live in the moment."_

_—Antonio Brown_

* * *

_"…what," A confused Hermione mumbled, scratching the back of her head as she looked around the white space before her. "Why am I back here again?" She questioned, daring to take a step further into the nothingness._

_"I called for you," Hermione jumped, turning around to face the misconfigured body speaking._

_The bookworm took a solid step backwards when the figure tried to reach out for her. "What are you?" She demanded, a spell on the tip of her tongue._

"Hermione!" Her mother's voice caused her to jump as she was pulled from her daydream.

The book worm rubbed her eyes from where she sat at one of the stools in the kitchen at the counter. "…sorry, must have zoned out or something. What were you saying?" She asked with an apologetic look.

But her mother just smirked, eyeing her under her thin eye lashes as she quipped. "Zoned out or daydreaming about a certain dark-haired witch who is coming over today?"

"Guilty," Hermione shrugged with a soft blush; lying through her teeth.

Lately she had been having a recurring dream. She was back in the point of no return, but Dumbledore wasn't there to guide her this time and a black figure kept appearing. The figure seemed familiar, but she couldn't get close enough to get a good look. And even if she wanted to get a good look, the creature had such darkness surrounding it that she kept her distance.

Every time it reached out for her, she had a feeling she shouldn't let it touch her. Shouldn't let it reach out for her.

"Anyway, I'm sure Bella will like the picnic you have prepared," Her mother's soothing voice calmed her down as the dream played on repeat in her mind. "Is she excited for classes to begin?"

Hermione scoffed, imaging Bella's face when they finally walked back into Hogwarts. "Yes and no. I think she's more excited to play quidditch again then focusing on her actual school work,"

It had been a month since the incident with her uncle and the school was finally back to its former glory. She and Harry had volunteered to help rebuild the school. Since it was mostly her fault, leading the rebellion and all, it only seemed fitting that she be the one to help clean it up.

There was also the struggle with letting the students know that Hogwarts was finally safe again. Many parents have been complaining about that aspect; not only about the death eaters, but, her as well. Hermione had gotten over a dozen howlers, threatening letters, and suspicious glares over the course of the month. Most of them came from parents who still believed she was advocating her uncles cause and that everything had all been a part of their evil plan.

Truly, the things people made up to find someone to place blame on.

She was anticipating as well as dreading going back to classes. She couldn't wait to get back to her books, return to a normal life, but somehow, she knew that wouldn't be possible. None of them would ever be able to go back to normality.

Too much had changed.

"…honey, your phone is vibrating," Her mother called out, snapping her from another daydream.

Hermione picked up her phone from the table and answered without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

A snort caused her to sit up straighter. "Bloody hell, finally, I've been trying to figure this thing out for minutes!" Came Bella's annoyed voice on the other line.

Monica smiled as she watched her daughter brighten up. "Bella?" Hermione shook her head in amusement. "I taught you how to use your phone over a dozen times, you should be used to it by now," She teased, getting up from the stool to walk into the living room.

Far away from her mother's prying ears.

"Muggle technology is so bloody complicated," Bella groaned on the line. "Tell me again, why I need to carry this with me at all times?"

"Because," Hermione smiled. "It's faster than owls, this way I can just text you or call if I need something,"

She received a sigh from the other witch. "If you say so,"

She hadn't seen much of the other witch this week. Hermione was too busy rebuilding Hogwarts and Bellatrix was overwhelmed with finding a way to find Narcissa. Bella wanted to make sure her little sister was okay and safe; she knew her parents wouldn't hurt Narcissa, but she also knew they would force her to do something she didn't want to.

But despite them not speaking face to face, they have been sending letters. It wasn't until Hermione got sick of them did she send the other witch a phone, so they could communicate easier. She wrote a long letter about how to use the phone which is probably why Bella is still having some trouble with it.

"Why did you call me anyway? Not that I'm not happy to hear your voice," Hermione spoke softly after a few minutes of silence.

Bella spoke up a few seconds later. "…about the picnic you have planned—"

"—oh," Hermione felt her shoulders sag.

She knew where this was going.

"I have to cancel, I'm sorry, but something important came up," Bella said hurriedly over the line. "…but I can stop by tomorrow, so we can do something then, okay?"

Hermione nodded before speaking. "Y-yeah, sure that's fine…can I ask what came up? Maybe I can—"

"—I have to go." Bella said quickly before the line went dead.

Hermione clenched her jaw before tossing her phone on the couch angrily.

"I know that look," Monica sighed as she entered the living room. "What's wrong?"

The bookworm shrugged. "…she had to cancel, said she something important came up,"

"Maybe it did?" Monica said softly. "Bella could have found a lead on her sister, you should be—"

Hermione huffed. "—she should tell me! She makes a huge deal about me lying to her but she's doing the same thing. I could help her look for Narcissa, she was there for me when I was dealing with…" She trailed off. "You know! Why can't she just let me be there?"

"She needs time," Monica placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "People like Bellatrix, they aren't used to being vulnerable around people; it's not in her nature. But she's trying, if she wasn't then she wouldn't have called…did she reschedule?"

Hermione nodded weakly. "Yeah—"

"Then you shouldn't be upset. She's dealt with your lies for months, if you can't handle hers for a day then you're the one who should rethink things," Monica replied sharply.

Hermione flinched. "…I thought you weren't mad anymore?"

"I said I forgave you and your father for lying to me, I didn't say I wasn't still furious," Monica hissed. "Honestly, you're just like him, so reckless."

Hermione scratched the back of her neck nervously. "…so, you think I should just give her space? You don't think she's rethinking our relationship?"

Or whatever it was going on with them.

"I've seen the way she looks at you, as if it hurts," Monica kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Feelings like that, never go away…she said she was free tomorrow, maybe you can surprise her with something?"

Hermione smiled softly. "Maybe." She paused, biting her lip worriedly. "What was I thinking anyway, a picnic? That's far too bland, Bella needs something more exciting," She mumbled to herself as she made her way upstairs.

"Wha—what are you doing?" Her mother called out, confused.

Hermione frowned. "I have to think of something for tomorrow! Bella deserves the best, I have to do something that shows I'm supportive of her choices,"

"What about the food you made?" Monica asked.

Hermione shouted over her shoulder. "You and dad can eat it!"

Monica shook her head. "Honestly, I thought when she realized her feelings for Bella she'd get better not worse…"

* * *

Bella placed her phone in her pocket with much regret. She didn't mean to be so quick on the phone. She'd love to spend hours catching up with Hermione again, but she had to deal with something before she could do that.

"Finally, what took you so long?" She snapped, her anger from hanging up on Hermione coming out to play. "…I ordered you a burger and fries," She said, snatching a fry to toss in her mouth.

Harry shook his head, frowning as he sat across from her in the booth. "Thanks, and sorry, I was busy with speaking to the heads at the ministry."

"What now? I thought you already gave your testimony about what happened?"

The boy shrugged. "They just want to be thorough I suppose, there are a lot of sides to the story and they just want to get it all right. How've you been? Any word of Narcissa yet?"

"…no," Bella sighed, poking her chicken wrap. "I tried contacting some old relatives, but my parents keep to themselves, so no one has heard anything. I'm hoping she'll reach out to me when she can,"

Harry smiled softly, reassuring. "You'll find her again, and she should be somewhat safe with your parents." He took a bite out of his burger, swallowing, before he spoke. "How's Mione?"

"Fine," Bella shrugged with a frown. "Why, did Ginny put you up to asking?"

He nodded, looking away sheepishly from her hard glare. "Yes,"

"Course she did, nosy little—"

Harry cut her off softly. "It's not her fault, she misses having you around the Burrow. Knowing about your life makes her feel close to you; you could at least send her a letter, Bella."

Bella gaped. "I've sent her five this week! Each time, she asks for another, my hand has started cramping up!"

"Oh," Harry scratched the back of his neck. "…didn't know that part…maybe a visit then?"

Bella shook her head. "No, it's pointless, Ron is still upset, and I'll see her at school soon. Your girlfriend can wait," She said as she crossed her arms.

"…you can go visit, you know, Ron still hasn't come home," Harry muttered.

"Why not? That's the only reason I left," Bella frowned.

If she finds out that left a house where she gets an amazing homemade meal every night, for nothing, she is going to hex someone; specifically, Ron, if she saw him.

Harry shrugged. "He likes the time away from everything. And the Burrow reminds him too much of Mione I guess, since that was kind of like her home as well once…it's fine though, he'll move on soon once we leave,"

"Leave?" Bella frowned.

Harry swallowed, preparing for her reaction. "…we spoke with the ministry and they agreed that they'll need some help getting rid of the mess Riddle left around. So, instead of going to Hogwarts for our final year, Ron and I will help capture the remaining death eaters lurking,"

"You're kidding, both of you aren't returning?" Bella growled, running a hand through her thick locks. "The only reason I invited you here was to convince you to stay! It's just one year, Harry—"

"I can't be locked in a classroom when I know people are getting hurt and it's partly my fault." Harry said, looking away with heavy eyes. "…I know Hermione feels the same, it's why she helped rebuild the school with me. But she is book smart, being in school will actually be an asset and will allow her to do more once she graduates; and she needs to protect the school."

Even if they don't want her there.

Bella shook her head, defeated. "But…she needs her friends to be there. You were her only chance at normalcy."

"It's impossible for that, Mione knows it," He sat up straighter. "And she'll have you for that! You've always had her back, before I even knew the truth, just keep being there for her okay? You're doing great," He said honestly. "…and Ron needs this space from her,"

Bella snorted, thinking back to the redhead. "Believe me, I know,"

"And we'll all hang out during holiday," Harry licked his lips. "This isn't goodbye Bella, everyone just needs time to grow in different ways. Time apart will be good for us all, it'll make our friendships stronger," He smiled. "You'll be preparing to become an Auror, like Ron and I, so we'll definitely cross paths again. And Mione, her possibilities are endless so who knows what she'll be doing,"

Bella laughed softly. "…probably finding a way to run the whole place, I suppose,"

"As expected," Harry smiled again. "…this isn't the end, Bella. And I'll speak with Mione before we leave to tell her what I'm planning, I just needed some time…I know she won't be happy, but she'll understand why I have to do this."

Bella raised a brow. "To grow?"

"Exactly," He grinned. "…maybe the next time I see you, you two will finally be either in a solid relationship or engaged."

Bella flushed, slapping him on the arm. "Shut up!"

"I'm hoping for the ladder," He leaned his face into his free palm. "…I can't wait to be your best man at the wedding,"

She huffed, not denying his comment. "How do you know we'll even still be together or get together by then?"

"Because," Harry grinned. "You're not stupid enough to let her go so easily." He snatched the menu when she looked away in thought. "…now, how about some dessert? I could use a chocolate lava cake,"

"Sure," Bella looked up finally, a mischievous spark in her eyes that caused him to shiver. "…and I'll marry Hermione as long as you marry Ginny—"

Bella's loud laugh filled the diner along with the sound of Harry chocking at the unexpected response.

The waiter shifted nervously as he approached them. Why'd he have to get these two on his first week of working here?

* * *

**The Night Bellatrix Went to See Hermione**

**Hours Later**

A noise in the kitchen woke Hermione from her much-needed slumber. After speaking with Bellatrix all night about things they needed to work on, they had fallen asleep. The dark-haired witch at the foot of the bed and Hermione at the top. It was too late for Bella to leave and Hermione wouldn't let her even if she tried.

"Crookshanks, you better not have gotten into the cereal again," Hermione huffed, rubbing her eyes as she came down the stairs in a long shirt and shorts. "…what—"

She did not expect to see a stumbling Ron greet her at the bottom, hair a mess. "Mione, there you are!" He slurred, throwing his hands in the air excitedly.

"Ronald," She hissed, trying not to wake the literal snoring dragon upstairs. "What are you doing here—oh, you reek of alcohol," Hermione shook her head, grabbing his hand to pull him to the couch. "How did you get in?" She observed the hickies scattered across his pale neck with a sigh.

"Your mum leaves a spare key under the mat," He said quickly before grabbing her hand. "…you look pretty, I love when you keep your hair down like this; so wild and out of control."

Hermione swallowed. "You have to go home, Ron," She knew his mother would be worried.

"Why didn't you choose me?" Ron whispered before a loud burp left his mouth.

If it weren't for the sad look on his face she would have berated him for it. "Ron, come on, let's get you cleaned—"

"No!" He snatched his hand away, rising shakily. "Tell me, am I not good enough? I tried to be who you wanted," He swayed with every question.

Hermione held her wand just in case he fell. "I didn't want that, Ron. You shouldn't feel the need to change yourself for me, you should find someone who loves you for you."

"…like the way I love you?" He asked innocently.

She bit her lip.

Ron laughed weakly. "You only see me as a friend, I get it. You'd rather have her," He cheered loudly, gesturing to the person behind her. "Ah, there she is! The home wreaker herself!"

Hermione swallowed nervously as she watches Bellatrix, face void of emotion, slowly stop at the foot of the steps. She borrowed a blue sweatshirt from Hermione to sleep in, the bookworm took time to admire how it fell perfectly at her hips. Hermione snapped herself out of it before she could eye her bare legs.

She had a bigger issue now.

"Don't call her that," Hermione snapped out of it, turning her attention to her drunk best friend.

He frowned, confused. "But that's what she is, right? She comes waltzing into our lives to take things that don't belong to her—"

"I don't belong to anyone, Ronald." Hermione hissed, he was crossing a serious line.

But he kept going, ignoring Hermione as he looked directly at Bellatrix. "Stole my girlfriend, took my best friend from me…hell, Harry talks to her more than ever! You two are so bloody close these days," He stepped forward even as Hermione tried to push him back. "I can't even go home because my mum is sorry for her, and she has to play the victim. Has to steal my sister just because hers isn't around!"

"Ron, that's enough!" Hermione shoved him fiercely. "You have no right to speak to her that way, especially when you're in my home coming from God knows where."

Ron huffed. "Whatever, I'm done here,"

"Oh no, you're not leaving like this," Hermione shoved him to the couch. "You'd pass out before you even reached the door…now sit here while I get you some blankets," She hissed before moving towards the stairs. "…would you?" She gestured to Bellatrix and the man on the couch.

Bellatrix nodded silently.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, placing a lingering touch to the witch's shoulder before heading upstairs.

Ron glanced over at her before looking away. They didn't speak. When Hermione returned, Bellatrix was gone, and Ron was passed out on the couch. That night, Ron's snoring wasn't what kept her up.

Instead, it was the note Bellatrix left saying she'd seen her later.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the wood door softly.

"Coming!" The familiar voice caused a smile to spread on her lips. "Hey, how can—Hermione? What are you doing here?" Andy's surprised, yet gleeful, expression caused her to laugh. "Well duh, I know why you're here," She said as she pulled her into a hug. "But does she know you're coming?"

Hermione shook her head shyly when she pulled from the hug. "Not quite, I wanted to surprise her,"

"Adorable, really, I thought I'd never see the day," Andy pulled her into the house. "So, tell me everything, Bella won't give me any details," She huffed as she guided her to the couch in the living room.

Hermione blushed, awkwardly sitting across from the black-haired witch. "Uhm, there's nothing to tell, we're just taking it slow,"

"Boring," Andy sighed. "That's worse than her answer,"

A frowned. "…what was her—"

"Ah, right, I remember now," Andy cut her off, leaning in. "Did you take my advice? On giving her a nickname?"

Hermione groaned, it seemed so long ago now. "Are you still on that?"

"What? It's a sign of endearment, and I'm sure she'd love to have one from you. I'm sure she has so many for you already," The Black sister shrugged. "Something fierce, like her…minx maybe?"

Hermione flushed, looking around the room for help. "Andy—"

"Maybe something more personal? Like a French pet-name, you do know we're descendants, right?" She kept speaking even as Hermione went to give her confirmation. "How about minette? She's just like a cat, temper and all—"

Hermione shook her head. "Andy, please," She sighed as Andy gave a sheepish nod. "…where's Ted?"

"Went to get some food from the market with his parents," Andy smiled. "Actually, it's better he's not here to see you,"

The bookworm frowned. "Why?"

Andy snorted, resembling Bellatrix for a moment. "Please, he'd faint if he knew you and Bella were under the same roof. He's still waiting for the autographs Bella promised him,"

Hermione shook her head. "Bella promised him what—actually, I don't care. Is Bella here, I need to talk to her?"

"Last I checked she was sleep, so enter at your own risk," Andy gestured to the steps. "First door on the left, I'll be in the yard practicing spells if you need me."

Hermione stood up from the couch. "Thank you," She said before jogging up the stairs.

She wanted to ask if Andy was practicing spells to prepare for her fifth year but didn't want to get into another long conversation filled with the younger teasing and asking questions she couldn't answer. If she were honest, she still didn't know the rules for this thing she and Bellatrix had going on.

Hopefully she could figure it out now.

"Bella—" Hermione called, opening the cracked door.

Said witch was sitting on the edge of a made bed with a letter in her hands. Hermione watched her look up, annoyed, before surprise reached her face.

"Hermione?" Bellatrix slid the letter under the sheets and stood. "What are you doing here?" She asked somewhat nervously, she noted.

The half blood looked at the familiar owl, frowning. "Just wanted to surprise you—why are you getting letters from Ginny?"

"She misses me," Bellatrix said with ease. "Keeps sending me letters about what's going on and expects me to do the same; it's a pain if you ask me," She crossed her arms as Hermione stepped closer.

"Oh no," Hermione grinned. "You actually have people who care about you and want to keep in touch, what will you do?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I know, it's awful, isn't it?" She cleared her throat after a few seconds of gazing into brown orbs. "…anyway, you said you had a surprise planned?"

"I thought I'd stop by since you were busy yesterday," Hermione said softly. "I know a place where we could go—" She began.

Bellatrix closed her eyes, sighing. "…I can't," She whispered painfully, regretful. "I have to take care of something," Her black eyes searched brown; trying to communicate her guilt.

Hermione felt her stomach drop, nodding, before looking away from the watchful eyes. "Ah, I see…"

"I want to spend time with you." Bellatrix said, meeting her eyes again. "I just…there is a lot I have to deal with, but once it's all taken care of then I'm all yours. We can even sit around and watch that awful show you like so much," She said with some effort, like she didn't really want to but would for her.

Hermione gave a half smile. "Grey's Anatomy is a great show."

"No," Bellatrix shook her head. "It's stupid. What's the point of trying to save people with all these meaningless tools when we have magic?" She said truly confused.

Hermione found herself giving an honest smile this time. "And your show is better?"

"Game of Thrones is life and you will understand that someday," Bellatrix said with such confidence that she couldn't stop her snort. "…I have to go, but, I'll call you?"

Hermione nodded, not having it in her to crack a joke about Bella's phone. "…of course," She muttered before turning her back on the frustrated witch.

"…" Bellatrix reaches out a hand before shaking her head and apparating out of the house.

Hermione pauses near the door, sneaking a glance over her shoulder where the letter Bellatrix left behind rests underneath the bed spread.

* * *

**Two Weeks Prior**

"Why am I sneaking out of your house again?" A grumpy Bellatrix mumbles as they sneak their way towards the stairs. "We didn't do anything,"

Hermione swallows, turning to face her with a frown. "Because, my mum won't see it that way. She'll just know you stayed over without her permission and will make my life miserable, do you want that?" She huffed. "Don't answer that."

Bellatrix snorted. "Just tell her the truth. I couldn't understand how to use this stupid phone, so I came over and you showed me how to use it, but we lost track of time,"

"Yeah, like my mum will buy that, come on before they wake up," Hermione grabbed a soft hand and led the oldest Black down the stairs quickly. "Hurry before they—"

Bellatrix pouted playfully as they reached the door. "What, don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

Hermione stuttered. "Wha-what, now, are you serious?"

"Just teasing, dove," Bellatrix said with a laugh, before she frowned as her hand fell to her side.

She looked up to see a positively livid Granger, face red. "Don't do that!" She hissed.

Bellatrix took a step back, feigning confusion. "Do what?"

"Make false promises, it's cruel,"

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "Who said I wasn't serious?" Hermione shivered as she felt a hand run through her hair. "I've told you how I feel, what you choose to do with that information is up to you,"

"…I hate you," Hermione huffed.

"That's not a nice thing to say," The duo jumped as Wendell spoke up from the couch, mug in hand, with Monica beside him. "Sorry, didn't mean to ruin the moment," He teased.

Hermione moved further away from the witch, mortified. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"It's noon sweetie," Monica said to her, but her eyes were clearly taking in the other girl beside her. "Who is this, and why are you trying to sneak her out of my house?"

The eldest Black spoke up, grinning. "Bellatrix Black, nice to see you again Mr. Granger," She gestured to him politely.

Wendell stood up, smirking. "Ah, Bella, last I saw you, you were hexing my daughter for me,"

"Oh, this is the one? She's gorgeous, how did you get so lucky sweetie?" Monica all but squealed, taking Bellatrix in, before moving to pull the other girl into a hug. "Hermione has told me so much about you, from the books you sent her—"

"Mum!" Hermione groaned, dying from embarrassment. "Bella and I were just leaving—"

"Nonsense," Monica pulled Bellatrix to the couch with a smile. "I have waited years to meet her! My little lightening bug couldn't stop talking about you when she first started Hogwarts her first year—"

Hermione blushed. "Mum—"

"Be a dear and grab Bella some snacks from the kitchen, dear," Monica called out.

Bellatrix leaned forward. "Why do you call her lightening bug?"

"Don't tell her," Hermione pleaded.

Monica smiled sweetly. "Well…"

"You're telling her," Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe this is happening, this is my life now," She muttered to herself before leaving to get the snacks.

"…when we first started learning about her magic, she was about five years old, whenever she'd get emotional the lights would go out of control," Monica said with a fond smile.

Bellatrix nodded in understanding. "Ah, lightening bug, it's cute," She said with an honest smile.

"It's embarrassing," Hermione came back to the room with cookies.

Wendell shook his head from beside Bellatrix. "Oh, there are more where that came from," He stuck his tongue out at the outraged face Hermione made. "But we'll save them for another time." He made eye contact with his wife before standing. "…come on, help me pack some food for Bella to take home with her."

"Fine," Hermione agreed, if only to get Bellatrix out the house faster.

Bellatrix shifted nervously once they were left alone. "So, when you say she mentioned me during her first year—does that mean, she told you everything? Even the hexes and teasing I assume? Which I apologize for—"

"I don't," Monica shrugged with a small smile. "I'm not happy my daughter was teased for something out of her control, but, you made her stronger. After she left that first year, she came back with such a fire; you helped her get that. And she's helped you become more compassionate, so I suppose you have both reflected well upon each other."

Bellatrix nodded softly before looking away. "…I care about her, immensely."

"I know. And I'm happy to have you in her life," Monica smiled at a memory. "I'll never forget the day she came home for holiday during your third year. She was so adorable, couldn't understand why she was so furious with finding out about your arranged marriage to that boy. Didn't realize her own jealously at such a young age,"

"…I've watched, or heard, you grow through the stories she'd tell me. From you hexing her in the hall that first year to you trying to make things right by sending those books." Monica took her hand, smiling. "She's difficult, stubborn, and will make you go crazy." She said seriously, searching for something in Bellatrix's gaze.

The Slytherin nodded with a grin. "Yeah, well, so am I."

She was up for the challenge.

It seemed to be the correct thing to say because Mrs. Granger brightened up. "As expected," Monica pulled her in for one last hug as she heard her daughter's footsteps. "…I want at least three grandchildren. Hermione will say that she'll only settle for one but will change her opinion after the first,"

Hermione walked into the living room with a bag of food, her father behind her. "Okay I've got the food," She paused, taking in her mother's innocent face to Bella's red one; the witch wouldn't meet her eyes. "…mum what did you say?" She groaned.

"Nothing." Bellatrix said quickly, before grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her to the door. "Come on, let's get out of here,"

Hermione frowned, worried. "Oh—bye mum, dad, I'll be back later!" She said before Bellatrix closed the door. "…you, all right? They didn't freak you out too much, did they?"

"I'm fine," Bellatrix leaned into her, hands still together as they walked down the sidewalk. "Your parents are great, I love them,"

Hermione grinned. "Now all that's left is for me to meet yours,"

"Not a chance in hell," Bellatrix said automatically.

Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I was just trying to be nice, your mum was bloody awful when I first saw her."

They spent the rest of the day walking aimlessly around Hermione's neighborhood, holding hands.

* * *

"Why did you ask to see me? You have everything you want already,"

Bellatrix sighs, slowly taking a seat on the porch beside the man. "Ron, she needs you in her life…as a friend."

"Why do you even care?" The redhead mumbled, looking out at Bill's empty front lawn. "You won, you're with her, it shouldn't matter to you what I am to her."

The witch growled. "It does when both of her friends won't be attending Hogwarts and she'll have this piece missing!" She glared at him, taking in his sorry attempt at growing a beard. "…I just want the two of you to be friends again, and I know you need time, but I just want you to try."

"…I love her," He mumbled.

Bellatrix frowned. "If you loved her then you would accept her decision and still be there for her, even if it hurts. I did, when I thought she was going to choose you,"

Ron licked his dry lips. "How…how did you do it then?"

"I took some time to myself, away from her, and I focused on other things," She explained. "…like, how you and Harry are going to hunt down death eaters; that's amazing, I wish I could drop everything to do that."

Ron looked at her, shrugging. "Why don't you? You're a war hero, part of the golden trio, you could become an Auror without finishing school."

"She needs me right now," Bellatrix leaned back on her hands, looking up. "…and I can't leave without dominating on the quidditch field this year,"

Ron laughed. "Of course not, but I have to warn you; Ginny will give you a run for your money this year now that she's captain,"

Bellatrix scoffed playfully. "Please, everything she knows I taught her over the break," She pauses after a moment. "…so, will you take the time you need and return to her, this time ready to be who she needs you to be?"

"Yeah," Ron sniffed. "I'll send her an owl, so we can keep in touch…I'll send you one too, I suppose." He offered softly.

Bellatrix nodded, another short pause, before she sighed. "…if it makes you feel any better, I cancelled a date with her to meet up with you so she's not too pleased with me right now."

"It should, but, it doesn't," Ron turned to her. "I don't want to sabotage her happiness, or yours. I care deeply for her and you've become somewhat of an annoying older sister to me,"

Bellatrix grinned. "And you're the little brother I've never wanted,"

"I'm serious," He grinned back at her boyishly. "…I want to help you. So, I'm going to give you some advice, take it from someone who ruined his chances with her; Hermione hates it when you blow her off without valid reason. And I'm guessing you didn't tell her much of anything before leaving,"

She shook her head, groaning. "I know, she's going to berate me when I see her next…any advice on getting her to open up to me and stop hiding things?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Do it yourself first and then get back to me." He chuckled when she shoves him. "…you're good for her, you challenge in her ways I never could. Starting now, don't mess this up or you'll have me to worry about." He said seriously.

All she could think about was how easily she could take him in a duel.

"Understood," Bellatrix said instead. "…did she try to get you into that bloody show as well?" She asked after a moment.

Ron made a face. "It's awful,"

"I know, Game of Thrones is so much better," Bellatrix said more to herself.

Ron's eyes lit up. "Right! She's so stubborn, wouldn't even watch it with Harry and I,"

"Don't I know it," Bellatrix mumbled, looking away once again.

They spent the night talking about the show and their favorite moments as well as characters. It wasn't until the sun began to set did Ron send her back, demanding she make things right with Hermione as soon as possible.

They parted ways; a new respect for one another.

* * *

**Weeks Prior**

"How's your ice-cream?" Hermione asked, tossing her empty carton into the trash beside the couch.

Bellatrix sighed. "I liked the other flavor better,"

"Cookies and Cream is better than butter pecan, got it," She mumbled, grabbing the remote as she made a note for next time.

Hermione had come home earlier than usual from Hogwarts and decided to call to see if Bellatrix was free to explore the city. The witch agreed, claiming it was boring sitting around watching Andy dote over Ted all day. So, Bellatrix met at her house and they left to walk around Hermione's city where she grew up.

She introduced the witch into more muggle clothes, adoring Bellatrix's fascination with black hoodies and sweatshirts. After shopping for most of the day, Hermione took her to one of her favorite pizza places where she discovered Bellatrix's love for buffalo chicken pizza and fried Oreos. Hermione thought it was an odd choice but couldn't deny Bellatrix's hopeful face.

They left to get ice-cream later, bringing it back to her house when the sun began to set. She knew her parents wouldn't be home until later, so she didn't have to worry about them making things awkward again or embarrassing her.

"I love Christina, she's such a good friend and an amazing cardiac surgeon," Hermione sighed out as the credits from Grey's Anatomy began to roll on the screen.

Bellatrix withheld a groan. "Yeah, too bad it's over now," She mumbled, sitting back as the witch searched through the channels. "…wait! Go back," She hissed, sitting up as she saw some women with blonde hair walking through fire with baby dragons. "What is this?"

Hermione huffed. "Game of Thrones, a show about royal families fighting for the Iron throne, and it's completely barbaric; let's watch—"

"No, I like this," Bellatrix grinned devilishly.

Hermione gaped. "Wh—but—"

"We watched your boring show for three hours, come on, it's my turn!" Bellatrix complained.

"Fine," Hermione growled, logging onto Hulu to start at the first episode. "Only three episodes…can't believe I'm going to sit through this," She mumbled.

Bellatrix nudged her shoulder playfully. "You'll live…"

"Only three, we're not binging this thing," Hermione restated.

Bellatrix frowned. "Binge?"

Hermione laughed before she explained the concept to the confused witch.

They spent the rest of the night binge watching Game of Thrones; and despite Hermione's dislike, she was satisfied with Bellatrix's joy every time something interesting happened.

* * *

Bellatrix sighed when she approached Ted's house after spending most of the night with Ron. It was around eleven when she finally got back. She could tell Andy and Ted were asleep by the lights off upstairs; they left the living room light on for her though.

"…" Bellatrix stopped in her track just as she reached the front step. "What are you doing here, it's late?"

Hermione looked up, sighing, as she got up from the porch. "…come with me," She held her hand out for the witch to take.

"I'm exhausted," Bellatrix began, not in the mood for an argument.

Hermione interrupted her softly. "Take my hand."

"…okay," Bellatrix whispered, gently latching onto the offered hand to her.

The dark-haired witch felt her stomach turn as they apparated out of the front yard. Bellatrix let out a soft breath, calming her stomach as she took in the sight of the white tarp pulled over a brick wall. She looked over at the blanket laid out across from it covered with some of her favorite muggle snacks; ranging from smores pop tarts, fruit snacks, Oreos, and a few more.

"What's all this?" Bellatrix asked, turning to face her finally.

Hermione released her hand and chose to cross her arms instead. "…I spoke with Harry," Bellatrix closed her eyes with a sigh. "I know you missed our date yesterday to try convincing him to come back to Hogwarts for me, even though he's deciding to search for the remaining death eaters; I appreciate you trying to do that for me."

"And I read the letter you left on your bed," Hermione held her hands up when Bellatrix gave her an unbelieving look. "I know, invasion of privacy, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again…but, I was worried about you and I know Ginny hates writing letters and that Ron used that owl more times than she ever did during classes,"

Hermione paused to take a breath. "You were with him today, trying to talk him into making things right because I need him as a friend."

"I'm sorry—" Bellatrix began.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "I'm the one who's supposed to be doing the courting, okay? You, going out of your way to help me reconnect with my friends before we separate, isn't something you should be concerned with,"

"If it concerns you, then I'll always be worried about it." Bellatrix muttered, looking away stubbornly. "I know that things are going to be crazy once we get to school and I just wanted you to have your friends when it gets too tough…when you feel like you're about to slip."

Hermione laughed. "How do you understand me so well?" She took a small step forward. "…Harry and Ron won't be there with me at school, and it's going to be weird. I've been with them since I was a first year, we're the golden trio and we're supposed to be together at every step but…sometimes space and time apart is good."

"…space apart helped me realize my feelings for you, so it has to be good for something," Hermione mumbled softly.

Bellatrix cleared her throat, blushing. "So, you know about Ron, has he reached out to you yet?"

"No, he's not ready, but I'm glad you tried to talk to him…I know you two don't always see eye to eye, and it means a lot to me that you're trying for my sake," Hermione said.

Bellatrix shrugged. "He's not so bad, and he can use a few more friends right now."

"You want Ron to be in my life even if you're not completely comfortable with that?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

The black-haired witch looked up. "Look, dove, for some strange reason he makes you happy. That's all that I care about and—mph!"

In that moment, she became aware of three key things. The first were the hands clutching on her shoulder to pull her in closer. Second, was the brush of those frizzy locks teasing her cheek. And third, Hermione was kissing her chastely on the lips.

Bellatrix closed her eyes before leaning into the kiss and reaching up to brush her fingers across Hermione's waist.

"—shit, I'm so sorry," Hermione hissed, pulling out of their embrace to wring her fingers.

Bellatrix blinked her eyes open slowly, ghosting her finger tips across her tingling lips in awe. "…"

Hermione swallowed nervously. "I should have asked you before doing that—"

"Shut up," Bellatrix interrupted her by pulling her into another kiss.

Hermione sighed before falling into the feel of Bellatrix's soft lips brushing against her own. She reached up to run her hands through those unruly curls she dreamed about, pulling her closer. The hands gripping her waist firmly, drawing her nearer, caused a smile to break out on her lips.

"…I have something for you," Hermione whispered, brushing her nose with Bellatrix's playfully.

Bellatrix kissed her pouty bottom lip. "No thanks, I'm fine with this gift I have here,"

Hermione allowed one more firm kiss, basking in the moment, before pulling away completely. "I'm serious, come on, it took me all day to get this together." She giggled, grabbing Bellatrix's hand, and pulling her towards the blanket on the grass. "Since we didn't get to have our picnic the other day, I thought I'd bring it to you,"

Bellatrix sat beside her on the blanket, grabbing a pack of Oreos. "And you brought all my favorite snacks, how sweet," She flushed at the consideration.

"It's about to get sweeter," Hermione grinned, pulling out a black remote. "Before movie theatres were created, muggles had something called drive in movies; you drive in with your car, get some snacks, and watch the movie…well, the purpose wasn't really to watch it." She trailed off, blushing.

Bellatrix was about to question it when the screen came to life, she gasped. "You didn't—"

"I did," Hermione smiled shyly, watching the intro to Game of Thrones play out. "This show is barbaric but, you love it so," She trailed off sheepishly.

Bellatrix nudged her. "You have to admit, it's more exciting than your show with those fools in blue coats," She teased, before opening her cookies.

Hermione smiles softly. "Yeah well, I love that show despite what you may believe," She paused, glancing up at the stars above them. "…I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Bellatrix glanced over, forgetting the show to give her all her attention.

Hermione swallowed. "Well, there are a lot of things I have to tell you, but the most important thing is…I've been having this weird recurring dream," She licked her lips. "I know it could be nothing—"

"No," Bellatrix shook her head. "Dumbledore reached out to you in a dream once, it could mean something. What happens?"

Hermione nodded. "This figure, with a dark presence, tries to approach me and reach for me. It keeps saying that it called for me…I'm in the same place I was when I let go of…" She trailed off.

"When you let go of your uncle?" Bellatrix whispered.

Hermione bit her lower lip. "Yeah,"

"I'm sorry you had to do that," Bellatrix reached for her hand. "I know how much you wanted to save him—"

"—but, some people can't be saved…I know," Hermione sighed. "I can still feel his magic around me sometimes, when I get angry especially. It's like a permanent mark on me. Even when I'm not using dark magic, I can still feel it wrapped around me; it's hard not to use it, it makes me feel so powerful when I do."

She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm still struggling with not using it,"

Bellatrix leaned on her shoulder. "You're in control of your magic, you decide what or who you wish to become. And you might not know what this dream is about, but you'll figure it out; you always do."

"…maybe if I let the figure reach out for me, then I can get some answers." Hermione began.

"You said it was surrounded by dark magic, the very thing you're trying to avoid, I don't think it's wise," Bellatrix quipped. "Maybe you can get answers another way?"

Hermione frowned. "But how?"

"We'll figure it out," Bellatrix promised, gesturing to the screen once more. "Come on, let's try to take your mind of it,"

Hermione smiled softly. "If I have to,"

* * *

A tall figure stands before a jury within an area filled with nothingness. Over a dozen curious eyes are watchful but the only eyes that matter are the ones of the all powerful being sitting on the throne before them all; preparing to cast judgement.

"…so, what you're telling me, is the girl has been gifted with our abilities?" The powerful voice vibrated across the void, causing the other bystanders to shiver. "Do we know how or why?"

The figure standing before the throne shook their head. "No, we do not." They said with ease. "What would you have us do? Should we find the one responsible, maybe send for the girl to meet with you soon so we can handle this?"

The figure on the throne waved their hand. "Leave her, she is no threat."

"B-but, your excellence, even so shouldn't we prepare for other arrangements?"

The powerful being shook their head. "No. I will not uproot this child's life for our own selfish gain," The room shook at the royal stood from the throne, oozing greatness. "If anyone gets involved with this matter, without my permission, you will be exiled from my good graces and punished for your crimes!"

Everyone bowed, showing their upmost respect, more than happy to obey.

"No one touches the girl," The powerful being declared, eyeing the one figure in the room who chose not to lower their head as they bowed.

"…" They looked away, lowering their head after an intense stare.

The consequences for disloyalty would be deadly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you haven't noticed by this chapter...I love Game of Thrones.
> 
> And I'll have the next chapter up soon since it's halfway written already.


	12. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I kind of wrote the ending to this whole fic already, well it's more like an outline but, you know, well you don't but—you'll see in a few chapters. This story is ending, I'd say there are at least 4 or 5 chapters left until that happens.
> 
> Until then, don't worry about it, and enjoy the ride.

 

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Twelve: _Change_**

* * *

_"Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them; that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like."_

_—Lao Tzu_

* * *

"I understand your concern—" A light, yet stern, voice commanded the small room.

Only to be interrupted by a man's shouting. "You obviously don't! I can't believe you're letting her attend school after everything that has happened! Expel her, make her accountable headmistress!"

McGonagall slammed her fists down on her desk, startling the man. "I appreciate the concern for your child, Mr. Brown, but I will not allow you to threaten one of my brightest students." She stood taller, straightening her shirt for a moment. "Now, as you know Miss Granger is related to the dark one, but she has also destroyed him thus ending the war."

"She is no threat, if anything she should be thanked for her bravery and sacrifice." She hissed.

The old man grunted. "I don't trust her; my daughter saw her marching in with the dark lord's army with her own eyes; get rid of her—"

"Hermione isn't going anywhere, she is a war hero and will be treated as such," McGonagall all but growled, catching the paintings draw closer to the drama in the corner of her eyes. "Either you let your daughter Lavender complete her last year here or you take her and find another school on such short notice."

Mr. Brown narrowed his eyes at her, calling her bluff, only to groan when she didn't let up. "…fine,"

McGonagall let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"But, if she causes any trouble on our end I want justice served," He declared, turning on his heel to leave. "…I want her gone." He hissed.

The new headmistress of Hogwarts plopped down into her chair heavily. She ran a hand over her face, exhausted. This was the third parent, this morning, who had come to speak about wanting Hermione to leave. If the girl hadn't defeated her uncle, then she was sure Hermione wouldn't have been allowed to return.

But it would only be one more year and then she wouldn't have to worry about it any longer. Hermione just had to stay out of trouble and keep the attention away from herself.

"This girl is going to be the death of me," She mumbled, sitting up straight to get started on some real work.

* * *

"Great game Black," A teasing voice called out from behind her in the girl's locker room. "You gave those Hufflepuff's a run for their money out there,"

Bellatrix gave a nod in the girl's direction before she emptied out her locker. "All in a day's work," She grinned sharply, causing her teammate to flush darkly.

"…the girls and I are going to have a party in our dorm," Chloe, one of the chasers on the team, shifted nervously as she watched the older witch grab her wand to prepare to leave; still dressed in her uniform. "D-do…will we see you there? This is the first time in a while that our house has been undefeated," She said shyly, brushing a brown strand behind her ear.

Bellatrix shook her head, barely looking at the other teen as she grabbed her belongings. "I'm busy." She said brusquely, slamming her locker shut with a sigh. "I'll see you lot later,"

"And where are you going?" Another girl with blonde hair, their seeker she noticed, called out teasingly.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, turning her back to them as she exited the room with a wave. "I have a prior engagement,"

"…like what?" Chloe huffed, leaning her face into her palm, from where she sat on the bench.

"Like Granger—" Someone snorted, followed with a roar of laughter and giggles from the team.

A red-faced Chloe gaped before growling. "They aren't a thing—"

"Are you blind?" The same blonde seeker by the name of Emma raised an eyebrow, amused. "Everyone saw the way they were arguing on the battle field—or, how do you say, having some lovers spat. And ever since the break, they have been hanging out more than usual," She leaned in as her team drew closer to listen. "…Granger isn't even into quidditch, let alone parties, yet we see her at every match and catch her at all our victory celebrations,"

The blond-haired teen crossed her arms, shrugging. "And fifteen minutes later, Granger and Black go missing from the party; coincidence? I think not,"

"Whatever, you're mental, Black has always hated Granger," Chloe shrugged it off.

"There is a thin line between love and hate, and those two having been toeing over it for years," Emma snorted as she turned her back on an aggravated Chloe. "…if you can't see that, then you really must be blind."

Chloe growled. "What does she even see in Granger?"

"Are you daft?" Emma scoffed, outraged. "She just bloody well saved the whole wizarding world from a war, by defeating her uncle none the less! If I was attracted to the opposite sex I wouldn't mind having Granger berate me from time to time," She teased.

Chloe shivered. "Please, Granger has always been a know it all…and a muggle—"

"She isn't a muggle born though, she's a half blood apparently," A beater quipped. "It's probably why Bellatrix finally decided to make a move; there is no way they'd be together if Granger was truly a muggle born."

The keeper, a brunette named Sarah, frowned. "I'm not so sure, Bellatrix always had a strange relationship with Granger. Maybe her realizing Granger was a half blood just gave her more confidence or something?" She offered.

Emma shrugged. "…I guess—"

"—wait," Chloe huffed. "How can we be so sure Granger is good? My cousin was there for the battle and she said Granger had so much dark magic surrounding her. Can we even trust her?" She didn't expect the locker room to burst into laughter at the accusation.

Emma held her stomach, laughing. "A-are you serious? Granger, one of the golden trio, the bookworm, know it all, the one who followed Potter around like a puppy…y-you think she could be capable of betraying us all?" She got out through her giggling.

Chloe felt her face burn red, stomping her foot. "Well, she defeated her own uncle so maybe! Granger is more powerful than you all think and you're all idiots to underestimate her." She hissed angrily.

"Chlo, we're not saying Granger isn't dangerous or powerful; hell, I've been knocked down by a few of her spells throughout the years," The beater held her hands up. "We're just saying that she would never betray her friends or the school for that matter. You can trust her, I know a few people haven't felt safe with her return but it's fine,"

Chloe shook her head. "I'm not afraid…and why are you defending her Amber?"

Amber shrugged, grinning. "Granger has helped me out in the past with a few essays, so I owe her. Hell, the whole school owes her," She muttered, turning around to gather her things. "Come on," She said once she was ready to leave. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"

Chloe followed, the black-haired witch still on her mind.

* * *

**First Week when the School Reopened**

**Hogwarts, Great Hall**

Bellatrix snorted, earning a look from the two teens beside her. "Weasley won't be a problem, trust me, I'll take her down,"

"I trust you, but, she has become unpredictable on the field," Amelia, their keeper, said from her left. "…we can plan something in the locker room before practice, something that will knock her off her broom," She said with a devious grin.

Chloe nodded brightly, nudging the black-haired witch softly. "If anyone can do it, it's you," She said softly as they entered the great hall for lunch.

"I suppose so," Bellatrix smirked, looking around the hall towards the Gryffindor table.

Black eyes brightened up when they caught sight of a certain brown-haired bookworm sitting alone with a book propped open in front of her. She didn't seem to notice the eyes on her as she continued reading, leaving her food forgotten. Bellatrix took in her concentrated eyes, to the way her brow furrowed at something interesting, and the way she bit her lip as a thought came to her.

"…I'll see you two at practice," Bellatrix said before she headed over to the other girl who captured her attention.

Chloe reached out, huffing when she was met with air. "W-what? She's not sitting with us, since when?"

"Since when indeed…" Amelia mumbled to herself, watching the dark-haired witch sit down beside Granger of all people.

Hermione looked up, amused, as a familiar presence sat to her right. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is Bellatrix Black actually sitting at the Gryffindor table? Hell must be freezing over," She teased, abandoning the book to take in the other witch with soft eyes.

She resisted the urge to brush away a stray black lock.

"Let's just say I've had a change of heart," Bellatrix whispered, flushing, as she discreetly brushed her hand up against Hermione's.

"…and what will your teammates think about this—" Hermione bit her lower lip. "—this change of heart?" She raised a brow.

Bellatrix snorted. "I couldn't give a rats' arse about what they think,"

"Of course not," Hermione laughed softly.

Bellatrix finally glanced down at the book she was reading. "How very muggle—The Afterlife," She mumbled, reading the title of the book aloud.

"It's not terribly muggle," Hermione frowned. "Witches and wizards also have books going into detail about what happens once life leaves the human body—"

Bellatrix nodded. "Ah, yes, but we already have a higher understanding about what goes on once you reach that point. How will this help you with the dreams you've been having?"

"Well, I don't have any other leads on what's going on—and I can't get into contact with the person in my dreams because someone won't let me," Hermione muttered the last part.

The dark-haired witch snorted. "All for good reason…I just got you back to yourself, I don't need you being temped by the darkness that's being presented to you in this dream."

"I know," Hermione sighed, closing the book sullenly. "…but, never the less, I'll skim the final chapters tonight just in case there is something in here to help me." She stood from the table, pushing the book into her school back with ease. "Want to get out of here? Could do without the questioning eyes on us,"

The bookworm subtly nodded her head towards the rest of the great hall. Despite providing Bellatrix with her full attention, she couldn't shake the feeling of the dozens of stares from their classmates and even professors. If she tuned in just enough, she could hear the gist of what they were saying.

_Since when are they so close?_

_Didn't you hear? I think they're together, Bellatrix made a huge scene at the battlefield._

_I'm not too surprised. They've always been at each other's throats, something had to give._

_How could Bellatrix be with someone like her? Last I checked, she was on the other side of the war._

_What, no way? Hermione is brilliant, and she's a bloody war hero! If anything, she's out of Bellatrix's lead._

_But Bellatrix was part of the trio too! They're both amazing._

_I think they're too dangerous together is you ask me._

_The two brightest witches of our age, together, I'd hate to get on their bad side._

_Especially Granger…she's a monster—_

"…" Bellatrix glanced over at a few gossiping Slytherins before shrugging, with a grin. "Ignore them, they're just jealous they can't be with the most brilliant witch at this school,"

Hermione flushed, bumping shoulders with the witch as they walked towards the door. "Likewise," She whispered teasingly, admiring the slight redness on Bellatrix's cheeks. "But honestly, what time do you finish practice? We need to go over the other possibilities,"

She knew this dream meant something, it had to. And this time around she wanted to be on top of the situation before it overwhelmed her.

"Around five thirty I should be finished," Bellatrix said. "…try not to think about it too much, it could mean nothing,"

And it could mean something disastrous.

Hermione nodded with a thin smile, doubtful. "Of course,"

* * *

"Miss Granger, first we would like to thank you for attending this meeting, your input will help benefit us and help us finally close this case." Edward Stark, the president of the ministry of magic, said from his chair in the court room.

The president, only one of many within the department of magic, had short slicked black hair. A thick beard covered his face but didn't give away from his bright green observant eyes. He had to be in his late sixties, she noted from where she sat before him; and a few other members who were only observing were there as well. One woman sat beside him, on a lower desk, typing every word being uttered.

Hermione cleared her throat, feeling the burn of their eyes on her every move. "It's a pleasure, sir."

They had already called Harry and Ron to give their testimonies, as well as her father, and even Bellatrix months ago. The dark-haired witch, when she asked about it, only snorted and said something about it being a dreadfully boring process; for her not to worry about it. But the bookworm did worry.

Why was she the last to be called? Did they have any beliefs about their story not being true, did they not trust her? Would they hold her in Azkaban for her crimes committed while on her uncle's side? And the loudest question yet…why wasn't her father facing any sentence? Not that she wasn't thrilled for him to have been cleared from any blame but, he used an unforgivable curse.

Why wasn't he being reprimanded?

"Let's try to make this short and concise, I know you have classes to attend," The president said softly, gaining a thankful nod from her as she cleared her thoughts.

"Now…I've heard the tale of your heroism from four different perspectives, Miss Granger." Mr. Stark began, looking down at a piece of paper before him. "The first being Harry Potter himself as he discusses how you made him wipe your memory for you to gain the dark lords trust by encouraging the pull of dark magic. You even went as far as to give Mr. Potter the real horcrux and presenting a fake to your uncle, is this correct?" He asked, not looking up from what had to be Harry's testimony.

Hermione nodded, making a note to thank Harry for telling every detail; she needed the president to understand that she'd never betray her friends. "Correct."

There was a silence as Mr. Stark nodded before jotting something down quickly.

"Second one came from Ron Weasley who claimed the same as Mr. Potter," He began once more. "…he even went back to the years he spent with you at Hogwarts—" This caused Hermione to lift her head, intrigued. "—going into detail about how it was your idea to come together a group of students in the room of requirement where you and Mr. Potter taught them valuable skills for battle that you weren't learning in classes. Also mentioning the countless times your, and I quote,  _obnoxiously brilliant mind_ has helped Mr. Potter solve pieces of the puzzle about your uncle over the years."

Mr. Stark looked up. "Correct?"

"…yes." Hermione said, swallowing back the tears.

She had only received one letter from Ron, which was a few weeks ago, and she hasn't spoken to him since. Maybe when they were on better terms she'd thank him properly.

"Your father told me about the plan you two made without telling anyone else. How you would get close enough to your uncle and how your father would do the rest of the work," Mr. Stark said. "He went into detail about how you risked your friendships by keeping this secret from them, correct?"

Hermione smiled softly. "Correct."

"Lastly, a Bellatrix Black didn't have much to say," Mr. Stark said, gaining a frown from Hermione. "Just said you will do anything to help those around you even if you must lie to loved ones, keep secrets from them, or give up your own happiness. Quoting Miss Black, she says  _Hermione is too stubborn for her own good. If there's a way to save the ones around her, that includes risking her own safety, she'll do it in a heartbeat._ Correct?"

Hermione snorted, blushing when the woman on the typewriter looked up. "…yes, that's true."

"Okay then, I think we have everything we need," Mr. Stark sighed, removing his glasses to place them on his desk. "Thank you for your time and—"

Hermione held up her hand, confused. "—wait, that's all? You're just going to trust me like that and not go further into it?"

Mr. Stark dropped his chin into his hands. "Miss Granger, believe it or not, you're a war hero. I know you don't think so, but you are and the sacrifice you made was tremendous. You've already been through enough, and at such a young age, we don't want to add on to your burden."

"I trust you, and I believe you will continue to do extraordinary things for the wizarding as well as muggle world. The ministry could use more witches like you, so give them my name if you ever want to pursue a career here," He smiled softly. "And that means a lot coming from me…although." He paused, thinking. "I am curious, I asked your father and he said no but…after being within the  _point of no return_ have you been having any side effects we should worry about?"

Hermione watched him curiously. "What kind of side effects?" She mumbled, taking in his every move.

Could she trust him, honestly?

He shrugged. "I don't know…strange visions, voices in your head, dreams maybe?" His green eyes tore into her whole being and she didn't like it.

_I called for you…_

"No," Hermione denied, even as the dream played through her mind once more.

Mr. Stark nodded. "And you're adjusting to your classes well, students being respectful?"

"Of course," She mumbled. "Everything is fine."

The president closed the binder before him, grinning. "Great, then we can finally close this chapter in our lives," He stood up from his chair. "This case is closed, have a great rest of the evening Miss Granger,"

Hermione nodded politely before stepping away from the bench and scrambling towards the door. The sound of the woman on the typewriter kept echoing through her mind; it was worse than the silence. Worse than the eyes that followed her on her way out the door.

It wasn't until she knocked into two familiar arms, did she relax. "Hey, careful where you're going," Her father said softly, brushing the hair out of her face with one free hand. "How'd it go in there?"

Her father didn't want her to be alone after the trial and even though he wasn't allowed in, just knowing he was there calmed her.

"Fine, everything is truly over now," Hermione said with a thin smile.

Wendell grinned, wrapping an arm around her as they headed for the elevators. "About time,"

She had contemplated telling her father about the dreams she'd been having but didn't want to ruin his peace. Things had finally calmed down and she didn't want him to worry; especially if it turned out to be some stupid reoccurring dream that didn't lead anywhere.

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled, gripping onto the hooks as the elevator jumped forward.

The nauseous feeling in her stomach was comforting compared to the dread washing over her as the lies began to build.

* * *

**Second Week Back at School**

**Hogwarts, Gryffindor Prefect Dorm**

_"I called for you," Hermione jumped, turning around to face the misconfigured body speaking._

_The bookworm took a solid step backwards when the figure tried to reach out for her. "What are you?" She demanded, a spell on the tip of her tongue._

_Just like every time she saw the figure, he stepped closer; hand stretched out. "Come closer…"_

_Hermione growled. "Not until you tell me who you are and what you want."_

_"…come…closer…Hermione," The figure chanted. "…Hermione—"_

A hand on her chest woke her from her nightmare. "—Hermione!" Soft brown eyes met with piercing black as Bellatrix let out a sigh. "…same dream?" She asked softly, moving to sit crossed legged beside her girlfriend.

Hermione nodded in between gasps, sweat trickling down the sides of her face as she sat up. Her heart was racing wildly and the only thing that calmed her down was the hand on her back; soothing her to slow her breathing down.

The first night, right before classes began, she woke up from her dream with Bellatrix for the first time. She was worried at first, not wanting the witch to see her so vulnerable. But Bellatrix didn't push her for answers or move away from her in shock. She just stroked her back and guided her back to sleep. She didn't gain the strength to bring it up until a few days later.

The witch didn't rush her either. She trusted Hermione to tell her when the time was right.

"…sorry for waking you," Hermione whispered, looking at her clock only to wince. "At three in the morning," She sighed, dropping her forehead on Bellatrix's bare shoulder.

Bellatrix kissed Hermione's head before brushing away thick locks. "It's fine, I don't have class until later in the evening. McGonagall tried to make me fill it with a class, but I told her to bug off," She smiled when Hermione snickered. "…just kidding, I told her I needed a break after the war and she bought it."

Hermione allowed Bellatrix to push her back into the sheets. "You're so mischievous, I love it," She admitted in her sleepy daze; reaching out to skim over Bellatrix's flat stomach under the loose shirt.

She was always touchier when she was tired.

"I knew you did," Bellatrix winked, pressing her front against Hermione's left arm. "Now, shut up and go back to sleep, I'm exhausted,"

Hermione hummed tiredly, sinking into the warmth the other witch provided. "Mhm,"

They'd talk about it when the sun came up.

* * *

Hermione walked down the empty corridors of Hogwarts as she prepared to return to her dorm. After speaking to the president of the ministry she had said goodbye to her father before heading to the school. She would have a few hours until her classes to get some rest.

"Oof," Hermione groaned as someone bumped shoulders with her. "Apologies," She said, even though it wasn't her fault.

The girl growled. "Apologize for coming back to Hogwarts, no one wants you here," She hissed.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the girl who was about her age, a Hufflepuff, who she didn't recognize. "…" She shook her head, tightening her fists before turning her back.

Stay calm.

"You're a monster, you shouldn't even be allowed to come here anymore," The girl growled. "You betrayed Harry just to join your uncle…the dark one."

_Are you going to let her talk to you like that?_

Hermione shook her head, trying to push away the dark magic that teased her. It spoke to her, sounding like her uncle as it taunted her.

_Show her who you really are._

"You even betrayed your own uncle in the end," The girl laughed darkly. "…but he's dead now, and it's all your—"

Hermione growled, whirling around with monstrous speed. "Shut up!" She sent a powerful white jet of magic, watching in delight as fear filled the Hufflepuffs eyes before she slammed into the wall. "…don't talk about things you don't know about." She hissed, towering over the passed-out girl.

_That was without dark magic…imagine how much stronger you'd be with—_

"No, I don't need dark magic to be powerful," Hermione winced, finally taking in the girl beneath her feet. "…McGonagall is going to kill me if she finds out," She pointed her wand, swallowing. "Obliviate."

She pulled the memory from the girl's mind before leaving her passed out on the floor. Someone would find her, and she would have no memory about anything. Which was for the best, she didn't need anyone finding out about her slip.

At least she wasn't fueled by dark magic entirely.

Mostly it was fueled by anger.

She should work on that.

Hermione sighed once she reached her room. She was ready to sit down and relax.

"…" Hermione withheld a groan at seeing Andy sprawled on her bed. "Andy, hey," She said halfheartedly.

Bellatrix exited the bathroom, hair wet hinting she had just come out the bathroom. "Andy, get out," She said after taking one look at Hermione's slouching form by the window. "…or get scarred for life," She added with a grin.

Andy shuddered, getting up to head to the door. "I thought having a friend who had a prefect room would be awesome; I'd have somewhere private to get some work done, relax, but it's the opposite." She waved as she closed the door. "Later,"

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulder once the door closed. "What's wrong? I can tell you're frustrated by the slump in your bony shoulders," She said, pressing chaste kisses along her shoulder and up to her neck.

"…they're not bony," Hermione pouted, letting her hands fall to Bellatrix's waist.

"But they are," Bellatrix kissed the pout away before dragging her to lay back on the bed. "Come on, tell me what happened. Did the meeting with the ministry go bad?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it went great, the case is finally closed. We can put it all behind us now," She reached out to twist her fingers with Bellatrix's. "…but I did knock this girl out for calling me a monster. Don't worry I wiped her memory before leaving her on the floor,"

She's learned that it's easier to just get out with it instead of beating around the bush with the other witch.

"Seriously?" Bellatrix grinned when she nodded. "…okay, knocking people out with spells is wrong—"

Hermione frowned. "But—"

"—unless you get caught," Bellatrix interrupted her. "But honestly, I don't think you should let them get to you like this. We know the truth and that's all that matters. Plus, McGonagall would kill you if she found out,"

Hermione groaned. "I know! But I was just so furious, and I'm sick of people talking about me like I'm not here. And I can't even fight back without getting expelled…maybe coming back was a mistake? Should we have just gone with Harry and Ron you think?"

"And sit around bored out of our minds? We can do that here but indoors," Bellatrix scoffed. "…it's only for one more year, then we can elope to a world faraway for all I care,"

Hermione smiled softly. "Spend our days out on my fathers' boat? Mum could make us snacks,"

"Sounds perfect already," Bellatrix teased. "…did you use dark magic?"

Hermione shook her head.

"That's good, your will is strong you just need to work on your anger," Bellatrix said softly, pausing. "…what spell did you use?"

"Bella," Hermione laughed.

Bellatrix held her hands up. "Just asking,"

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Andy," Her friend from potions said as they left the library. "This class has been tough for me," She admitted.

Andy smiled, patting the girl on the back. "Don't mention it Mel," She made a move to head for her dorm, looking over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow at the same time and place to go over the next set, yeah?"

"Of course, thanks again!" Mel said cheerfully before turning in the other direction towards the great hall.

The middle sister easily made her way into the Slytherin girls dormitories. She made quick conversation with a few sixth years before making it to her room. She shared it with two other girls who she knew since her first year; Marissa and Emma. At this time in the day they were most likely in their potions class or headed for the great hall for some food.

She usually took this time to call Ted, who had decided to skip his final year and do some field research with magical creatures; a field he was interested in. McGonagall promised it could count as a class and allow him to graduate with his class if he provided unique information and new theories. Andy missed him but knew they could make the distance work.

"…what's this?" She caught sight of a red envelope on her bed. "A letter…oh, shit," Andy cursed, almost dropping it as she read the name on it. "Bella!" She hissed.

Her sister needed to see this.

* * *

**First Week Back**

**Hogwarts, Gryffindor Prefect Dorm**

Hermione closed her room door as she dropped her school bag to the floor. Bellatrix would usually be lurking about, but the witch had quidditch practice; and as the new captain, she had a lot more responsibility than usual with picking out new players and assigning positions.

She missed having the witch around during these times but her deciphering her dreams kept her busy. School work wasn't an issue, she was ahead in every class since she spent the remainder of the break studying. Now, the only thing she had to focus on was passing her N.E.W.T.S. with excellence. Which Bellatrix promised she would do.

"…" Hermione sat at her desk, finally looking at the two letters she received at the Owlery. "Harry, of course," She smiled softly, opening the first one with gentle hands.

_Dear Mione,_

_Sorry I haven't written to you since that week Bella and I were sneaking around (still sorry for that by the way), but things have been hectic these last couple of months. We're still trying to round up the remaining death eaters that are lurking about. And I know it may seem like I'm on some exciting adventure but, I'm not. The death eaters must be hiding somewhere we've never heard of because we have only caught two out of the dozens that are out there. I thought when we left with Hagrid that we'd be traveling to new places and getting into battles everyday but it's kind of quiet. And the silence is too loud, so I decided to write you and catch up. It's been too long._

_How's Hogwarts and classes going? I know you told me you had trouble from a few students and parents who want you gone but, I know that won't threaten you. Have you been learning any new spells that could come in handy for me? Something I can use in a battle maybe? Other than learning new spells I don't really miss the school. I'm sorry we can't all be together for our final year though, but we'll catch up soon._

_Is Bella keeping you out of trouble? Out of the two of you, I don't know who is more stubborn or most likely to get hurt. When you see her let her know that I miss her! And I haven't received a letter in ages. But I assume life as the quidditch captain can take up most of your time, so I understand…I'm honestly glad you have her; as a friend and romantically. Seriously, before I was terrified of her I'm not afraid to admit that my eyes did wander a few times. This was before Ginny and I got together and only last a second before she hexed you. Then I hated her for a few years, but I love her just as much as I love you now. She's amazing, don't screw this up._

_Anyway, I'm sorry if this is long but I'm dreadfully bored. I can't tell you where I am but just know I'm close if you ever need anything. I mean it. Don't roll your eyes. I'm serious, if there is anything bothering you I want you to know that you can tell me. I'll always be there for you, just call._

_I've wasted enough of your time. So, get back to the book you were planning to read, and enjoy your final year at Hogwarts. I'll be sure to cheer the loudest at your graduation. And don't worry, Ron and I will meet you both on the other side._

_Love, Harry_

Hermione smiled widely, eyes threatening to tear up as she grabbed a blank paper. She snatched a pen and prepared to respond to him, grinning.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm happy to finally hear from you, it's only been a month. And I'm sorry to hear that you guys have come up empty with your search, but I promise you it's more fun than I'm having. I'm already ahead in every class and I'm sorry but I don't have any spells worth sharing. Seventh year is somewhat repetitive, and our only focus is on passing our final examination and attending quidditch games. Don't tell Bella but I could do without another one of their victory parties (Slytherin is undefeated—dreadful, I know). I'm sure Ginny has told you how furious she is with the outcome Slytherin has been having. Bella doesn't mention it though, must not want to jinx her good luck._

_Yes, she's keeping me out of trouble. And gross. To you, who are like a brother to me, admitting you find my girlfriend attractive. Please never mention that to me ever again, or to Bella. She'd probably hex you until you bleed, and I wouldn't stop her. And things are fantastic between Bella and I; how dare you assume I'd screw things up!_

_And I know I can count on you for anything. If anything happens I'll let you know. But you don't have to worry, things here are far too boring and I'm sure your journey will kick up soon. I expect tons of stories when you return. Thanks for wasting my time, I was bored anyway, and I'll talk to you again. And be careful out there! Don't rush in head first like you tend to do. Yes, you do. Ha, see? I can predict your next thought as well._

_Love, Hermione_

Hermione laughed to herself as she folded the letter into three sections before placing in into a white envelope. She reached her hand out to her Owl, Snickers, who sat perched on her cage. Bellatrix insisted she get one so the week before classes, they went Owl shopping. She picked Snickers for her marvelous brown fur with black patches in various spots. She earned her name by biting Bellatrix's finger and making a noise close to a snicker. Hermione was delighted when she only nuzzled her hand when she reached out to touch her.

"…oh," She picked up the other letter, freezing. "No way," Hermione all but ripped the letter open when she saw the familiar seal; stomach in knots.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry it's been so long since I reached out to you. I just needed some time to myself, some time to get over you…not that I could ever do that. You'll always hold a special place in my heart. But I accept that you only need me as a friend, and I can admit that I need your friendship as well. I miss having you nag at me or berate me when I chew with my mouth open. And I miss you._

_Harry doesn't know I'm writing you. Which allows me to say, I'm pissed he dragged me into the middle of nowhere to chase these death eaters that are experts at hiding. I'm so bloody bored! I'd rather be in school, playing quidditch, than out here staring at nothing. But I know it'll be worth it when we do get a lead._

_How are you doing? I want to catch up, and I know we can't do all of it in a letter. So, I guess we'll have to all go out for breakfast or something during Holiday. You, me, Harry, Ginny, and Bella of course. I don't know what else to tell you. My life isn't very exciting…I did meet this girl at a diner we stopped at. She had amazing blue eyes and dark brown hair. Why am I telling you this? Because Harry thought she looked like the female version of him, and I want to deny it! She looks nothing like him! And I know he'll try to tell you otherwise one day._

_Anyway, I better finish this up, Hagrid is giving me that look. The one where I'd better hurry up, so we can head back on the road before he hits me upside the head. Enjoy your final year, I can't wait until we can all be together again._

_Sincerely, Ron_

Hermione couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks this time. She blindly grabbed a piece of paper as she prepared her response.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm happy you reached out and things are bland here as well. And don't give up, Harry said he's bored out there too but I'm sure you'll find something soon. And I'd love to see a picture of this girl if you ever find the time. I wouldn't be surprised if she did look like Harry but who knows._

_My life isn't exciting at the moment either so I'm sorry if this seems short but it's awkward. It's been so long, I don't know what I can and can't tell you. It will take some time but I'm sure we'll get back into our dynamic once we're all together again. I can tell you this (although it may break your heart), Slytherins are undefeated in quidditch and I can't tell Bella how furious I am._

_I want to be supportive but at the same time I can't stand it. Wish I didn't hate brooms so much, then maybe I'd get out there to play myself. Tell Ginny to step up her game._

_Be safe and make good choices. Can't wait to see you._

_Sincerely, Hermione_

She ended the letter on the same note as him. Folding it up and preparing it for delivery, she placed the two letters in Snickers bag and sent her off.

Finally, something was looking up.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Bellatrix whispered, sitting at the end of the nicely made bed. "Isn't there another way to do this without risking anything?" She asked again.

Hermione shook her head, leaning her back against the wood door. "Bella, there is nothing else. If there was I would have tried it already. And I can't tell the ministry, they'll treat me like a lab rat and run all these tests." She stepped forward, begging. "Please, I'm asking you to have my back on this. I won't do anything without your approval." She admitted.

She had learned her lesson about lying to the witch. It not only got her hurt physically, with the hexes, but it also hurt her emotionally. For once she was taking Harry's advice on relationships and trying not to mess this up.

What they had was too special.

"Fine," Bellatrix sighed, rising to her feet as Hermione cheered. "But we can't do this here, let's go to the room of requirement where no one can find us; if something goes wrong, I don't want to risk getting anyone else involved."

Hermione nodded. "Of course," She looked at the clock within her room, biting her lip. "Quiet hours are soon, so we better hurry now while we have time,"

"You do realize as a prefect, you don't have to worry about that right?" Bellatrix said, amused.

Hermione flushed, holding the door open for the witch. "I still have to hide you if someone sees,"

Bellatrix snorted, walking out the door. "Please, like anybody would dare say something to either of us or—"

"Bella!" Hermione looked up, flinching as Andy bumped into Bellatrix before stumbling to the ground.

Her girlfriend didn't get knocked down easily.

"Andy, watch where you're going," Bellatrix hissed, holding her hand out for her little sister. "And get off the floor." Hermione snickered as she closed her door.

Hermione crossed her arms, leaning against Bellatrix. "How'd you even get into the Gryffindor side?" She asked, but her true attention was on the curly black strand she was playing with.

Andy made a face. "Please, I've seen Bella sneak in her a dozen times; of course, I've learned how." She shook her head. "But never mind how I got in here, Bella I need to show you something important."

"What is it?" Bellatrix groaned, taking in the warm body beside her so she didn't snap.

Andy swallowed. "I got a letter."

There was a pause.

"That's great, tell Ted I said hello," Bellatrix mumbled, eye twitching in aggravation. "Come on dove, let's get out of here,"

Andy blocked their path despite the glare from her sister. "N-no, it wasn't from Ted,"

"Then who was it from?" Hermione asked curiously, grabbing Bellatrix's hand to calm her.

Andy shrugged sheepishly. "…I don't know, I haven't opened it yet—"

"—Okay," Hermione cut off what was most likely a curse from Bellatrix. "Reach out to her when you do find out, and maybe even actually read it? But we really must go, Headmistress needs to meet with us," She lied, as even she lost her patience.

Andy groaned, watching the duo head downstairs before turning in the opposite direction of McGonagall's office. "…fine, but if this is a howler I'm going to flip," She mumbled as she eyed the red envelope nervously.

* * *

**Second Week Back at Hogwarts**

**Library**

"Greek Mythology?" Bellatrix read the foreign words aloud, frowning. "Another muggle book I presume?" She sighed, leaning her face into her free palm.

Hermione nodded, looking up from the book excitedly. "I know you don't think any of this can help me, but I think I've found something close to what I'm looking for,"

"Hmm," Bellatrix sat up, attention caught as she leaned closer to Hermione.

It was dining hours, so most of the students would likely be in the great hall eating. This was the best time for them to do research on the strange dream Hermione kept having. And the weather outside was terrible, rain and lightning, so they didn't have to worry about Bellatrix going to practice.

They would finally have time to themselves; even if it wasn't exactly how they wanted to spend it.

"Look here," Hermione began, reading the paragraph aloud softly. "In Greek mythology, Morpheus is a god of dreams. According to the Greeks, Morpheus was born of Nyx, the personification of Night. The Romans believe, however, that Morpheus was the son of Somnus, the personification of Sleep, who was in turn a child of Nyx. Regardless of his parentage, Morpheus is said to have numerous siblings, collectively known as the Oneiroi (the Greek word for dream, incidentally, being oneiros). Apart from Morpheus, two other Oneiroi can be identified by their names – Phobetor and Phantasos."

Bellatrix leaned forward, shoulder brushing with the other witches. "It only has one of the Oneiroi listed,"

Hermione nodded, going back to the text below. "Phobetor was thought to be the bringer of nightmares and had the ability to appear as animals or monsters; Phantasos was believed to bring surreal and strange dreams, and was able to appear as inanimate objects, such as stones or wood. In contrast to his two siblings, Morpheus brought messages and prophesies from the gods to mortals through the medium of dreams. Thus, he appeared particularly to kings and heroes, and often took the appearance of a human being."

Bellatrix shrugged when the bookworm gave her a look. "It could be the figure you've been seeing, who knows?" She nodded her head to the book, interested. "What does the rest say?"

"…when not appearing in dreams, Morpheus and his brothers were said to have possessed human forms with wings on their backs. These wings would have allowed Morpheus and his brethren to easily reach those whose dreams they were assigned. In addition, it is said that Morpheus' wings enabled him to save his father Somnus, who was wingless, from the wrath of Zeus on more than one occasion." Hermione finished the reading.

Bellatrix hummed. "…it's a nice story—"

"—Bella," Hermione huffed.

The Slytherin held her hands up in defense. "Isn't mythology, fake? Stories told to children to keep them up at night in the muggle world?"

Hermione crossed her arms somewhat childishly. "…witches and wizards are myths too, but look at us,"

"That's different—" Bellatrix began.

Hermione scoffed. "It's not." She began even as Bellatrix looked away. "…what if it's true, or some of it at least? Someone sent Phobetor, or someone like him, to my dreams to send me a message. Maybe I should listen?"

"I don't think it's safe," Bellatrix started.

Hermione sighed. "But we're running out of ideas, Bella. And I'm sick of waking you up in the middle of the night because of it,"

Bellatrix went to speak before she shut her mouth with a sigh. "…we'll talk later," She whispered, leaning in to whisper near her ear.

"Get a room," Ginny's voice reached out to them.

Bellatrix grinned. "Already have one, it's great to be dating a prefect and all,"

Ginny made a face. "Forget I asked,"

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione finally noticed Luna by the redhead's side. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked airily.

Hermione shook her head. "We already ate," She gestured to the book. "Bella lost a bet and now she has to learn about muggle literature," She lied with ease.

"Mythology sounds dreadful," Ginny flinched before straightening her back. "We're looking for a book to help us in our magical creature's class, so we'll see you two around," She turned around. "And watch your back on the field, Black, I'm coming for you,"

Bellatrix didn't look up from her nails. "Whatever,"

Ginny bristled, grabbing Luna's arms. "…come on, Luna,"

"Okay," Luna allowed herself to be dragged away.

Hermione snorted once the younger girls were out of sight. "I'm surprised Luna didn't say anything about any made-up creatures being around us,"

"Maybe she's finally out growing it," Bellatrix shrugged, tracing the palm of Hermione's hand with her finger.

Hermione hummed.

Or maybe the monsters surrounding her were too powerful for even Luna to see.

* * *

Hermione sat down on the floor within the room of requirement. "Do you remember the spell I taught you?"

"Yes," Bellatrix nodded. "It helps rid a person of an unwanted force…what do you think is going to happen?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know that if I let it touch me then I'll be bringing something over to this side. If it's evil, or uncooperative, I want you to get rid of it…I'll be back soon." She said before closing her eyes; Bellatrix standing with her wand drawn was the last thing she saw before she was met with white.

_"I called for you," She was greeted almost immediately by the figure._

_This time she didn't jump as the voice called out to her._

_Hermione sighed. "…so, you've said," She took a step forward despite everything within her telling her not to. "Well, here I am,"_

_The figure latched onto her arm, grinning. "Finally."_

Bellatrix jumped up, wand ready, as she watched Hermione's body convulse on the floor. "Hermione!" She made a move to step forward before freezing when Hermione's eyes opened.

When she wasn't met with soft brown, and instead vibrant green, orbs she stopped.

"…dove?" She whispered, shaking at the powerful dark magic surrounding the witch.

Hermione cracked her neck, smirking deviously, as she struggled to her feet. "Not quite,"

"Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix hissed, catching Hermione's wand with ease. "…who are you? And what have you done with Hermione?" She demanded.

Hermione laughed darkly as she stood tall. "Wouldn't you like to know—"

"—I would, yeah," Bellatrix shot the extracting spell Hermione taught her moments ago. "…what the…" She trailed off, watching a somewhat murky green fog force itself out of Hermione's body before the witch fell to her knees coughing.

Hermione scrambled to her feet, throat on fire. "Bella, my wand!" She hissed, snatching it as the witch tossed it to her quickly. "Don't let it touch you, you won't be able to get control of your body; we can't let it escape,"

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix shouted when the fog tried to come towards her. "…how are we going to—"

"—hello, Bella?" Andy's voice caused them to stop cold.

Hermione growled, cursing as the green fog sped towards the voice. "Andy, close the door!" She shouted, running to catch up with the monster in the air.

Bellatrix shot a quick hex at her sister. "Get down!"

"Ouch!" Andy yelped, falling to her knees just as the green substance flew over her head where she would have been standing; Bellatrix sighed. "What's wrong with you, and what were you two doing in—you know what, I don't care. Bella, I have to—"

Bellatrix shoved past her, close behind Hermione. "—stay out of the way, Andy!" She hissed, leaving behind a confused and conflicted Andy.

Hermione nearly fell as she rounded the corner where she saw the creature go. "…oh no," She groaned, resisting the urge to curse.

"Miss Granger…and Miss Black," McGonagall raised an eyebrow, confused. "Why are you two running in my halls? And at this time of the night, minutes before quiet hours."

Bellatrix swallowed, looking at the three people before them. "…late for a meeting, Headmistress."

"What kind of meeting, I thought all of the clubs were finished around this time?" Chloe, who stood across from Luna, asked curiously.

Hermione eyed them all nervously. "By meeting she means, a meeting with her bed as she prepares for sleep," She said, ignoring the glare Chloe gave her.

She knew about the little crush the chaser had on Bellatrix. Everyone but Bellatrix seemed to notice. Or Bellatrix did and didn't have the time to care; either option was hilarious to Hermione.

"Well, the bed isn't going anywhere ladies," McGonagall waved them off and allowed them to pass but not before saying. "…and this time walk through my halls; try to act like ladies."

Hermione swallowed. "Apologizes," She took in the strangely quiet Luna before pulling Bellatrix along. "I can't believe this," She hissed once they were out of sight and ear length.

Bellatrix groaned. "I know,"

"It could be any one of them."


	13. Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Thirteen: _Signs_**

* * *

_"Mistakes are the portals to discovery."_

_—James Joyce_

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Bellatrix whispered from where she sat beside the bookworm. "…" She paused, waiting for their potions professor to walk pass them to observe other students work. "…it's been two days, we have to make a move before that thing—we don't even know what it is!"

Hermione held her hand up, rubbing her sleepy eyes in aggravation. "I know, okay, Bella I'm trying."

And she was. She'd been up every night reading every book imaginable in the library to get a better understanding about people being possessed. They knew how to remove the creature, but they didn't have a way to conceal it or send it back to where it came from.

There was also the fact that they didn't know whose body the creature was possessing; Chloe, McGonagall, or Luna. And surprisingly, all three of them haven't been seen recently around Hogwarts. Which didn't help them narrow it down.

And even if they did find out who it was, what would they do with the creature once it was extracted.

"I think we should split up and talk to them all individually," Bellatrix continued even as Hermione shook her head. "We reach the people who are easiest. You find Luna, see if anything is out of the normal or whatever that is for her, and I find Chloe; she should be at practice today—"

Hermione huffed. "Absolutely not."

"Why—"

"—two reasons. One, we have to find a way to get them alone, so we don't alarm the whole school. Two, we don't know how powerful that thing has gotten or what damage it could do to us; we need to stick together for this one." Hermione said, leaving no room for argument. "…we'll both corner Chloe after your practice and try to get some answers."

Bellatrix crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll try to clear the—"

"—Miss Black, Miss Granger," Their potions professor called out from the front of the class, frowning. "I hope you two have finished your assignment because you've been chatting since you walked into my classroom,"

Hermione felt her face burn, not accustomed to being called out in class for such behavior. "We finished a while ago, sorry professor," She said quickly.

"Well, I would expect nothing less from you Miss Granger," He prided her with a proud smile. "But other students are still trying to work on their assignment so please keep the chatter to a minimum,"

Hermione smiled at him, grateful. "Of course,"

Bellatrix snorted, mocking the witch's voice. "Of course—" She grunted, cut off by the bookworm bumping her shoulder. "…whatever. So, I guess we have somewhat of a plan," She mumbled, tapping her wand against the cylinder before her.

"Better than nothing." Hermione sighed, glancing at the clock above the wall.

Class couldn't go by any slower.

* * *

**Moments After Bellatrix and Hermione Left to the Room of Requirements**

**Outside the Gryffindor Prefect Dorm**

Andy rushed up the stairs where she knew Hermione's room was. She had received a letter and she needed Bellatrix to look at it before she made any other decisions.

"I still have to hide you if someone sees," She heard Hermione's voice tease.

Her sister snorted, walking out the door. "Please, like anybody would dare say something to either of us or—"

Andy called out to her. "Bella!" Too excited to have found her, she didn't have time to move out of the way before she collided with her sister's hard shoulder.

She groaned from the hard floor, her back throbbing in pain as she stared up at the swaying ceiling.

"Andy, watch where you're going," Bellatrix hissed, holding her hand out for her little sister. "And get off the floor." Andy grumbled as Hermione snickered, closing her door.

Hermione crossed her arms, leaning against Bellatrix; she always thought they looked good together even in the past. "How'd you even get into the Gryffindor side?" Hermione asked, but her true attention was on the curly black strand she was playing with.

Andy made a face, trying not to roll her eyes. "Please, I've seen Bella sneak in here a dozen times; of course, I've learned how." She shook her head. "But never mind how I got in here, Bella I need to show you something important." She said hurriedly.

"What is it?" Bellatrix groaned, taking in the warm body beside her so she didn't snap.

Andy swallowed. "I got a letter."

There was a pause.

"That's great, tell Ted I said hello," Bellatrix mumbled, eye twitching in aggravation. "Come on dove, let's get out of here,"

Andy blocked their path despite the glare from her sister. "N-no, it wasn't from Ted,"

"Then who was it from?" Hermione asked curiously, grabbing Bellatrix's hand to calm her.

Andy shrugged sheepishly. "…I don't know, I haven't opened it yet—"

"—Okay," Hermione cut off what was most likely a curse from Bellatrix. "Reach out to her when you do find out, and maybe even actually read it? But we really must go, Headmistress needs to meet with us," She lied, as even she lost her patience.

Andy groaned, watching the duo head downstairs before turning in the opposite direction of McGonagall's office. "…fine, but if this is a howler I'm going to flip," She mumbled as she eyed the red envelope nervously.

Her own name was written across the envelope in a familiar cursive causing her stomach to twist. She didn't want to be hopeful, but she couldn't help it. The handwriting was far too familiar. She recognized it from the countless times she helped the very person practice it in their living room before dinner.

With shaky hands, Andy ripped open the letter hurriedly. She leaned against Hermione's shut door for support as every word hit her like a tidal wave.

_Dear Andromeda,_

_I'm sorry to have caused you and Bella so much worry. But this is the first time in a while that I've had some time to myself without mum and dad breathing down my neck; staring at me with those knowing eyes._

_After the fall of the dark lord, we ran during the noise and hid out far from everything. They knew they had lost the moment Riddle fell to the ground. Dad suspected they would have Aurors' storm our family properties once they discovered our involvement. So, we took off somewhere nobody would think to look._

_But I'm tired of hiding. I don't want to live a life running or looking over my shoulder. Mum and dad feel the same. They won't say it, but I know it's true. But they won't come out of hiding unless they know we'll be safe. Maybe it's selfish of me to ask but, could you get in touch with Hermione for me? I don't know why, but they won't trust anyone's word but hers._

_They want her to go to the ministry and claim the involvement we had was forced and that we had no choice. It's a lot to ask, I know. I haven't reached out to you in months, even when we went to school together, and now when I do I come asking favors._

_They don't know I'm writing you or they'd try to stop me. But I'm coming to you, as your sister, and asking for you to take a leap of faith._

_I want you to meet with me, so we can discuss more face to face. In three days I will be waiting in The Forbidden Forest. I'll be waiting there after five o'clock. And come alone. I can't see Bella right now._

_Don't get me wrong, I love Bella and I'd love to see her, but I can't risk her following me back. And wherever she goes, so does Hermione…I'll explain in person why that's a problem._

_Please, come meet with me._

_Love, Narcissa_

"Holy sh—" Andy cut herself off with a gasp as she reread the letter again just to make sure.

But she knew.

She knew who it was from the moment she read the first line. There was only one person who still called her by her full name despite how much it irritated her.

"…I have to find Bella," Andy whispered before shoving the letter into her pocket. "Bella!" She called out, running desperately in the direction she had seen her sister go in.

She needed to see her.

* * *

Bellatrix shrugged off her uniform top to opt for a loose fitting dark green sweatshirt with the Slytherin house symbol on the back. She itched in her spot in front of her worn out locker as she listened to her teammates speak amongst themselves.

The team had just finished another vigorous practice on the field as they prepared for their match on Friday. She had been surprised to see Chloe, broom in hand, with them on the field today. The chaser had missed two days of practice, so Bellatrix didn't know if she'd be here. She could honestly say that this was the first time she was glad to have the girl in her presence.

She cleared her throat, gathering her teams' attention. "Great practice today ladies," Bellatrix said, watching the majority gather their belongings. "…Chloe, could I talk to you for a moment?" She asked as she leaned against her empty locker; waiting for the other girl who stood on the other side of the locker room.

Emma waggled her eyebrows, nudging the chaser in the arm as she whispered. "Hermione who?"

"Shut up," Chloe hissed, face a stark red. "She's probably going to yell at me for missing practice, twice! You remember when she all but scarred one of the first years for disrupting out practice?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're being dramatic, I'm sure it's nothing, but I'll see you for dinner yeah?" She called over her shoulder before heading out the door.

Leaving the two witches alone.

Chloe nervously turned around, eyeing the somewhat bored Bellatrix who was examining her nails. "…I know I missed two days of practice this week, I'm sorry," She began as she approached the stoic witch.

Bellatrix hummed, finally looking up at the nervous girl. "I'm not here to punish you, Chloe. I just want to make sure you're okay and the reason for you missing this week; was it a family emergency or—"

"No, nothing like that," Chloe shook her head. "That night, when you and Granger ran around the corner?" She said Hermione's name as if it were hard to get out.

Bellatrix nodded, ignoring Chloe's tone, curious. "You were talking to McGonagall, yeah, so? Does she have anything to do with you missing practice?"

Chloe scratched the back of her neck. "…she was berating me for teasing Loony Luna," She growled. "It's just, that girl really gets under my skin and I couldn't help myself."

"What did you do?" Bellatrix frowned.

Chloe blurted it out. "—I hexed her!" She exclaimed, taking in how Bellatrix's eyes widened. "A new one I've been working on where the person you target gets shocked each time they say anything that would usually annoy you…Headmistress found out and suspended me from practice for two days. I'm sorry, I know what I did was—"

"—brilliant," Bellatrix surprised her with a cackle. "…why have I never thought of this?" She mumbled to herself.

She knew she would get in trouble from Hermione later, but she couldn't help herself. She was conflicted. On one hand, Luna was somewhat of a mutual friend and she shouldn't be laughing at her misfortune. But on the other hand, Chloe created this amazing hex that she wanted to dive into; explore, experiment maybe.

"Really?" Chloe perked up, shyly.

Bellatrix grinned. "Well, you have to work on not getting caught next time but—you have to teach it to me," She cut to the chase, excited.

She hadn't found an interesting hex worth her time in months.

Chloe blushed, taking a gentle step closer. "S-sure, we can meet at my dorm a—oof!"

Bellatrix flinched, watching the chaser fall to the floor with a thud. Moments later a livid Hermione stepped out from behind a locker she had been using as a fortress. Twirling her wand between her finger tips, she stepped over to glare down at the chaser passed out on the ground.

"…it's not her, the rebounding spell only caused her to faint," Hermione got out with a huff.

Bellatrix pouted. "She was just about to teach me—"

"—I know what she was trying to do," Hermione hissed before turning her fierce gaze to the witch. "And you were supposed to be finding out if she was clear, not benefitting from Luna's pain," She crossed her arms.

Bellatrix sighed. "I know, geez, come on. Let's go find Luna before she decides to disappear again,"

"How do we know where she'll be?" Hermione asked but followed her girlfriend anyway.

Bellatrix grinned. "A spell like that? She'd have to be with Pomphrey for at least a few days," She paused before glancing over her shoulder at Hermione, winking. "…you're cute when you're jealous, dove,"

"Shut up," Hermione flushed.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1993**

**Hallway**

"I can't believe you three snuck out, after curfew, just to see if some myth was true," McGonagall hissed, glaring down at the three children before her. "You could have gotten hurt or—"

Harry licked his lips, speaking. "—but we didn't."

"Y-yeah," Ron back him up, grinning boyishly. "And we even managed to defeat a siren!" Hermione nudged his side.

He wasn't really helping their case.

Dumbledore spoke before McGonagall could, humming. "…I don't know if this is better or worse than when they took down that troll." He shook his head, amused. "But either way it's impressive,"

McGonagall gaped. "Sir!"

"What?" He smiled helplessly as he eyed the children. "These three are forces to be reckoned with." When the trio grinned proudly at each other he spoke again. "But this does not excuse you from breaking the rules and going places where you shouldn't. Professor is right, you could have gotten hurt—"

"—but we handled ourselves," Harry argued stubbornly. "We took down that siren all by ourselves!"

Dumbledore frowned. "Mr. Potter, please, don't mistake skill with luck. Now," He left no room for objection. "Return to your separate dorms so you can get some rest, we will discuss punishment tomorrow."

Harry huffed, stalking away with his friends in rear. "…how dare he, it's not luck,"

"We know that," Hermione whispered from his right side. "I researched sirens for weeks before we ever sook it out. Ron knew how to get through all the traps, and Harry you were the one to take it down with a powerful spell." She patted his shoulder. "He can't say all of that was luck,"

Ron nodded as he nudged Harry's shoulder. "Yeah mate, we know what we're doing,"

Harry sighed as he looked up. "Do we though? I mean, we still haven't found out who sent that siren to us. Someone had to,"

Ron growled. "Bet it was you know who."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it wasn't him."

"How do you know?" Ron questioned.

Because she asked Riddle, and he honestly said he knew nothing about it.

Hermione swallowed as she laughed nervously. "Just a feeling,"

"Well your feelings are always right so I'll take your word for it," Harry said softly. "But seriously…luck or not, I'm glad I have you two helping me solve things like this. I don't think I could do it without you guys," Ron nodded softly beside him.

"Yeah, me either," Hermione confessed.

* * *

"Ginny," Andy called out, sitting beside the redhead. "Have you seen my sister around? I need to tell her something," As she spoke, she looked around the great hall for familiar dark curls.

Ginny snorted, giving her an unbelieving look. "Please, she and Hermione are literally attached to the hip. If I haven't seen Mione then I haven't seen Black,"

She hadn't been able to speak to her sister about the letter she received all week. Bellatrix had mysteriously gone missing lately. And even when she did find her, the older witch always brushed her away rudely.

Despite how irritating it was, she couldn't meet with Narcissa on her own. It could be a trap. And Bellatrix deserved the right to know what was going on. She didn't have any loyalty towards Narcissa anyway; they had been growing apart for years.

But she and Bellatrix had grown closer during the war, so she owed her this.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Andy turned around, elated, as she watched her sister walk in behind a determine Hermione. She sighed in relief as she made eye contact with soft brown; it seemed the bookworm was in search for someone.

Andy stood up quickly. "Bella—"

"—have any of you seen Luna around?" Bellatrix cut her off, choosing to lean her weight against her girlfriend.

Why would Bellatrix, of all people, want to see Luna?

Ginny frowned, speaking out what she had been thinking. "First of all, we haven't seen you two in forever and when we do you come with demands. And why do you want to see her?"

"She left something in class so we're trying to return it," Hermione said before Bellatrix could say something rude. "…have you seen her? She wasn't with Pomfrey when we checked,"

Bellatrix huffed. "Great job Pomfrey is doing, didn't even notice Luna leave," She snarked sarcastically.

Ginny nodded. "I think I saw her headed for the astronomy tower? I didn't ask why, but she seemed like she was on a mission,"

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Gin, we'll hang out sometime soon; I promise,"

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny was already facing her food.

Andy reached out for Bellatrix's arm. "Bella wait, I have to tell you something,"

Bellatrix pulled out of her grip easily. "Not now Andy," She brushed her off before following Hermione out of the hall.

Andy ground her teeth together.

She was sick of her sister brushing her aside as if she were some child. Even when they were younger, her older sister would keep her at a distance from what she had been doing. She thought the witch had changed, that being with Hermione had helped her be more open, but she was wrong.

Bellatrix was only keeping more secrets from her; blocking her out. And she was done with it.

"What's up with you?" Ginny nudged her side.

Andy moved away from the table. "There's someone I have to see,"

Looks like she was doing this on her own after all.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1993**

**The Great Hall**

Bellatrix leaned her chin onto her open palm as she picked at her food. "Did you guys hear about what the little golden trio got into this week?" The thirteen-year-old paused at her picking but didn't look up as she silently listened to her teammates gossip.

"What have those losers done now?" A young Pansy asked as she leaned in closer.

Amelia all but squealed as she explained. "I heard from one of the sixth years that they took on a siren all by themselves," Bellatrix felt her eyes widen, shocked.

"No way," Chloe huffed, glaring at the Gryffindor table.

Bellatrix found herself nodding along with the brunette; no way indeed. How could baby Potter, the weasel, and a mudblood take on a creature of that magnitude. And only as third years'.

Amelia smiled as she watched Harry and Ron enter on cue. "…yes way. Dumbledore tried to hide it, but some upperclassmen found out; guess they were sneaking into their dorms when they overheard the conversation."

"That's insane, I can't believe it." Chloe gaped. "They're mental, the lot of them,"

Bellatrix watched from afar as Ron and Harry made their way to their table where Hermione was reading a large book. She watched the witch look up, only to roll her eyes, as Ron made a snark remark. Harry laughed as he sat beside the bookworm, leaning in, before he spoke to her.

Hermione perked up, also leaning in closer, as she began gesturing to the book; reading it to them. Ron, from where he sat across from them, also leaned over; chewing his food openly.

Bellatrix bit her lip. "…" What else were they about to get themselves into.

"Hey Black," Pansy called out, she hummed in response but didn't look up. "Isn't that your sister?"

Bellatrix looked up, frowning, as she watched Andy approach the trio. For a moment she watched them all tense up. Ron wore an untrusting frown as he sized her up; they recognized a Black when they saw one. Especially Andy, since they looked so much alike.

Her nostrils flared as she watched the frown on Hermione's face turn into a bright grin. "…what the hell?" She whispered, watching as her sister exchanged words with the trio.

"Why is she talking to them?" Chloe wondered in confusion.

Pansy shook her head. "She's a first year, it's not her fault she doesn't understand the rules,"

"…" Bellatrix stood abruptly, the breaking point coming when Hermione moved over to allow Andy to sit beside her. "I'll get her."

Amelia bit her lip, she knew that look and it wasn't good. "Bella—" But the other girl was already marching over to get her sister. "I don't see the big deal,"

"She's one of us, and speaking to them of all people," Chloe scoffed. "It ruins our reputation."

Across the other side of the hall Hermione smiled. "Sorry if we seemed a little standoffish but—"

"—I know, I look just like her." Andy muttered. "But I'm not. I don't care about the things that upset her," She confessed.

Harry nodded still wary. "Okay, but still, why approach us of all people? If you haven't noticed, we're not the best group to be around if you want to stay out of trouble."

Andy sat up straighter, eyes bright. "Is it true you guys took on a siren all by yourself?"

Ron grinned boyishly. "We did,"

"That's awesome," Andy exclaimed, shocking Hermione and Harry; a Black sister who was infatuated with them in a good way. "I heard about these third years who took down a siren but—I couldn't believe it. You guys are like, vigilantes or something."

Ron smirked. "Yeah something like that—"

Harry frowned. "Nothing like that—"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think—"

They all said simultaneously, earning a laugh from Andy. "…I see."

"Enough about us," Ron said, surprising them all. "I want to know if there are any more Black sisters I need to worry about." When Andy remained silent they all groaned. "Seriously? How many are there?"

Andy chuckled. "Just my little sister, Narcissa, but you have another year until she arrives."

"Another thing to worry about in the future," Harry muttered. "At least—"

Bellatrix interrupted him. "Andy, what are you doing over here? Slytherins sit at that table,"

Andy rolled her eyes. "And I'm sitting here."

The trio gaped in shock. They had never seen someone talk back to Bellatrix without getting hurt in the process. Hermione shifted nervously, feeling all eyes on them, as she waited for the witch to snap.

"…why?" Bellatrix growled as her anger soared.

Andy glared up at her, defiantly. "Because they're all stuck up, privileged, arseholes that's why."

Ron snorted, only to freeze as Bellatrix glared at him. "What's funny weasel?"

"Leave him alone, Bella," Andy sighed. "Look, I just wanted to know if they really defeated a siren. And besides, you told me not to sit with your friends, so I had to make my own,"

To Hermione's surprise, the with softened as she looked down at her sister. "Andy come on—"

"No," Andy hissed. "I can barely make friends, real ones, without people being afraid of me; all because I'm related to you."

Hermione flinched. "…"

Bellatrix nodded stiffly. "…do whatever you want then, and don't come to me if you need any help. I'm not the only one forced to be related someone I can't stand," She spat before turning on her heel and storming out.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Hermione found herself asking as she watched Bellatrix storm away; for some reason she felt sorry for her.

She didn't have any siblings, so she didn't understand, but Harry and Ron were like brothers. If they spoke to her like that then she would be hurt; no matter how tough she was.

"It's Bellatrix, who cares," Ron snorted.

Andy sighed, turning her back to the door. "Yeah,"

"…I have to go," Hermione stood abruptly, shutting her book, as she moved away. "To the library, I just remembered something," Her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own.

Harry frowned. "Do you want me to—"

"No," Hermione said brusquely. "…I'll just see you two in class," She couldn't be around them right now.

No matter how rude Bellatrix was, no one deserved to be spoken to like that from someone this close to them. And she knew Bellatrix didn't deserve her kindness, but she couldn't help it.

And she didn't know why but she had to see her.

"…" Andy watched the bookworm leave as dread filled her stomach.

* * *

Hermione carefully approached the figure sitting standing in front of the banister overlooking the school. Bleach blonde hair moved along with the gentle breeze from up above.

With her wand clasped between her fingers, ready, Hermione spoke. "Luna,"

Said girl turned around, smiling. "Hermione, Bellatrix, are you here to search for fairies too?" Their friend asked with delight.

Finally, she had some company, that wasn't Neville, to observe magical creatures with her.

"Not quite," Hermione spoke before Bellatrix could utter a snark remark. "We wanted to speak to you about the other night." She carefully moved to stand in front of the blonde.

Luna hummed. "Ah, the hex." She turned to Bellatrix with a soft smile. "I don't know exactly what she used but it had the desired effect. I wish I could tell you more but—"

"It's fine, that's not what we're here for," Bellatrix laughed her off; despite how much she truly did wish to go over every detail of the hex.

Luna nodded, leaning against the rail overlooking the sky. "…ah, then I assume Chloe has given you the details. I guess that means she was let off easy," She muttered. "Strange,"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, eyeing the witch closely. "What's so strange about it? Chloe hexed you, so she was punished for it," She said, as if it were obvious.

Luna looked up as if she were in a daze. "You have a big quidditch match coming up soon, right?" She said, ignoring the question.

Bellatrix glanced at Hermione, wary. "Yeah, this Friday, so?" She shrugged.

"…and Chloe will be playing?" Luna asked softly. "Even though she did this to me," Hermione loosened her grip on her wand, curious.

The eldest Black rolled her eyes, irritated. "She was already punished, had to miss out on two days of practice,"

The Ravenclaw teen locked eyes with them. "A small price to pay for such an offense, I thought Headmistress would have kept her from playing one game at least; doesn't seem like much of a punishment," She shrugged. "And she let you two go without her usual lengthy speeches when she caught you,"

"Maybe it's just me but she seems different, but it's probably nothing," Luna offered them a soft smile. "…did I answer all your questions?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, you've been very helpful Luna, thank you," She turned to Bellatrix with a worried look. "Let's go,"

They had gone after the wrong person.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1993**

**Hallway**

"…" Hermione stopped as she caught sight of Bellatrix walking down the hall. "Hey," She called out, nervously.

She didn't know how the witch was going to act.

"…don't," She heard Bellatrix growl with a hand raised.

Hermione swallowed, choosing not to listen. "She didn't mean that," She didn't know why she was trying to comfort her. "Andy was just upset—"

"Granger back the hell away before I hurt you," Bellatrix growled without turning around.

Hermione shook her head. "But—"

"Leave me alone!" Bellatrix raised her wand with a spell on the tip of her tongue.

"Expelliarmus!" McGonagall called out, easily catching the wand as it flew to her. "Miss Black what is the meaning of this? You know the punishment for such behavior."

Bellatrix licked her lips. "But—"

"You will be sitting out of this upcoming match and will have detention for the rest of the week," The professor declared.

Bellatrix's face fell. "But, this is our first game, they need me!" She hissed.

"You should have thought of that before you raised your wand at another student," McGonagall tutted.

Hermione stepped forward before the other witch could speak. "It's not her fault, professor. She told me to leave her alone, but I kept taunting her; I should have respected her space. Don't punish her, please, I'm fine." She said, gesturing to her unharmed body.

The professor sighed. "Miss Granger, you are already on thin ice—"

"I'll take her detention or have points taken from our house but please," Hermione begged, glancing over at Bellatrix who glared at the floor. "…it's my fault."

McGonagall pursed her lips. "…you can attend your match, but the detention still stands," She turned to Hermione. "And Miss Granger will be joining you as compensation for you having the ability to attend the match," She said without giving them a chance to speak.

"Here," She handed the witch her wand back. "Don't make me take it away again," Was the last thing she said before heading away from the duo.

"…great," Hermione groaned. "Detention is the last thing I need."

"…" Bellatrix silently shoved her wand in its' holder and walked in the opposite direction.

Hermione swallowed. "Hey—"

"—I told you to leave me alone," Bellatrix growled, turning around to glare at her. "Now I have to spend one weeks' worth of detention with you, which I wouldn't have if you would've just left me the hell alone."

Hermione sighed when Bellatrix shoved past her, bumping shoulders. "…"

It was only the first month of school and she had already managed to get on Bellatrix's bad side.

* * *

It was too late to turn back now.

That's what she kept telling herself as she walked around the forest nervously. Even as the sun prepared to set, she kept going. She needed to see this through. Do something on her own for once.

Narcissa didn't tell her which part of the forest to meet her in so she could only hope her sister had the same idea; going to Hagrid's hut. It was cleared out due to his absence while they prepared to find his replacement for the time being.

She looked behind her, to make sure she wasn't being followed, before making her way inside. "…hello?" Andy called out somewhat nervously.

"Andro—" Her sister's familiar, slightly matured, voice spoke.

"—call me Andy, for once, please," She laughed weakly.

Narcissa stepped out of the shadows, smiling. "Right, Andy, it's been too long." She corrected.

Andy gaped as she took in her sisters' appearance. The dainty girl she knew before was dressed in a dirtied black cloak; covering her entire form. According to the mud stains, and loose twigs, it appeared Narcissa had to fight to make it here. But despite the large cloth, Andy could still make out to small tale of her sisters' shaped form.

Her long blonde hair was cut shorter, making it fall just a few inches under her shoulder; forming a cute, lengthy, bob. Andy shook her head in awe as she took the time to examine her little sisters' face. The chubbiness was gone and replaced with a marvelously sculpted jawline.

The ice on the metaphoric cake had to be the wedding ring on her finger.

"…you're betrothed?" Andy gasped.

Narcissa walked closer, smiling as she raised her hand to show off the ring. "Lucius and I…no, they aren't forcing me, I truly care for him."

"You're fourteen," Andy whispered, conflicted.

But in a way she understood. When she was this age, she thought she wanted to marry Ted right away. But they needed to take time and get to know each other first; there was no rush.

"We won't marry until I'm an adult," Narcissa said softly. "He has been kind enough to help us hide out in his family estate,"

"Thought you couldn't tell me where you were staying?" Andy teased as she reached out to examine the ring closer.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how many estates the Malfoys have? If you did then you would realize it's as good as telling you nothing at all," She gestured for her to have a seat with her at the table. "…where's Bella? I half expected you to tell her anyway,"

Andy scoffed, still upset about earlier. "I was going to but she and Hermione, you how they are with their, secretes and things,"

"So, they're still together then? After everything," Narcissa hummed. "…good, Bella, she needs someone like that."

"In your letter, you said you needed me to convince Hermione to vouch for mum and dad?" Andy asked, cutting to the chase.

Narcissa sighed at her sister's snappy reply. "Yes, for our parent's non-involvement in the war; say they were being threatened to follow the dark lord's commands."

Andy laughed dryly. "Why would I do that? They've never done anything for me, haven't even tried to reach out for me when I went missing during the war; what do I owe them?"

"Nothing. But they aren't the only ones who are affected by the ministries threat," Narcissa whispered with conviction. "I want to live a normal life too—"

"—then you should have thought of that before you tried to kill Dumbledore, housed Riddle in our home, and all the other shit." Andy argued.

"You think I had a choice?" Narcissa hissed as her anger rose. "You know what they're like. I was alone, when they sent me to Riddle…when he saw something in me. I couldn't tell anyone, it was a burden I had to carry alone,"

Andy scoffed. "You could have told me."

"We barely spoke, Andy, I didn't even tell Bella," Narcissa frowned. "You hate that you're invisible to them, but I envy you for it, I wish I could be in your position. Free to be wherever you want, free to be with the person you love, and free from their judgement."

Narcissa shook her head. "…I know you felt alone, like Bella and I abandoned you, but I've been through hell too; and I just want it to end. I want to finish school like you two, graduate, have a life outside of the war…help me,"

Andy took a moment, sighing, as her anger thinned out.

"…I'll tell Hermione and write back to you with her response," Andy watched her sister relax. "But not until you tell me why you didn't seek out Bellatrix first. You said because Hermione would follow her, why is that a bad thing?"

Narcissa swallowed. "Ah, well, our parents are…afraid of her at the moment,"

"What?" Andy couldn't help but laugh. "You're joking?"

That was ridiculous.

"They heard how Hermione and her father were the ones to put an end to it all, they're terrified of her. In their eyes, since she defeated him, and they know about her blood status…they feel like they are indebted to her."

Narcissa licked her lips as she tried to explain. "It's like when the king dies, the prince takes his place,"

Andy looked out the window at the darkening sky. "So, they just move from one master to the next…well, they're crazy if they think Hermione will forgive them for what they did to Bella. Or step into the role they expect from her,"

"She doesn't have to forgive, she just has to give her testimony, so I can come back," Narcissa whispered. "I'm sick of hiding."

The older sister sighed in defeat. "I can tell her what's going on, but I can't promise you that she'll be willing to do it, but maybe she can pardon your involvement."

Narcissa smiled, grateful. "Thank you, for everything, you didn't have to see me."

"I did," Andy said softly, placing her hand on the younger girls' arm. "You're my little sister, and I couldn't protect you then, but I can try my best to now." She confessed before glancing outside again. "…I have to go,"

Narcissa stood with her. "Write to me when she has an answer,"

"Be safe," Andy said, pulling her in for a quick hug.

Narcissa nodded. "I will,"

They had to stick together, as sisters.

* * *

"I can't believe how stupid I was," Hermione growled as she ran through the darkened corridors within the school in search. "She has been my professor for years, I should have known something was wrong,"

Bellatrix, breathing heavily, spoke as they made a sharp turn. "It's not your fault, we were trying to look at all the possibilities."

It wasn't Hermione's fault, she should have known McGonagall wasn't right. Receiving all those detentions and reprimands throughout the years, only to get a scolding, was their first clue. The older woman would never have let them go that easy.

Hermione sped up when she caught sight of the office, a dim light underneath the door. "I just hope we're not too late," She said as she readied her wand in her hand.

"We might be," Bellatrix shivered, moving so she was just ahead of the bookworm. "…do you feel that magic? It's so dark, so familiar," Her knees threatened to buckle as her own magic retreated, trying to stay away from the dark force that was calling out to her.

Hermione breathed in, pupils blown, as her own magic came out to play; acting as a barrier around her and Bellatrix. "…stay behind me," She demanded, leaving no room for objection as they reached the door.

She didn't know what or who was behind this door, but she knew their magic was unlike anything she had ever felt. But, at the same time, it spoke to her as if they were mutual friends.

Bellatrix licked her lips as she looked around at the vibrant purple aurora covering her. Hermione's magic, she realized, was acting as a shield; protecting her from the dark force behind those doors. For some reason when she felt the dark force, it caused her magic to recede. It felt like it was eating her up. But for Hermione, it welcomed her with open arms.

She didn't know if that was a good thing.

"Headmistress," Hermione called out as she reached and pulled the door open with an urgency. "Are you—" She stopped cold as she saw said women passed out on the floor.

McGonagall looked pale, veins around her neck more prominent than ever. The only indication that she was alive were the constant flickering of her eyelids and the shallow gasps for air she gave. Hermione had to hold her arm out, she could feel how anxious Bellatrix was to rush out to help the woman. But there was something of more importance to be dealt with.

Despite all these observations, the only thing Hermione focused on was the fact that McGonagall's wand was missing.

Hermione allowed the tugging at her mind if only to speed things along. "You are as brilliant as they say," A cool, calculating, voice caused them to look to their right.

"No way," Bellatrix felt her blood run cold, shocked.

Hermione glared at the man sitting in the Headmistresses chair at her desk. "You shouldn't be here," She declared, too furious to be afraid.

The man let out a rough laugh, amused. "I know, but my world was getting a little bland…thought I could start over here."

"…you're supposed to be dead," Hermione stalled, observing the man who has been haunting her dreams for months.

She could finally put a name to the face.

He chuckled, scratching his bearded chin. "No, I'm very much alive, thanks for asking," The wizard taunted, gesturing to his body that was hidden behind a black cloak.

Hermione growled as her patience began to wear thin. "How?"

The man calmed down after taking in her guarded expression, he sighed. "I don't know," He confessed to the duo who still had their wands drawn.

"You don't know?" Hermione felt her eyebrow twitch. "What do you know?" She had been trying to speak to him for months.

Now she was finally going to get some answers.

The older wizard relaxed his magic, understanding that he couldn't touch the two for the moment. He felt a smile tug at his lips, impressed, when Hermione managed to keep up her force field; and for such a long period of time.

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt telling you, since it won't be helpful to you in any way," He leaned back in the chair, twirling the stolen wand in his hand lazily. "…you know of the point of no return, correct?"

Hermione stiffened. "Yes, that's where you kept calling out to me from,"

"Well someone called out to me from there as well. You see," He frowned, trying to find a way to explain this. "I come from another universe where I am alive, our timeline and history are different than yours," A pause, as he took in their confused faces.

"…in my world I am a leader in the complete genocide of all muggles and muggle-borns. My team of faithful followers were planning a war to take them out, but we were stopped," He glared at them.

Hermione frowned. "I—or, the version of me on your universe stopped you?"

He snorted. "Please, you're barely five years old there. It was your father and his brother,"

"Riddle," Hermione gasped, feeling her resolve tremble. "He's alive in your world?"

The dark wizard shook his head. "No, he died by the hand of one of my men."

Hermione shivered as she thought back to her conversation with Dumbledore that day they defeated her uncle.

_The bookworm swallowed at the thought and nodded. "…what if I can save him?"_

_"I will leave the choice up to you." Dumbledore mumbled. "I will no longer tell you what to do, especially not during my death. If you think it's possible then when Voldemort is at his weakest state, I will allow you to speak with him before judgement is passed to him. What he decides, will be up to him."_

_Hermione licked her lips, hopeful. "If he wants to be forgiven?"_

_"Then he will return to earth as if the horcruxes had never happened, but only if he begs for forgiveness with a pure heart." Dumbledore continued as Hermione felt relieved. "But, if he doesn't—"_

_"He shall die."_

Apparently, that meant in this life and the next.

"We were going to lose the war, but then I started having these strange dreams," Hermione listened closely. "Someone kept coming to me, saying they could give me a new world to take over; a fresh start. They said all I had to do was reach out…when the war started getting worse on our side, I gave in. I would rather start over then die there,"

He shrugged. "So, I abandoned ship,"

"You don't know who sent you to me?" Hermione asked, wondering why she was the one targeted.

The wizard shook his head. "If I knew I'd thank them," He rose from his seat, laughing as the duo took a guarded step back. "…I'll be taking this world. But, I am a wizard of honor and respect,"

Bellatrix growled lowly as he pointed the wand at Hermione. "I am here, in a way, because of you. You allowed me to come in, so I feel I owe you a small debt in return,"

"I'm flattered," Hermione deadpanned.

The wizard smirked at her wit. "I will be taking this world, but I will give you two options that will ultimately have the same outcome. One, you hand it over without a fight and maybe I let you fight alongside me a—"

"—no thanks, what else do you have?" Bellatrix snapped.

"She speaks," He chuckled darkly before turning his attention back to Hermione. "…face me in a duel. The winner takes what is rightfully theirs, I will give you three days to get your barring's in order—"

Hermione glared at him fiercely despite the tight grip Bellatrix had on her shoulder. "Until the battle I want you to stay hidden and leave the muggles and muggle-borns' alone; don't interfere."

"Hermione—" Bellatrix began.

There had to be another way.

"I will," He nodded. "A letter will be sent to you prior to our battle, I look forward to it," Was his response, followed by a sly smile, right before a green fog surrounded him and he was gone.

The sound of a wand hitting the desk followed.

Hermione jumped into action, rushing to the floor to check on the fallen witch. She checked her pulse and any signs for bruises while Bellatrix checked the halls to see if anyone had witnessed their encounter.

"Obliviate," Hermione whispered, removing the witch's memory. "…if I remembered him taking over my body then she will too," She explained when Bellatrix gave her a look, standing. "Help me put her at her desk,"

Bellatrix shoved her, glaring. "What was that?"

"Look, we don't have time for this," Hermione ignored her and grabbed the older woman's' feet. "You grab her hands—"

"You know who you just agree to fight, correct?" Bellatrix got down to her level to look her in the eyes.

Hermione huffed stubbornly. "Salazar Slytherin—"

"—one of the greatest wizards in existence, one of the founders of Hogwarts," Bellatrix corrected. "We just ended a war and you want to start another one?"

"I am trying to stop another from happening." Hermione growled.

Bellatrix shook her head. "By getting yourself killed?"

"We have three days," Hermione hissed. "Enough time to establish a plan, get some help, I wasn't planning on meeting him alone…but I brought him into this world, so I have to take him out."

Bellatrix bit her lip. "I don't like this, he could be anywhere…and if he really is an alternate version of Salazar, then he might turn back on his word. We have to find a way to keep an eye on him, we don't know what he's planning."

Hermione nodded. "…I'll owl Harry and Ron, I can even try reaching out to my dad to see what he knows."

"Good, I have a feeling we'll need all the help we can get," Bellatrix admitted, frowning when her girlfriend didn't respond. "What is it?"

Hermione looked out the window at the dark sky. "…someone sent him to me, so they knew what he was capable of."

Bellatrix nodded. "Yeah, the question is; who did it?"

"Exactly," Hermione mumbled, tightening her grip on her wand furiously.

"…and I have a feeling the person who did is the one we should look out for,"


	14. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'd say there are about three more chapters, including this one, until this section of the story ends. Let me know if you have any questions and I'll do my best to answer what I can.
> 
> Wednesdaysfire: Thanks, I try to make it exciting and the characters relatable.
> 
> LS505956: Thanks!
> 
> SH4D0W44: It is…but what?
> 
> Darkshadow-lord: Thank you!
> 
> Mashiro09: Thanks so much!
> 
> I appreciate the support guys; also, sorry in advance.

 

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Fourteen: _Rage_**

* * *

_"Do not go gentle into that good night…rage, rage, rage against the dying of the light."_

_—Dylan Thomas_

* * *

**First Week Back at Hogwarts**

**Room of Requirement**

"Stupefy!"

Bellatrix let out an impressed whistle as she watched the makeshift-dummy tremble, and fall apart, due to the strength of the spell. She waved her wand to remove any evidence of the five dolls that lay on the floor, dismantled.

Hermione quickly waved her hand, lazily, as she conjured up five more. "…I'm not finished." She said with a calm voice despite the strain her magic was putting on her.

She hasn't practiced this intensely since before the war as they prepared for battle.

"You've been in here for two hours straight, dove, you need to take a break," Bellatrix huffed as she walked over to wrap her arms around the bookworm. "…why are you doing this?" She whispered, letting her hands fall at her girlfriend's hips.

Hermione shivered at the feel of Bellatrix's voluminous body pressing against her back and the cool breath at her ear. "I have to be prepared for anything," She said even as she leaned back into the warmth.

Bellatrix hummed as she brushed aside thick brown locks to press wet kisses on the side of Hermione's neck. "I have to go to practice, so I can't stay to convince you to stop practicing. But I can say that I think you have nothing to worry about, the war is over, you don't have to do this anymore."

Hermione groaned, slamming her eyes closed as Bellatrix nipped her ear playfully. "I'll see you in a few, dove, don't stay too long." Bellatrix snickered before she went to the exit.

It took a few moments for Hermione to get her mind working again. "…" Hermione glared at the dummies before her as she contemplated the next spells she could practice.

She didn't have class for a while, so she wanted to spend this time doing something worthwhile. And despite Bellatrix's reassurance, she couldn't shake the feeling that something big was coming. If her dreams weren't proof enough, she didn't know what was.

"Whatever comes, all be ready," Hermione whispered to herself in her haze; gripping her wand tightly as she took a step forward.

For hours, she attacked the dummies, powerful spell after another following with precise and ease.

* * *

She awoke in a haze followed by a pounding headache. She let out a groan, placing a hand to her head, as she looked around the room in confusion. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

"…I must have fallen asleep at my desk again," McGonagall concluded. "I don't remember—ah," She flushed pink when she caught sight of an empty bottle of rum on her desk. "One of those nights I suppose," She muttered, before looking around at the paintings.

A sigh of relief followed when she noticed they were absent from their frames.

McGonagall grabbed her wand that was conveniently placed on her desk and used it to remove the empty bottle of alcohol. She also managed to remove the throbbing pain in her head before she stood up on weak legs.

"I can't wait for holiday," The headmistress mumbled, adjusting her cloak, before exiting her office.

Behind the closed door her muffled voice could be heard as she reprimanded a few first years. "No running in the halls!"

* * *

"Doesn't this look familiar," Bellatrix laughed softly as she watched Hermione pack a bag full of clothes on her bed.

Hermione looked up, observing Bellatrix who leaned against her closed door, arching an eyebrow curiously. "How so?" She questioned even as she used her wand to levitate more items from her drawer.

Bellatrix walked closer, smiling. "Reminds me of the last days of our sixth year. Andy told me you would be leaving and wouldn't return, so I stopped by your room—"

"—ah, yes, I remember." Hermione laughed at the memory. "You requested you come with Harry, Ron, and I to stop my uncle."

Bellatrix snorted, plopping down on the free space at the edge of the bed. "Your face was priceless, you were outraged at the thought of me joining the golden trio,"

Hermione smiled sheepishly; not proud of the way she had acted towards Bellatrix in the past.

"Yes, but, I must admit…" Bellatrix glanced up to listen as the bookworm stumbled on her words. "When you spoke about Andy, and how you wanted to be supportive of her and Ted, you softened my resolve. In that moment I would have said yes to anything," She admitted.

Hermione swallowed nervously at the intense black eyes observing her. "…a-and then you said you wanted to be that person for me, to be there for me. How you wanted to create your own destiny by joining us and not conforming to the person your parents wanted you to be," Hermione smiled softly, tucking a loose strand behind her ears.

"…that moment, when you showed me a real piece of you, the one you hide from everyone…that's when I started falling for you." Hermione connected her glazy brown eyes to impossibly dark. "I'm glad you were waiting for me on the other side of my door that day,"

Bellatrix blushed, standing up as Hermione finished packing. "Took you bloody long enough," She laughed when the bookworm nudged her playfully. "What? I've been waiting since our third year!"

Hermione nodded, holding her hands up in acceptance. "You're right, I've been oblivious, haven't I?"

"Don't worry, it's part of your charm," Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders to pull her, so they were pressed flushed against each other. "…are you finished packing?" She gestured to the bag on the bed.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I made a list of things to bring months ago just in case a situation like this should arise. So, I used—"

"—an undetectable extension charmer, I know," Bellatrix said for her with a smirk.

Hermione smiled weakly, pulling away from the embrace hesitantly to close her bag fully. "I can't believe I'm being forced to leave Hogwarts again…I thought things would be boring without Harry and Ron here, that they were the ones who caused all our excitement,"

"I guess it's me," Hermione laughed darkly. "…maybe I'm the one who forces us to leave behind a trail of destruction wherever we go,"

Bellatrix shook her head, eyes fierce, warning. "Dove—"

"I mean, think about it! Riddle was my uncle after all, and if I hadn't kept my dreams a secret from the ministry then maybe we could have prevented Salazar from coming," Hermione reasoned. "But now I'm forced to leave so Hogwarts can stay safe,"

Hermione glared at the floor, pensive. "Maybe I've been the problem this whole time?"

When she did the math, she was the only recurring factor in the equations. Her relation to the dark lord caused him to target the school and her friends, her dreams brought Salazar to their universe, and their leaving was preventing Bellatrix from going to her quidditch match this Friday.

"Ack—" Hermione squealed as a weak bolt of electricity hit her stomach causing her to shiver. "Did you just hex me?" She turned to Bellatrix, baffled.

The dark-haired-witch hadn't hexed her in so long that she almost forgot the feeling.

Was it strange she missed it?

Missed the comforting tingle skipping down her spine all the way to the furious dark eyes impatiently waiting for her attention.

"Shut up," Bellatrix growled, having the mannerism of her old self; the one Hermione made sure to avoid in the halls. "If you think everything you've done has been a mistake—"

Hermione shook her head calmly despite the thick tension. "Never said it was a mistake, just that I'm the source of why Harry and Ron have to fend off death eaters—why I have to leave the school, so it doesn't get destroyed—why McGonagall was possessed—why you have to leave everything behind—"

"—you're my everything, you brilliant, idiot!" Bellatrix exclaimed, more furious than Hermione had ever seen her. "I don't care if I uproot everything to join you, haven't I proved that by following you to defeat Riddle? It's just a stupid quidditch match, for you I would destroy anything or anyone…don't you get that?"

Bellatrix ran a hand through her tousled hair. "And for you to just basically say you regret everything is just…I thought we were done with this? I thought we were done backtracking to when we used to unintentionally hurt each other or push each other away."

"I wasn't—" Hermione tried.

"Stop questioning this," Bellatrix stated. "Don't question the things that have helped shape you into who you are today; you'll only come up empty, and alone." She mumbled the last part softer.

Hermione dropped to the bed, rubbing her face, exhausted. "…I'm sorry," She learned from her father to apologize right away. "I'm just really overwhelmed right now, I—we, only have three days to come up with a plan." She confessed.

Bellatrix crossed her arms, still upset. "And we will. We're not alone, you'll write to Harry and Ron, and we're seeing your parents today. We'll figure it out, we always do,"

"Just, this time, I hope you don't have any obliviate spells or plot twists you're keeping from me," Bellatrix joked, trying to lighten the mood, and put a smile on her girlfriend's face.

Hermione couldn't help but snicker. "If I do then I'll be just as surprised as you," She stood up and grabbed her packed bag. "The good thing is, we're both ahead in our classes so we can skip a few…I'm just sorry that you'll miss your match,"

"I'm not," Bellatrix said automatically.

Hermione embraced the butterflies consuming her stomach. "…well, I know how much it means to you, so I promise we'll have Salazar taken care of by then." She turns to her door and opens it with Bellatrix behind her. "We can stop by your dorm and—"

"—you're here!" Andy's ecstatic voice interrupted her.

Bellatrix groaned as her little sister closed the door and locked them in the room. "Andromeda,"

Hermione stepped back awkwardly to give them space. She didn't want to get hit in the cross fire of the two sisters and she knew Bellatrix was furious. They had just gotten out of their own little lover's spat, and she had used Andy's full name.

"The letter was from Narcissa and I met with her." Andy revealed with a look of determination; causing the couple to gape. "I've been trying to get your attention all week, but you wouldn't listen. She wanted to meet with me to talk about coming back and told me not to tell you," She said quickly, leaving her sister no room for argument.

Andy swallowed when her sister stepped closer. "A-and you have no right to be upset with me because I tried to tell you all week, but you kept pushing me away and—"

"Is she okay?" Bellatrix demanded, eyes desperate as she clutched her sister's shoulders. "Did she look well, was she happy?"

It hurt that Cissy didn't want to see her but all she cared about was her wellbeing at this point.

Andy nodded, dumbfounded. "Aye, she's getting married to Malfoy when she graduates; not against her will, she said she loves him and that he's keeping her safe in one of his estates,"

Bellatrix released her shakily. "…what did she need?"

She would do anything for her sister.

"You," Andy nodded to Hermione who frowned. "She wants you to go to the ministry and vouch for, if not our parents, then Narcissa. Say she was forced by Riddle to do the things she did during the war, so she can return to school and live a normal life," She confessed.

Hermione glances at Bellatrix before shrugging. "Sure, I can—"

"No, you have other things to deal with," Bellatrix said. "Write a statement with your signature and I will present the case to the ministry."

Andy shook her head. "Will it work?"

Hermione nods with a soft smile. "Bella is a war hero, part of the golden trio's success, they'll take her word for it." She turns around to walk over to her desk to prepare the statement.

Andy swallows thickly, nervous. "I'm going with you."

"Okay," Bellatrix nodded with ease.

Andy relaxed her shoulders, having expected more of a fight out of her sister.

Bellatrix turns back to her girlfriend who is writing away. "I'll try to stop by the heads' office and get him to hear me out today despite the short notice. While I do that you make sure you reach out to Harry and Ron,"

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione hands her the completed statement as she stands. "Contact me if you have any issues."

Bellatrix places a chaste kiss on her cheek, an apology. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Hermione lets her forehead fall on a broad shoulder for just a moment. "Yeah," She takes in the familiar hint of vanilla on Bellatrix that is stuck to her bedsheets.

"Bella," Andy says softly, not wanting to ruin the moment but in a hurry.

Bellatrix moves away only when Hermione nods. "Okay," She turns around before she can get distracted again and follows her sister out the door.

Hermione watches them leave with a heavy sigh before she gathers the rest of her bags and prepares to depart back home.

* * *

A figure walks through a century old protective force field with ease as they stumble across a large mansion painted black. The green drapes hanging within draw an honest smile as they step closer.

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin," Salazar remarked as he walked across the large lawn surrounded by multiple trimmed bushes before reaching the steps. "…this one is nicer than the one in my universe," He comments with a huff, somewhat jealous.

It didn't take long for him to track down one of his manors. There was so much power, dark magic, similar to his just calling out to him. He had felt it the moment he had enough strength to leave that older witches body last night. But, just like him, it was very well hidden. So, it took even him a few hours to find it after coming up empty with a few decoy manors.

He tapped his foot impatiently when he reached the closed front doors. "Open up or I'll force these doors down," Salazar snarled, emphasizing on his pureblood status and Slytherin attitude.

When the doors creaked open, recognizing him, he snorted. "That's what I thought," He muttered before shoving his way through when the doors didn't open fast enough.

Salazar glances at the spacious living room seeming to be abandoned for years. His gaze wanders to the family pictures hanging above the wall to indicate the Slytherin bloodline; in the form of a family tree. He finds this universe's version of himself at the front before he looks further to find Tom and Wendell.

"…interesting," Salazar remarks when he finds Hermione right after Wendell. "Maybe I was wrong, she might pose as a bigger threat than I anticipated."

But then again, it would make things much more fun.

Salazar waves his hand to create a sand timer, setting it to go off after three days, before he lets it float in the air aimlessly.

"Now, one more thing I have to handle," He walks down the steps and searchers the lower section until he finds what he's looking for. "…this is familiar," Salazar mumbles, walking towards a makeshift safe, moving passed the large flames on either side of the wall. "…"

He approaches the cool gray iron vault in the shape of a safe lock. Muscle memory causes him to reach out for the knob below the dial, clutching it tightly, causing drops of blood to fall, before the bolts release on the other side. The wizard released the handle as the vault opened with ease.

"Hello to you too," He sighed, embracing the dark magic as it pulled him in. "…not today I'm afraid, I'm searching for something far more useful," He said, avoiding the taunting box sitting upon a stack of books.

Salazar walked through the maze of books that seemed to reach the high ceiling. His green eyes darted back and forth, following the pull of magic, until he saw it. There, in a glass case connected to the wall, lie the very wand belonging to Salazar Slytherin himself.

Or at least the deceased one in this universe.

"Just what I was looking for," He snapped open the case and gently removed the wand; taking in the power it possessed. "Now I'm ready,"

Now, having received what he was in search of, the wizard exits the vault. Carrying his own personal wand that has been passed down through generations, he leaves.

Taking nothing else because it does him no good here.

* * *

Four powerful beings sit on their own separate thrones as they cast judgement upon their subordinates. Despite all four of them being equally powerful, one of the four steps forward to speak to the messenger standing before them.

"Speak, what do you have for us today?" The superior questions; the other three sit, back on their thrones, to observe.

The messenger places their arms behind their back. "We have had a breech, your grace. It has occurred in your own personal domain. Salazar Slytherin from universe 362 has been taken and moved to universe 279…coincidentally, this is the very universe where the girl who has become equipped with our abilities reside."

The superior growls, causing the area around them to shake; startling the beings in the audience. "I told no one to interfere. Until I find the underlying cause of this, I am putting a hold on any traveling to other universes as well as the point of no return." The voice boomed through the bright room with conviction.

"Nothing gets in or out until I say so,"

In the mist of all the commotion an unknown figure slips out.

* * *

"You never call!" Monica exclaims at the dining table. "Of course, I'm surprised when you show up at the house for lunch,"

Hermione scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "I'm all caught up with my classes, so I thought, why not?" She lied easily.

She had surprised her parents and they were ecstatic to have her home. They were a little surprised, but they missed having her home and they didn't have to go out of town for work until later in the month. She didn't tell them about Salazar just yet; didn't want to spoil their happiness right now.

"How's classes going? I know you're ahead of your studies, but I have to ask anyway," Wendell said from the head of the table as he picked at his fruit salad. "Any new spells you've learned?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not really, everything is sort of like a repeat but advanced. But I've been looking into these advanced topics since…fifth year? So, nothing has caught my attention," She leaned her head into the palm of her hand. "I spend most of my time preparing for my N.E.W.T.S and preparing my end of the year thesis." She confessed.

The end of the year thesis had to be completed by every seventh year looking to graduate. They had to research a topic of interest, present unique findings, and explain what they studied. Many students choose easy topics like love potions and their effects on people or choose a magical creature to study and write about that.

Bellatrix herself told Hermione she had been contemplating potions as well. But not a simple one, she was working on creating a potion that could give someone the ability to become a shapeshifter. She hadn't told Hermione much about it, just about what it would do and her issues with finding a way to make it last for a long period of time.

When Bellatrix arrives to the bookworms' prefect room later than usual, and when Hermione knows she didn't have quidditch that day, Hermione assumes she's working on the potion.

"Any ideas for your thesis?" Her father asked.

She shook her head. "Afraid not, this is the only thing I'm not on top of," She confessed.

One time she thought of dark magic vs light magic as a topic. But since she was still struggling with both she didn't deem it appropriate.

"How's Bella?" Of course, her mother asks.

Hermione flushes; still not used to Bella being so close with her mum. "Uhm, she's fine, she'll be here shortly. Had to take care of something with her sisters,"

Monica beamed. "Bella is coming as well? You should have warned me, now I have to make more food for dinner, I'll need you to get some supplies from the store—"

"It's fine mum," Hermione said but it was futile as Monica hurried into the kitchen. "…guess not," She sighed, leaning back in her seat, having been left with her father.

She didn't even know if Bella would be back in time for dinner.

Wendell took a sip from his glass, humming. "Let her be happy and cook for Bella, it's better than the alternative,"

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She's been so tense, even after we defeated Tom, I can barely say his name without her flinching." He confessed. "But she's getting better, after having you in school without anything crazy happening—I think she's back to normalcy,"

Wendall glanced at her. "It's your last year at Hogwarts Hermione, and after the years you've had, I expect you to take it easy. I know I don't have to tell you this, Harry and Ron were the real trouble makers, but just keep a low profile. Sooner than you think, you'll be out in the real wizarding world working towards your career in whatever you decide."

"So, end your last year on a high note," He said, his final piece of advice. "Go to Bella's quidditch matches, get wasted at their parties, just…enjoy being a seventeen-year-old while it lasts." Wendell smiled at her boyishly.

Hermione nodded, giving him a weak one in return. "Yeah, okay dad," She stood up shakily. "Uhm, I'm going to unpack, I've missed my room and all,"

Wendall frowned but nodded anyway. "Okay sweetie, you'll be down for dinner?"

"Yeah," Hermione barely got out of the dining room before she fell into the nearby wall as her legs gave out.

She couldn't breathe, let alone tell her parents what was really happening. How could she? Her mother was finally getting back to her normal life and her father was happy to finally close the case with the ministry. They were happy right now, more than they have been with Riddle lurking around.

It was out of the question. She would have to deal with this without their help. They were so content, and she wouldn't dare ruin it.

"…" Hermione found some strength to stumble upstairs into her room before closing the door.

The first thing that caught her eye was the folded piece of paper sitting on her desk. Curiously, she walked over to examine it. She sucked in a breath as she read the words on the page.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have honored our agreement and will be staying away from Hogwarts until we settle things between us. Currently, I am residing in the Slytherin Manor that I know you are familiar of. At the end of our three-day peace treaty, I expect you to come here so we can keep any innocent people out of this._

_We will battle in the backyard of the manor. This area is protected so only few can enter so we won't have to worry about unwanted people sneaking in. Remember the rules. You will only meet with me alone or I will make the decision on how to move forward for you._

_And you won't like my solution._

_See you soon,_

_Salazar Slytherin_

"At least he's keeping his promise," Hermione mumbled before crumbling the paper. "…I have no choice then," She sighed, reaching out for two blank sheets of paper.

If she couldn't get her father to help, then she needed to get Harry and Ron to help her deal with this. They told her they would come running whenever she asked them, and she knew they would keep their word; they were her friends.

She could count on them.

* * *

"Bellatrix Black didn't think I'd see you back here so soon," Edward Stark, the president of the ministry of magic acknowledged. "Please, have a seat, and you are?" He gestured to the younger girl.

Andy smiled shyly as she sat beside her sister in the office. "Andromeda Black,"

"It's a pleasure," He said honestly. "Now, I'm sorry if you had to wait long to see me. I don't usually allow pop ins but for you, Miss Black, I had to make an exception; you are, of course, a war hero. You have helped the ministry take down one of the greatest evils, so we are in your debt."

Bellatrix smiles softly. "I hope it's not too soon to cash that in?"

"What do you require?" Mr. Stark asked curiously, dropping his chin into his crossed hands.

"My sister, Narcissa, wants to be pardoned from the war along with my parents. She was only a child when the dark lord used her, she had no choice," Bellatrix began, pulling out the statement. "All she wants, is to return to Hogwarts to live a normal life outside the shadows."

Bellatrix handed him the paper in her hand. "Hermione wrote a formal statement to display how she agrees Narcissa should be stricken from the record without punishment,"

"She was just a second year when he reached out to her," Andy pleaded. "We weren't the best sisters, thought she was too young to hang out with our friends. So, we didn't protect her like we should have, it's our fault. Don't let this ruin her life,"

Edward looked up when he was finished reading the letter, he nodded. "…I will have stricken her involvement from the record because she was only a minor and because everyone is ready to put this war behind them. Your parents as well,"

"But," The duo looked up. "They will have to do some community work for the ministry and attend counseling with Narcissa for a few months,"

Andy stood up, cheerful. "Thank you so much,"

He smiled. "It's my pleasure, I will get the word out to the Aurors' so they will be free to return home by the end of the week. Narcissa will have to speak to the headmistress at Hogwarts about returning but everything should work itself out," He promised.

"Thanks again," Bellatrix said honestly.

Edward nodded. "We owe you, it's no problem at all,"

They left him to his paperwork once all was settled.

"This is great, I'll send Cissy the letter about the good news and schedule a meeting with her," Andy grinned.

Bellatrix nodded. "I'll meet her with you," She left no room for argument.

"Of course," Andy bumped her shoulder playfully. "…you're a war hero. Sometimes I forget, because you're a jerk sometimes and my sister, so you're lame, but that was cool. You didn't have to use your status to help her,"

The eldest scoffed. "Of course, I did, she's our little sister so we have to look out for her. No matter how much we all fight, we must always look out for our family,"

"…yeah," Andy smiled before sighing heavily. "So, I guess you're going to head back to see Hermione then?"

Bellatrix paused, glancing at the disappointed look on her sister's face. "…I can head over tomorrow morning. How about we spend the night at Hogsmeade, get tipsy?"

"I guess," Andy tried to play it off, like she had better things to do, but she couldn't stop the bright grin from breaking out on her face.

Sometimes Bellatrix forgot how lonely her sister could get without having Ted around. And she supposed she had been neglecting her lately.

So, she'd give her this night.

* * *

**6 Months Before Bellatrix's First Year**

**Black Manor, Family Garden**

"Are you excited?" An eight-year-old Andromeda asked from where she sat in the grass with her legs crossed. "For Hogwarts?"

Bellatrix, ten years old, shrugged. "Excited to get away from mum and her stupid rules," She looked at the curved wand she bought a few weeks ago in her hand. "And I want to learn some cool spells,"

Andy rolled her eyes. "Of course, you do," She muttered. "It'll be boring without you. No one to blow things up or ruin furniture. Remember, when we first found out you had magic? Nearly set the whole house on fire," She laughed.

Bellatrix snickered. "Yeah, now I can finally do something useful with it,"

"Dad said he's never seen someone at your age conjure so much power, I wasn't even like that," Andy confessed, a spark of excitement in her eyes. "You'll be a great witch…just try not to taunt too many muggle-borns," There was a sensitivity in her eyes at the mention.

Bellatrix looked away. "I don't care about that stuff, and you don't have to either, but we have to live up to our name. Keep up the act until we get old enough to protect ourselves," She lowered her voice when she caught sight of their younger sister running to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Narcissa asked, immediately moving to stand by Bellatrix.

Andy stood up, smiling at the six-year-old. "Just talking Cissy," She gestured to the house. "How about we play some wizards chess inside, hmm?"

Cissy pouted. "But Bella always wins,"

"I'll go easy," Bellatrix said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Andy frowned. "Don't you dare!"

Cissy smiled up at the eldest. "Bella, when you come back, can you teach me some cool spells?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Of course,"

* * *

A dark figure snatches the two envelopes from an owl standing atop the cluttered desk. The figure feeds the waiting owl before sending it on its way. The snap of a finger ignites a fire used to burn the two letters down to ash.

"Still no lead," A low voice says from outside the tent. "I'm getting sick of hanging around here, Harry,"

The chosen one walks into the tent, frowning. "…do you smell that?"

Ron shakes his head, choosing to fall onto his uncomfortable cot. "No, what's it smell like?"

"Like something was burning," Harry looked around the tent but after a moment of coming up empty he shrugged. "I'm probably just making up fake issues because I'm so bored here, searching for these bloody death eaters," He sat down at his crowded desk, sighing. "I wish Hermione was here, I bet she could find out where they're hiding,"

Ron nodded, smiling softly at the thought of her. "…yeah, she's brilliant," He whispers dreamily.

"Wish we could see her," Harry confessed. "I'd drop anything to catch up with her,"

Ron sighed heavily. "Few more months mate,"

"They're taking forever," Harry groaned.

* * *

The next morning Hermione is awakened by voices downstairs. She rubs her eyes, removing the sleep, as she takes a moment before getting out of bed. Dressed in a heavy blue hoodie that belonged to Bellatrix, black running tights, and white socks, Hermione stretched her back.

Her eyebrows knitted together, curious, when she caught sight of a letter on her desk. An owl must have dropped it off while she was sleeping.

Hoping for a response from her friends, Hermione ripped the letter open and hurried to read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We just got a huge lead on where some death eaters are hiding out, so we can't make it down there. But whatever you were contacting us about, you don't need our help. You can handle it yourself._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione blinked away tears of frustration as she crumbled the letter in her hands. She understood of course, they had other things to do and she didn't give them much information in her letters. But at the same time, something didn't seem right. Harry wouldn't brush the issue aside like this, she knew him better.

And he would never be so short with her.

"…" Keeping it in the back of her mind, she turned around to walk downstairs to see what was going on in the living room. "Why are you two so loud, it's too early?"

"Look whose finally up," Her fathers voice said teasingly from his spot on the single chair in the living room.

Hermione opened her mouth only to squeak out. "Bella?"

"Dove," Bellatrix snickered, looking up from the couch with a grin. "Love the hair,"

Hermione, used to the other witch seeing her so messy this early in the morning, sat beside her. "When did you get in?" She asked, leaning her head on the witch's shoulder; taking in her fresh scent.

"Just a couple hours ago," Bellatrix confessed, reaching out to brush away a few strands of hair from the bookworms' face.

Monica smiled happily. "How long are you two staying?"

Bellatrix frowned, glancing at the bookworm who spoke before she could. "Just two more days, Bella has a match this Friday," Hermione stood up quickly. "But, mum, you said you needed me to pick up some supplies for dinner?"

Her mother shook her head. "Yes, but, you're here to relax I don't want you running around—"

"It's our pleasure," Hermione gently dragged Bellatrix to her feet with a smile. "We need to get some fresh air anyways…text me the list?" She put her sneakers on where they sat in front of the door.

Monica hummed. "Okay then, when you two get back we can spend the day shopping and maybe a movie night?"

"Sounds great mum, see you guys soon," Hermione said, smiling throughout it all.

Bellatrix frowned, letting her girlfriend close the door behind them. "They don't know?" She hissed after a moment.

Hermione pulled her away from the door, dragging her out onto the empty sidewalk. "I couldn't tell them," She confessed.

"Why the hell not?" Bellatrix huffed.

"Because, my dad basically guilt tripped me last night without knowing it," Hermione crossed her arms. "Talked about how my mum was finally getting back to normal and how she isn't flinching whenever she hears my uncles name. He told me he was glad to finally put everything behind us, and that I should have an uneventful last year,"

Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "I just can't do it to them, Bella. I can't pop the protective bubble they've created, they're finally happy and I don't want to ruin it." She pleaded.

"Fine, okay, we don't tell your parents," Bellatrix reasoned with a sigh. "What about Harry and Ron?" She suggested.

Hermione shoved her hands into her pocket, looking away. "…Harry said they found a lead and—"

"Are you kidding me?" Bellatrix growled. "Hermione, we can't defeat Salazar bloody Slytherin on our own. We need help and we're running out of time,"

Hermione bit her lip as she contemplated their options. "Why can't we? We're strong enough aren't we?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "Mione—"

"No, we can't always rely on everyone Bella, sometimes we have to handle things on our own," Hermione declared. "It's not like I haven't been training…it's partly my fault for letting him cross over, so it's my duty to get rid of him,"

Another mess she had to clean up. It was becoming somewhat of a pattern and she didn't know how to break it.

"But you're not alone." Bellatrix said, looking down when Hermione didn't respond. "…Mr. Stark is letting Cissy and my parents go, said she'll be free by the end of the week; maybe in school by the end of the month." She tried to change the subject briefly, cool things down.

Hermione smiled softly, genuinely happy. "That's great Bella, is that why you took so long to get here? The meeting ran late or something?"

"Mr. Stark saw us right away because of my involvement in ending the war, so we weren't there long," Bellatrix admitted. "But after, Andy seemed like she needed some sister time. And with Ted gone, I figured she's been a little lonely, so we went out to get drinks,"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really? I've never seen you drink, not even at parties,"

"That's because you've never seen me at parties," Bellatrix snorted.

"I have so," Hermione declared. "We go to parties after your matches all the time, you hang out with your friends for a while before you drag me away to snog in my dorm," She flushed at the memory.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "That's because we're dating. I'd rather spend the night with you than stay out late with the team. But before we were together, around the time of our fifth year…I wouldn't get wasted but, I'd have a fun time." She said to put it in simpler terms.

"I'm not sure if I would like to have crossed paths with an uninhibited Bellatrix," Hermione decided.

The witch was already to terror when she was sober.

Bellatrix shrugged. "Yeah, I get a little flirty, you couldn't handle it back then."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "…did you get flirty last night?"

"Didn't get that wasted, someone had to get us back safely," Bellatrix said firmly. "But I was too tired to come here after, so I crashed in Andy's room. I used a spell to get rid of my hangover, took a bath, and made sure Andy sent the letter to Cissy before I left."

The bookworm nodded. "When are you going to see her?"

"Not sure yet," Bellatrix admitted. "We can worry about that once we take care of the situation at hand. Who else can we call? We don't even know what he's doing, he could be tormenting muggles—"

Hermione interrupted her softly. "He's not, he sent me a letter saying he was at the Salazar Manor. I think he'll keep his word, it's his major flaw; he must keep his honor code. It's why he's given me three days,"

"How sweet of him," Bellatrix snorted. "…so, we're doing this alone then? Going up against Salazar Slytherin himself," She laughed darkly. "Never thought I'd say this, but, I'd rather face Riddle."

Bellatrix turns to her, stopping their slow walk down the empty neighborhood. "How are you so calm right now? We don't have a plan—"

"But I have you." Hermione whispered, looking away from the witch to stare at the blue sky. "…this morning when I received Harry's letter, the weight of everything threatened to crush me—tried to destroy my fight against the darkness."

She still struggled with it from time to time. It wasn't getting any better but at least she wasn't giving in.

Hermione glares at her feet. "It just seems like, lately, the universe has been against me. I know I sound crazy or self-centered—whatever…but, I've been thinking hard on this all month. There are three key factors that have kept me from tumbling into the darkness."

"The support from my parents, my friendship with Harry and Ron, and my relationship with you," Hermione confessed, looking up at a mute Bellatrix. "Then suddenly, Salazar appears and stirs things up. My parents aren't here to help me, and it seems like Harry and Ron have left me hopeless as well." She frowns. "It's like I'm being tested."

Bellatrix purses her lips, fingers twitching at her side as she listens.

"You're the only thing keeping me anchored right now, and I, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Hermione confesses through teary eyes. "I don't know if I can fight it this time, not without you. He wants to meet me alone, I know you don't want that but, it's what its' come to."

Hermione swallowed as she tried to gather some courage. "…I don't know what will happen when I face him, but I know I have to say this before I leave…I have slowly fallen more in love with you from the moment you used your Patronus to save me from that dementor." She finally confessed, looking away as Bellatrix's eye widened.

She smiled at the memory of Bellatrix's black panther Patronus showing up in her time of need.

"I was suffocating, but then you showed up and I could suddenly breathe again…it may be sudden or maybe it's not, we have been courting for a while; and it would eventually lead to this but—" Hermione shut her eyes and rushed the words out. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Take this however you want to; whoever you want me to be in your life, I'll be it."

She didn't know if she was going to come up on top this time. But when it was all over, she wanted Bellatrix to be waiting for her on the other side of it all. Maybe her motivation to create a future with the other witch would give her all the strength she would need for the battle.

"…well?" Hermione whispered after a longer pause than she expected. "Are you going to say something or are you just going to leave me standing here awkwardly?" She laughed but nothing was amusing.

She had just poured her heart out to the love of her life.

Bellatrix shook her head, black eyes unfocused, as she tried to speak. "I…I don't," The witch tripped over her words, eyebrows knit together in frustration.

Hermione stumbled, taking a step back as her knees threatened give out. "T-that's fine, you don't have to give me an answer. I just wanted to let you know how I felt, it's not like I was expecting—it's fine!" She held her hands up when Bellatrix tried to reach out. "It was stupid anyway, we haven't even been dating that long so…" She trailed off nervously.

"…" Bellatrix opened her mouth only to slam it closed.

"I'm just," Hermione point aimlessly behind her, looking away from Bellatrix's panicked black eyes. "Bye," Her voice cracked, matching the louder sound that followed as she apparated away.

Bellatrix was stuck to examine the marks left on the ground where her girlfriend had disappeared. Her jaw clenched as she grinded her teeth furiously. Her black eyes moved back and forth rapidly as she tried to process what had just happened.

* * *

**Weeks After the Trio Left Hogwarts**

**The Burrow**

"So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past." Hermione quotes, dropping her book with a sigh. "…why must you insist I read the last sentence before we even start the book?" She eyed the witch beside her as they each lean against an oak tree.

They were unaware of Mrs. Weasley's and Ginny's eyes on them from the kitchen window. The duo were far too caught up in their own antics to notice.

Bellatrix shrugged, bored, as she used her wand to levitate a fallen acorn. "I want to see if it'll be worth my time."

"Do you do this with all your books?" Hermione huffed, but couldn't help but be amused.

Bellatrix winked at her. "Just the muggle ones you read to me," She kept talking despite the outraged look the bookworm gave her. "And from the ending, this one seems like it'll be dreadful."

"Hey!" Hermione objected, face flushed as she tried to make a comeback without getting lost in those dark orbs. "I'll have you know,  _The Great Gatsby_ is an excellent novel by F. Scott Fitzgerald, and surely worthwhile."

Bellatrix nodded, not in the mood to argue. "I'll be the judge of that," She waved her hand aimlessly. "Continue,"

Hermione smiled brightly before she flipped to the first page. Bellatrix closed her eyes content, for a moment, as she listened to the bookworms soothing voice; as she read the opening paragraph.

"In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since. Whenever you feel like criticizing anyone, he told me, just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had."

* * *

The burning started slow, before it built itself up into a monstrous flame. It had been cold for so long so at first, the heat was welcome. But it kept building, growing more violent, destructive. The flames taunted the darkness, daring it to come out to play as they prepared to wreak havoc.

"So much unkept energy just waiting to burst," A voice teased, Salazar standing up from the chair he was sitting in as he overlooked the garden. "…you're early," He noted.

Hermione cracked her neck, eyes dark. "Can't stop the inevitable. I'll have to face you by myself anyway so I'm making the decision for both of us, let's finish this now."

He barked out a laugh, lifting his black wand he had removed from the vault. "I'm surprised you came alone. The look in that girls' eyes, the one who was with you that day, it was unwilling. I was sure she wouldn't let you leave without her."

Magic jumped viciously within, threatening to breech the surface, as Bellatrix was brought into the mix.

"Well she's not here." Hermione said, trying to convince even herself.

She half expected Bellatrix to storm through the barrier to fight by her side like she promised.

But things change.

"If I win you will leave and never return," Hermione declared, readying her wand with a spell on the tip of her tongue.

Salazar smirked. "And if I win, you will not interfere with my plans for this world,"

"Then we have an understanding," Hermione stepped forward as she crouched into a dueling stance she had perfected through years of battling. "Stupefy!" She lashed out, a simple spell to test the waters.

Salazar waved his wand to block it with ease. "Protego!" He barked out a laugh. "You'll have to do better than that,"

To prove his case, Salazar throws a blazing green spell towards her.

Hermione thinks back to how she wanted to protect herself and Bellatrix from the darkness that night in McGonagall's office. Her magic threatens to break loose, and this time she allows the sensation to overcome her. A vibrant purple void surrounds her. She surprises him when instead of blocking it, she takes it head on; blocking the spell with full force.

"That's the same protection barrier you used to fend of my dark magic's advances before," He claimed, observing the way his spell fell apart on impact. "It's impressive, but how long do you think you can hold it? I'm sure it's draining." The wizard teased, hitting her with another spell.

She discovered that her barrier could protect her from the dark magic's call on her when she used it in McGonagall's office. As long as she kept it around her, she could fight without the voices taunting her to give in.

"I can handle it," Hermione wasn't phased as spell after spell dissipated upon contact of her barrier. "I have Slytherin blood in my veins after all…"

She whispered a spell to herself, watching two stunning spells aim at the wizard from behind. Her eyes narrowed, blocking out the sudden green burst of light, as her attacks came in contact with an invisible field. Hermione frowned in frustration.

"Where do you think your ability came from?" Salazar questioned with an eyebrow raised. "I created this ward, it has been passed down through my bloodline, so it could be used for generations. You're using my own moves against me." He laughed, outraged. "Your shield is strong but it's obvious you have barely mastered it; if you had then you would have the sense to make it invisible."

Salazar tossed another spell at her only for it to be blocked. "…a simple invisibility spell could fix that." He hinted.

"Evanesco," Hermione whispered, pleased to watch her purple shield turn transparent.

"You're a quick learner which is to be expected from one of my descendants. Now, how about you lower that ward before you waste your energy," He suggested, giving her a moment; sighing when she refused. "…suit yourself."

Hermione screamed in agony as Salazar attacked with a disarming spell. She could fell her ward fall apart within seconds as she collided to the ground with a throbbing pain in her side. On her back, she whispered a rapid healing spell, before she struggled to her feet.

_Let us help you…_

Hermione shook her head. "…I don't need your help." She growled, struggling to force her ward back up around her.

It flickered to life slowly, like a used-up light bulb trying to provide light.

"No, you don't!" Salazar shouted, hitting her with another spell to prevent her ward from rising. "You can't block out the call of dark magic! It will only make you weak, you will never be at your best." He hissed, twirling his wand as he waited for her to get off the ground.

"You have to fight it mentally or embrace it." Salazar declared, letting his own darkness surface as an example. "…you'll be stronger if you just take it in. I know you understand the feeling, you wouldn't be acting like this if you hadn't embraced it once before."

_Let us help._

_You'll be stronger._

Hermione breathed in heavily, ducking her head further into the blue hoodie wrapped around her. The faint smell of Bellatrix's shampoo grounded her. Gave her the strength to rise.

"No." Hermione's brown eyes were lighter than they had ever been. "…she wouldn't want that, I don't want that. I can defeat you with light magic—my magic." She declared.

Memories of moments spent with Harry and Ron pop up in her mind as she walks forward. The voices quiet down into nothingness when she pictures her parents waiting on her in the living room for movie night. And her magic roars when she thinks of those tempting black eyes.

It doesn't matter if Bellatrix doesn't reciprocate her feelings at the moment. The witch had stood by Hermione's side despite how many times the bookworm had pushed her away. She would be whoever Bellatrix wanted her to be in her life.

Just as long as she was part of it.

"It's only fair," Hermione says as she attacks with the same spell he used to remove her ward.

Salazar whistles as his field falls apart. "You learned how to use the spell, just by getting knocked down by it…" He blocks the multiple spells she throws his way. "…they're stronger than before?" He whispers to himself, stumbling back slightly as he barely manages to block an attack.

"…" Hermione wordlessly aims her wand, a large burst of purple magic aiming towards the wizard.

Salazar greets it with a quick protection spell, causing it to bounce up into the air. "You can't beat me!" He taunts, despite being pushed back by her power. "Do you know why?"

Hermione frowns, glaring at him as they pause in their fighting. "I don't—"

"—because if you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me. And we both know you won't do that, you're too weak." Salazar grinned at the irritation on her face. "Before I found my manor, I did a little research about this universe and you intrigue me. Despite how powerful you were, you couldn't kill your uncle by yourself; had to get daddy to do it for you."

He laughed at the twitch her eyebrow gave. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"You talk too much—" Hermione sighed.

"—and you can't defeat me, so you might as well let me go." Salazar smirked. "You won't kill me."

Hermione frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Who said I was going to kill you?" She speaks over him to prevent another lengthy speech. "I just said I wanted you out of my universe. By killing you, I would be forced to place judgement on you…but that's not my place."

"My only job is to protect this world from people like you,"

Salazar steps back as an unnatural presence fills the air; a light so bright, surrounding the witch standing before him. "Then what are you planning to do?" He drew his wand up when he watched her kneel down on the floor.

"I'm sending you back." Hermione's voice was stoic, brown eyes determined as her right palm connected to the ground. "My father, from your universe, will decide on your punishment."

Salazar hit her with an attack despite the blinding light. "What power do you have to do such a thing? None!" He was grasping for straws.

The light around her reflected his attack as she focused all her magic into the palm of her hand. A white source of magic sprung forth, in the form of a shadow, as it stretched out towards the wizard.

"No!" Salazar leaped back, trying to outrun the blistering shadow, as he drops his wand in the process. "Release me!" He screamed when the rope of magic tied itself around his leg; burning hot.

Hermione smirked. "…careful what you wish for,"

Within seconds, she lifted her palm from the ground. A circular portal materialized with blinding speed, consuming the wizard. Hermione watched as Salazar fell into the unknown void that would lead him back home.

Just as quick as it came, it was gone.

Hermione stands up in the empty garden of the manor, now alone. Wordlessly, she walks over to the place her ancestor had just been standing moments ago. She kneels down to collect the fallen wand that she recognized as the one belonging in the family vault.

Hermione smiles softly at the dark wand. "…let's put you back where you belong."

The witch doesn't jump when a familiar voice calls out. "Well done, Miss Granger," She stands with her back to the wizard as she gathers her thoughts. "How did you know what to do?"

Hermione shrugged, slowly turning around to face him. "I figured, if I could bring him here then I could take him back." She frowns, not feeling the need to draw her wand. "Are you finally going to tell me what this is all about?"

Dumbledore smiles, a white light surrounding him like her ward had. "You figured it out?" His eyes sparked, impressed.

"Not completely," Hermione confessed, looking down at her right hand. "…but I had a feeling you had something to do with it. So," She narrowed her eyes at him, untrusting. "Are we finished playing games?"

The wizard nods, gesturing to the portal behind him. "Come with me," Hermione watches him walk into the brightly lit void with ease; giving her flashbacks of a similar experience.

"You're finally ready." His voice echoes from the light.

Hermione, with not much of a choice, follows Dumbledore willingly into the unknown.

Her curiosity always got the best of her after all.


	15. The Gatekeeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this guys.
> 
> Mashiro09: Thanks for the continued support, it means so much!

 

**Fighting Monsters**

**Chapter Fifteen: _The_   _Gatekeeper_**

* * *

_"Fear is not real. It is the product of thoughts you create. Danger is very real, but fear is a choice."_

_—Will Smith_

* * *

Hermione dropped her hand that had been blocking away the bright light once she became accustomed to it. Her light brown eyes looked around the familiar surroundings as she took a step further into The Point of No Return. The void was exactly the way she remembered it.

"You."

Hermione flinched at the chilling tone, turning around to see a man she had never met approaching her and Dumbledore. The man was almost a foot taller than her with messy brown hair alongside a scrappy beard. He wore a frown, wrinkle between his narrowed brow, as he observed them. A strange cloth was wrapped around the right side of his chest, leaving the left bare, and the rest was tucked into his baggy brown pants.

"Eli," Dumbledore spoke to him as if he were an old friend. "How nice of you to meet us at the gates,"

By the way Eli's body tensed, Hermione assumed he wasn't a huge fan of her old Headmaster. "…our lords have been awaiting your arrival, follow me." He spoke curtly before turning on his bare feet.

Dumbledore gestured for her to follow. "This way then,"

Hermione followed the two men, wary, as they stepped through a door she had never seen before. It was lined with bright gold over the frame. And when she stepped through, her whole body threatened to fall due to the powerful magic emanating from within.

"What…" Hermione trailed off, in awe as she walked through the crowd of people on her left and right.

They were all unfamiliar to her as they watched her from the golden pews. Their eyes full of judgement and curiosity as she proceeded down the aisle. The room she had entered seemed to be some type of courtroom and the powerful magic was coming from the front where she assumed the judge was.

Hermione looked forward, unable to see, as Dumbledore blocked her view of the front she desperately needed to see.

Just who was in charge here and why was their magic so ground shaking?

"Dumbledore," A powerful voice shook the room. "I have been expecting you."

Hermione tried to look past the wizard's shoulder as Eli spoke with much distaste. "He opened the gates even after you forbade anyone from doing so, even brought the girl here, and I suspect he was the one to send Salazar to her universe." He accused.

"But, Miss Granger sent him back." Dumbledore spoke with such confidence, and pride.

The powerful voice wasn't happy. "I know." They growled before there was a pause. "Step forward, let me see her."

Hermione swallowed, moving forward as Dumbledore did. Eli stood to her right with his arms behind his back, watching her with a guarded expression. It took her a moment to look away before she turned to look where the magic was calling.

"Bloody hell," Hermione gasped, stumbling back in shock. "Impossible…"

It couldn't be.

"I sent you back," Hermione made a move to reach for her wand.

Eli was quicker, as he lifted a hand to her. "Relax, Eli, it's fine." A powerful voice said with a sigh. "…she deserves to be confused. She did just send a version of me back,"

She felt her grip weaken, fearful, as Salazar Slytherin himself stood from his throne. "I've heard many things about you, Hermione." She lowered her wand completely as he spoke. "I know you are confused, and afraid, and it isn't your fault; you didn't ask for this."

Salazar gestured to the other three powerful beings sitting on their own thrones to his left. "I know you're familiar with—"

"Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw—yes, I am very familiar." Hermione said with a shaky voice, looking up at the trio as they stared down at her impassively.

Before her sat the four house rulers of Hogwarts. Alive and well. She must be dreaming.

"Be calm dear," Hermione jumped as Rowena spoke, leaning further into her thrown as if she were bored. "You are not the one who is on trial, so you shouldn't be afraid." She reassured, and immediately, Hermione felt herself calm down.

Helga nodded from beside the other powerful witch, glaring. "Dumbledore is."

"But, we will not be the ones to cast judgement." Godric explained as he turned to Salazar. "You chose him from one of your universes to join us, so this is your domain. We are only here to observe,"

Salazar nodded in agreement, before his fierce gaze turned to Dumbledore. "…you know how this works. You will plead your case, leave nothing out, and I will decide your fate."

Dumbledore, not afraid, smiled. "What would you like to know, my lord?"

"Everything." Salazar growled as he moved forward; his magic paralyzing them in a way. "But first, why did you equip Hermione with our abilities and why did you bring her here today?" He demanded.

Dumbledore crossed his arms behind his back, speaking. "When she defeated her uncle, she was brought to The Point of No Return, and it was my job to send her home safely. But, it was the perfect opportunity to move forward with my plans—"

"What plans explain." Salazar demanded.

"You selected me to join you here, to protect the world from afar, when I was only in my sixth year at Hogwarts…I wanted to train more witches and wizards to get on my level, so we could have more people with us up here." Dumbledore began. "I saw the perfect opportunity for Wendall Riddle."

Hermione shook her head at the mention of her father.

"He had great potential, and I knew in the end he would be the one to defeat his brother; and I was somewhat right." Dumbledore explained. "I approached him, right before he decided to leave the school for good."

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1943**

**School Halls**

"Mr. Riddle," A younger looking Dumbledore approached the sixteen-year-old who was walking quickly through the halls. "Could I have a word?"

Wendall resisted the urge to groan, as he turned on his heel to look at his Professor. "Actually, sir, I'm in somewhat of a rush." He glanced at the clock, sighing; he only had a few minutes before Tom returned from potions.

He wanted to be far away from the wizarding world before that happened; so, his brother couldn't talk him out of what he had planned.

"It will only take a moment." Dumbledore said with a smile. "You are an extraordinary student, brightest wizard of your age even, and I've been watching you." He continued even as the teenager looked away sheepishly. "I believe you could, can, be so much more. And there is an opportunity for you to further your knowledge in magic while also fighting for—"

Wendall held his hand up. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm not interested."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore frowned.

Wendall nodded quickly. "Sounds like too much responsibility, but I wish you luck in your search for a much better candidate." He waved as he slowly back away. "If you excuse me, I'm late for class,"

"Of course," The professor said with a thin smile, watching the teen go.

Dumbledore didn't mention that there were no classes starting around this time to be late for.

* * *

"I planned on seeking him out again, but by that time Wendall had already dropped out and gone into hiding," Dumbledore explained. "…for a long time, I contemplated the right choice, someone pure but fierce." Hermione shook with anger as the wizard smiled at her. "Then the golden trio happened."

Hermione, despite her anger, speaks calmly. "Why me? Why not Harry or Ron?"

"Ronald didn't seem ready at the time, I only thought about him during his sixth year but by then I had already chosen you. I had my mind set on Harry for a long time but you…" Dumbledore shrugged. "You were, are, the brightest witch of you age; you beat Harry when it came to knowledge. I quickly realized, when you three defeated that siren, that you were the brains behind everything."

He laughed roughly at the memories. "And then, when you hit Bellatrix with that spell—I realized how much you were holding back…you are sympathetic to elves and as a muggle-born, which is what I thought you were at the time—you had compassion that every great ruler should need. So, I picked you."

"For what?" Hermione frowned.

Dumbledore gestured around them. "For this!" He exclaimed gleefully. "…in every universe, and there are a lot, one mortal is chosen above the rest to join us here when their death comes. This is why I wasn't afraid to die—I knew I would be able to do more up here, than I ever could down there."

He smiles, madly. "So, I devised a plan to prepare you for more."

"What do you mean more?" Salazar questioned after a long moment of being silent.

Dumbledore grinned. "Usually, we wait until death to remove our chosen mortals…but I wanted to bring her now." He continued despite the whispers in the crowd; Hermione frowned. "I thought, if I destroyed everything keeping her there that she would be more powerful and more willing to join us now."

"Her friendship with Harry and Ron was far too strong for me to break during the school years, and plus they were making her stronger as they prepared to defeat the dark lord; who I didn't know at the time was her uncle." Dumbledore confessed. "She was getting enough training on her own as they took on dementors, death eaters, and created an army of students; Harry and Ron were useful, so I didn't touch them at first."

"At first," Hermione mumbled to herself, outraged.

Dumbledore continued, ignorant to the anger emanating from the four house rulers. "Tearing apart her friendships would have to wait; I wanted her to get as close to them as possible before I took it all away, to make her stronger." He brightened. "…then I had an idea when Bellatrix came along."

Hermione felt herself freeze, all her boiling anger coming to a stop as it was replaced with fear.

"I used her infatuation with Hermione to my advantage, thought the most powerful thing to break someone was to take love away from them. I noticed Bellatrix's affections more during her third year, and after the hex Hermione hit her with I managed to place them in more classes together; despite how McGonagall demanded the opposite." Dumbledore said. "Not only would Hermione fall for her, but, Bellatrix brought out the fire I needed to see. So, it worked both ways."

Hermione clenched her fists. "That's why you gave Bella the compass and suggested you thought she was meant to be with us…it's because you were hoping it would happen." She realized.

That's why Dumbledore took such an interest in her relationship with the witch. It was all part of his plan to force them together before tearing them apart.

"I planned on doing more in my death." Dumbledore nodded, gaining Salazar's full attention now. "I gave Hermione some of our abilities through a memory I returned to her. I wanted her to learn how to use her powers, so I sent the Salazar from that universe to her as a test; to see if she was strong enough, and wise, to do the right thing." He confessed.

Eli glanced at the four house rulers pointedly.

"Hermione's parents helped me without knowing it when they guilt tripped her into staying quiet, eliminating her faith in her family. Then, I stole the letters she wrote to Harry and Ron," Hermione growled low in her throat as the lies piled up; she felt like she was about to snap. "And then, I took control of Bellatrix; making her unable to say what she wanted when Hermione gave her a confession."

Hermione stumbled backwards on shaky legs. "You what?" She whispered in confusion.

Did this mean Bellatrix intended to give her a different response? And did it even matter at this point? Their whole relationship appeared to be forced, all part of Dumbledore's crazy plan to create her into the monster she was always fighting to avoid.

"But now," Dumbledore had the nerve to face her with a smile, arms open wide. "You can join us in the great fight, forever."

Hermione jumped, wand forgotten as she intended to punch him in the face. "You're sick!" She was encumbered as Eli wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her back. "You're crazy if you think I'd ever join you!" She exclaimed.

Dumbledore frowned, genuinely confused as he turned to the house leaders. "The endgame; create a powerful gatekeeper who isn't tied down by the weight of the world. No ties, no emotions,"

"You, it appears, from the end of time have been manipulating this girls life." Helga spat, glaring furiously at the wizard. "You're a disappointment to what we are hoping to achieve for the world."

Godric shook his head. "We should have kept more of an eye on you, but, we like to give our chosen mortals a bit more freedom; we'd like to give them the benefit of the doubt, have faith in them…you, you've destroyed that."

Dumbledore frowned. "But we can be better! Without mortal ties to the world—"

"You wouldn't be human," Salazar muttered. "Being human makes you a better candidate, which you will never see why." He stepped forward, so he was right in front of Dumbledore. "I, Salazar Slytherin with the power given to me from above, sentence you Albus Dumbledore to death. For your confession of moving a known threat to another universe purposely and acting against my will after I told you not to."

Salazar placed a hand to Dumbledore's face before he could speak. "I wish there was a punishment up here that would make you atone for manipulating this girls' life and uprooting it." His hand glows a bright white as a portal forms beneath Dumbledore's feet.

"Wait!" Dumbledore pleads. "My lords—"

"My decision is final." Salazar says.

The room turns cold as the wizard is plunged into the deep unknown that no one is willing to see.

There are no objections.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1993**

**Detention**

"Can't believe I have detention," Hermione whispered, trying not to gain Dumbledore's attention from his desk. "…my record was flawless—"

Bellatrix growls, glaring at the thirteen-year-old beside her. "You're the reason we're both here! If you would have only left me alone, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Hermione gaped, face flushed, in outrage. "Are you mental? I was only trying to help!"

"Well I don't need your help!" Bellatrix barked, clawing at the wooden desk. "And look where your help has gotten us!"

Dumbledore leaned his face into his palm, amused. "…please keep it down or I will be forced to lengthen your sentence; or even worse, place you two in the same classes." He threatened.

"You can't do that, I know my rights," Bellatrix said, crossing her arms with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head, worried. "Please don't put me with her." She placed her crossed fingers in front of her.

Dumbledore quipped. "Be quiet and I won't."

He sat back for the remainder of their detention, contemplating what to do from here. On one hand, if he placed them in more classes then it would bring out the best in Hermione magically. But on the other hand, Bellatrix might just kill her before he saw any real improvement in Hermione.

* * *

"Everyone leave us," Salazar said as he approached Hermione.

Eli had released her the moment Dumbledore had been released into the void. Without him holding her up or Dumbledore in her presence to make her angry, she fell apart. Hermione rested on her knees on the ground, fists clenched. Her thick locks blocked her expression but the tears on the ground told the whole story.

"We leave this part to you, Salazar, because she is from your domain of universes." Godric said as he glanced at the mortal on the ground. "…tell us what you have decided once you're finished here." When the green wizard nodded, the other house leaders left through a side door.

Salazar then waited for the remainder of the audience to exit before he stood in front of the witch. "Rise," He said softly, voice void of any real command.

Hermione shook her head, drained, but still stood on weak legs. "…what—" She licked her dry lips, glaring at the ground beneath her feet. "—what are you going to do with me?"

"First, I want to apologize for Dumbledore's actions," He confessed. "This isn't how we usually recruit people for our cause and I am ashamed to have chosen him out of many other applicants who would have been more than worthy."

The bookworm shook her head, frowning. "What are you? What do you even do up here?" She gestured to the bright room she had grown accustomed to.

"I am one of the four house rulers and I am in charge of 360 known universes, there are far more than you can even imagine, but, that's how many I foresee," Salazar said, crossing his arms behind his back. "As a house ruler, I am not all powerful—"

Hermione snorted. "There is always someone who is more powerful working above us, yeah, I know."

Salazar smiled a soft smile. "Yes, and I can't tell you about them. But I can tell you about me and the other rulers. We watch over our universes to make sure that the darkest monsters, the ones even the strongest magical mortals can't defeat, are taken care of."

"If you ever questioned how your father moved you to The Point of No Return so easily, it's because I gave him part of my power temporarily," Salazar admitted. "I knew it would be him, in the end, to defeat one of the greatest evils in your universe."

Hermione frowned, recalling how fast her father had done so. "He never told me,"

"Memory spell," Salazar shrugged. "Didn't want to make things complicated or bring him into anything, I know he isn't fond of magic…but, you have a choice to make."

Hermione swallowed. "How so?"

Salazar met her gaze. "I can send you back and wipe your memory so none of this would have happened, or you can be one of us. But I won't drag you from your life, you can become a gatekeeper in your universe."

"Gatekeeper?" Hermione asked.

"The ones who control what comes in or out of the world, like what you did with the evil version of me." Salazar said. "You will have the power to open gates to remove threats from your world, protect them. You can even travel to other universes yourself if you wished,"

Hermione took a step back. "…why—why do you even want me to hold such a powerful position?"

"You are my descendant, so forgive me if I favor you in some way." His grin caused her lips to twitch slightly in a small smile. "And you are a pure hearted witch, everything Dumbledore said in that regard was correct, but he went about the wrong way of doing it. I was actually contemplating reaching out to you, but I wanted to wait until you graduated from Hogwarts,"

Salazar sighs, clasping his hands together hopefully. "So, will you join us? If you do then you can be a gatekeeper on earth, stay with your friends and family." His eyes were bright as he watched her closely.

"You mean the ones who were placed in my life because Dumbledore wanted them there?" Hermione scoffed, blinking back the fresh tears from falling. "Was any of it real?"

Did Bellatrix have feelings for her because it was her idea, or the idea Dumbledore sowed into her.

Salazar pursed his lips, contemplating, before he spoke hesitantly. "…if it helps your confidence, in every universe I have looked into; you and Bellatrix find a way to be together." He confessed softly.

Hermione glanced at the glowing wizard, gaping. "R-really?"

In every universe?

"Yes," He laughed to himself; it was deep and rich, giving her a warm feeling. "There is even one where she is a death eater and you are a muggle-born, but you still find a way. Another one where she's a muggle-born where you don't even have magic," Salazar smiled. "You find your way back to each other."

Hermione laughed weakly. "…we find our way…"

"Yes, so, don't question what you two have right now. It's real, I can promise you that," Salazar said, green eyes soft as he gazed at her.

If she and Bellatrix could find a way to be together in those worlds, then they could here. As a gatekeeper, the protector, she could keep threats like her uncle from reaching them. She could keep her family safe this way.

"Okay," Hermione stood straight with her shoulders back. "I'll be the gatekeeper, I'll protect them from harm, I promise."

Salazar smiled so bright she almost had to cover her eyes. "Wow, okay, this is great. Sorry, I'm just so excited to have someone from my bloodline here," He placed his warm hands on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Hermione, this job isn't an easy one. You will have to make hard decisions at times, sacrifice moments with your family to remove a threat; and we have meetings every Friday at the start of each month. So, I can know what you're up to and if there is a greater threat than you can handle—"

"You just don't want another Dumbledore on your hands," Hermione deadpanned.

"True," He shrugged sheepishly. "You can stay in your universe for as long as you desire, or until your death, then—only if you want, you can join us here."

Hermione folded her arms. "What are you? Are the four of you some type of Gods?"

His laugh startled her. "Heavens no, we're just following their rules." Salazar said quickly, not wanting to get into all the details.

"…can I tell people what I am?" Hermione asked softly.

She didn't want to keep anything from Bellatrix and her family.

Salazar shrugged. "It's your universe, you can do whatever you want as long as it is in the interest of bettering the world." He pauses after a brief silence. "Dumbledore…he was a pure soul when I chose him, but he lost his way and used his power for his own personal gain; it's my fault I didn't notice. But I won't make the same mistake again,"

"We all have the capability to become a monster." Hermione said, gaining the wizards attention. "I used to fear what I thought my uncle was trying to turn me into but, I realized I was doing it to myself. My fear could have been my downfall, but I thought about my anchors, and I was able to fight the monsters within."

Hermione licked her dry lips. "…I guess Dumbledore couldn't beat the monsters." She frowned as a thought came to her. "If his job was to leave me dull to the world, then why confess? If I hadn't heard his plans, then it could have worked; I was truly broken."

"Dumbledore couldn't lie even if he wanted to," Salazar said gently. "I am so powerful that no mortals or anyone ranked beneath me can lie in my presence, he was doomed the moment he walked in. Now, are you ready to go back? It's pretty boring up here to be honest," He joked.

Hermione laughed softly; stumbling on her words. "A-are you sure? Bellatrix wasn't under his control or anything when we were in school?"

His eyes were kind. "Hermione, every universe, the possibilities for you and Bellatrix are endless. You are bound to get together, Dumbledore had no hand in how you feel for her and vice versa…you create your own future, don't let him continue to control you even in his death."

"…okay," Hermione sighed heavily. "…so," She trails off. "Can I like travel to other dimensions just for fun or…?"

Salazar shakes his head, amused. "As long as you don't make any dramatic changes then sure. If you want, you can open a mirror to other universes, so you can see what it's like there without actually entering,"

"That'll make a great icebreaker," Hermione shook her arms, taking a breath. "Okay, I'm ready then."

Salazar opens his palm, smiling. "Because you are one of my descendants, I am inclined to give you a parting gift for all your troubles."

"Last time someone from up here gave me a gift, I ended up having these weird dreams," Hermione half joked, holding her hands up as she backed away slowly.

Salazar smiles, an amused glint in his soft green eyes. "Trust me, you'll like this one." He confessed. "…nice wand by the way,"

Hermione held up the wand she had gained from her battle, smirking. "Would you like it back?"

"No, I don't need it up here." Salazar shook his head. "Now, your gift."

Hermione forced her body to relax, closing her eyes, as the wizard placed a cool hand to her forehead. Behind her eyelids, a white light surrounds her as the wizard conjures up a portal back to her universe.

"I'll see you soon," Salazar's voice echoed through the void. "…but, until that moment comes,"

"Enjoy your life."

* * *

"Hermione?" A hand waving in front of her face causes the bookworm to jump. "Hey, where did you just go?"

Hermione gapes, eyebrows coming together to form a wrinkle. "Bella—what, I don't?" She looked around confused, observing the neighborhood she had grown up in.

Bellatrix shook her head, huffing. "We were talking about plans to defeat Salazar before you interrupted me to talk about me anchoring you or something?" She frowned as she tried to jog her memory.

The bookworm smiles, looking up at the sky to thank the wizard above. He can't go back to the beginning when they first met, but he could give her this. A second chance without anyone taking over Bellatrix's body or any interruptions.

"Bella," Hermione took her hands confidently.

Bellatrix blushed at her directness. "Hermione? Honestly, we don't have time for this we—"

"You make me brave." Hermione confessed, watching her girlfriend shut her mouth. "You make me fierce. I was a hesitant bookworm before I met you. You mad my life hell, but you turned me into the force that I am today. You challenged me in those halls our fourth year and because of it, I unleashed something I had been afraid to let out for years."

Hermione couldn't drop her dopey smile. "You taught me that I could determine my own future despite who I was related to. You make me laugh so hard my stomach cramps up, you make me so furious that sometimes I worry I might kill you, and you hex me so hard I feel like you might kill me," She takes in Bellatrix's warm laugh.

"Each year in Hogwarts you would manage to hurt me in some way even if you didn't mean to," Hermione lifted Bellatrix's chin with her finger, smiling softly. "Une ecchymose est une leçon...et chaque leçon nous rend meilleurs,"

Bellatrix laughed a gentle sound, black eyes bright. "Really, a Game of Thrones reference?" She wasn't surprised to hear her girlfriend speak a little French, they had been practicing on many late nights when they had nothing to do for class.

"That show is barbaric but if you love it, I can tolerate it," Hermione said. "…you make me a better person. And I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering. But I am sure, with every bone in my body, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Bellatrix's eyes widened, her brow furrowed, stumbling. "Y-you mean—is this…?" She trailed off.

"I have fallen more in love with you each moment ever since you saved me from the dementor in my uncle's vault," Hermione confessed again with a soft laugh; a weight lifted. "…take all of this however you want to. If you don't share my feelings, then it's fine and we can pretend none of this ever—"

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her neck to pull her in close, so they were flush against each other. "So daft," She said before brushing her lips against the bookworms.

Hermione hummed into the chaste kiss as it grew deeper. She moved her hands to Bellatrix's curvy hips, bringing them impossibly closer as the Slytherin brushed her tongue across Hermione's lower lip.

"I love you too, if shoving my tongue down your throat wasn't obvious enough," Bellatrix teased, playing with the thick hair between her fingers. "…and yes." She whispered.

Hermione swallowed, shivering when she felt wet kisses on her neck. "Yes?"

"Yes," Bellatrix said in between kisses.

Hermione bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her smile. "…so, this is forever then? I have to warn you, people say I'm a bit of a know it all,"

"Well I've been called worse," Bellatrix pulled away, serious. "What are we going to do about Salazar?"

Hermione scratched the back of her neck. "How do I explain—I defeated him and was taken back to The Point of No Return where Dumbledore was placed on trial; he was the villain behind it all. Then the real Salazar killed Dumbledore and made me a gatekeeper, sending me back here as if nothing had ever happened." She said, taking little breathes in between.

Bellatrix blinked. "Tell me again, slowly, at a bar, because I have a feeling I'm going to need a drink for this one."

"Don't worry," Hermione pulls the witch in closer, kissing her forehead. "We have time."

* * *

Her foot tapped nervously as she read over her speech for the millionth time. Lip caught between her teeth, Hermione frowned. She contemplated if she should change the opening or if her ending was too weak.

A vibration in her pants pocket snapped her away from the paper. Brown eyes looked up, making sure Hannah Abbott was still giving her prefect speech to the crowd. When the coast was clear, Hermione pulled out her phone to look at the text; using her paper to hide the view from the other students below.

_Bella: Calm down, I can see how nervous you are from here. You've practiced for this all month, you're ready._

Hermione looked up and automatically found Bellatrix in the mist of students. She was dressed in her green robs, graduation cap covering her curls, but it didn't stop a few locks from breaking out. Her girlfriend sat beside two of her teammates from quidditch.

Hermione flushed when the witch gave her a wink. Mouthing what looked like an  _I love you._

"Miss Granger," McGonagall's voice broke her from the heated gaze Bellatrix was giving her; she blushed darkly. "Are you prepared to give your speech?" She raised a brow, as if she knew where her students mind had went.

Hermione stood up, shoving her phone into her pocket, and approached the stand. "Sorry," She muttered, blushing darker at the sound of laughs; she was chosen to give the final speech but no pressure, right?

When her face cooled down Hermione looked at the crowd with a practiced smile. "When I first came to Hogwarts, I didn't know what to expect honestly. I stumbled into the halls with my trademark bushy hair and bookworm qualities, which I'm sure you all loved." She joked, taking in the chuckles. "My goal was to excel in all my classes and keep a low profile…and then I met Harry and Ron." She smiled sheepishly, laughing along with her classmates. "And we all know how that story goes."

"I found myself in the Headmasters office far more than I can count, and I apologize on behalf of the golden trio Professor," Hermione said honestly, turning to her old Professor with a grin. "She wondered why trouble always seemed to follow the three of us and I asked myself the same question."

Hermione sighed. "I met some of my closest friends at this school and I wouldn't trade our bonds for anything. Even a few people who started out as an enemy, became an ally. My bullies made me stronger, my friends gave me courage, and my teachers guided me into the witch I am today. I am grateful for my mistakes and I am proud of my accomplishments."

"And for the class graduating after us, and even to the first years, I wish you the best; I hope you too make lifelong memories at Hogwarts just as I have." Hermione smiled sheepishly. "…and don't take on any trolls, werewolves, or sirens during your underclassmen years; good luck." She ended weakly, relaxing slightly when the crowd cheered loudly.

Hermione walked back to her seat on the stage, smiling as McGonagall patted her shoulder. "Well put Miss Granger," She said as she reached the stand.

McGonagall took a breath, nostalgic. "And with a heavy heart, I am proud to release you all into the world as you move forward with your journey…I leave you all with this." McGonagall spoke from a podium overlooking a vast crowd of students. "Ravenclaws be smart but open to unique possibilities, Hufflepuffs be loyal to those who deserve it, Slytherins be ambitious yet humble, and Gryffindors be brave but not stupid." She smiled as she gained laughs from the crowd at her last comment.

"…embrace your futures," McGonagall ended, eyes teary, as she lifted a glowing wand. "Happy Graduation!"

Hermione moved the string on her cap to the other side joyfully. She grinned as the crowd went wild as her fellow students celebrated wildly below. Hermione winced as she watched the majority throw their caps in the air only for them to fall all over the place.

"Hermione," The new graduate looked up as her old Professor approached her. "Congratulations, I'm elated, but I am going to miss my brightest student…and my favorite." She whispered the last part.

Hermione laughed richly. "I knew it. But thank you for everything,"

"I'm sure I'll see you again," McGonagall said as they walked down the stage, pushing through the crowd. "But in the meantime, you will be working in the ministry? As a researcher, what will you be focusing on?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly as she gave the women a half truth. "Just looking into the possibility of other dimensions obtained through magical creatures and time travel…but I'll make time to visit the school of course. Maybe take the time to teach the students a few things I've picked up,"

"Brilliant," Her old Professor said. "Now, I believe your friends are waiting for you," She gestured to the two boys running up to them.

"Hermione!" She laughed as Harry pulled her up into a big embrace. "Your speech was amazing…hello Professor," Harry waved at the witch when he placed his friend down.

McGonagall smirked. "Boys, it was quiet without you; very peaceful." She teased.

"Congrats, Mione," Ron hugged her, grinning. "We've got to celebrate, drinks on me! But before that, mum has prepared a big lunch which is fine; we should eat before we get wasted."

McGonagall rolled her eyes, backing away. "Ah, the future of our students looks so bright…" She turned around to speak to other students.

"Ginny is with mum somewhere," Ron said as he looked through the crowd. "I think I saw them talking to your parents, Mione."

Hermione went to speak but paused when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. "Nice speech," Bellatrix whispered in her ear huskily.

"Thanks," Hermione turned around to place a kiss on those red lips. "We're going to eat at The Burrow and then gets some drinks, sound good?"

Bellatrix nodded, pulling away to greet the boys. "How was the death eater search?" She asked, pulling them each into a quick hug.

Harry sighed. "Long but we captured a lot so we're sure we can end the search for a while, which means we're free for the month; we can all catch up."

Hermione leaned into Bellatrix's side. "Did your parents show up?"

Bellatrix shook her head, ignoring the way her girlfriend relaxed. "They didn't want to stir up the media, so they promised to take me to lunch tomorrow, Cissy and Andy left a while ago; we'll all get together. Mum wants you to be there, and I want you there; I can't get through lunch without you, I'd kill them."

"…fine," Hermione huffed.

Bellatrix grinned. "I love you—"

"Save it for the wedding," Ron snorted, lowering his voice as they walked towards the gates. "…have you chosen a date, or?"

Hermione shoved the witch away. "You told him?"

"No," Bellatrix growled, turning to the chosen one. "I told Harry, in confidence!"

Harry hissed. "Well I didn't know it was a bloody secret!" He licked his lips. "If it makes you feel any better, Ginny thought it was about time and wants to be a maid of honor—"

"It doesn't!" Hermione huffed. "…we want to keep it away from the media, and we don't have a date. Probably won't for a few years," She confessed.

Ron groaned. "More waiting?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "Bella starts her Auror training in a few months and I begin work at the ministry soon as well; we're in no rush." She reached out to place a kiss to her fiancés knuckle.

Harry muttered. "If you were in no rush then you shouldn't have proposed—ack!" He squealed when a tickling hex hit his side; Bellatrix snorted.

"Okay, let's get out of here before we kill each other," Ron joked, pulling out his wand. "…you could at least get her a ring—"

Hermione snapped. "Ronald!"

"Just saying," He laughed at her expense. "Come on, after party at my place; then drinks."

The golden trio and Bellatrix grouped closer together as Hermione apparated them away from the graduation site. Camera's flashing caught a quick glimpse of the group huddled close together. The morning after, when the gang would wake up late in the afternoon from partying too hard; they would find themselves on the front cover of the paper.

The headline reading:  _The Golden Quadruple Reunited?_

* * *

A loud crackle sounded in the darkness as the witch released a heavy sigh. She reached up to scratch her head, thick locks tied into a lazy ponytail. The witch was dressed in black jeans, white sneakers, and a baggy gray sweatshirt. She shoved her phone, full of random messages, into her back pocket.

Soft footsteps echoed through the night as she climbed the steps leading to the locked door. Pulling out a key, she unlocked the door and smiled as voices from inside started at the sound. The sound of light voices on the other side created a warm feeling in her stomach.

"…hello?" She called out as she pushed the large door open.

"Mum!" Hermione grinned down at the girl hugging at her leg.

Hermione pushed the door shut with her foot as looked at her youngest daughter. "Rosie, what are you doing up so late?" She asked, teasing the seven-year-olds short brown locks; the hair reached her shoulders in a lengthy bob.

"We're all up," Hermione looked up at the voice from across the room. "And ma said we could," The boy added quickly.

He had almost pale skin with light freckles scattered across his face. His short black hair was curly at the top of his head; longer pieces falling just above his thin glasses. Dark black eyes observed her as he slowly approached.

"Edward," Hermione opened her arms for the nine-year-old who ran to her eagerly. "What book are you reading this time?" She asked when she felt the familiar sharpness jamming against her knee.

The way he brightened up reminded her of herself. "Magical creatures! Uncle Harry sent it to me yesterday,"

"No more book talk!" Rose groaned, pulling them each by the arm as she guided them into the family room.

Hermione winked at her son. "Later." She whispered, laughing as he nodded eagerly.

"You're here," A girl, the exact version of Hermione when she was eleven, said from the couch.

Emma, the oldest, was sitting beside an exhausted looking Bellatrix. The TV was playing some show she had never seen.

Hermione nodded and answered. "Why wouldn't I be? I promised I'd be home when you finished your first year at Hogwarts," She said calmly before sitting beside her wife. "Hello love,"

Bellatrix allowed the kiss to her cheek and chose to ignore the groans from the children. "Long day at work?" She asked, removing Hermione's hair from the ponytail to run her finger through it.

"Very," Hermione huffed, kicking her shoes off carelessly. "I can't wait to relax this weekend,"

Bellatrix decided to break her peace; it was better to get it out the way. "My parents want to visit this weekend by the way, they miss the kids."

"Can I ever get a break?" Hermione groaned. "Your mother is dreadful—"

Rose frowned, crawling onto the couch to sit beside her brother. "I like Grandma, she always give us stuff!" She said cheerfully.

"It's all part of her plan." Hermione whispered to herself, but still earned a jab from her amused wife.

"Where were you mum? Isn't the office closed—" Rose began.

"—Rosie," Emma hissed, giving her little sister a glare, resembling Bellatrix. "…she's here now." She said softly, smiling at her exhausted mother.

She knew how hard the gatekeeper worked to keep the world safe.

The youngest huffed. "Fine, then can we hear a cool story about when you were young? An adventure you went on as the golden trio?"

Emma shook her head. "I hear enough stories when I'm at school from Draco and Albus," Her best friends couldn't stop with the stories.

"But we haven't," Edward said softly; ever the peace maker.

Emma snorted. "Well, once you come to school with me in a few months, you'll hear all about them."

"Oh," Rose sat up straighter as an idea came to her. "How about you tell us how you two got together? We've heard ma tell it, but never you mum!"

Edward nodded with a soft smile. "I'm not much of a romantic but I admit, I'd like to hear your side of the story mum; golden trio adventures included." He added sheepishly despite Emma's threatening glare.

But the expression fell when he gave her a smile; she could never stay mad at him.

"…that'd be cool," Emma tried to play it off, but she too was excited.

Bellatrix sighed, leaning into the couch heavily. "For a story this long I'll need a few snacks," She hinted with a pout.

"On it," Hermione held out her hand, using the other to obtain a jar of pickles magically from the kitchen. "For those pregnancy cravings, do you want peanut butter?"

Bellatrix shook her head, sated, as she opened the jar happily. "No, I'm content for now, continue the story please."

Hermione smiled, taking in the lavender scent as Bellatrix rested her head on her shoulder. "Well," She began, looking at the three curious children.

"It all started when I was in the library at Hogwarts, contemplating what to do with a gift I had received."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be composed of family moments as Hermione juggles her family while also being away a lot for her job. Give me any scenarios you would like to see by Monday, so I can add them to the chapter.
> 
> If you couldn't tell, Bellatrix is pregnant once again with their fourth child; I already have the name.
> 
> The quote in French was: A bruise is a lesson…and each lesson makes us better.
> 
> See you next time for the final!


End file.
